Met me in the rain
by kaisoosmut
Summary: Hujan tak pernah berpihak pada Kyungsoo, ia selalu memaksanya menemani langit untuk menangis. Lantas, Apakah Kai adalah pelangi bagi Kyungsoo? Kaisoo/Mature Content/YAOI/Boys Love/Hurt/Comfort/Romance Comedy
1. Chapter 1

**Met me in the rain**

 **Summary**

 **Hujan tak pernah berpihak pada Kyungsoo, ia selalu memaksanya menemani langit untuk menangis.**

 **Lantas, Apakah Kai pelangi bagi Kyungsoo?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"aku? Apakah aku pria bodoh? Pria yang tidak bisa membahagiakan pasanganku? Cih! Yang benar saja! Dia yang berselingkuh didepanku, bercumbu dengan wanita lain? Ya Tuhan! Jadi kau seorang biseksual? Aku dibohongi...kenapa aku bodoh sekali? Kyungsoo-yaa? Apa kau kurang tampan? Apa kau kurang seksi dan kurang menarik bagi pasanganmu? Ah! BABO! BABO! BABO!"_

Namanya Kyungsoo.

Sudah sedari tadi dia berbicara sendiri sambil memukul-mukul dadanya atau menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Si bartender pun rasanya sudah bosan menanggapi permintaan bir yang Kyungsoo minta berulang kali.

"YA ! YA! Berikan aku satu botol lagi!" Kyungsoo membentak dengan wajah mabuknya—dan mata yang membengkak hebat.

Baru saja Kyungsoo mau mengambil birnya, seseorang lebih dulu menggapai botol tersebut. Kyungsoo menengok kearahnya dengan matanya yang sayu.

"Nuguseyo?"

"Sudah cukup minumnya. Matamu bengkak"

"Cih! Peduli sekali, memangnya kau siapa?"

Pria itu tertawa lagi—setelah berkali-kali tertawa sejak Kyungsoo mulai mabuk. Bukannya menikmati bir atau wanita-wanita yang ada dibar, pria itu sedari tadi duduk menikmati ocehan Kyungsoo yang sedang mabuk.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria tampan dengan tubuh yang tinggi—didampingi pria cantik disebelahnya, menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang mabuk.

"aiisssshhh, Kyungsoo-yaaa! Kenapa begini, hm?" pria cantik dan menggemaskan bernama Baekhyun itu merampas botol-botol bir yang masih tersisa dan menyingkirkan gelas-gelasnya.

"Apa pertemuan pertama kalian seburuk ini, Kai? Atau... jangan bilang... Kau yang menyuruhnya untuk minum?"

Kai berdecih, "Chanyeol-aaah... sudah lebih dari dua jam sejak aku datang dia sudah seperti ini. Ayolah jangan salahkan aku begitu"

"Memang ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Kai tertawa kecil, "sudahlah, kalian berdua pergi saja ke hotel. Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"mau kau bawa kemana dia, Kai?" tanya Chanyeol melihat Kai yang mulai mendekati Kyungsoo dan menggendong tubuh mungil itu.

"ke apartemen ku" jawab Kai—sambil tertawa kecil, kemudian membawa Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya. Kyungsoo hanya senyum senyum seperti orang gila, tapi sambil menggerutu sendiri. Kai sesekali berdecih mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, dan terkadang juga tertawa geli sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Cahaya matahari yang menelusup masuk kedalam selimutnya, membuat wajah malaikatnya semakin bercahaya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya berteriak,

"AKU ADA DIMANA?!"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, ia menoleh kesudut ruangan mencoba mengenali tempat tersebut. Tapi ia tidak tahu sama sekali.

"apa aku semalam dibawa ahjussi-ahjussi?" Kyungsoo melihat tubuhnya dibalik selimut, tapi pakaiannya tak sedikitpun ada yang terbuka. Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya didadanya. Ia mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Mungkin saja benar, dan dia sudah memakaikanku baju lagi? Ah andwae andwae!"

Kyungsoo berlari keluar kamar dan berusaha mencari pintu keluar. Ia berhenti sejenak karena merasakan kepalanya pusing bukan main. Ia melihat seorang pria menggunakan bathrobe sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Kyungsoo semakin ketakutan,

"Benar kan? Benar-benar seorang ahjussi yang butuh belaian, liat saja, pagi-pagi begini dia sudah memakai bathrobe, apa benar semalam dia menyetubuhiku?" gumam Kyungsoo semakin ketakutan.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo melangkahkan lagi kakinya, Kai sudah menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?"

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Kai dengan kesal. Kyungsoo meraih sebuah sepatu yang ada didekatnya kemudian melempar kearah Kai.

BUKKKKK! Tepat mengenai kepala Kai dan berhasil membuat Kai meringis.

"Dasar ahjussi tidak tahu malu! Membawa pria muda tampan sepertiku? Cih! Aku tidak semurah itu. Berani-beraninya kau!"

Bukannya marah, Kai malah tertawa kecil kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

"YA! YA! Jangan berani berani mendekat padaku, eoh?"

Kai semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyungsoo, kemudian berbicara tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Cepat keluar dari sini jika kau tidak suka" Kai meletakkan jari telunjuknya didahi Kyungsoo kemudian mendorong pria tersebut mendekati pintu keluar. Kai menutup pintunya dengan kasar setelah Kyungsoo berhasil keluar. Kai tersentak kaget mendapati dirinya didorong keluar oleh pria yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

"Apa aku baru saja diusir?AISSHHHH MENYEDIHKAN SEKALIIIIIII" Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia berjalan menuju lift dengan penampilan yang sungguh berantakan. Kyungsoo mengambil handphone disakunya untuk menelepon Baekhyun.

"Wae kyung?"

"Bisa jemput aku? Aku di grand apartemen"

"Memangnya Kai tidak mengantarmu?"

"Kai? Siapa dia?"

"Eoh? Kau tidak tahu namanya?"

Kyungsoo terdiam dan mulai berpikir sejenak,

"Kau barusan di apartemennya kan?"

"Dia siapa?"

"Teman kuliahku yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu, kyung"

Kyungsoo belum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia menganga dan menepuk jidatnya dengan wajah terkejut,

"Jemput aku sekarang, Baek. Biar aku ceritakan"

Kyungsoo menutup panggilannya dan bergegas ke lobby untuk menunggu Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MICHYEOSOOOO?"

"KYUNG? Kenapa kau jadi lebih cempreng dariku?"

"ani-ani, masalahnya baek... aku...aaaaaa...aaaaaaa...aku sungguh memalukaaaaannnnn...aaaaaahhhh" Kyungsoo merengek seperti anak TK meminta coklat pada ibunya.

"memangnya kau semalam kemana sih dengannya? Dia bilang dia mau membawamu ke apartemennya?"

"Baek, apa mungkin semalam dia menyetubuhiku?"

"Ya! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, setelah itu dia juga meneleponku dan menanyakan alamat rumahmu padaku. Kai tidak mungkin seenaknya membawa orang lain ke apartemennya."

"habis aneh sekali baek, tiba-tiba aku ada diapartemen orang asing, dan ketika melihanya, ia sedang menggunakan bathrobe. Aku kan jadi berpikir yang tidak tidak"

Baekhyun tertawa kemudian menjitak kepala Kyungsoo,

"makanya, jangan berlagak minum minum banyak semalam. Liat kan? Kau belum bisa mengingat kejadian semalam, dan kau jadi berburuk sangka pada orang lain. Bisa saja ternyata kau yang menggoda Kai untuk tidur denganmu semalam" ejek Baekhyun kemudian tertawa geli.

"YA! BACON! Kalau bicara gampang sekali"

"HAHAH lagian sih Kyung, kau sudah sebesar ini, belum pernah merasakan holemu diaduk-aduk ya? Ah! Sungguh nikmat Kyung"

"Baek aku mohon, ini bukan saatnya aku orgasme."

"Kau selalu orgasme sendirian, hm? Kasihan sekali sahabatku ini. Memangnya apa gunanya pacarmu yang kemarin itu, hm?"

"Ah baek jangan sebut pria itu, aku benar-benar jijik"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba pusing lagi karena bir semalam, dan mulai terlintas sesuatu dipikirannya setelah baek mengingatkannya tentang mantannya,

"Baek, sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu"

"mwo?"

"mantan pacarku itu... sepertinya... semalam aku bertemu dengannya"

"jinjjaa? Itukah yang membuatmu mabuk semalam?"

"ani ani. Sepertinya aku bertemu dengannya dua kali kemarin."

"Eoh?"

"Ne! Aku menampar pipinya dan mendorong tubuh wanita disampingnya"

"Kau seberani itu? Ah! Pasti itu cuma mimpi Kyung"

"Tidak Baek, aku bahkan menjambak wanita itu tapi, seseorang menarik tubuhku"

"Lalu?"

Kyungsoo diam, kemudian mengingat ingat lagi.

"Ah! aku tidak bisa mengingat lagi"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "yasudah lupakan. Biar aku tanya saja pada Kai."

"ANDWAE! Kalau dia berbohong bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan, Kyung. I know him so well."

.

.

.

.

.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

Kyungsoo masih galau dan termenung dihalaman rumahnya. Kyungsoo berencana lari sore di taman dekat rumahnya, tapi, Ia menatap langit yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi mendung,

"eishh, kau mengerti sekali perasaanku ya? Mengapa ikut mendung begitu, hm? Jangan hujan kumohon, apalagi ditemani petir, sungguh , aku sedang tidak ingin menangis." Kyungsoo berbicara pada langit sambil mendongakkan keapalanya ke atas.

Kyungsoo tetap memaksakan dirinya keluar rumah kemudian mulai berlari.

"Kyungsoo-yaa. Malam ini kau akan bertemu dengan seorang pria kenalan. Ayo jangan bersedih lagi. Buka hatimu! Kau pasti bisa!"

Kyungsoo terus menggerutu menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil berlari, and fortunately, hujan tidak jadi turun walaupun mendung.

Kyungsoo berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya sambil memegang botol minum miliknya ditangan kanannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, mendapati mobil Kris terparkir didepan rumahnya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat pria itu keluar dari mobil putihnya bersama seorang wanita. Kyungsoo menatap malas kemudian berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya seolah-olah tak ada orang yang mau menemuinya.

"Kyungsoo-yaa!" Kris memanggil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menengok ke arah Kris.

"Kau mau apa kesini?"

Rintik hujan mulai turun, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap langit, hujan selalu jadi pertanda buruk baginya,

Kris menunduk setelah dipelototi Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan sebuah undangan.

"Ini... datanglah ke acara pernikahanku"

Kyungsoo melirik sebentar undangannya, lalu menoleh lagi menatap Kris,

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila!"

Kyungsoo buru-buru membalikkan badan, tapi Jessica—sahabatnya sejak kecil—menarik tangannya,

"Kyungsoo-yaa~ jangan seperti itu"

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap wanita—yang cukup menjijikkan baginya—kemudian berdecih,

"YA! Lepaskan! Aku tidak sudi disentuh wanita jalang"

"Kyungsoo-yaa! Kau keterlaluan sekali padanya"

Kyungsoo menahan amarah dan airmatanya melihat Kris membela Jessica, sungguh, dua orang ini sudah tidak tau diri lagi dimata Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau hanya seorang gay! aku sedih melihatmu, Kris bahkan hanya kasihan padamu... sungguh pria yang menyedihkan. Apa sudah tidak ada wanita yang menyukaimu?" Jessica mencaci maki Kyungsoo dengan sengaja. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya panjang, ia malas sekali menanggapi omongan Jessica barusan. Orang straight tidak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang gay, jadi untuk apa dijelaskan?

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia mengambil undangannya kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa sepatah katapun. Kyungsoo merosot jatuh dihalaman depan rumahnya karena lemas menahan sakit hati.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan turun hujan. Aku sedang tidak ingin menangis, sungguh. hikss.. " Kyungsoo terisak sambil terduduk dirumput halaman rumahnya yang luas.

.

.

 ** _Hujan tak pernah berpihak padaku, ia selalu memaksaku menemani langit untuk menangis. Tetapi, pelanginya tak pernah dihadirkan untukku._**

 ** _Aku benci hujan, sungguh._**

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mencari-cari sosok yang telah Baekhyun jelaskan sebelumnya, disebuah bar yang selalu ramai dengan manusia-manusia yang tidak pernah ingat dosa, ayolah itu tidak penting, bar adalah candu bagi orang-orang bersedih seperti Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo duduk disebuah kursi depan meja bar sambil menunggu seseorang. Awalnya ia kuat menahan, tapi ia tak sanggup melihat pasangan pasangan yang sedang bermesraan didepan matanya, ia seperti ingin menghajar mereka satu persatu. Bayang-bayang Kris menghantuinya, Kyungsoo langung memesan sebotol bir untuknya malam itu. Walaupun sebenarnya, Kyungsoo tak begitu suka pergi ke tempat seperti ini, percayalah, itu bukan gaya Kyungsoo sama sekali. Ia suka minum minum, apalagi jika sedang frustasi seperti ini, Kyungsoo bisa habis berbotol-botol tanpa sengaja.

Pria tinggi berkulit tan dengan wajah manisnya menghampiri pria mungil yang sudah teler karena satu buah botol bir. Ia berdecih,

"Ya Baekhyun yaaa~ Kau sungguh-sungguh mengenalkanku pada pria menyedihkan ini?" gerutu Kai sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

Kai mulai duduk didepan Kyungsoo yang sedang mabuk. Kai mendengarkan setiap ocehan Kyungsoo—sebut saja curhat—dan terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo. Kai berulang kali menghentikan Kyungsoo, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang menghampirinya.

Kai menggendong Kyungsoo keluar menuju mobilnya.

"Kyungsoo?" Seseorang memanggil Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kai menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berbadan tinggi bersama seorang wanita dalam genggamannya.

"Kau siapa?"Tanya Kris pada Kai.

Kai diam, Kyungsoo melihat wajah Kris kemudian turun dari gendongan Kai.

"Kris? Apakah benar kau Kris? Aduh sungguh mataku buram sekali"

Kyungsoo mendekati Kris sambil mengerjapkan matanya memastikan sosok tersebut adalah Kris atau bukan, kemudian jari telunjuknya ia arahkan ke dada Kris.

"Jadi benar ya kau ini Kris? Pria tidak tahu malu yang sudah merusak kehidupanku?" Kyungsoo meringis.

"YA! Kau ini biseksual? Jangan suka memainkan perasaan orang lain! Kau pikir kau hebat? Memacari pria sepertiku? Oh yang benar saja! Seorang Sam Smith sedang menungguku di Amerika" Kyungsoo semakin melantur setelah membentak Kris. Kris dan Jessica menertawainya,

"Yaa Kyungsoo-yaa? Apa kau sedang mabuk? Buruk sekali khayalanmu" ejek Jessica sambil melirik ke arah Kris.

Melihat hal itu, Kai geram, Kai tidak tertawa sama sekali, ia bahkan sedih mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo barusan, walaupun tetap saja Kyungsoo dimatanya selalu lucu. Belum sempat Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba menampar pipi Kris, Kris terdiam dan Jessica yang mulai mengoceh,

"YAA PRIA GAY MURAHAN!"

Kyungsoo langsung menjambak rambut Jessica dengan kasar, Kai mengurungkan niatnya sebentar untuk menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi menuju mobilnya.

Ia mendudukkan Kyungsoo di kursi penumpang, kemudian memakaikannya seatbelt.

"NUGUSEYOO? Kenapa kau menghentikanku menjambak wanita jalang tadi EOH?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai. Kai tertawa, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-yaaa?" Kai memanggil ragu, ia tidak tahu pasti itu benar namanya atau bukan, ia hanya mengingat apa yang tadi dia dengar dan apa yang sudah Baekhyun kasih tau saja sebelumnya.

"waeee? kau tahu namaku?" Kai tertawa lagi, ternyata benar namanya Kyungsoo, batin Kai.

"Otte? Sudah puas?" Kai bertanya antusias.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, ia mengangguk ngangguk seperti anak bayi,

Kyungsoo benar-benar mati rasa, dia tidak sadar sedang pergi dengan siapa. Dia hanya ingin meluapkan emosinya saja.

.

.

.

Kai mengantar Kyungsoo pulang setelah menelepon Baekhyun menanyakan alamat rumah Kyungsoo.

Kai menggendong Kyungsoo dibelakang punggungnya menuju pintu pagar rumah Kyungsoo, tapi ternyata, pagarnya terkunci.

"YAA! Ini terkunci. Mana kuncinya?" Tanya Kai panik.

"Kunci? Kunci apa?"

Oh ayolah Kai, Kyungsoo sedang mabuk, bagaimana kau mendapatkan kunci rumahnya sekarang? batin Kai. Kai langsung menurunkan Kyungsoo pelan-pelan untuk mencari kunci di saku baju atau di saku celana Kyungsoo.

"YAAA! Kau mau apa?" Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, Kai tertawa kecil,

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, percayalah. Kau harus masuk rumahmu sekarang"

"Rumah? Rumah siapa?" Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangannya ke arah rumahnya. "Yaa! Kita sedang berada dirumah siapa, sih?"

Kai menarik nafas panjang, mau tidak mau ia harus membawa Kyungsoo ke apartemennya mengingat Baekhyun sedang asik berdua dengan Chanyeol di hotel.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menangis lagi, sungguh, Kai tidak tahu bagaimana bisa pria ini mabuk separah ini,

"YAA! Mengapa menangis?"

Kyungsoo terus menangis, merengek seperti anak bayi. Kai ingin segera menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobilnya, tapi belum sempat mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, Kai melihat dari jauh dua orang laki-laki—tampak seperti ahjussi—akan melewati mereka, kemudian dua pria itu menghentikan langkahnya mencurigai pergerakan Kai, Sungguh, Kai terlihat seperti sedang melakukan penculikan atau suatu tindakan asusila karena Kyungsoo terus menangis,

"Kyungsoo, diamlah aku mohon" Kai melirik dua ahjussi yang sedikit lagi akan melewati Kai, Tapi Kyungsoo tetap menangis.

Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan tubuh Kyungsoo pada pagar rumahnya, dengan cepat Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo, sekedar menempelkan bibirnya saja. Kyungsoo terkejut, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan airmatanya tumpah seketika, tanpa sengaja, Kyungsoo mulai melumat bibir Kai dengan pelan.

Kai tersentak kaget, ia mendiamkan perlakuan Kyungsoo, sampai akhirnya, Kai sudah tak kuasa lagi akan ciumannya itu. Kai pun menarik tengkuk leher Kyungsoo dan mulai ikut membalas lumatan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **GAISSS YO YO YOOO**

 **Minta saran dongggggggg**

 **Jadi gini, gue kan bakalan selalu nulis ff rate M, dan pastinya selalu menyelipkan adegan NC disalah satu chapternya, ya kaaan? HAHAH**

 **NAAHHH!**

 **Ini betewe mau bulan puasa nih, enaknya gimana yaaa?**

 **Lanjutin apa break dulu?**

 **NEED YOUR SUPPORT GAISSS**

 **GUE MASIH NGURUS FF SOME SECRETS JUGA SOALNYA NIH**

 **SALAM FUJO^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Met me in the rain**

 **Summary**

 **Hujan tak pernah berpihak pada Kyungsoo, ia selalu memaksanya menemani langit untuk menangis.**

 **Lantas, Apakah Kai adalah pelangi bagi Kyungsoo?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other Cast : Chanbaek, Kris, Jessica**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi semalam kami berciuman? dan bibir ku ini sudah tidak perawan lagi?! aaaaannnnndwaeeeeeeeeee...aaaaaaaa...aaaaaaahhh...hiks hiks hiks" Kyungsoo mengendurkan wajahnya—dengan kedua tangannya—yang ia letakkan dipipinya, Kyungsoo menangis—lebih tepatnya merengek seperti anak kecil—tanpa meneteskan airmata. Kyungsoo baru mengingat semua kejadiannya setelah bangun dari tidur siangnya, dan itu membuat dia hampir frustasi.

Tiba-tiba, handphone Kyungsoo berdering, Kyungsoo buru-buru mengangkat panggilan teleponnya yang baru saja masuk,

"wae?"

"hari ini kau tidak kemana-mana kan?"

"hm"

"tentu, kau kan pria kesepian yang baru saja dikhianati" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"YA BACON!"

Baekhyun terkekeh mengejek sahabatnya itu,

"Datanglah ke cafe biasa tempat kita berkumpul."

"Aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk."

"Kata siapa? Disini aku tidak hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol, kok"

"lalu?"

"ada Kai disini"

"aish" Kyungsoo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"kenapa, Kyung? Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus datang!"

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya, Kyungsoo berpikir keras, sebenarnya dia malu sekali untuk bertemu dengan Kai, tapi lebih menakutkan lagi, kalau Kai menceritakan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kyungsoo bergegas mandi dan langsung memanggil taksi untuk mengantarnya menemui Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Kyungiiiiieeeeee~~~~" Baekhyun menyapa Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang kemudian menempatkan posisinya duduk disamping Kai—berhubung Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah duduk berdua dan yang kosong hanya itu. Kyungsoo menampakkan wajah juteknya—yang menurutnya stay cool—tapi tetap membuat Kai tersenyum tipis.

"Kyung, kenalkan. Ini dia Kai, yang sudah aku ceritakan padamu. Aku mengenalkanmu secara resmi sekarang, karena kupikir pertemuan kalian semalam tidak wajar, heheh maaf ya Kai"

"Yaa bacon! Kenapa minta maaf padanya?"

"Aku mewakilimu tau!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dengan kasar, "bisakah kita bahas yang lain baek?"

Kai terkekeh melihat wajah Kyungsoo dan pertanyaannya barusan, Kai yakin sekali kalau Kyungsoo sudah mengingat semua yang terjadi semalam.

"Memangnya kenapa sih, Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Arra~~ lupakan saja kalau begitu baek, kasian sahabatmu sudah manyun begitu."

Kyungsoo kini mengangguk-ngangguk sambil tersenyum. ah! siapapun pasti gemas sekali melihatnya.

"Kyung, besok kita berencana pergi ke villa milik Kai. Kau tahu? letaknya didekat pantai Kyung."

"JINJJAAAA?" Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat antusias, "hmm, ani-ani, maksudku, yaaa... boleh juga lah kita main kesana untuk berlibur ya kan? heheheh" Kyungsoo berlagak jaim didepan Kai, tapi tetap saja, Kai sudah tau bagaimana Kyungsoo, dan tentunya Kai lebih menyukai Kyungsoo yang apa adanya seperti tadi malam.

"Yehet~~ Aku sudah yakin kau pasti mau ikut, kau kan suka sekali dengan pantai." baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo dan yang dilirik hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Besok aku akan jemput kalian dimana? Chanyeol akan menginap dirumahku nanti malam" Tanya Kai.

"Hm... Kyungie menginap saja dirumahku, ne? Jadi Kalian bisa langsung menjemput kerumahku" jelas Baekhyun.

"Okayyyy!" Jawab Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya meminum ice coffe yang sudah tersedia di mejanya.

"Yasudah Kyung, sekarang kau temani aku ke salon, mereka berdua bilang, mereka mau nge-gym sebentar lagi. Ya kan, Chanyeol?"

"Iya sayaaanggggggg" Chanyeol menjawab dengan imut sekali ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aish menjijikkan~" Kyungsoo berdecih didepan pasangan Chanbaek itu.

"Sirik aja deh, Kai saja biasa saja melihat kita"

"YA! Jangan bandingkan aku dengannya. Kajja Baek!" Kyungsoo bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Annyeong babyyyyy" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol walaupun tubuhnya sedang terombang ambing ditarik Kyungsoo. Kai terkekeh melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo serta wajah juteknya dan mendapati Kyungsoo meliriknya sebentar. Kai terseyum malu.

"wae? kenapa senyum senyum begitu?" Chanyeol melirik ke arah Kai.

"anii~~"

"oho~~ kyungsoo menarik perhatianmu, hm?" tanya Chanyeol.

"molla. tapi dia itu lucu sekali yeol." Kai masih tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pergi spa bersama. Baekhyun bahkan mengajak Kyungsoo mandi susu, kemudian creambath. Persis seperti anak gadis yang akan hangout.

Bahkan setelah itu mereka shopping pakaian dalam(heol), kemudian melakukan pajamas party di kamar Baekhyun.

"Baek? apa kau sering melakukan ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"melakukan apa, Kyung?"

"Perawatan, shopping dan sejenisnya itulah"

"Bukannya aku sering mengajakmu, Kyung? Tapi kau tidak pernah mau"

"Ani. Maksudku, apa kau melakukannya secara rutin?"

"Tentu saja! Apalagi besok kita menginap di villa, kyung. Aku harus mempersiapkan diriku sebaik mungkin untuk Chanyeol. heheheh"

"Menjijikkan sekali, sih. Padahal kau melakukannya hampir tiap hari kan dengan Chanyeol?"

"Kau iri yaaaaa?"

"Ani! Ke salon saja aku malas Baek, apalagi bercinta. hih."

"apa hubungannya salon dengan bercinta?"

"Tidak ada, sih. Hanya saja... pokonya aku tidak sepertimu, Baek."

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi, aku iri Kyung denganmu"

"iri?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"iyaa, padahal kau tidak pernah perawatan sepertiku, tapi kulitmu selalu bagus, mulus dan bersih, dan kau juga selalu wangi"

"Tentu! Aku itu satu keturunan dengan Katy perry tauuu!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan gaya sombongnya.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya,

"Tapi, kasihan sekali. Keturunan Katy perry ini habis dikhianati dan ditinggal kekasihnya."

"YA BACOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!"

Kyungsoo memukuli sahabatnya itu dengan bantal, bahkan saling menghina satu sama lain sambil teriak-teriakkan, hingga salah satu handphone dari mereka berbunyi,

"ANNYEEEOOOONGGGG MY BABYYYY YEOLLIIIIII"

Kyungsoo bergegas menutup kupingnya dengan bantal. Sungguh, ini belum jam tidur, tapi Kyungsoo rasanya ingin tidur saja daripada mendengar Baekhyun bertelepon ria dengan Chanyeol. Sudah hampir setengah jam Kyungsoo mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol, Kyungsoo kemudian keluar kamar Baekhyun dan membuka handphonenya. Ia membuka weibo dan mendapati teman-temannya ramai membicarakan pernikahan Kris dengan Jessica, dan tentunya membicarakan dia juga.

"Mereka besok menikah, ya?" ucap Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri kemudian berdecih. Kyungsoo bahkan belum membuka undangan yang kemarin diberikan padanya. Kyungsoo membaca satu-persatu pesan sahabatnya, dan semua komentar mengenai dirinya.

"Kyung! Kenapa kau diam disitu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran melihat Kyungsoo berdiri didepan kamarnya.

"Ah ani. Kau sudah selesai meneleponnya?" Kyungsoo langsung menutup handphonenya.

"Sudah. ayo Kyung kita tidur." Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedikit lagi hampir terpejam, tapi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Baek? Kau sudah tidur?" panggil Kyungsoo dengan posisi tidurnya yang terlentang. Sementara Baekhyun memiringkin tubuhnya.

"Hm? Belum Kyung. Kenapa?" Baekhyun mulai merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol itu, sebenarnya... pekerjaannya apa, Baek?"

"Kau yakin menanyakan Chanyeol? Dia itu kan kekasihku. Kau pasti sebenarnya mau menanyakan tentang Kai, kan?"

"hmm... yasudah anggap saja begitu"

"cih, kau ini jaim sekali sih didepanku. Aku kan sahabatmu, kyung"

"Habisnya kalau ku bilang iya, kau malah mengejek"

"HAHAH. memang, sih"

"tuh kaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!" Baekhyun tertawa dan mengejek Kyungsoo habis-habisan walaupun Kyungsoo tak henti henti memukul lengannya.

"arrata arrata~~ diam dan dengarkan aku baik-baik"

Kyungsoo diam setelah Baekhyun mulai berbicara dengan serius.

"Kai dan Chanyeol bekerja diperusahaan yang sama. Sebenarnya belum bekerja sih, karena mereka akan mulai mengurus perusahaan mereka tahun depan."

"Maksudnya, Baek?"

"Jadi, ayah Kai dan Chanyeol itu pemilik suatu perusahaan. Ayah mereka bekerja sama mendirikan dan mengelola sebuah perusahaan. Setelah bertahun-tahun, perusahaan itu menjadi perusahaan ternama. Kau tau _basic furniture_? Nah itu perusahaan ayah mereka."

"aaahhh~ berarti mereka itu orang kaya sekali ya, Baek?"

"Ya begitulah. Makanya, Chanyeol menyuruhku untuk tidak bekerja, dia tiap bulan memberiku uang jajan Kyung"

"hish, kau ini murahan sekali Baek"

"murahan untuk calon pendamping hidup tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Cih teori darimana itu"

"Teori ku sendiri, justru Chanyeol akan marah jika dia tau aku bekerja."

"Lagipula Baek, yang kaya kan ayah mereka, memangnya mereka kerja apa?"

"Tahun depan perusahaan yang ada di Korea ini akan diserahkan pada mereka, karena ayah mereka akan mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada di California. Makanya, selama setahun ini, kita pasti akan sibuk diajak jalan jalan Kyung"

"Ah! Hidup ini curang sekali. Aku saja susah payah mencari kerjaan"

"Karena kita diciptakan untuk mendampingi mereka Kyung" ucap Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum. Tapi, bukannya ikut tersenyum, Kyungsoo malah menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau ini kalau bicara!"

"Apa yang salah dengan perkataanku sih, Kyung? Benar, kan?"

"molla."

Kyungsoo menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"eissshhhh, kau senang kan mendengarnya?" Baekhyun kembali mengejek sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo tiba tiba membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya,

"Baek?"

"Wae?"

"Apa kau sungguh sungguh mengenalkanku pada Kai?"

"tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

"ani. hanya saja, aku masih trauma, Baek"

Baekhyun mulai menatap Kyungsoo yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"gwaenchana, Kyung. Aku tidak memintamu langsung membuka hati. Kalian bisa berkenalan dulu dan saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu yang sudah mulai meneteskan airmata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeol? Kenapa kau duduk dibelakang?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung ketika akan memasuki mobil Kai.

"Aku bersama Baekhyun, Kyung. Kau didepan saja ya temani Kai."

"mwo? Kau kan laki-laki, ani... maksudku... aku juga laki-laki sih cuma.. ah yasudahlah" Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu mobil depan kemudian mulai memakai seatbelt, lagi-lagi, Kai hanya terkekeh mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo barusan.

Pagi itu, mereka memulai perjalanan mereka bersama. Selama setengah jam perjalanan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat asik bermesraan berdua dikursi belakang, sementara Kyungsoo terpaku melihat jalanan dengan wajah juteknya, dan tentu saja, Kai jadi tidak tahu harus berkata apa padanya.

"YA BACON! Kalian jangan tiba-tiba mendesah ya di kursi belakang." teriak Kyungsoo, dan itu berhasil membuat Kai terkekeh.

"Aku tidak akan menumpangi kalian pulang jika sampai ada sperma berserakan di mobilku" ejek Kai menambahkan.

"Eish~~ Kalian ini kompak sekali sih mengomeli kita. Baiklah kalau begitu, kita tidur saja Baek" ajak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sudah menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol. Kai dan Kyungsoo sama-sama berdecih, hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo menengok ke belakang memastikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar tertidur atau tidak.

"Ya Chanbaek! Kenapa kalian benar-benar tidur sih." Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya setelah mengomel—dan yang diomeli tak menanggapi sama sekali. Kyungsoo diam, karena dia mulai merasa canggung hanya berdua dengan Kai sekarang.

"Kau mau mendengarkan lagu?" Tanya Kai sambil menyalakan dvd mobilnya untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Eoh? Kau suka lagu ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Kai baru saja menyetel lagu _i'm not the only one._

"of course. Kau juga menyukainya?"

"Neomu choahaee" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"aaaa pantas saja~~ Sam smith sedang menunggumu kan di Amerika?" ejek Kai.

"Ya! Kenapa membahas kejadian kemarin malam sih" Kyungsoo mulai marah dan Kai malah tertawa.

"Jadi kau sudah ingat dengan jelas semuanya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku bahkan ingat saat kita berciu..." Kyungsoo menghentikan pembicaraannya.

"ani..ani..itu seharusnya tidak perlu ku sebut" Kyungsoo menepuk nepuk jidatnya pelan.

"ingat saat apa, hm?" Kai semakin mengejek sambil tersenyum tipis, wajah Kyungsoo mulai memerah dan kini ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"ani lupakan! dengarkan saja lagunya dengan baik" jawab Kyungsoo dengan jutek.

"jangan terlalu dihayati, liriknya pas sekali dengan nasibmu sekarang"

"YAA!"

"mianhae... heheh" jawab Kai menunjukkan tanda peace dengan jarinya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kai dan Kyungsoo mulai banyak berbicara didalam mobil, dan tentunya Kai yang lebih banyak bertanya tentang Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah semakin terlihat 'cukup' akrab sekarang.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Kai setelah melihat Kyungsoo menguap, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Tidur saja, Kyung~~~"

"Nanti kau berbicara dengan siapa kalau aku tidur?"

"Aku bisa bicara sendiri dan mengatakan kalau Sam Smith sedang menungguku di Amerika"

"Kai-ssii!"

"arrataa~~ haha. gwaenchana Kyung, kau tidur saja."

"baiklah jika kau memaksa" jawab Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata. Kai senyum senyum sendiri melihat Kyungsoo. Entahlah, Kai sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Kyungsoo selalu membuatnya tertawa.

"eeiiishhh, kau terus tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo?"

Kai tersentak kaget mendapati Chanyeol memergokinya sedang tersenyum sendiri,

"YA! Bukannya kau tidur?"

"ani. kami mendengarkan percakapan kalian berdua sedari tadi heheheheh" jawab Baekhyun.

"YA KALIAN!" Kai marah marah karena kini wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa geli mengejek Kai tanpa henti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai, tolong bangunkan Kyungsoo, aku dan Chanyeol masuk duluan, ne? " perintah Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan tangannya meminta kunci villanya pada Kai. Kai tidak menjawab, yang berarti ia mengiyakan perintah Baekhyun barusan. Kai melepas seatbeltnya kemudian membangunkan Kyungsoo,

"Kyung, sudah sampai" panggil Kai pelan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung?" Kyungsoo terbangun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Eoh? Sudah sampai?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan seatbeltnya kemudian turun dari mobil.

Kai membiarkan Kyungsoo jalan mendahuluinya karena Kyungsoo sibuk mencari-cari Baekhyun.

"Baek? Kita tidur dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sesampainya didalam villa—setelah meletakkan tasnya di sofa ruang tengah.

"Kita? Aku sekamar dengan Chanyeol, Kyung"

"WAEE? AKU?"

"Kau? disini kamarnya hanya dua, Kyung. Di lantai atas, tempatku dengan Chanyeol, dan itu kamarmu" jawab Baekhyun dengan santai sambil menunjuk kamar dilantai bawah.

"Jadi maksudmu?"

"Kau sekamar dengan Kai"

"MWO?" Kyungsoo berteriak dan membulatkan matanya, "tapi tapi... ah baiklah... tidak ada salahnya" jawab Kyungsoo dengan pasrah. Lagipula, apa alasan Kyungsoo menolaknya? Kai dengannya kan sama-sama laki-laki. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya—yang pintunya sudah terbuka lebar—sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergegas ke supermarket membeli bahan-bahan makanan setelah selesai merapikan baju-baju mereka dan merebahkan sebentar tubuh mereka. Mengetahui hal itu, Kyungsoo bergegas mandi sebelum bahan makanan—yang akan ia masak—datang. Kyungsoo mandi dikamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya, sementara Kai bersantai di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton tv.

"KAAAAIIIIIIIII!" teriak Kyungsoo saat tiba-tiba listrik di villa tersebut mati dan membuat Kyungsoo—yang sedang bershampo-ria—panik bukan main. Kai berlari cepat menuju kamarnya, dan berdiri didepan kamar mandi.

"Kyung gwaenchanaa?!"

"Kai, mataku perih, aku sedang keramas tapi airnya tiba-tiba mati. Aku tidak bisa membuka mataku sekarang"

"Iya listriknya mati, Kyung. Kau bawa handuk kan tadi? Bersihkan dulu matamu dengan handuk untuk sementara, Kyung"

"Ne." Jawab Kyungsoo menuruti Kai kemudian berjalan kedepan—dengan mata terpejam—meraba-raba keberadaan handuk yang tadi ia gantung.

BUKKKKKK!

"KYUNG?!"

Kai panik mendengar suara seperti orang jatuh dari dalam kamar mandi, Kai memanggil Kyungsoo berulang kali tapi Kyungsoo tak menjawab sama sekali. Kai yakin bahwa suara tersebut adalah suara tubuh Kyungsoo yang baru saja jatuh. Kai mengambil seprai dari kasurnya dengan cepat dan mendobrak pintu kamar mandinya. Kai semakin panik mendapati tubuh Kyungsoo tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan gelap—tanpa sehelai busana—membuat Kai menelan ludahnya dengan kasar.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kai membungkus Kyungsoo dengan seprai yang dia bawa kemudian menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas kasur. Kai kemudian bergegas menelepon orang villa untuk menyalakan listrik—yang memang sesekali mati tiba-tiba—dan menyuruh mereka segera menyalakannya kembali.

"KYUNG?! BANGUN KYUNGGG!" Kai membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan panik sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipi kenyal itu. Berulang kali Kai melakukannya, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka pelan matanya dan mendapati wajah Kai tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Kai? Ada apa denganku?"

Kai menghela nafas panjang, "huh, syukurlah" jawab Kai sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Kau sepertinya terpeleset saat mau mengambil handuk. Kepalamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"gwaenchana, hanya sedikit pusing" Jawab Kyungsoo lemah sebelum akhirnya membelalakkan matanya dan membangunkan tubuhnya.

"YAAAA!"

Kai tersentak kaget, Kyungsoo sering melakukan hal yang aneh secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau... kau... tadi kau yang membawa tubuhku?"

"Memang siapa lagi?"

"Berarti... kau melihat...?" Kyungsoo menaikkan seprai yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga menutupi bahunya. Kai gelagapan, ia mulai merasa canggung sekarang.

"aaaah~~ itu... itu... hm... iyaaaaa"

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan tubuhnya lagi masuk kedalam seprai yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga hanya matanya saja yang terlihat.

"aaaaa...aaandwaaaaeeeee..." Kyungsoo terisak sedih, kemudian iya mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya dikasur dan terus berteriak 'andwae'—masih dengan tubuhnya yang seperti kepompong—seluruhnya tertutup selimut.

Kai menundukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya berbicara lagi,

"gwaenchana kyung, aku sudah melupakannya. anggap saja bahwa aku tidak melihat apa-apa ne? Lagipula tadi kan lampunya mati" Kai mencoba menenangkan tapi Kyungsoo tetap mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya diatas kasur sambil menangis—lebih seperti merengek.

"oke oke mianhae, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa tadi aku sungguh panik. Jadi sekarang aku harus apa?"

"jangan muncul dulu dihadapankuuuuuuu, aku maluuuuuuuuuuuu" jawab Kyungsoo sambil merengek.

"arraseo, baiklah aku keluar, ne?"

Kai keluar kamarnya dan kembali duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang malu, kini Kai salah tingkah, ia bingung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sesekali menengok ke kanan atau ke kiri, menggaruk kepalanya, membangunkan tubuhnya kemudian mondar-mandir diruang tengah atau membuka-tutup handphonenya tidak jelas.

"Kai-ssi" Kai menengok spontan ke arah pinu kamarnya setelah Kyungsoo memanggilnya pelan—masih dengan tubuh ditutupi seprai yang besar—hingga membuat Kyungsoo terlihat sangat mungil sekali.

"ne?" Kai terbelalak kaget, tentu saja, Kai sedang salah tingkah dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul lagi.

"Bisa kau menunggu didalam kamar? Aku mau melanjutkan mandi ku tapi aku takut terjadi sesuatu lagi." Tanya Kyungsoo malu-malu dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"aaahh neeee, mandilah. Aku akan tunggu didalam kamar" jawab Kai sedikit canggung kemudian mengikuti Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Selama Kyungsoo mandi, Kai mondar-mandir tidak jelas didalam kamarnya, bahkan dia melakukan adegan adegan stretching untuk menghilangkan ke resahannya. Kai berlari-lari kecil, meregangkan otot-ototnya, bahkan ia mulai senam.

"Oh ayolah adik kecil, jangan bangun dulu." Ucap Kai resah sambil melakukan beberapa pemanasan.

"Kai-ssi. Kau sedang apa?" Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi—menggunakan bathrobenya—dan heran melihat Kai. Kai terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo sudah ada dibelakangnya dengan pahanya yang sedikit terekspos. Kai menelan ludahnya sebentar sebelum menjawab,

"eoh? a..ha..ha..ha..." Kai tertawa memaksa, ia terus cengengesan.

"ha..haa.. aku.. merasa.. sedikit panas...dan tubuhku terasa tidak enak, hehehe. kau tidak merasakannya? iya sedikit panas disini, baiklah aku keluar dulu." ucap kai dengan canggung sambil cengar-cengir tidak karuan, perlahan Kai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Kyungsoo hanya terpaku melihat tingkah Kai yang aneh—tidak seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasak semua bahan-bahan yang telah dibelikan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kai membantunya memasak nasi dan mencuci beberapa sayuran walaupun terkadang malah sedikit mengacaukan. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sibuk bermesraan di sofa ruang tengah setelah mereka selesai mandi.

"aaaaahhhh~~~~~~ gomawo Kyunggg masakkanmu selalu daebakk. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi." ucap Baekhyun setelah menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai sambil bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya.

"Perutku juga rasanya sudah mau pecah sekarang. Sungguh aku kenyang sekali Kyung oleh masakanmu" tambah Chanyeol.

"gomawo" Kai berbisik pelan disamping Kyungsoo agar tak terdengar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang asik bersandar di dinding berdua.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari sahabatnya, apalagi Kai yang baru saja berbisik padanya.

"Jadi... malam ini, dan besok kita akan kemana?" Tanya Kai tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Besok kita ke pantai melihat matahari terbit!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan semangat.

"andwae! melihat matahari terbenam!" bantah Kyungsoo.

"matahari terbit, Kyung!" Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Pokoknya sore melihat matahari terbenam Baek!"

Chanyeol dan Kai saling menatap kemudian mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka dan menghela nafas panjang.

"aisshhh yasudah kita melihat matahari terbit dan terbenam juga ne?!" Kai mencoba melerai dengan lembut.

"Hish dasar Bacon egois!" Kyungsoo menjitak kepala belakang Baekhyun.

"Kau juga babo!" Baekhyun tak mau kalah dan ikut membalasnya.

 _ **ddrtt...ddrrrttt...**_

"eoh? handphonemu bergetar, Kyung?" Kai menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengabaikan handphonenya, mulai menyadari bahwa handphonenya tengah bergetar,

 _ **Dari : Luhan**_

 _ **Kyung, Kau tidak datang?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang setelah membaca pesan tersebut, dan hal itu membuat tiga teman disekitarnya penasaran.

"ada apa, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"ani" Kyungsoo terlihat cuek kemudian meletakkan kembali handphonenya diatas meja.

Baekhyun langsung merampas handphone Kyungsoo yang baru saja ia letakkan kembali di meja.

Baekhyun melihat sejenak sebelum akhirnya bertanya,

"datang ke pernikahan Kris? Dia menikah hari ini?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan wajah sedihnya. Melihat wajah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun langsung mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk disampingnya,

"Gwaenchana... itu kenapa kita berlibur disini, kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk,

"Tapi... Dia juga menikah disini, Baek"

"MAKSUDMU? DI JEJU?"

Lagi lagi, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Kau sengaja ingin mengunjunginya ya makanya mau ikut dengan kita?"

"Ani! tentu saja tidak. Aku sendiri baru tahu kemarin, Baek. Walaupun Kris sudah memberikan undangannya, tapi aku belum membukanya sama sekali. Aku juga mengetahuinya saat teman-teman SMA kita membicarakannya di weibo"

"aiisssh, yasudah tetap saja tidak usah datang!" bentak Baekhyun karena kesal.

Kyungsoo diam. Dia sebenarnya malas sekali datang, tapi teman-temannya selalu mengejeknya di media sosial.

"Kenapa diam Kyung? Kau mau datang? Ayolah, lupakan pria brengsek itu, Kyung!" Baekhyun semakin kesal melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo.

"Di media sosial semuanya membicarakanku, kau tidak lihat?"

"JINJJA? Apa mereka mencaci makimu?" Baekhyun mulai marah-marah dan langsung mengambil handphonenya kemudian mengecek weibonya. Baekhyun mulai membacanya satu persatu.

"YA DASAR SI BABI BABI INI!" Baekhyun terus mengoceh sambil menscroll isi weibonya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita datang!" Ucap Kai tiba tiba.

"MWO?!" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya ke arah Kai.

"iya, ayo kyung, biar aku temani" ajak Kai dengan serius.

"jinjja kau mau menemaniku?"

"hmmm" Kai tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melirik kemudian tersenyum, ia bisa tenang sekarang karena sepertinya, sudah ada yang bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga sahabat mungilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kau sudah siap? Tahan air matamu, ne?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kai. Kai dan Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang ramai itu. Dari kejauhan, Kris bisa melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan tertawa dengan seorang pria bernama...Kai._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **MASIH AWAL. MASIH PDKT CUY. MASIH BELOM MOVE ON JUGA KYUNGSOONYA.**

 **DIDOAIN AJA , KAY?**

 **KINDLY REVIEW YA GAIS, TEHENGCU3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Met me in the rain**

 **Summary**

 **Hujan tak pernah berpihak pada Kyungsoo, ia selalu memaksanya menemani langit untuk menangis.**

 **Lantas, Apakah Kai pelangi bagi Kyungsoo?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Kai dengan erat. Sungguh, Kyungsoo benar-benar takut sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, yang ia tahu, ada seseorang yang akan selalu membelanya malam ini, yaitu, Kai._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Met me in the rain_**

 _._

 _._

"KYUNGSOOOOO!" panggil salah satu pria cantik yang merupakan sahabat Kyungsoo saat SMA. Pria itu tengah berdiri bersama pria tampan—kekasihnya.

"Hai Lu!" Kyungsoo tersenyum—masih dalam gandengan Kai—kemudian melirik mencari si pemilik acara.

"Lu, apa aku telat? Sepertinya acaranya sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada sahabatnya yang bernama Luhan.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu, Kyung. Eheheheh. Kau... Tidak apa-apa,Kyung?"

"tidak apa-apa maksudmu?"

"Kris dengan Jessica?"

"aiiissshhh, tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa, kenapa harus memusingkan si pria brengsek dan istrinya itu? Cih"

Kai tertawa kecil, bisa-bisanya Kyungsoo berlagak sok kuat padahal dia sangat frustasi sejak kemarin karena terus memikirkan mantannya, batinnya.

"Yaaa? Kenapa tertawa, hm?" Kyungsoo berbisik pelan ditelinga Kai kemudian mencubit perut Kai.

Kai berteriak tanpa suara dan menunjukkan wajah kesakitan—bukan karena kesakitan tapi karena kegelian, sungguh, baginya cubitan Kyungsoo tidak menyakitkan sama sekali. Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah Luhan dan kekasihnya—Sehun—setelah melepas cubitannya pada perut Kai.

Tiba-tiba, dua manusia yang paling menyebalkan bagi Kyungsoo, datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kyungsoo-yaa? Kau datang?" Teriak Jessica menyapa Kyungsoo bersama dengan Kris dan membuat teman-teman SMAnya yang hadir menengok ke arah Kyungsoo, "Kenapa telat sekali sih Kyung?" Jessica bersikap baik dihadapan banyak orang, sungguh! itu membuat Kyungsoo muak.

"eoh? Aku kebetulan sedang berlibur disini, dan menyempatkan datang kesini menemui kalian ahahahah" Kyungsoo tertawa memaksa kemudian mengajak Kai tertawa. Kai dengan bodohnya ikut tertawa bersama Kyungsoo, walaupun tidak se-semangat Kyungsoo.

"Jinjjaaa? Ah Kyungsoo kau sungguh baik sekali, tidak berubah dari sejak kita bersahabat waktu kecil"

Kyungsoo sedikit menghela nafas saat mendengar perkataan Jessica,

"eoh? Tentu sajaa aku orang baik Sica-ssiii, tidak pernah mengambil pacar orang lain heheheheh" Kyungso tersenyum memaksa, "Kajja chagiii, aku mau ke toilet perutku mulas sekali, heheheh annyeong yeorobunnnnnnnn~~~" kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan kemudianmenarik tangan Kai untuk bergegas pergi dari dua manusia menyebalkan itu—sambil tersenyum memaksa. Ia meninggalkan Jessica yang sudah tampak kesal karena perkataannya barusan hingga membuat teman-teman SMAnya memandang aneh Jessica.

Sebenarnya, hadir ke pernikahan Kris dan Jessica serta melihat mereka, hanya membuat Kyungsoo semakin naik pitam saja, tapi ingin rasanya Kyungsoo mencaci maki pasangan itu didepan orang banyak, dan dia sudah melakukannya barusan.

.

.

Kyungsoo membasuh wajahnya dengan air di toilet, mengepak air dipipinya kemudian memukul mukul pipinya dengan pelan. Kai bisa melihat mata Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah.

"Kyung? Kau masih lama? Aku tunggu diluar ne?" Ucap Kai pada Kyungsoo yang masih membasuh mukanya didepan kaca westafel, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Kai kemudian keluar dari toilet dan menunggu Kyungsoo didepan toiletnya, Kai sebenarnya ingin saja mendengar Kyungsoo mengoceh di toilet, ia yakin sekali Kyungsoo sedang kesal,tapi Kai takut seseorang tiba-tiba masuk tanpa sepengetahuan mereka dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka, apalagi kalau sampai ada Kris, maka Kai sengaja menjaga Kyungsoo dari luar.

"Kau?"

Benar saja dugaan Kai, Kris tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya saat Kai baru saja berdiri didepan pintu toilet.

"Kau yang tadi datang bersama Kyungsoo, kan? Dimana Kyungsoo?"

Kai tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap mata Kris.

"Hey~~ Aku tau, kau hanya disuruh Kyungsoo menemaninya kan datang kesini? Aku paham betul kalau Kyungsoo masih mencintaiku"

"Apakah ini pernikahanmu? Bisa-bisanya suami orang menanyakan kekasih orang lain. Cih" Kai berdecih pelan dengan wajah mengejeknya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa mengaku-ngaku Kyungsoo adalah kekasihmu, hm?"

"Apa itu masalah buatmu? Kau masih mencintainya?"

Kris mulai berbisik, "aku beritahu padamu, aku sungguh sayang padanya, tapi dia itu sungguh polos, aku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan holenya, makanya aku buang"

BUAAKKKKK!

Kai memberikan satu tonjokan di pipi sang pengantin tersebut dan berhasil membuat bibir Kris mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati Kai bertengkar dengan Kris setelah baru saja ia keluar dari toilet, Kris mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tersenyum tipis,

"Kyungsoo-yaa? Apa dia benar-benar kekasihmu?" Kris bertanya pelan sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Kyungsoo menunjukkan raut khawatir dan bingung,

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab, hm?" Kris tertawa kecil, "sudah ku duga pria ini hanya kekasih suruhanmu, kau tidak akan bisa melupakanku, kan?" tanya Kris dengan sombong.

Kai hampir saja memukul Kris lagi, tapi Kyungsoo buru-buru menggenggam tangan Kai,

"wae? Apakah itu masalah buatmu? Kau itu sudah menikah, kenapa masih memikirkan kehidupan orang lain?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan tatapannya yang nanar.

"Kyungsoo-yaaa~~ aku tahu kau sedang berbohong, KAU MASIH MENCINTAIKU AKU TAU ITU"

Kris mulai berteriak dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal menanggapi omongan Kris, ia merasa terlalu diremehkan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang,

"ani. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu dan tidak akan pernah mencintaimu lagi. Jadi kumohon urus rumah tanggamu saja jangan ikut campur kehidupan pribadiku"

"MWOHANEUNGEOYA?" Jessica berteriak mendapati suaminya didepan Kyungsoo dan Kai, perempuan itu langsung meraih tubuh Kris, dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan lirih sebelum akhirnya melihat wajah Kyungsoo,

"YAAA! Kenapa mengganggu pernikahan orang lain? Kau masih berharap Kris kembali padamu? CIH! DASAR PRIA GAY TIDAK TAHU MALU!" Jessica buru-buru menggapai tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menjambak rambutnya, tapi tangan Kris menahannya,

"Kris? Kenapa menahanku?" Jessica bertanya lirih.

"Yaa wanita jalang! Urus suamimu agar tidak mencampuri urusanku lagi! Kalian ini lucu sekali merusak pernikahan kalian sendiri."

"Kajja chagiiyaa, aku mau pergi saja dari sini." Kyungsoo mengejek pengantin tersebut dengan bersikap manis pada Kai, Kai tersenyum tipis kemudian mengikuti Kyungsoo berjalan menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAKKKKKKKKKK! WOHOOOOOOOOO!" Kyungsoo berteriak kegirangan didalam mobil Kai setelah daritadi menahan teriakkannya.

"YA! Pakai seatbeltmu!" Perintah Kai sambil tertawa, dan Kyungsoo masih terus berteriak kegirangan walaupun sambil memakai seatbelt. Kai membuka kaca jendelanya dan menyuruh Kyungsoo berteriak lagi keluar jendela.

Kai terus tersenyum menikmati teriakan dan tawa Kyungsoo,

"Kau lihat bagaimana aku mempermalukan mereka berdua? BANG! Wanita itu mati gaya saat aku sebut perebut kekasih orang HAHAH"

"Dan tadi kau lihat saat aku bilang 'jangan ikut campur kehidupan pribadiku lagi' pada si pria brengsek itu? Aku terlihat keren kan, Kaiiiii?"

Kyungsoo bergaya membuat tanda jack melalui tangannya yang kemudian ia letakkan dibawah dagunya, lalu tersenyum jahat didepan Kai, dan tentu saja! Itu membuat Kai terkekeh geli.

"CHOA?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk imut seperti anak kecil, " neomu choa choa choaaaa!"

Kyungsoo menutup kembali kaca jendelanya kemudian menatap Kai yang sedang menyetir,

"KAI!"

"WAE? Jangan teriak begitu berbicara padaku" Kai tertawa kecil

"Heheheheh mian, aku masih terbawa suasana"

"katakan..."

"hmmm... Tadi kau sungguh-sungguh memukulnya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku kan juga ingin terlihat keren sepertimu"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar jawaban Kai,

"memang dia bicara apa sampai kau memukulnya begitu?"

Kai terdiam sejenak, mana mungkin ia memberitahu Kyungsoo apa yang sudah Kris katakan padanya,

"eopseeoooo~~ aku hanya kesal saja melihat kedatangannya, apalagi dia mau menemui masuk ke toilet tadi"

"JINJJAAA? Wahhhh, kau sungguh seperti pahlawan yang mencegah pria asing datang kekediaman tuan putri. Eoh tuan putri? Ani-ani... aku kan laki-laki... Kediaman sang pangeran berarti"

Sungguh, kenapa Kyungsoo suka sekali bergumam sendiri? Dan gumamannya selalu membuat orang-orang gemas, batin Kai.

"Aniii…. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya tuan putri kok, hehehehe"

"Yaa! Aku ini laki-laki!"

"Laki-laki yang mirip seperti tuan putri" Kai terkekeh, tapi Kyungsoo malah memanyunkan bibirnya,

"arrata arrata~~ Jangan manyun begitu chagiiii~~"

"eoh? Berani-beraninya kau memanggilku begitu?"

"Tadi kau juga memanggilku begitu disana"

"aisshh~~ Kau ini orangnya pendendam ya? Baiklah impas kalau begitu"

Tiba-tiba, mereka berdua terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar sebuah suara yang aneh,

"Kyungg? Apa itu suara perutmu?"

Kyungsoo cengengesan sekaligus malu, "hehehehehehehe kita kan belum makan malam Kai"

Kai terkekeh geli melihat wajah polos Kyungsoo dan pipinya yang memerah, "Kajja! Kita ke restoran seafood dekat villa saja"

Kai kemudian menaikkan speed mobilnya agar segera sampai tempat tujuan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tertidur setelah makan di restoran yang mereka tuju, hanya beberapa menit setelah Kyungsoo kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi mobil, Kyungsoo sudah terlelap.

Kai menelepon Baekhyun untuk membukakan pintu sebelum Kai bergegas keluar mobil menggendong Kyungsoo—sambil membawa satu kantung plastik makanan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Dia tertidur?" Baekhyun berbisik pada Kai saat Kai menyodorkan padanya seplastik makanan untuk dibawakan masuk. Kai menyuruh Baekhyun untuk diam agar Kyungsoo tidak terbangun. Kai membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo pelan diatas kasur mereka, ia bahkan membukakan sepatu Kyungsoo kemudian menyelimutinya. Kyungsoo hanya menggeliat kemudian menelentangkan tubuhnya menguasai kasur mereka, Kai terkekeh, sedang tidur saja tingkahnya sungguh aneh, batin Kai.

Kai bergegas mengganti pakaiannya untuk segera tidur walaupun masih jam 10 malam—mengingat besok fajar mereka harus pergi ke pantai.

Tidak seperti Kyungsoo, Kai sedari tadi tidak bisa tidur bahkan walaupun 2 jam sudah berlalu sejak ia membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Kai merasa udaranya sangat panas, padahal Kai selalu tidur dalam keadaan topless, tapi tetap saja ia merasa panas. Iya, karena sedari tadi, Kai mendengar suara desahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sungguh, suara itu berpindah-pindah, Kai bisa merasakannya suara itu terdengar dari dapur disamping kamarnya kemudian pindah diruang tengah depan kamarnya, kemudian ditangga samping kiri kamarnya, sungguh itu membuat Kai hampir gila, ditambah lagi tubuh mungil yang sedang tidur disampingnya. Kai buru-buru membalikkan badannya menghadap tembok agar tak sedikitpun melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Eungghhh...aahhh... Chan...yeollhhhh...eummhhh...fasterhhh babyyy...ahhh"

"AHHHHH!" Kai berteriak frustasi dan membangunkan tubuhnya, Kai mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar. Chanbaek benar-benar sudah gila! Mengapa mereka tidak melakukan didalam kamar saja, sih? Batin Kai.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya setelah Kai berteriak, ia bisa melihat Kai duduk diatas kasur dalam keadaan topless—dengan wajah frustasi,

"Kai? Kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo memanggil Kai setengah sadar,

Kai menengok ke arah Kyungsoo, "eoh? mianhae, aku membangunkan tidurmu ya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam, "aku merasa panas, Kai. Sepertinya tadi aku tertidur ya? mianhae merepotkanmu tadi, aku pikir aku harus ganti baju sekarang. " Kyungsoo membangunkan tubuhnya pelan untuk bangkit dari kasur,

"Mianhae Kyung, aku selalu tidur dalam keadaan topless. Apa kau tidak nyaman?"

"Gwaenchana, aku juga selalu tidur dalam keadaan bottomless" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mencari-cari kaos yang tadi siang sudah ia rapikan di lemari. Kyungsoo dengan santai membuka kemejanya dan menggantinya dengan kaos berwarna putih,

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan aku ganti baju seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo—sambil membuka celananya membelakangi Kai.

"eoh? ahahahaha gwaenchana~~" Kai menjawan terbata-bata, yang benar saja, sedari tadi Kai sudah gelisah karena mendengar desahan Chanbaek, dan Kyungsoo tidur disampingnya, ditambah lagi Kyungsoo mengganti pakaian didepannya. Bagaimana Kai bisa baik-baik saja?

Kyungsoo mendekat kearah kasur dengan kaos putih dan boxer pendek—sangat pendek—berwarna abu-abu. Kyungsoo membaringkan lagi tubuhnya dikasur—disamping Kai.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya perlahan,

"Kyungsoo yaaa~~~" Kai memanggil Kyungsoo karena kini tangan kanan Kyungsoo sudah terbuka lebar di leher Kai, Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa tidur sendirian.

"eoh? mianhae" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, kemudian terpejam lagi setelah menarik tangannya dari leher Kai.

"Kyungsoo-yaa~~~" Kai memanggil lagi karena kaki kanan Kyungsoo menimpa pahanya.

Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, mungkin sudah terlelap, pikir Kai. Kai yang juga merasa gerah, ikut menelentangkan tubuhnya seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan, menimpa paha Kyungsoo dengan kakinya dan tangannya melebar didada Kyungsoo.

"YAAAA!" Kyungsoo yang merasa keberatan dan merasa semakin gerah terbangun dan mengomel,

"Aku kepanasan, sungguh! Aku harus tidur terlentang Kaiii! AHH JINJJA! aku tidak bisa begini"

"Nadooo~~ aku juga kepanasan, Kyung!"

Mereka terdiam karena bingung,

"baiklah, kita suit saja kalo begitu, "kawi bawi bo!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Ohooo~~~ kau kalah! Kau pindah Kyung ke sofa hahahha" Kai tertawa bangga bisa menguasai kasurnya sendirian.

"arraseo~~~" Kyungsoo menyeret bantalnya—dengan wajah kesal.

Mereka akhirnya mulai tidur ditempat masing-masing,

"Aahh...eumhhhhh...ahhh..ahhh..."

Kyungsoo yang baru saja terpejam, kini mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kai,

"Kai? itu suara apa?"

Kai yang belum tertidur pulas menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo,

"mollaseo~~ suara tikus, mungkin?" Kai berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa, padahal sudah sejak berjam-jam yang lalu Kai mendengar suara itu

"Ah jinjja!aku jadi semakin tidak bisa tidur saja"

Kyungsoo membangunkan tubuhnya dari sofa, dan mulai berdiri,

"Kyung kau mau kemana?"

"aku mau minum" Kyungsoo mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, melihat itu, Kai buru-buru menahan Kyungsoo untuk tidak segera keluar kamar mengambil minum,

"jamkkaman jamkkamann!" Kai berlari menuju pintu dengan cepat, ia keluar kamar dan tanpa sengaja membanting pintu kamarnya karena terburu-buru, Kyungsoo yang awalnya setengah sadar, membelalakkan matanya melihat kelakuan Kai.

"apa dia sehat?" kyungsoo menggumam sendiri.

.

.

.

Kai mendapati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang bercinta di sofa ruang tengah, Kai menghela nafasnya kasar,

"Yaa! Pindah kekamar!"

Chanyeol yang sedang asik membersihkan ceceran sperma di perut Baekhyun, mengangkat kepalanya menengok ke arah Kai,

"Kai? Kau bangun?"

"Kalian berisik! Sungguh! Jangan melakukan disini kumohon, Kyungsoo bisa melihat kalian."

"Eoh? Mianhae, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian berdua masih terbangun"

Baekhyun buru-buru memunguti bajunya kemudian Chanyeol menggendong tubuhnya, membawanya naik ke kamar atas. Tentu saja, Baekhyun sudah tidak malu lagi didepan Kai, sudah berulang kali Baekhyun tertangkap basah oleh Kai sedang melakukan 'itu' dengan Chanyeol, bahkan saat mereka menginap dirumah Kai,

Kai menghela nafas lega melihat Chanbaek hilang dari pandangannya, kai berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya lagi dengan buru-buru,

"Eoh? Kau sudah mau keluar?"

"Nee. Waee?"

"Ah ani ani, nagajuseyoooo..."

Kyungsoo terheran melihat kelakuan Kai, Kai menghela nafasnya, kemudian membiarkan Kyungsoo melewatinya untuk mengambil minum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KEESOKAN PAGINYA**

 **.**

 **.**

"KAIIIIII KYUNGSOOOO! IREONAAAA!" suara cempreng itu berhasil membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya dari tidurnya,

"Ohooo~~~ Kalian tidur berpelukan?" Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati wajahnya berada diatas dada Kai, tangannya melingkar diperut Kai, dan satu kakinya berada diatas kaki Kai, serta satu tangan Kai, merangkul punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Kai sama-sama terbelalak dan menjauhkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain,

"eisshh, kalian bersikap seolah-olah terkejut didepanku, eoh? Ini sudah sianggggg kita bahkan tidak jadi melihat matahari terbitttttt"

"Jinjjaaaa? Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam sembilan Kyung, pali mandiiiiii, kita kan mau pergi ke teddy bear museum"

"oh benar! aku mandi dulu kalau begitu" Kyungsoo loncat dari kasurnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi,

"KAIII MIANHAEEEE SEMALAM AKU NAIK KEKASURMUUU!" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Kai terkekeh dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

"eishh, sudah jatuh cinta rupanya?"

"YA BACON! Kenapa masih disini, sih? Naga naga naga~~" Kai mendorong tubuh Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **SENGAJA PELAN-PELAN, BIAR BERASA PDKTNYA YA HAHAHAH**

 **NIKMATIN AE DULU^^^**

 **AKU BAKALAN KASIH MOMEN CHAPTER PER CHAPTER KOKKKK**

 **WAIT MEEE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER GAIS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Met me in the rain**

 **Summary**

 **Hujan tak pernah berpihak pada Kyungsoo, ia selalu memaksanya menemani langit untuk menangis.**

 **Lantas, Apakah Kai pelangi bagi Kyungsoo?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini dua pasangan Chanbaek dan Kaisoo akan jalan-jalan ke Museum Teddy Bear, Kyungsoo sedari tadi bolak balik mengganti bajunya karena tidak ada yang pas, pikirnya.

"Kyung? Kau sudah empat kali ganti baju, mau pakai yang mana?"

"Hm? menurutmu bagus yang mana, Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil berkaca didepan meja rias.

"Semuanya bagus, kok."

"jadi pakai yang mana?"

"yasudah, yang kau pakai sekarang ini, Kyung. Bagus juga setelan kemeja putih dengan celana Jeans warna biru"

"Ah! aku pikir lebih bagus yang ini" jawab Kyungsoo menunjuk setelan celana Jeans hitam dengan kaos polos berwarna hitam.

Kyungsoo bergegas mengganti lagi pakaiannya,

"bukannya itu yang pertama kali kau pakai?" tanya Kai memastikan.

"memang" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan santai sambil terus memakai pakaiannya. Lagi-lagi Kai tersenyum geli dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo hingga membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala, Kai sama sekali tidak kesal, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, Kai sudah memberinya pendapat empat kali sesuai dengan setelan yang Kyungsoo keluarkan, tapi ternyata, Kyungsoo memilih pilihan pertamanya? Apa itu mengesalkan? Itu sungguh menggemaskan bagi Kai, karena Kyungsoo yang melakukan kekonyolan itu.

"eiissshhhh ini dia Kyungsoo si penggoda, lama sekali, sih. Kau mengalahkanku sekarang, Kyung" ucap Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar kamar dengan Kai berjalan dibelakangnya.

"YA! Siapa penggoda siapa maksudmu, hm?"

"Kau menggoda Kai tadi malam kan? Pagi-pagi diatas kasur Kai memeluk tubuhnya"

"EISH BACON MULUTMU ITU"

Kyungsoo buru-buru menutup mulut Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun keluar villa.

Chanyeol dan Kai mungkin sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berkolaborasi, dua pria menggemaskan itu selalu berhasil membuat mereka tertawa.

.

.

 ** _Met me in the rain_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Kai, kenapa kita jadi terpisah begini dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo saat sedang mengitari museum bersama Kai.

"Molla, Kyung. Mereka kan memang selalu inginnya berdua saja"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk oleh perkataan Kai,

"Kai!" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya didepan salah satu boneka Teddy Bear didekatnya.

"eoh? wae, Kyung?"

"Sepertinya daritadi aku melihat wajahmu dimana-mana" Kyungsoo berlagak menggaruk-garukan kepalanya, Kai heran akan pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"Coba kau berdiri disamping boneka bear yang besar itu, Kai!"

Kai menuruti perintah Kyungsoo, entahlah, Kai sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia menurut begitu saja.

 _Ckrek!_

"YA! Kau mengambil gambarku?" Kai berteriak dari posisinya berdiri—disamping teddy bear yang Kyungsoo maksud tadi. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengindahkan panggilan Kai, ia malah serius melihat handphonenya, melihat itu, Kai langsung berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"JINJJA DAEBAK! kenapa ada dua teddy bear di foto ini?" Kyungsoo terkekeh geli, Kai buru-buru melihat handphone Kyungsoo dan melihat hasil gambarnya,

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah babo!" Kyungsoo langsung menarik handphonenya dan berjalan lagi meninggalkan Kai, Kai berpikir keras,

"YAAA! Maksudmu aku mirip dengan teddy bear itu?"

"PINTAR! Ayo coba berdiri lagi disitu" Kyungsoo menyuruh Kai lagi untuk berdiri disamping TeddyBear yang lain—sambil menunjuk tempatnya, dan Kai terus saja menuruti Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo kini terkekeh geli, Kai malah bergaya mengikuti bagaimana Teddy Bear itu berdiri,

"EISSH JINJJA NEOMU KYEOPTAAA! UGHHH" Kyungsoo gemas sendiri melihat Kai yang asik bergaya dengan TeddyBear, mereka saling tertawa geli dengan kelakuan mereka masing-masing. Mereka berpindah dari Teddy Bear yang satu ke TeddyBear yang lain, asik berselfie ria hingga membuat percakapan bodoh dengan beberapa TeddyBear disana, sungguh! Mereka berdua sungguh konyol hari itu.

"Kyung! gantian! Kalau yang ini mirip denganmu, Teddy Bearnya memakai baju memasak." Teriak Kai saat menemukan TeddyBear koki dari kejauhan.

"Eoh jinjja? foto ako foto aku!" Kyungsoo berlari kegirangan dan bergaya mengikuti sang Teddy Bear koki, ia bahkan mengajak Teddy Bear tersebut berdansa dan Kai terus tertawa geli karena kelakuan Kyungsoo, hingga akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa mereka sudah menjelajahi semua Teddy Bear disana.

"Kai, aku lapar" rengek Kyungsoo pada Kai saat mereka berjalan menuju jalan keluar. Kyungsoo menurunkan badannya dan berjongkok.

"Ayo kita cari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dulu, Kyung" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang jalannya semakin melambat karena lapar, sungguh, ada-ada saja kelakuan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo mendapati Chanyeol tengah berdiri didepan pintu masuk, tapi mereka heran, kali ini Chanyeol berdiri sendirian.

"Chanyeol-ssi, mana si Bacon?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat tiba didekat Chanyeol bersama Kai.

"Tuh! Sedari tadi dia berbincang dengan teman lamanya" Jawab Chanyeol dengan kesal sambil menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri didepan sebuah mobil bersama orang pria.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Aku sudah tigapuluh menit menunggu disini, Kyung"

"eeissshhh~~ kau sedang cemburu yaaa?" Kyungsoo mengejek Chanyeol, tapi yang digoda tetap memasang wajah kesal,

"ah kau ini payah sekali, masa diam saja sih disini. yasudah! Biar aku yang panggil Baekhyun" Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Kai dan Chanyeol hanya melihat saja apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dari kejauhan,

"annyeonghasseyoooo, kau temannya Baekhyun ya?" Kyungsoo menyapa dengan sangat ramah hingga yang disapa kembali tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Tapi, teman Baekhyun itu tidak menghentikan pembicaraannya sama sekali, ia terus berbicara pada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo bisa melihat Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ' _kapan ini berakhir_ '. Mengerti hal tersebut, Kyungsoo mencoba berbicara kembali,

"Mianhae sunbae, Baekhyun sedang ada urusan penting sekarang, bisa aku membawanya?"

"ah ne, sebentar lagi ya" pria itu terus melanjutkan pembicaraannya walaupun Kyungsoo sudah meminta izin padanya, sungguh, itu membuat Kyungsoo ingin mengomel.

"YAAA! SUNBAE ITU MOBIL BELAKANGMU ADA YANG MENCORET CORET! YAAA HEEEYY!" Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya berlari saat pria itu juga berlari panik menuju belakang mobilnya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin hilang dari pandangan pria tersebut kemudian bersembunyi.

Kai dan Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat pria tadi—dari jauh—mencari-cari kemana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pergi, padahal mereka berdua sedang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah mobil. Kai dan Chanyeol diberi isyarat oleh Baekhyun untuk segera menjemput mereka berdua dengan mobil Kai yang terparkir didekat mereka dan sekalian pergi dari area museum tersebut.

Mereka berempat terkekeh geli didalam mobil tanpa henti.

"YA KYUNG KAU SUNGGUH DAEBAK! Aku menyesal sekali menyapanya tadi" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh geli.

"HAHAHA memang dia siapa sih Baek, bisa-bisanya kau bertemu orang seperti itu?"

"Dia itu teman SMPku Kyung, aku tidak terlalu dekat sih dengannya, niatku mau sekedar menyapa, tapi kau tahu dia malah melakukan apa? Dia-menawarkan-asuransi-padaku. Sungguh! Itu hal yang mengesalkan!"

"Jinjja? Aku pikir kau sedang reuni dengan teman lama hahahah"

"Apanya yang reuni, heol aku sungguh sial tadi"

"Benar benar pria yang menyebalkan. Dan bodohnya lagi, pacarmu cemberut tidak karuan karena cemburu, baek."

"Eoh? Kau cemburu?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Mana aku tau kalo dia malah menawarkan asuransi, aku pikir mantan kekasihmu"

"Eish~ over protective sekali sih ugghhhh" Baekhyun malah gemas mencubit pipi Chanyeol.

"Hey ya! ya! Jangan bermesraan disini" teriak Kyungsoo dari kursi depan, Kai hanya tertawa.

"Ah kau selalu iri, kyung. Sebentar lagi kan kau dan Kai juga jadi sepasang kekasih. Atau kalian sudah pacaran?"

"ANIIIIII!" Teriak Kyungsoo dan Kai bersamaan.

"Ah kyeoptaaaa~ kalian serasi sekali bahkan ketika mengomel, ya kan yeolliii?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo tak berani menengok satu sama lain, tentu saja, wajah mereka sudah memerah sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa makanan di resto tadi enak juga, Kai. Kenapa kemarin kita tidak kesitu ya?"

"Ah bacon bawel sekali"

"Kau juga bawel Kyung! Bawel teriak bawel"

Kyungsoo hanya berdecih,

"Eoh? Matahari terbenamnya sebentar lagi, Kai! Ayo kita ke tepi pantai!" Ajak Kyungsoo pada Kai sambil menarik tangannya dan meninggalkan Chanbaek berdua.

"Kai? Padahal kan aku sahabatnya, kenapa dia malah mengajak kai?" Baekhyun mengomel sendiri—sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya didepan Chanyeol—setelah Kai dan Kyungsoo berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Mereka sedang jatuh cinta sayanggg. Kajja!" Jawab Chanyeol kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera melihat matahari terbenam.

"Kai foto aku foto aku!" Kyungsoo langsung mengambil posisi yang pas dengan matahari terbenamnya dan mulai bergaya, Kai terus menerus jadi fotografer Kyungsoo sore itu, sampai akhirnya, Kai berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo ketika matahari sudah sedikit lagi terbenam.

"Apa fotoku sudah terlalu banyak?" Kyungsoo heran karena Kai tiba tiba mengentikan kegiatannya.

"Sudah, kyung. Hasilnya bagus bagus. Nanti aku kirim fotonya, ne?" Jawab Kai saat berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Tiba tiba, Kai menurunkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjongkok didepan kaki Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kai kau mau apa?"

Kai memegang kaki kanan Kyungsoo perlahan kemudian memasangkan sebuah gelang berwarna hitam di kaki Kyungsoo. Pipi Kyungsoo mulai memerah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Kai membangunkan tubuhnya lagi kemudian berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kai? Jamkkaman. Jangan bilang kau mau memintaku jadi kekasihmu, ya?"

Kai terkekeh,

"Ya! Kenapa tertawa geli sih?"

"Kau ini ge-er sekali sih Kyung" ucap Kai sambil terkekeh kemudian membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo malu bukan main, ia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya,

"Kyungsoo-yaaaaa babooooooo kenapaaa berbicaraaa seperti ituuuuuuuu aaaaaaaaaa" kyungsoo merengek memukul bibirnya pelan dengan jemarinya. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya dan rasanya ingin tinggal dipantai saja karena kakinya lemas menahan malu. Kai dari kejauhan melihat Kyungsoo yang ternyata belum berjalan mengikutinya dibelakang. Kai terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo sekarang, ia membalikkan lagi badannya dan berjalan menuju Kyungsoo.

"Hey yaa~ kenapa masih disini, sih?" Tanya Kai tiba-tiba datang lagi menghampiri tubuh mungil itu.

"Kenapa datang lagi kesiniiiiiiiiiiii Kaiiiiiiiii, kau mau mengejekku ya?" Rengek Kyungsoo didepan wajah Kai dengan wajah yang memerah, Kai tersenyum.

"Ani, ayo pulang ke villa"

"Tidak bisaaaaa kakiku lemasssss"

"Yasudah ayo naik ke punggungku"

"Aku maluuuuuuuuuuuh aaaaaaa~~~~"

Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa, Kyungsoo bahkan merengek lebih dari bagaimana anak perempuan merengek, semua yang ingin Kai lakukan jadi serba salah untuknya.

"kau mau apa, hm?" Tanya Kai dengan pelan, sungguh, Kai benar-benar sabar menghadapi Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng.  
Dengan cepat Kai menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo ala bridal style dan membawanya pulang. Kai terus tertawa kecil sambil senyum senyum walaupun Kyungsoo mengomel tidak karuan dalam gendongan Kai bahkan memukul mukul dada Kai tanpa henti.

"Kai turunkan aku!"

Kai langsung menurunkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan menatap wajahnya,

"jangan menatapku begitu!"

"Kau masih merasa malu?" Tanya kai sambil terkekeh karena Kyungsoo kini hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita bahas yang tadi. Memang kalau aku memintamu jadi pacarku, kau mau menerimanya?" Tanya Kai dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak" Kyungsoo langsung bergegas jalan menuju villa mereka—yang letaknya sungguh dekat dengan pantai—dan meninggalkan Kai.

Bukannya kesal, Kai malah semakin gemas, Kai mengusak ngusak rambutnya kasar sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYUNGGGG! BUKA PINTUNYAAA! AYO MAKAN DULUUUUUUUU! JANGAN MENGUNCI PINTUNYA BEGITU!MASA KAU MEMBIARKAN KAI TIDUR DILUAR SIH" Teriak Baekhyun dari luar pintu kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo, karena sekarang, Kyungsoo mengunci pintu kamarnya hingga Kai tidak bisa masuk.

"Kai ottokke?"

"Hm, mau bagaimana lagi baek?"

"Yasudah, ini aku pisahkan makanan untuk Kyungsoo disamping microwave. Nanti kalau dia keluar, beritahu dia untuk makan, ya!" celoteh Baek seperti sedang sibuk mengkhawatirkan anak gadisnya.

"Ne! nanti aku beri tahu"

"Kau bagaimana tidurnya Kai?"

"gwaenchana. aku juga belum ngantuk, kok. Dan aku bisa tidur disofa sambil menonton tv nanti. tenang saja Baek. Sudah, kau kembali ke kamarmu, Chanyeol pasti sedang menunggu. " Kai mengejek Baekhyun kemudian mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk segera naik tangga menuju kamar atas.

Kai kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dan mulai menyalakan televisi. Kai bahkan belum mandi dan ganti baju, mengingat semua perlengkapan mandinya ada didalam kamar, pun dengan pakaian gantinya. Tapi sekarang, Kai seperti sedang bertengkar dengan istrinya sendiri, ia bahkan tidak diberi selimut atau bantal oleh Kyungsoo.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~" kyungsoo merengek sambil terus mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan hidungnya, Kyungsoo menelungkupkan badannya diatas kasur sambil menggeliat tidak jelas. Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tidak berpikir lagi apa yang sudah dia perbuat, bahkan villa yang sedang dia tempati adalah milik Kai, tapi dia malah tidak membolehkan Kai masuk ke kamarnya.

Kyungsoo terus menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut sambil merengek, dia seperti itu bahkan sampai waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 10 malam.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamarnya, dia bisa melihat Kai yang sedang asik menonton tv di sofa ruang tengah. Kai mendengar suara pintu tertutup saat Kyungsoo baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya, Kai menengok ke arah Kyungsoo.

"eheeee~~" Kyungsoo malah cengengesan saat Kai mendapatinya keluar kamar, "aku lapar~~ ehehehehe" Kyungsoo langsung berjalan menuju dapurnya, dan mengotak ngatik kulkas untuk segera memasak.

Kai buru-buru bangkit dari sofa—masih dengan pakaian yang rapi—kemudian mengambil makanan milik Kyungsoo disamping microwave.

"Tidak usah masak, kyung. Tadi kami beli makanan." Kai langsung menghangatkan makanan Kyungsoo kedalam microwave, melihat itu, Kyungsoo menggigit jarinya masih menahan malu, karena kali ini, ia bertingkah salah lagi.

Kai menengok ke arah Kyungsoo setelah baru saja memasukkan makanan Kyungsoo kedalam microwave,

"Kenapa mematung begitu?" Kai terkekeh, tapi Kyungsoo masih menggigit jarinya kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa ruang tengah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Ia bahkan lupa menutup kulkas yang tadi dia buka.

Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo kembali duduk di sofa setelah menutup pintu kulkas, Kyungsoo menengok ke arah Kai yang sudah ada disampingnya.

"aku.. tidak apa-apa kan duduk disini, heheh?" tanya Kyungsoo masih sambil menggigit jarinya. Melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang aneh itu, Kai hanya tertawa tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Kai bergegas lagi mengambil makanan Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai dihangatkan kemudian memberinya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melepaskan gigitan jarinya kemudian mengambil makanan yang diberi Kai. Kai memandangi Kyungsoo yang mulai makan dengan lahap. Kyungsoo yang sedang mengunyah makanan—yang penuh dimulutnya—menyadari Kai menatapnya,

"Jangan menatapku terus KAI!" Kyungsoo mengomel dengan suara yang tidak jelas karena makanan yang penuh didalam mulutnya.

"hahaha, kunyah dulu Kyung baru mengomel"

"aish kubilang jangan melihat ke arahku!" Kyungsoo kini mendumal—masih dengan pipi menggembung—bahkan kini ada nasi di dekat sudut bibirnya.

"diam, Kyung" Kai mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo dan hendak membersihkan makanan yang berceceran didekat mulutnya saat Kyungsoo selesai mengunyah, tapi Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi...

"eoh kau mau apa? jangan mendekat padaku, kubilang jangan ya jangan!" Kyungsoo terus memundurkan tubuhnya masih sambil memegang mangkuk dan sendok.

"AAAWWWW!" Kai berteriak saat Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya dengan sendok yang sedang ia pegang.

"Kai aku sudah bilang jangan mendekat! Rasakan!" Kyungsoo meletakkan mangkuknya diatas meja depan sofa kemudian bergegas mengambil air minum, "Ah! Aku sudah tidak selera makan lagi" Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan Kai yang sedang kesakitan memegang keningnya yang mungkin saja sudah memerah.

"Kai?" Kyungsoo—yang hendak kembali menonton tv—memanggil Kai tapi Kai tidak menjawab, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Kai sedang meringkukkan tubuhnya diatas sofa sambil memegang kepalanya. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh Kai, dan melihat wajahnya yang sedang menahan kesakitan,

"WAEEEE?" Kyungsoo bertanya seolah tidak melakukan apa-apa.  
"Apanya yang kenapa Kyung? Kau yang memukul keningku hingga kepalaku pusing seperti ini. AAPPO JINJJA!"Kai mulai berteriak karena benar-benar merasakan sakit, dan Kai terus meringkuk diatas sofa. Kyungsoo mulai bisa berempati atas apa yang Kai rasakan, ia juga mulai merasa bersalah saat Kai sudah berteriak.

Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Kai yang menutupi keningnya yang sakit, dan Kyungsoo terkejut, mendapati kening Kai yang sudah memerah, sangat merah.

"EOH? OTTOKKEEE?"Kyungsoo menunjukkan raut panik dan bingung, "Jamkkaman Kai jamkkaman!" Kyungsoo berlari kekamarnya mencari kotak p3k miliknya. Ia juga buru-buru mengompres kepala Kai setelah berhasil membaringkan tubuh Kai diatas sofa.

"mianhaeee, aku tidak tau kalau aku memukulnya sekeras itu. Apakah sakit sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah selesai mengobati Kai.

"jangan tanya Kyung" Kai memejamkan matanya dengan wajah menahan pusing.

"mian mian mian, aku sungguh tidak tau. Lagian kau sendiri ngapain sih mendekatiku saat aku sedang makan, huh"

Kai yang sedang memejamkan matanya, langsung membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat, tangan Kai langsung mengusap sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang masih tersisa bekas makanannya, Kyungsoo terkejut dan terdiam, ia bahkan membelalakkan mata bulatnya.

"Bahkan saat kau sudah minum air, dan sudah berlari panik, tetap saja bibirmu masih celemotan" Kai kembali memejamkan matanya lagi.

Kyungsoo menahan malu lagi, Kai sesekali mengintip raut wajah Kyungsoo, dan sungguh menggemaskan bagi Kai. Kyungsoo kini menutup wajahnya—dengan kedua telapak tangannya—sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, Kai bisa dengar suara rengekkannya yang tidak terlalu kencang mengatakan 'Kyungsoo-yaaa babo babo babo! Kai tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mau masuk ke kamar?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan setelah berbabo-bao ria sendirian.

"Kepalaku pusing, Kyung."

"Hm, mianhae"

Kai hanya tersenyum—masih sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu kau sampai merasa baikkan disini. Tenang saja Kai, aku akan menemanimu disini, lagipula kan ini villamu, masa aku tidur dikamar dan kau tidur diluar" oceh Kyungsoo dengan gaya sok bijaknya.

"Kau bisa juga berpikir seperti itu ya, Kyung?" Ejek Kai yang sedari tadi tidak habis pikir pada Kyungsoo mendiamkannya tidur di sofa sendirian.

"Eisshh~~ mianhae. Aku akan bawakan bantal dan selimut dulu. Aku akan menonton film dulu kalau begitu." Kyungsoo bergegas kekamar mengambil selimut dan bantal. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo meletakkan satu bantalnya pada kepala Kai dan satunya lagi ia peluk sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan tubuhnya di karpet bawah dan menyender pada sofa tempat Kai berbaring. Kyungsoo menyelimuti tubuhnya kemudian mengganti siaran tvnya dan mencari film action kesukaannya.

"EOH? Fast and furious?" Kyungsoo menghentikan pencarian channelnya dan mulai menonton. Kai yang mendengar Kyungsoo menonton 'Fast and furious'—yang ternyata juga film kesukaannya—langsung membuka matanya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya pelan.

"Eoh kau menonton juga?" tanya Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa Kai telah mendudukkan dirinya kemudian mulai ikut menonton.

"Film favoritku, Kyung. Apa kau juga mengikuti semua partnya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat menyukai Mr. Toretto kuuuuuu~~~" Kai terkekeh,

"Naik saja Kyung ke atas sofa, aku tidak tiduran kok."

Kyungsoo langsung memindahkan tubuhnya duduk keatas sofa dan mulai nonton berdua dengan Kai. Kyungsoo tiada hentinya memuji si Mr. Toretto saat muncul dilayar tv,

"Kai, ototnya membuatku ingin bergelayutan di lengannya kaiiiii~~~~~ah jinjja! Aku benar-benar selalu jatuh cinta padanyaaaaaa"

Kai terus tertawa mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo, ia bahkan terlalu bersemangat menonton fim tersebut, sampai akhirnya, Kyungsoo mulai terdiam disaat adegan romancenya mulai muncul. Kai dan Kyungsoo mulai salah tingkah saat tampil adegan intim disana.

Saat adegan ciuman, Kai menggaruk-garuk lehernya, dan Kyungsoo? Ia menutup tubuh sampai wajahnya dengan selimut, seperti anak SD yang dilarang orang tuanya nonton film dewasa.

Kyungsoo kemudian membuka selimutnya lagi, dan ternyata, adegan ranjangnya baru dimulai, Kyungsoo terkejut dan mulai salah tingkah. Kyungsoo melihat Kai yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kai..." Kyungsoo yang sudah memeluk lututnya diatas sofa—tertutup dengan selimut—memanggil Kai untuk segera mengganti channelnya.

"heheh bisa kita ganti saja channelnya untuk sementara?" Kai yang masih salah tingkah itu menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo, tapi...

"Kyung, remotenya mana?"

"Eoh? Molla." Kyungsoo mulai panik ikut mencari remotenya, dan mereka semakin salah tingkah karena sudah mulai muncul suara desahan dari filmnya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo sama-sama membangunkan tubuh mereka, mencoba mencari remote di sofa yang mereka dudukki, mungkin terduduk oleh tubuh mereka sendiri, atau terhalang selimut milik Kyungsoo.

BUKK!

Kepala Kyungsoo dan Kai tertabrak satu sama lain tanpa sengaja saat mereka sedang mencari remote di sofa.

"AW!"Mereka sama-sama berteriak kesakitan, tapi saat itu juga mereka menemukan remotenya dan tangan mereka sama-sama menggapai remote tersebut.

(sumpah drama abis hoho)

Tangan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang saling bersentuhan pun dengan pipi mereka yang saling berdekatan, sangat dekat, ditambah lagi suara desahan dari film yang mereka tonton, libido mereka sama-sama meningkat saat itu juga.

Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo dan yang dilihat hanya terpaku malu, pipinya semakin memerah dan Kyungsoo malah memejamkan matanya saat Kai mulai mendekatkan bibirnya. Kai bukan memikirkan libidonya, tapi melihat pria disampingnya ini, Kai benar-benar ingin memeluknya. Kai juga tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, apa hanya karena libidonya yang sudah naik, atau memang karena perasaan Kyungsoo yang berdebar disamping Kai? Entahlah, tapi Kai, ia ingin mencium pria mungil yang sedang ditatapnya sekarang juga, bukan karena sudah terangsang, tapi mungkin, karena Kai sudah mencintainya.

.

.

.

 _Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan pelan, dan Kyungsoo... jantungnya sudah berdegup dengan kencang. Kyungsoo tidak menolak perlakuan Kai, Kyungsoo malah meletakkan tangannya dibahu Kai, dan kini mereka sudah saling berhadapan. Kai terus melumat dengan lembut, tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo bahkan merasa semakin nyaman, ia kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kai, dan mulai membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang Kai berikan._

 _Tiba-tiba, Kai melepas ciumannya..._

 _Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah, menatap wajah Kai dengan sayu,_

 _"Kyung? Kau melakukannya karena apa?" tanya Kai dengan pelan_ —masih sambil memegang pinggang Kyungsoo.

 _"aku tidak mau jatuh di lubang yang sama, aku sungguh berharap, alasanku adalah alasanmu juga..."_

 _"aku tidak akan melanjutkannya jika alasan kita berbeda, Kyung."_

 _"nado"_

 _"aku mencintaimu, Kyung."_

 _Kyungsoo dengan cepat melumat kembali bibir Kai tanpa menjawab, Kai tersenyum sebelum kembali membalas lumatan yang Kyungsoo berikan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **BERARTI? KYUNGSOO? HAHAHA**

 **HALO KAISOO SHIPPER YANG SEDANG BERBAHAGIA**

 **MASIH ADA YANG BAHAGIA BANGET KAYAK GUE NGGAK SIH KARENA KONFIRMASI KEMARIN? WWKWKWK**

 **WHATEVERLAH, YANG PENTING KAISOO AS ALWAYS YA NGGAK?**

 **TETEP IKUTIN FF AKU YA GAIS, AKU SAYANG KALIAN, MUAH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Met me in the rain**

 **Summary**

 **Hujan tak pernah berpihak pada Kyungsoo, ia selalu memaksanya menemani langit untuk menangis.**

 **Lantas, Apakah Kai pelangi bagi Kyungsoo?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan pelan, dan Kyungsoo... jantungnya sudah berdegup dengan kencang. Kyungsoo tidak menolak perlakuan Kai, Kyungsoo malah meletakkan tangannya dibahu Kai, dan kini mereka sudah saling berhadapan. Kai terus melumat dengan lembut, tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo bahkan merasa semakin nyaman, ia kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kai, dan mulai membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang Kai berikan._

 _Tiba-tiba, Kai melepas ciumannya..._

 _Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah, menatap wajah Kai dengan sayu,_

 _"Kyung? Kau melakukannya karena apa?" tanya Kai dengan pelan_ —masih sambil memegang pinggang Kyungsoo.

 _"aku tidak mau jatuh di lubang yang sama, aku sungguh berharap, alasanku adalah alasanmu juga..."_

 _"aku tidak akan melanjutkannya jika alasan kita berbeda, Kyung."_

 _"nado"_

 _"aku mencintaimu, Kyung."_

 _Kyungsoo dengan cepat melumat kembali bibir Kai tanpa menjawab, Kai tersenyum sebelum kembali membalas lumatan yang Kyungsoo berikan._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Met me in the rain_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

"AH!"

Kyungsoo melepas ciumannya dari bibir Kai kemudian memegangi bibirnya sendiri,

"wae, Kyung?"

"aku menggigit bibirku sendiri" rengek Kyungsoo pada Kai yang masih memegang pinggang Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang langsung berlari ke kamar mereka. Kai memunguti selimut dan bantal yang berserakan diatas sofa kemudian membawanya masuk kedalam kamar. Lagi-lagi Kai terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri didepan meja rias memperhatikan bibirnya sendiri didepan kaca.

"Bibirmu terluka, Kyung?" tanya Kai setelah baru saja meletakkan selimut dan bantal diatas kasur mereka.

"molla, tapi ini merah sekali, apa ini darah? aaaaa~~~ aku tidak berani melihatnya kalau benar itu darah."

Kai tersenyum mendengar rengekkan Kyungsoo kemudian menghampiri tubuh mungil itu, "coba ku lihat" Kai memegang pipi Kyungsoo dan melihat bibir merah itu lebih dekat.

"eoh? benar berdarah, Kyung. gigitanmu tajam sekali, sih"

"eoh? jinjja? ottokkkeeee Kai?"

"Ya tidak gimana-gimana. Kau tiduran saja, biar aku ambilkan obat tetes dan air putih untukmu sebentar." Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur sementara Kai mengambilkannya air minum dan obat.

Kai mengoleskan obat tetes dibagian bibir Kyungsoo yang terluka setelah menyuruhnya untuk minum dan berkumur-kumur.

"aaahhh Kaiii, perih hikssss..." Kai tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa melihat Kyungsoo kesakitan, ia bahkan masih ragu menggenggam tangan pria mungil dihadapannya walau beberapa menit yang lalu mereka saling mengatakan cinta dan berciuman. Ah ani, Kyungsoo belum mengatakannya.

"aku harus apa, Kyung?" tanya Kai didepan Kyungsoo yang terus merengek perih. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Kai dengan erat saat ia merasakan perih dibibirnya, merasakan hal itu, Kai kemudian mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar baru jadian sekarang.

Kai kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo dan terus menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Melihat Kyungsoo yang terus merengek keperihan karena obat yang baru dia teteskan, Kai mereasa tidak tega.

"Kyung?"

"apaaaaaaaaaaaa jangan banyak tanyaaaaaaaaaa bibirku perih Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Kai hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian dengan cepat Kai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo kemudian melumat pelan bibir yang sedang terluka tersebut.

"KAIIIIIII, hmmmppphhhhhh"

Kai terus melumat pelan bibir Kyungsoo, terutama bagian bibirnya yang terluka. Ia mengelus bagian tersebut pelan dengan lidahnya. Kai bisa melihat mata Kyungsoo yang sudah setengah terpejam karena lumatan yang Kai berikan. Kyungsoo memiringkan badannya menyesuaikan posisi Kai disampingnya kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kai. Kai bisa merasakan bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar menikmati kegiatan mereka, dan tentu saja, itu membuatnya berhenti merengek kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung? Kau mau pulang ke rumahku atau ke rumahmu saja?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo sambil menyuapi beberapa cemilan ke mulut Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"eoh? pulang kerumahku saja ah, Baek. Aku mau istirahat"

"Cih dasar jobseeker"

"Kau juga Baek!"

"Tapi kalau aku, memang dilarang calon suamiku untuk bekerja, kalau kau bagaimana?"

"YA! Sombong sekali sih mentang-mentang punya pacar"

"HAHAHA Kai, nanti kalau kau jadi pacarnya, kau harus melarang Kyungie untuk bekerja juga seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol" perintah Baekhyun dengan comelnya.

Kai hanya tersenyum tipis,

"awas saja kalau melarangku" gumam Kyungsoo pelan, tapi tetap saja yang lain mendengar, terutama Kai yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"OHOOO!~~ Memangnya kau siapanya Kai?" ejek Baekhyun.

Kai dan Kyungsoo gelagapan salah tingkah, mereka melihat ke luar kaca jendela yang berlawanan.

"eiiissh, kalian tidak ada yang bersuara. Ada apasih dengan kalian? Daritadi sejak berangkat kalian diam saja." ucap Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menengok ke belakang melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"aniii~~~ aku hanya mengantuk saja Baek." ucap Kyungsoo kemudian pura-pura memeluk bantal dan memejamkan mata. Baekhyun yang heran, langsung melirik Kai, dan yang dilirik hanya cengengesan.

Kalau saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tahu, sedari tadi Kai dan Kyungsoo saling menggenggam tangan, hanya saja mereka menghalanginya dengan beberapa bantal dan juga jaket milik mereka masing-masing. Kai bahkan sesekali mencuri kesempatan mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo saat dua namja cantik itu tertidur.

"Kai, aku harus langsung ke kantor setelah ini." ujar Chanyeol.

"Eoh? Disuruh siapa?"

"appa baru saja mengirim pesan. Nanti kau antar Baek dan Kyungsoo sendiri, ya?"

"Iya yeol tenang saja"

Tapi, pada akhirnya, Baekhyun yang mengetahui Chanyeol langsung ke kantor, ikut turun di kantor Chanyeol untuk sekalian menunggunya lunch bersama. Chanyeol hanya ikut saja apa kata calon pendamping hidupnya itu. Sementara Kyungsoo ikut berpindah ke kursi depan menemani Kai yang sedang menyetir kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cih Baekhyun, tak ada bosannya mengikuti Chanyeol terus" gumam Kyungsoo saat Kai baru saja melesatkan mobilnya.

"Memang kau tidak suka mengikuti pacarmu kemana dia pergi?"

"apa itu kewajiban?"

"tidak, sih. Hanya saja..."

"iya aku tahu, memang, kebanyakan wanita..."

"kau pria, Kyung"

"iya maksudku begitu, mereka pasti senangnya mengikuti kemana pacar mereka pergi, kemudian mengiriminya pesan setiap waktu, bertanya ini itu, melarang ini itu"

"kau bukan tipe yang seperti itu, Kyung?"

"kau butuh pacar yang seperti itu, Kai?" tanya Kyunsoo balik ke Kai.

"ahahahhaaaaaaniiii~~~, aku hanya bertanya"

"kalau kau mencari yang seperti itu, pacari saja orang lain"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya ke luar jendela mobil, melihat itu, Kai langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"eeiiissshh, kau marah?"

"memang aku siapamu?"

Kai tiba-tiba meminggirkan mobilnya dan menghentikannya di pinggir jalan.

"YA! kenapa berhenti mendadak?"

Kai kemudian melepas seatbeltnya dan mulai mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo yang semakin tegang diatas kursi mobil.

"aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu. tapi kau belum mengatakannya."

"lalu?"

"kita sudah berciuman tadi malam"

"lalu?"

"YA!" Kai yang kesal dengan jawaban Kyungsoo langsung memundurkan tubuhnya lagi dan menghempaskannya dikursi mobilnya.

"heheheh, kau marah?" Kyungsoo malah cengengesan.

"molla" jawab Kai singkat.

"Kai, orang yang berciuman itu bukan berarti suka, kan? bisa berarti pelampiasan, kasihan, perselingkuhan, atau keterpaksaan" Kai terkejut mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, ia semakin takut ditolak sekarang.

"maksudmu?"

"iya, dulu aku mencintai Kris, dan Kris menciumku, aku pikir dia mencintaiku. Kemudian, aku melihatnya berciuman dengan Jessica, itu berarti perselingkuhan. Setelahnya, saat kami bertengkar, Kris menciumku lagi padahal aku memberontak, itu berarti keterpaksaan. Jadi, kalau mencium berarti mencintai, lantas, Kris mencintai siapa? Aku atau Jessica? Ya, kan?"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan nanar. Kyungsoo benar-benar polos, pikirnya. Saat ia mencintai Kris, berarti ia juga mempercayai bahwa Kris juga hanya mencintai dia, tapi ternyata, Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

"Jadi menurutmu, aku menciummu karena apa?" tanya Kai pelan.

"Kasihan? mungkin," jawab Kyungsoo dengan enteng, Kai tidak mengerti bagaimana menebaknya. Ia saja sudah berdebar tak karuan, tapi Kyungsoo seperti tidak butuh konfirmasi sama sekali. Kai akhirnya mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi dengan tubuh Kyungsoo,

"Kyung, aku akan melakukannya sekali lagi, kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, kau bisa menolak perlakuanku."

"jamkkaman?" Kyungsoo meletakkan kedua tangannya pada dada Kai.

"wae?"

"no need to do that, Kai"

"kenapa? kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"menurutmu aku menciummu semalam karena apa?"

Kai terkekeh, "kyung, aku menganggap ciumanmu semalam adalah jawaban untukku"

"nah!"

"tapi, aku belum mendengar langsung dari mulutmu. dan tadi kau membahas apa arti ciuman? kemudian menyebutkan pelampiasan, aku takut ternyata pemikiranku salah"

"hmmmmmmmmmm... ottokkeee yaaaa"

"maksudmu?"

"molla"

"Kyung!"

"Kai!"

"ohooo!~~~ kau mengikutiku"

"ani, aku benar memanggilmu, kok"

"mwo?" Kai langsung menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan serius.

"hmmm... kau benar menyukaiku?"

Kai hanya berdeham, kemudian tersenyum.

"kalau benar menyukaiku... bisa tidak sekarang bawa aku ke tempat makan? aku lapar ehehehhehe tidak ada hubungannya yaaa?"

Kai terkekeh, pria disampingnya ini benar-benar sulit diajak romantis, saat semalam berciuman, ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, saat Kai menyatakan cinta, ia malah merengek minta makan. Kai yang gemas dengan Kyungsoo langsung mencubit pipi kenyal itu sebelum akhirnya melesatkan mobilnya mencari tempat makan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Setelah ini kau mau langsung pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai yang sedang sibuk memandanginya makan, sementara mulutnya sendiri masih penuh dengan ramyeon yang baru saja ia lahap. Kai tersenyum tipis,

"kunyah duluuu, baru bicara"

"jaawab saja pertanyaanku" Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan Kai, ia terus bicara walau sambil mengunyah,

"memangnya kenapa?"

"kita main dulu,yuk"

"eoh, kau mau main kemana?"

"kau mau nonton? kalau tidak mau ya aku nonton sendiri juga tidak apa-apasih."

"eiisssh, masih terbawa suasana sendiri eoh? untuk apa ada aku kalau kau masih melakukan segalanya sendiri?"

"eiissh~~~" Kyungsoo menahan senyumnya dan pipinya memerah, mungkin karena senang mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Apa dulu kau melakukan segalanya sendiri?" tanya Kai.

"ne. meskipun punya pacar, tetap saja aku ke bioskop sendiri, ke restoran sendiri, bahkan jalan-jalan sendiri. Menyedihkan, ya? kau masih mau memacari pria menyedihkan seperti ini?"

Kai hanya tertawa, "tentu saja, pria itu tidak akan menjadi pria menyedihkan lagi kalau bersamaku"

"Ah! gombal!"

"hahahaha memang pacarmu yang dulu kemanasih sampai tidak punya waktu begitu?"

"Sibuk." Kyungsoo menenggak habis kuah ramen didalam mangkuknya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Sibuk berselingkuh." ucap Kyungsoo dengan santainya, dan membuat Kai melihat heran ke arahnya dan menertawakannya, "KAJJJA! JANGAN MENERTAWAKANKU TERUS! Ayo kita ke bioskop!" Kyungsoo langsung membangunkan tubuhnya dan berjalan duluan keluar.

.

.

.

.

"Kai? Kita lagi nge-date, ya?"

"memang apa lagi?"

"kita kan masih pdkt"

Kai langsung menengok ke arah Kyungsoo yang berdiri disampingnya, kemudian menarik tangannya untuk masuk kedalam gandengannya,

"tidak apa-apa, pdkt saat pacaran bagus juga kedengarannya?" Kai tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo kemudian menggandengnya menuju bioskop.

"Kau suka romance?" tanya Kai pada pria mungil yang terus menempel pada lengan kekar miliknya. Kai tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo ternyata semanja itu.

"suka."

"action?"

"suka juga"

"horror?"

"aku suka semuanya, Kai. aku ini movie maniak, malah biasanya aku melakukan movie marathon kalau sudah sampai dibioskop."

Kai diam memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk melihat deretan movie yang tayang hari itu juga,

"kau mau melakukannya? movie marathon?" kyungsoo menaik-naikkan alisnya sambil tersenyum sangat imut meminta persetujuan Kai. Tidak mungkin Kai menolak kemauan Kyungsoo, apalagi baru saja dia bertingkah menggemaskan seperti biasanya, "KAJJA! SIAPA TAKUT!" Kai menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo untuk memulai movie marathon mereka.

Mereka bahkan tidak terlihat seperti orang pacaran, lebih seperti... partner bertengkar. Untungnya, Kai sebagai partner yang sabar, ia bahkan selalu mau mengalah dengan Kyungsoo. Bolak balik menemani Kyungsoo membeli popcorn dan ice coffee berulang kali, menerima pukulan Kyungso saat ia tertawa geli karena movie yang ditontonnya, atau bahkan membiarkan Kyungsoo menggigit lengan Kai saat banyak adegan berdarah. Entahlah, Kyungsoo bilang dia suka film apa saja, tapi dia juga bilang kalo dia benci darah.

"sepertinya lenganku berdarah Kyung?" ucap Kai saat mereka keluar dari bioskop dan berjalan menuju lantai paling atas.

"mwoo? kau ini suka melebih-lebihkan. memangnya gigitan ku sakit? Lenganmu saja keras sekali, malah sepertinya gigiku yang mau copot."

"eiisshh~~ kau ini suka melebih-lebihkan" ejek Kai dengan mengulang kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan.

"ohooo~~! Kau mengikutiku"

Kai hanya tertawa kemudian dengan tiba-tiba merubah posisi tubuh Kyungsoo ke hadapannya saat mereka baru saja sampai di lantai paling atas yang tak beratap itu.

"bisa kita berbicara serius sekarang?"

Kyungsoo hanya menunjukkan wajah heran karena Kai menggenggam kedua bahu nya secara tiba-tiba, ah! wajahnya menggemaskan sekali untuk Kai.

"waee? apa yang mau dibicarakan?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan mata bulatnya yang membesar.

"Kyung..."

"..."

"aku tahu, kalau kau, mungkin saja, masih mengingat mantanmu. aku juga tahu, mungkin untuk mencintaiku tidak semudah aku mencintaimu. Dan, mungkin sulit juga untuk menerima ku yang baru saja kau kenal. Aku tidak pernah pacaran, Kyung. Sekalipun. Aku juga tidak pernah menyukai orang lain sebelumnya. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Jadi, aku tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana menjalani proses pdkt seperti yang kau maksud, aku hanya mengikuti naluri dan kata hatiku, jika aku menyukaimu, maka aku ingin menjagamu dan selalu bersamamu. Thats my simple thought! Jadi.. bisakah kita menjalani semuanya mulai sekarang?"

Kyungsoo menggigit jarinya mendengar perkataan Kai,

"Kau terlalu banyak berteori, Kai. Coba balikkan badanmu!" Kai menuruti saja perintah Kyungsoo, ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo perlahan mengelus punggung Kai kemudian ia memainkan jarinya membentuk tulisan dibelakang punggung Kai. Kai tersenyum merasakan gerakan tangan Kyungsoo perlahan dan mencoba menebak apa yang Kyungsoo tulis dipunggungnya.

"balikkan badanmu!" perintah Kyungsoo setelah selesai menulis dipunggung Kai dengan jarinya, tapi Kai malah tertawa masih sambil membelakangi tubuh Kyungsoo,

"bisa kau ulang lagi? aku tidak merasakannya" goda Kai pada Kyungsoo hingga membuat pria mungil itu berdecih.

"YA! Modus! pali, katakan apa yang tadi aku tulis, hm?"

Kai membalikkan badannya dan kembali menggenggam kedua bahu Kyungsoo, tapi kali ini, Kai mendekatkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo menunjukkan raut heran sekaligus salah tingkah,

"uri..." ucap Kai dengan pelan sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"hamkke..."

Kyungssoo tersenyum.

"kajja..."

Kyungsoo langsung mengajak Kai ber-tos-ria dengannya, melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang terbuka, Kai langsung menanggapinya, tapi saat Kai mau balas menepuk telapak tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo malah menurunkan tangannya, dan terkekeh geli, "YAAAA!" Kyungsoo berlari menjauhi Kai yang terus mengejarnya dan mereka tertawa bersama. Kai meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang saat berhasil menangkapnya, kemudian menggelitik tubuh Kyungsoo, "iseng sekali yaaaaa, pacar siapa, sih Kyunggg" ucap Kai sambil tertawa dan terus menggelitik Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo lemas tersungkur kebawah dengan wajah memerah. Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas lantai bersemen tersebut.

 _Tes.. tes... tes.._

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan air menetes dari atas langit membasahi keningnya. Kyungsoo sudah mulai merasa resah, ia baru saja bahagia, dan tiba-tiba hujan turun seolah ingin membawanya pada airmata lagi. Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah berburuk sangka pada hujan, karena memang kenyataannya, ia selalu menemukan kepahitan kala hujan.

"Eoh? Hujan Kai. Ayo pergiii!" ajak Kyungsoo sambil membangunkan tubuhnya dan menarik tangan Kai, tapi Kai tetap diam ditempatnya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kai?"

"Tetap disini, Kyung"

"Aku benci hujan, sungguh. Kalau kau mau disini, biarkan aku pergi sendiri." Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangan Kai, tapi Kai tetap menahan tangannya dan menarik tubuh mungil itu hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya,

"YA! Aku sudah bilang aku benci hujan!"

"wae?"

"aku tidak mau bertemu kepahitan hari ini." Kyungsoo berucap dengan tatapan nanar, kemudian ia mencoba berdiri lagi dan pergi dari Kai. Kai buru-buru membangunkan tubuhnya dan kembali menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga Kai mampu memeluknya dari belakang. Kai melingkarkan tangannya di dada Kyungsoo,

"aku akan membuatmu mencintai hujan, Kyung"

Kai kemudian membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan dengan cepat melumat bibir merah milik pria mungil itu. Saat itu juga, hujan turun dengan derasnya, dan Kyungsoo, dia meneteskan air matanya bercampur dengan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Kai semakin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat, meletakkan tangannya dipunggung Kyungsoo disaat yang sama Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kai. Kyungsoo terus membalas lumatan Kai dengan mata terpejamnya, mereka terus berbagi saliva satu sama lain walau hujan membasahi mereka.

 _'Hujan. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana tentangnya. Tapi dia selalu hadir mengirim duka untukku. Aku bahkan benci melihat tetesannya saja, perasaanku gelisah setiap kali awan membawanya. Aku akan selamanya membenci hujan, awalnya, sebelum bertemu pria yang ada dihadapanku ini, yang sedang menghilangkan kegundahanku akan hujan, dan mengubah presepsiku akannya. Benar, hujan mengajakku untuk menangis. Tapi yang aku tahu, Kai membawaku menangis bahagia hari ini. Aku harap setelahnya akan selalu seperti ini, hujan, membawaku pada kebahagiaan. Seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAAAAASYIIIIIIMMMMMM!"

"Yaa! Kan aku sudah bilang berhenti menciumku terus, tapi kau malah terus melumat bibirku bahkan sampai hujan reda. Liat kan sekarang kau jadi sakit begini. Siapa yang repot kalau sudah begini? Makanya jangan seenak-enaknya bermain main saat hujan deras, memangnya kalau ciuman tidak bisa ditempat lain apa? Memang kau tidak merasa kedinginan? Tidak risih bajumu basah kuyup? Makanya dengar kata-kata-hmmpppphhhhhhh!"

"Muah!" Kai langsung menghentikan ocehan Kyungsoo yang sedang hendak menyelimuti tubuhnya diatas sofa setelah selesai memakaikannya sweater, syal dan kaos kaki.

"AH! Kasiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan bibirku berkali-kali diserang olehmu Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" rengek Kyungsoo setelah Kai melepaskan ciuman sekilasnya. Kyungsoo terus mengelus ngelus bibirnya pelang mengingat kemarin habis berdarah karena gigitannya sendiri.

Kai hanya terkekeh, "kasihan mana sama pacarmu yang sedang meriang begini?" Kai langsung membaringkan kembali tubuhnya diatas sofa setelah berhasil menghentikan Kyungsoo mengomel.

.

.

 **TOK... TOK... TOK...!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KYUNGIE-YAAAA! KAU ADA DIDALAM?"

Kyungsoo dan Kai saling bertatapan dengan mata membulat, tentu saja mata Kyungsoo yang membulat lebih besar,

"BAEKHYUN?!" ucap Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan wajah yang panik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **ANNYEONGGGG!^^**

 **Mianhae membuat kalian menunggu yaaaaaa...**

 **Tolong mengerti akyuhhhh:(**

 **Gimana-gimana reviewnya nih eheheh ditunggu banget reviewnya, muah! See you!**

 **[lagi rindu kaisoo]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Met me in the rain**

 **Summary**

 **Hujan tak pernah berpihak pada Kyungsoo, ia selalu memaksanya menemani langit untuk menangis.**

 **Lantas, Apakah Kai pelangi bagi Kyungsoo?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 6—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

 **TOK... TOK... TOK...!**

.

.

.

 _"KYUNGIE-YAAAA! KAU ADA DIDALAM?"_

 _Kyungsoo dan Kai saling bertatapan dengan mata membulat, tentu saja mata Kyungsoo yang membulat lebih besar,_

 _"BAEKHYUN?!" ucap Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan wajah yang panik._

.

.

.

 ** _Met me in the rain_**

.

.

"KAI KAI MASUK KEKAMARKU!" Kyungsoo berbisik panik sambil mendorong Kai masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kai pun berlari panik sambil membawa selimut yang tadi Kyungsoo bawakan untuknya, bahkan kali ini yang terlihat lucu justru Kai, Kai bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo memakaikannya kaos kaki yang berwarna pelangi.

Kyungsoo buru-buru mengunci pintu kamarnya kemudian mempersiapkan dirinya menemui Baekhyun—yang pasti—sudah asal masuk saja ke ruang tengahnya. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dan benar saja, Baekhyun sedikit lagi sampai di sofa ruang tengah—tempai Kai berbaring tadi.

"Kyung? kok ada mobil Kai didepan?"

"Hah? Mobil Kai? Masa sih? aku sedari tadi belum keluar sih, mungkin mobil tetangga sebelah"

"aaahh iyaaaa~ mungkin mirip" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangguk nganggukan kepalanya,

"Kyung kau kemana saja sih aku panggil tidak dijawab daritadi"

"aku baru bangun, Baek. Jalan-jalan kemarin benar-benar membuat lelah, ya? Kau tidak lelah?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berpura-pura lemas kemudian bersandiwara mengurut-ngurut lengannya atau bahkan mematah matahkan lehernya.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan malas karena suasana hatinya juga yang sedang tidak enak.

"Lelah? Iyaa kyung, hatiku yang lelaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh huhuhuhuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Baekhyun merengek sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo yang baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun. Dua namja ini memang tidak ada bedanya sebagai sepasang sahabat.

"eoh? Kau kenapa? tumben sekali?"

"Kyunggg aku melihat Chanyeooolll berduaan dengan seorang wanitaaaaaaaaaaaa di cafe dekat kantornyaaaaaaa"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, bukan karena telinganya kesakitan mendengar rengekkan Baekhyun, tapi karena Baekhyun yang selalu saja bersikap over protective pada Chanyeol.

"Ya! Bacon! Kau sudah tanya pada Chanyeol siapa wanita itu?"

"tidak mau. aku sedang marah padanya"

Kyungsoo langsung menjitak kepala Baekhyun, "YA! Kau ingat tidak terakhir kali kau marah padanya karena salah paham juga pada seorang wanita? Tapi ternyata itu sepupunya" Kyungsoo mengomel dengan kesal.

"Tapi yang ini pasti bukan sepupunya Kyunggggggggggggg"

"tahu dari mana?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Kyungsoo,

"Aku melihat mereka saling mencium pipi kanan dan kiri tau! Menyebalkan!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lagi kemudian membangunkan tubuhnya dari sofa dan beranjak ke meja dapur mengambil minum.

"bacon bacon~~ memang kalau cium pipi kanan dan kiri itu berarti apa? bisa saja kan teman lama? atau mungkin partner kerja? Kekasih itu jangan terlalu di genggam erat, nanti pergi. Biarkan saja mereka mau melakukan apa"

"Iya, saking bebasnya, Kris berselingkuh"

"Ya! Kau ini!"

"Memang benar kan? dia berselingkuh seenaknya karena kau tidak menjaganya, makanya diambil orang."

Kyungsoo meletakkan gelasnya dengan kasar diatas meja.

"YA! Kenapa jadi kau yang menasehatiku begitu?"

"tidak apa-apa, sih. Hanya sajaa... aku khawatir para pria jadi seenaknya mempermainkanmu karena kau tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun lagi untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Baek, kalau memang dia mencintai kita, dia tidak akan pergi. Aku hanya percaya satu hal itu. Jadi, bagaimanapun aku, pasangan yang terbaik untukku adalah seseorang yang mau menerima bagaimana adanya aku. Ya kan?"

"woaaah~~~ Kyungie sekarang berubah menjadi namja bijak bukan namja yang galau lagi, ne?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sombong, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya disofa.

"Kyung, kok rambutmu basah? Katanya kau baru bangun?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"aaaaaahhh~~ aku tadi sore bangun kemudian mandi terus tidur lagi ehehehehe" Kyungsoo hanya cengengesan tapi hatinya bedegup kencang.

"Aku malam ini menginap dirumahmu"

"MWOOOO? MICHYEOSOO?"

"eoh? kenapa? ada yang salah? biasanya juga aku menginap disini kok" ucap Baekhyun dengan santai, sementara Kyungsoo mulai panik.

"ani-ani, maksudku... nanti kalau Chanyeol mencarimu, aku harus bilang apa?"

"makanya aku menginap disini, handphone ku kumatikan, dan kalau sudah begitu, pasti Chanyeol mencariku ke rumah. makanya aku kabur dari rumah"

"YA! Chanyeol juga pasti akan kesini pada akhirnya!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kan nanti kau yang jelaskan padanya aku kenapa"

Kyungsoo memasang raut wajah kesal, sekaligus panik bukan main. Kyungsoo dengan paniknya langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya,

"Kyungiiiee kau mau kemana?"

"eoh?" Kyungsoo semakin panik, "ah... itu.. aku mau membersihkan kamarku dulu. kau mau menginap kan? ehehehe... jamkkaman ne?"

"eish seperti dengan orang lain saja" gumam Baekhyun setelah Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya lagi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya kemudian langsung menguncinya,

"Kai? ottokkeeeeeeeee?" Kyungsoo merengek dengan suara berbisik didepan Kai yang sedari tadi berbaring diatas kasur menatap langit-langit kamar Kyungsoo. Kai langsung membangunkan tubuhnya,

"Baekhyun mau menginap, ya?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo pelan, dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar lewat jendela kamarmu saja, otte?" tanya Kai buru-buru.

"gwaenchana? kau kan sedang demam?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi dan leher Kai. Kai tersenyum dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo barusan, kemudian tangannya menggapai tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang memegang dahi dan lehernya,

"gwaenchana~~~" Kai tersenyum.

"yasudah kalau begitu, cepat keluar!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai dan mendorongnya ke dekat jendela.

"YA~~ kasar sekali sih. tadi mengkhawatirkanku, sekarang malah mengusirku" rengek Kai dengan manjanya menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang menariknya untuk segera bangkit dari kasur.

"ya pali pali! sudah tidak ada waktu lagi" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai mendekati jendela kamarnya setelah Kai akhirnya pasrah tubuhnya dibawa oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sepatuku Kyung?"

"eoh? sepatumu dimana ya? Baekhyun kenapa tidak melihatnya?"

"ani, tadi kan kau suruh aku taruh di kamar mandi belakang karena basah"

"oh, iya...yasudah kalau begitu kau bisa langsung pulang"

"YA! KAOS KAKI KU KENAPA WARNA WARNI BEGINI?" Kai mengomel dengan suara yang pelan tapi intonasinya seperti orang teriak saat melihat kakinya sendiri. Kyungsoo hanya cengengesan,

"Kyeoptaaaaa" Kyungsoo mengusak rambut Kai dari balik jendela sambil tersenyum.

"kyeopta apanya, masa aku berjalan keluar tanpa sepatu begini sih?" Kai mulai resah karena penampilannya yang serba colorful, sweater Kyungsoo berwarna pink, syalnya berwarna kuning, dan kaos kakinya yang berwarna pelangi.

"sudah cepat pergiiiiii!" Kyungsoo terus mengusir Kai sebelum menutup kaca jendela kamarnya.

Kai buru-buru menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga wajahnya keluar jendela kemudian Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas, "MUAH!"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut,

"KYUNGGGGG! Kok dikunci sih?" Baekhyun membuyarkan keterkejutan Kyungsoo karena berteriak dari luar kamar sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Kai kemudian berlari keluar—dengan kaos kaki warna-warninya—sementara Kyungsoo langsung menutup pintu jendela kamarnya dan bergegas menemui Baekhyun.

"eoh Baek? Mianhae... aku sakit perut jadi aku ke kamar mandi dulu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegangi perutnya.

"iya tapi kenapa harus dikunci gitu sih kamarnya?"

"eoh?memang terkunci, ya? padahal aku tidak menguncinya..." Kyungsoo pura-pura bingung sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya kemudian mengecek pintu kamarnya, "sepertinya sudah rusak Baek, ah besok harus panggil tukang reparasi kalau begitu"

Baekhyun menatap heran, tapi ia tak mau terlalu mempedulikan sekarang karena Baekhyun pun sedang kesal,

"terserah kau saja Kyung" jawab Baekhyun malas kemudian masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

Kyungsoo kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dan mulai menemani Baekhyun diatas kasurnya,

"Kau mau aku telponkan Chanyeolmu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"ani." jawab Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya.

"baiklah kalau begitu" Kyungsoo membiarkan Baekhyun tetap menutupi dirinya dengan selimut miliknya, Kyungsoo buru-buru mengambil handphonenya untuk mengecek pesan yang masuk.

 _Dari: Kai_

'kabarkan aku kalau mau tidur'

Kyungsoo membalas pesan tersebut dengan hati-hati, takut-takut kalau Baekhyun tiba-tiba memergokinya,

'ne. kakimu terluka?'

'ani. kakiku menangis dipakaikan kaos kaki warna warni'

Kyungsoo terkekeh,

"Kyung tidurrr! Jangan menonton pororo terus!" ucap Baekhyun dari balik selimut setelah mendengar suara Kyungsoo terkekeh geli. Kyungsoo kaget sebentar menengok ke arah Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya membalas lagi pesan Kai.

 _To: Kai_

 _'kiyowoo~~~'_

 _From : Kai_

 _'tapi pacarku lebih kiyowoo~~'_

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu hingga pipinya memerah,

 _'memang. syukurlah kau menyadarinya'_

Kai terkekeh membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo, ingin rasanya Kai menemui Kyungsoo lagi walau beberapa saat saja mereka baru bertemu. Ah! namanya juga kasmaran.

 _'kkkkk~~ kau sudah mau tidur? aku masih dijalan'_

 _'hmmm, Baekhyun mengomeliku'_

 _'baiklah, goodnight, sayang'_

 _'you, too. jangan mampir dan berselingkuh'_

 _'as you wish, love'_

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur sebelum akhirnya mematikan lampu kamarnya dan tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BAEKKK IREONAAA! AKU MAU JOGGINGGG! MAU IKUT TIDAK?" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tetap menempel pada kasur dan tidak mau bangun. Melihat Baekhyun begitu, Kyungsoo membiarkannya sendirian dikamar dan bergegas keluar rumahnya untuk lari pagi.

"EOH? CHANYEOL? SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISINI?" Kyungsoo berteriak kaget mendapati Chanyeol duduk—sambil menunduk—didepan pintu rumahnya. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang masih mengantuk.

"Kau tidur disini?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Melihat mata Chanyeol yang sulit terbuka, Kyungsoo membopoh tubuh Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Baekhyun mana, Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol setengah sadar setelah Kyungsoo meletakkannya diatas sofa ruang tengah.

"Dikamar. kau kenapa tidak bilang sih kalau datang?" Kyungsoo mulai mengomeli Chanyeol seperti mengomeli anaknya sendiri.

"Aku takut Baekhyun tidak mau melihatku, Kyung, Dia bahkan mematikan handphonenya"

"Yasudah jelaskan saja padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kalau masih gagal juga, beritahu aku. Aku mau lari pagi dulu sebentar."

Kyungsoo bergegas meninggalkan Chanyeol sebelum matahari mulai terik lagi, bukan hanya karena ia mau buru-buru jogging tapi karena Kyungsoo sudah berkali-kali menanggapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertengkar seperti itu, dan pada akhirnya mereka baikan juga.

Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo berlari mengitari komplek perumahannya kemudian mengelilingi taman dekat rumahnya. Kyungsoo menggunakan headphonenya kemudian berlari dengan santai, iya tentu saja, Kyungsoo sedang bahagia sekarang. Ia bahkan senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa alasan.

"Sudah mulai gila, eoh?" Kai berlari mundur disamping Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

"YAA!" Kyungsoo terkejut sampai jantungnya terasa mau copot, ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan memegang dadanya. Kai kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berdiri didepannya.

"MICHYEOSOOO? Memang tidak bisa memanggil orang dengan wajar?" Kyungsoo berteriak mengomeli Kai sambil sedikit membungkuk, tapi Kai malah tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kesal, dan baginya itu menggemaskan.

"Mau makan ice cream?" Ajak Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang masih membungkuk. Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah langsung menengok ke arah Kai yang sudah tersenyum sangat manis padanya. Ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya kemudian membalas uluran tangan Kai dan menggenggamnya.

"kajja~~" Kyungsoo dengan senyum imutnya menggandeng tangan Kai dan membawanya membeli ice cream. Kai sudah tahu, Kyungsoo tidak akan menolak, makanya, Kai langsung menawarkannya setelah Kyungsoo berhenti mengomel. Kai tidak pernah ambil pusing kelakuan Kyungsoo, beberapa menit marah, beberapa menit kemudian bersikap imut, beberapa menit galak, beberapa menit lagi berubah manja. Kai benar-benar menyukai apapun tentang Kyungsoo.

Kai dan Kyungsoo mampir disebuah sevel dekat taman tempat mereka tadi lari pagi, Kyungsoo bahkan membeli tiga ice cream sekaligus dan memakannya sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Kau bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba disini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menjilati ice creamnya.

"kau tahu goblin? kau cukup memikirkan aku, maka aku akan datang"

"cih! goblin darimananya! Aku tidak mau menjadi pengantin goblin, dia kan bisa melihat hantu"

Kai tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo kemudian mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya.

"jadi benar kan kau tadi memikirkanku?"

"eisssh, jadi benar kalau kau ini goblin?"

"YA! Kau memutar-mutar pertanyaanku!"

Kyungsoo tetap menjilati ice creamnya sambil berjalan dengan cuek tanpa menanggapi Kai, Kai tiba- tiba menghalangi jalan Kyungsoo dan berdiri didepannya,

"mwoyaaa?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesal.

Kai menggenggam ice cream yang sedang Kyungsoo genggam kemudian mendekatkan ice cream tersebut ke hidung Kyungsoo!

"YAA!~~~" Kyungsoo merengek karena hidungnya penuh dengan ice cream.

Kai yang masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, menyingkirkan ice cream dari depan wajah Kyungsoo, setelahnya, Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mengecup hidung Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan ice cream. Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget, dan saat itu juga pipinya memerah. Kai benar-benar menjilat dan mengecup hidung Kyungsoo sampai bersih, kemudian ia tersenyum dihadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menurunkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok, ia menunduk setelah memberikan ice cream digenggamannya pada Kai. Kai terkekeh lagi, ia sudah tau Kyungsoo sedang kenapa.

"Kau mau aku gendong seperti dipantai waktu itu?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"lalu?"

"aaaaaa~~~ kenapa melakukan hal seperti itu siiiiiihhhhhhhhh, aku maluuuuuuu maluuuuuu maluuuuuuuu"

Kai terus terkekeh geli kemudian ikut berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo,

"tidak ada yang melihat Kyunggggieeee~"

"tetap sajaaaaaaaa-aaaaa-aaaaaaa"

Kai tetap terkekeh,

"Baiklah, aku jalan duluan." Kai berpura pura berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat kecil.

"KAIII!" Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil Kai saat mendengar suara langkah Kai yang semakin menjauh.

"ASSAA!" Kai tersenyum puas kemudian berjalan mundur menuju Kyungsoo.

"KAJJA?" Kai mengulurkan tangannya lagi, dan untungnya Kyungsoo langsung menggenggam tangan Kai dan mulai berdiri, walaupun tetap sambil menunduk. Kai merangkul Kyungsoo dan membawanya jalan berdampingan—dengan wajah Kyungsoo ia sembunyikan didepan dada nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KALIAAAAANNNN?!"

Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan rangkulan mereka saat berjalan. Sementara, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru saja mau memasuki mobil milik Chanyeol yang terparkir didepan rumah Kyungsoo, menghentikan langkah mereka dan memasang raut heran.

"aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haa..." Kai dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tertawa memaksa, kemudian saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Kyung, kakimu sudah baik-baik saja? Sini tidak apa-apa biar aku bantu kau berjalan" Kai langsung menarik lagi tubuh Kyungsoo dan merangkulnya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dengan tatapan bingung, ia berpikir keras, sebelum akhirnya...

"ah! masih sakit Kai" Kyungsoo memegangi kakinya sambil menunjukkan raut wajah kesakitan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat heran.

"eoh gwaenchana gwaenchana biar aku bantu" Kai buru-buru memapah tubuh Kyungsoo menuju pintu rumah Kyungsoo.

"Baek? Kau diam saja temanmu sedang kesakitan begini?" ucap Kai saat menghentikan langkahnya didepan Baekhyun.

"EOH? Kyungiee kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia hanya bergumam kesakitan. Baekhyun kemudian mengikuti Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan ke pintu rumah Kyungsoo, tapi, belum sempat Kai membuka pintu, seseorang memarkirkan mobilnya didepan mobil Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya,

"Hai Kyung!" sapa pria itu saat baru keluar mobil kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kai menatapnya malas, ia juga melirik bagaimana ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo. Rasanya Kai ingin sekali menyembunyikan Kyungsoo dibalik tubuhnya dan mengatakan pada pria itu, bahwa Kyungsoo adalah miliknya sekarang.

"mau apa lagi kesini?" tanya Kai setelah memajukan dirinya hingga berada didepan Kyungsoo.

"Eoh? Kau siapanya? kenapa menghalangi ku begitu?"

kai memutar bola matanya,

"bukannya beberapa hari yang lalu kau baru saja resmi menjadi suami orang?"

"tapi tidak ada salahnya kan mengunjungi Kyungsoo? Kita kan berteman"

Kai berdecih, ia bisa merasakan Kyungsoo menghela nafas dibelakang punggungnya,

"urus saja istrimu dirumah" ejek Kai sambil menatap matanya.

"Yaa~~ kau pikir kau siapa? Kyungsoo saja biasa-biasa saja aku kunjungi"

"Yaaa! Sekarang Kyungsoo adalah tanggung jawabku, karena Kyungsoo. adalah milikku" Kai berkata dengan tegas hingga membuat Kyungsoo menahan senyumnya dibalik tuhuh Kai.

Tapi pria yang notabene adalah mantan kekasih Kyungsoo itu hanya berdecih, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Ya~~~ kau terus berakting kyungsoo-yaaa, jangan membohongiku kalau kau masih mencintaiku"

Mendengar hal itu, Kaisoo dan Chanbaek hanya bersmirk ria karena pernyataan ke-geer-an Kris barusan.

"Ya! Berhentilah berpikir kalau aku masih mencintaimu! Aku dan Kai saling mencintai, jadi untuk apa kau repot repot menghabiskan tenaga untuk berdebat?" Kyungsoo memajukan dirinya disamping Kai setelah menggenggam tangan Kai dari belakang tubuhnya. Tapi Kris tetap tertawa karena tidak percaya, Kyungsoo tak peduli tingkah Kris yang seperti orang gila itu. Kyungsoo bergegas menarik tangan Kai yang sudah ia genggam sedari tadi. Melihat itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengikuti Kai dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah, Baekhyun bahkan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Kris, dan Chanyeol memberi jempol terbalik didepan wajah Kris.

.

.

.

.

"aaaa-aaaa-aaaaaaaa...~~~~"Kai dan Kyungsoo sama sama berteriak saat merasakan seseorang menjewer telinga mereka dari belakang secara bersamaan.

"OHOOO!~ Jadi kalian sudah pacaran eoh?" Baekhyun mulai mengomel seperti biasanya.

"aaa-aaaniiii~ kita hanya pura-pura saja didepan Kris, ehehehehhehe" Kyungsoo menjawab sambil cengengesan.

"Oh pura-pura ya kalian? Tangan kalian tapi masih saling menggenggam ya?!" Baekhyun terus menginterogasi karena berhasil menangkap basah sahabatnya itu saling genggaman tangan.

"aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haa..." kai dan Kyungsoo saling menatap dan sambil cengengesan berdua sampai akhirnya Baekhyun melempar tubuh mereka ke atas sofa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **hmmm ngantuk yaallah, aku banyak tugas kuliah sama kerjaan hiks**

 **mianhaeeeyoooo~~~**

 **aku bakalan terus posting moment per moment disetiap chapter yaaa, gpp kan?**

 **abisnya kalo langsung on point gitu nanti chapternya jadi dikit dan kalian malah pada ngomel lagi sama akuㅠㅠ**

 **makasih ya yg terus ngikutin️️, sayang kaliaaaannn reader:3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Met me in the rain**

 **Summary**

 **Hujan tak pernah berpihak pada Kyungsoo, ia selalu memaksanya menemani langit untuk menangis.**

 **Lantas, Apakah Kai pelangi bagi Kyungsoo?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 7—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

 _"aaaa-aaaa-aaaaaaaa...~~~~"Kai dan Kyungsoo sama sama berteriak saat merasakan seseorang menjewer telinga mereka dari belakang secara bersamaan._

 _"OHOOO!~ Jadi kalian sudah pacaran eoh?" Baekhyun mulai mengomel seperti biasanya._

 _"aaa-aaaniiii~ kita hanya pura-pura saja didepan Kris, ehehehehhehe" Kyungsoo menjawab sambil cengengesan._

 _"Oh pura-pura ya kalian? Tangan kalian tapi masih saling menggenggam ya?!" Baekhyun terus menginterogasi karena berhasil menangkap basah sahabatnya itu saling genggaman tangan._

 _"aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haa..." kai dan Kyungsoo saling menatap dan sambil cengengesan berdua sampai akhirnya Baekhyun melempar tubuh mereka ke atas sofa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Met me in the rain_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kai dan Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Mereka benar-benar seperti tertangkap basah melakukan tindakan senonoh dan diinterogasi dikantor polisi. Baekhyun duduk di sofa depan yang berlawanan dengan sofa yang didudukki Kai dan Kyungsoo, kemudian mengoceh mengomeli dua orang yang sedang kasmaran itu,

"Sejak kapan, eoh?"

"sejak kapan ya Kai?" Kyungsoo berbisik pada Kai **—** disebelahnya **—** sambil menunduk.

Kai hanya terkekeh, padahal baru kemarin mereka mulai dating bahkan sudah berciuman sejak dua hari yang lalu. Kai kemudian mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap Baekhyun,

"Gomawo bacon sahabatku! Sudah mengenalkanku pada pria disampingku ini" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo disampingnya, tapi Kyungsoo tetap menunduk, kemudian berbisik lagi, "yaaaaa~~~ jangan berkata kata hal yang menjijikkan!" Kai tersenyum tipis kemudian menarik kepala Kyungsoo dan membekap masuk ke depan dadanya.

"baweeeellllll~~~" Kai terkekeh mengerjai Kyungsoo yang terus berusaha menarik kepalanya dari dekapan Kai, hingga akhirnya Kai melepasnya dan Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam,

"mwoyaaa?" Kai bertanya panik pada Kyungsoo—yang seolah ingin menghabisinya—tapi sambil tertawa kecil.

"YAAA!~~ Kalian sedang aku interogasi!" Baekhyun mengomel lagi didepan Kai dan Kyungsoo, sementara Chanyeol, malah asik memainkan kuku Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Bacon kau bawel sekali sih ah! Ne, aku sudah dating dengan Kai, kau puas?"

"sejak kapan? Jangan bilang kalau semalam benar mobil Kai didepan rumahmu, dan Kai semalam ada disini?"

"ANI!" ucap Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"ahaha-ahah-aha-ha-ha, mana mungkin Kai kerumahku semalam, kau ini ada-ada saja"

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya menatap curiga kedua sahabatnya,

"lalu itu? Itu baju siapa? Dikamar mandi sepatu siapa? Dan dikamarmu itu celana siapa? Kau lupa menyembunyikannya?" ucap Baekhyun menyerang habis-habisan

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah Baekhyun melirik baju Kai yang Kyungsoo gantung didepan kamar mandi, Kai hanya tertawa melihat Kyungsoo,

"Kenapa harus backstreet, sih? Aku kan yang mempertemukan kalian" ucap Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"aku takut kau berpikir macam-macam kalau kau lihat Kai dirumahku semalam" jelasnya pada Baekhyun dengan Kai yang terus mengangguki omongan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau mengangguk-ngangguk saja?" bentak Baekhyun pada Kai.

"Yaaa... itu... benar... Kyungsoo benar Baek, kita tidak mau kau memergoki kita dalam situasi seperti itu, kita kan bukan pasangan yang sering melakukan 'itu' seperti kau dengan Chanyeol" jawab Kai membalikkan topik pembicaraannya,

"eish kenapa jadi aku" gumam baekhyun dengan kesal.

"eoh? kau sendiri? sudah baikkan dengan Chanyeol? ah! kalian selalu seperti itu, bertengkar-baikan-bertengkar-baikan, membuang waktuku saja!"

Kyungsoo kini ikut-ikut membantu Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Ah sudah lupakan! Kalian ini kompak sekali sih mengalihkan pembicaraan! Bagaimana kalau kita membahas rencana trip kita selanjutnya?! Otte otte?" tanya Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Ah! Aku mau cari kerja!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"eoh? memangnya Kai mengizinkan?"

"kalau dia melarang pun aku tidak peduli, Baek" Kyungsoo kemudian melirik Kai, "awas ya kalau berani melarang kemauanku!"

"nee, gwaenchana, kerja saja... tapi, bisa nanti, kan? sekarang-sekarang ini kita liburan saja dulu, Kyung." Kai berucap pelan

"hmmm, dengar tuh Kyung!" ledek Baekhyun menyetujui pernyataan Kai,

Kyungsoo kemudian terlihat berpikir keras sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa hingga tiba- tiba Kai meraih handphone miliknya dari dalam jaketnya setelah merasakan handphonenya bergetar,

"Ayo Kyung! Kita buat list trip kita sekarang, ayo bantu aku!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk mencari notebook dan pulpen di kamar Kyungsoo, sementara Kai mulai berdiri mencari tempat yang tidak berisik untuk berbicara dengan orang yang meneleponnya.

Baekhyun kemudian menelungkupkan tubuhnya diatas karpet ruang tengah kemudian mulai menulis _'trip plan'_ mereka, Kyungsoo mengikuti Baekhyun dan memainkan iPadnya mencari cari lokasi wisata.

Kai membangunkan Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya bergegas pergi sebelum akhirnya Kai mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo untuk meminta izin pada kekasihnya itu,

"aku dan Chanyeol ke kantor, ya? appa baru saja menelepon" ucap Kai sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan terus memperhatikan iPadnya, sementara Baekhyun dengan posesifnya menatap Chanyeol yang matanya terlihat ngantuk, apalagi kalau bukan karena menunggu Baekhyun semalaman diluar rumah Kyungsoo.

"harus dengan Chanyeol juga Baekkk, tidak perlu menginterogasi lagi, ne? Kau tidak lihat mata Chanyeol yang sudah hampir teler begitu? tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya agar tidak diambil orang." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kita pergi dulu, annyeong!" teriak Kai sambil terus melangkah keluar pintu rumah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Sesampainya di kantor_**

"wae appa?" tanya Kai saat baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan appanya bersama Chanyeol kemudian langsung duduk disofa dalam ruangan tersebut.

"appa mendaftarkan kalian berdua menjadi perwakilan untuk kompetisi tahunan furniture group seoul. Kalian bekerja sama dengan baik, ya? appa sekarang sedang buru-buru mau menyusul Chanyeol appa di airport, kalian sudah harus menentukan tema dan topik presentasi kalian mulai sekarang. Minggu depan appa akan lihat perkembangannya, jadi, gunakan waktu kalian bersama sebaik mungkin, ne? Ada yang mau ditanyakan sebelum appa tinggal?"

"appa bicara tanpa bernafas, ya?" tanya Kai pada appa nya yang baru saja berbicara dengan cepat sambil merapikan laptop dan dokumen-dokumennya.

"Appa benar-benar buru-buru Kai, jadi cepat bilang kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan" kini Kai appa sudah membawa tasnya dan berdiri didepan Kai dan Chanyeol untuk segera bergegas keluar pintu.

"ngomong-ngomong, saingan terberat kita kali ini dari perusahaan apa? Setidaknya kita harus tau agar bisa kita compare,ya kan yeol?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"W&C company, kalian cari tahu saja sendiri siapa yang akan mewakili perusahaan tersebut karena appa sendiri juga belum dapat infonya."

Kai dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya Kai appa berpamitan pergi ke airport. Kai dan Chanyeol langsung bergegas lagi ke rumah Kyungsoo, mengingat kekasih mereka sedang bersama, maka mereka juga tidak akan menyiakan waktu luang mereka tanpa didampingi sang kekasih, _ya kan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"eoh? cepat sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang asik berbaring-ria di karpet ruang tengah sambil mengemut lollipop ( _awas jangan mikir lollipop yang laen!_ )

"iyaa, appa juga langsung pergi ke airport tadi."

"memang apa yang dibahas tadi?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Baek, kita sepertinya harus menunda trip bersama kita dalam waktu dekat ini." ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun saat baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun — yang sedang menelungkupkan badannya — sambil menulis 'trip plan' mereka.

"WHAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY?" Baekhyun yang sudah antusias sejak pagi teriak sambil membulatkan matanya—meskipun tetap sipit—mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku dan Kai akan mewakili perusahaan mengikuti kompetisi tahunan, daaaaan... kita harus fokus dulu untuk itu hingga beberapa minggu ke depan."

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, sementara Kyungsoo tetap asik mengemut lolliponya dan tidak ambil pusing.

"eish jangan manyun begitu baekhiee sayanggg" Chanyeol merangkul tubuh Baekhyun agar kekasihnya itu tidak marah dengannya.

"Baguslah! Aku kan jadi bisa cari kerja kalau begitu"

Melihat kekasihnya yang bodo amat, Kai hanya tersenyum, " Eissh kau tidak ada niatan sekali sih berlibur dengan pacarmu, Kyung?" ucap Baekhyun yang tubuhnya masih dirangkul oleh Chanyeol.

"heyyy~~ bukan begitu Baek, bagaimanapun juga aku harus tetap menghidupi diriku sendiri, lebih baik aku kerja daripada setelah ini aku jadi gembel jalanan?"

Baekhyun berdecih, "kau mau terlihat keren ya dimata Chanyeol dan Kai?"

"ani... sudahlah lupakan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini cuacanya cukup cerah, dan Kyungsoo cukup semangat membangunkan dirinya dipagi hari untuk bergegas datang interview di suatu perusahaan. Kyungsoo yang biasanya selalu memakai pakaian casual, kini memakai setelan kemeja putih dan celana hitam lengkap dengan dasi dan jasnya. Kyungsoo menempatkan dirinya didepan cermin kamarnya dan merapikan dasinya,

"mwoyaa? ini terlalu menjijikkan..." Kyungsoo berdecih pada dirinya sendiri, "ayolah, Kyungsoo, hanya beberapa jam saja berpenampilan begini, tahan dirimu~~" Kyungsoo bergumam kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil menarik nafas dalam.

Kyungsoo kemudian bergegas keluar rumahnya dan berlari menuju tempat perhentian bus. Pukul enam pagi, entahlah, apakah itu terlalu pagi untuknya bangun di hari kerja mengingat selama ini Kyungsoo selalu bergelut dengan kasurnya hingga jam 10 pagi atau mungkin jam 12 siang, _namanya juga pengangguran._

 _Dari: Kai_

 _Fighting, Soo._

 _aku akan memanggil mu begitu sekarang, baby soo._

Kyungsoo yang baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi bus tersenyum membaca pesan singkat yang menyemangatinya pagi ini. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap gugup dan jantungnya berdebar kencang, sampai sampai hanya mampu membalas emoticon love dan kissing pada pesan Kai barusan. Kyungsoo menghentikan busnya didepan sebuah perusahaan bernama design company. Kyungsoo bahagia bukan main, sejak kuliah dulu ia ingin sekali bekerja diperusahaan ini, maka... ia tidak akan mungkin melewatkan kesempatan yang satu ini.

"Selamat pagi, saya Park Hye Na, saya disini bekerja sebagai HRD manager and supervisor yang akan langsung mewawancarai anda hari ini." ucap salah seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh proporsional dan senyum yang ramah menyapa Kyungsoo setelah Kyungsoo selesai memperkenalkan dirinya. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian tersenyum. Awalnya memang cukup gugup, tapi Kyungsoo bukanlah pria yang sulit berkata-kata. Kyungsoo sejak sekolah dulu memang pandai berbicara, public speakingnya pun mantap, hanya saja, keberuntungan tidak terlalu berpihak padanya. Kyungsoo menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan baik, bahkan wanita yang mewawancarainya pun senang menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo. Ah! Kyungsoo yakin sekali kalau dia pasti diterima bekerja di perusahaan ini.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, nanti saya akan hubungi lagi paling lambat nanti malam, karena jika diterima, besok anda sudah bisa mulai bekerja disini" jelasnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkukkan badannya memberi salam. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo langsung membuka handphonenya sambil berjalan keluar gedung perusahaan tersebut, belum sempat menghubungi Kai, dilihatnya handphonenya penuh dengan 15 kali panggilan dari kekasihnya itu.

"ANNYEONGGG!" Kai dengan setelan baju casualnya dan celana putih pendek selutut **—** tidak lupa dengan topi hitamnya **—** sudah berdiri didepan Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo sedang berdiri sambil menunduk melihat handphonenya diluar. Lagi-lagi kyungsoo kaget mendapati Kai sudah ada didepan matanya.

"Sejak kapan disini?!"

"Pikirkan aku, maka aku langsung datang" Kai tersenyum imut, kemudian tertawa.

"heol~~~ Goblin kawe kesekian..." Kyungsoo menanggapi jutek, tapi Kai tetap tertawa.

"bagaimana interviewnya? lancar?" tanya Kai setelah menarik tangan Kyungsoo kemudian mengelusnya. Kyungsoo yang tadi wajahnya jutek, kini berubah ceria mengingat interviewnya tadi yang super duper lancaaarrrrrr. Kai ikut tersenyum melihat bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo.

"Makan yukkk?" ajak Kyungsoo dengan antusias, Kai tersenyum menanggapinya, memang apalagi yang Kyungsoo pikirkan kalau bukan makan?

Pasangan itu akhirnya bergegas menuju mobil Kai untuk kemudian pergi ke tempat makan mengikuti kemauan Kyungsoo. Siang itu Kyungsoo makan berkali-kali, Kai tidak hentinya mengikuti kemauan Kyungsoo berhenti dibeberapa tempat makan berulang kali.

"Kai, aku kan sebentar lagi bekerja, uangmu yang sudah kau keluarkan ini pasti aku ganti kok" ucap Kyungsoo saat mengunyah sate seafood dipinggir jalan dengan mulutnya yang cukup menggembung. Kai hanya tertawa, melihat bumbu sambalnya berceceran di sekitar bibir Kyungsoo, ia kemudian bergegas membersihkannya dengan ibu jarinya, walaupun Kyungsoo sedang mengoceh. Kyungsoo diam sebentar karena perlakuan Kai sebelum akhirnya cengengesan dan tersenyum sambil mengunyah dan pipinya yang membesar. Kai semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya sendiri. Mungkin mengapa Kyungsoo diselingkuhi dan ditinggalkan, karena sikap Kyungsoo sendiri yang tidak sedikitpun posesif pada kekasihnya, Kyungsoo bahkan bersikap layaknya teman sendiri pada Kai, tapi Kai pikir itulah yang membuatnya ia terus jatuh cinta pada pria mungil ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo merasakan handphonenya bergetar didalam kantong celananya, tapi kedua tangannya menggenggam makanan dan mulutnya sulit berbicara karena terus mengunyah makanan. Kyungsoo memberi isyarat pada Kai untuk mengambilkan handphone di saku celananya, Kai yang sempat bingung dengan tingkah Kyungsoo akhirnya mengambilkan handphone Kyungsoo disakunya, bahkan Kyungsoo juga menyuruh Kai yang mengangkatnya berhubung Kyungsoo sedang asik makan. Kyungsoo asik memandangi Kai yang sedang menerima panggilan masuknya sambil menghabiskan makanannya, Kyungsoo bahkan bisa melihat Kai mengangguk ngangguk kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum menutup panggilannya.

"nugundeee?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menelan kunyahan terakhirnya.

"mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?" ejek Kai sambil menyodorkan botol minum pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai makan jajanannya, _boyfriend material sekali, bukan?_

Kyungsoo menatap tajam sambil menggapai botol minumnya, "minum dulu sayangkuuuu" ucap Kai kemudian tertawa karena melihat tatapan heran Kyungsoo.

"apa apa apa?" tanya Kyungsoo semangat setelah menegak minumannya.

"kau..."

"hmm?" Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai seperti anak kucing menatap majikannya.

"interviewmu lolos sayangggggggggg" Kai berucap kegirangan dan langsung menyambut tubuh Kyungsoo yang juga loncat kegirangan ke arahnya. Kai bahkan mengajak tubuh mungil itu berputar didalam gendongannya. Kyungsoo yang biasanya marah atas perlakuan romantis Kai didepan umum, kini ia tersenyum bahagia didalam gendongan Kai.

"kalau begituuuu... sekarang kau boleh beli apa saja yang kau mau Kai" ucap Kyungsoo antusias mentraktir Kai saat Kai menurunkan tubuh Kyungsoo dari gendongannya, Kai menaikkan alisnya.

"uang siapa?" ejek Kai sambil tertawa kecil,

"uangmu dulu, nanti aku ganti" jawab Kyungsoo dengan polosnya membuat Kai tertawa geli, "jadi aku ditraktir pakai duitku sendiri, eoh?" Kai terkekeh geli memegang perutnya,

"YAAA! NANTI AKU GANTIIIIII! AYOOO KITA KULINER LAGII!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kemudian menarik tangan Kai untuk mengikutinya menjelajah tempat makan lagi.

"EOH? Hujan?" ucapnya saat baru saja mau berjalan menjelajahi kuliner lagi, Kai tanpa ragu terus membawa Kyungsoo berjalan saat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya,

"hanya gerimis soo, kajja~~" ajak Kai kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan berlari lagi menjelajahi tempat makan di sekitar mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat tubuhnya dibawa berlari oleh Kai ditengah rintik hujan yang turun, ia baru ingat, hujan bukan musuhnya lagi sejak Kai hadir di kehidupannya, karena sekarang, hujan adalah pertanda baik baginya dan menjadi peneman bahagianya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak Kyungsoo mulai bekerja, sejak saat itu juga Kai mulai sibuk mengurus kompetisinya bersama Chanyeol, tapi mereka tidak pernah lupa untuk saling menelepon saat jam istirahat atau setiap malam sebelum tidur. Kyungsoo merasa jiwanya kembali dan Kris sudah tidak sedikitpun terbesit dibenaknya karena Kai selalu ada dalam hari-harinya. Bisa dikatakan mereka memang jarang bertemu, karena Kyungsoo sendiri yang mengatakan untuk saling fokus pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing dan Kai selalu mengiyakan perkataan Kyungsoo. Kai juga bukan tipe pria yang terlalu agresif dan over protective, makanya Kai dan Kyungsoo memang terlihat cocok sekali. Kyungsoo bahkan sering bercerita tentang HRD managernya yang setiap siang selalu makan bersamanya, atau Kai yang menceritakan tentang sekretaris perusahaannya yang tak hentinya mengikuti dia dan Chanyeol saat mereka mempersiapkan presentasi dikantor.

"Apa tubuhnya indah? mulus? dan cantik?" tanya Kyungsoo melalui telepon.

"ne, setiap hari dia selalu memakai rok pendek" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Kai,

"apa dia suka makan? rakus? dan suka merengek?"

"eoh? apa kau sedang membicarakan kekasihku?" tanya Kai menggoda,

"eisshh, terserah kau mau tertarik pada yang mana, aku ya aku, rakus, suka makan, dan suka merengek, itu memang aku. kalau tubuhnya indah, tinggi, mulus dan cantik, tentu saja bukan aku"

Kai terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang terkesan cuek dan apa adanya,

"ani, aku mencintai pria yang suka makan, suka merengek, pipinya besar, tubuhnya mungil tapi..."

"tapi apa eoh?"

"tapii bootynya montok" Kai berbisik pelan dibalik telepon kemudian tertawa,

"YAA!~~ Berani beraninya membicarakan hal seperti itu"

"Hehehehe gwaenchanaa aku kan kekasihmu"

"okeyokey. by the way... kau tidak mau menanyakan bagaimana HRD manager yang selalu makan siang denganku?"

"ani"

"waeeeeee?!"

"secantik apapun dia, dia tetap kalah cantik darimu"

"YA! Aku pria!"

"Tapi kau cantik dan aku tidak akan pernah cemburu pada seorang wanita, arachi?"

"ne ne... sepertinya aku tidak cukup pandai membuatmu cemburu"

Kai terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, mereka terus berbincang hal-hal ringan dan tidak penting seperti itu sepanjang malam, dan tentunya, setiap malam.

Mereka saling menyemangati satu sama lain, bahkan tanpa terasa, beberapa hari lagi Kai akan menghadapi kompetisinya, disamping itu, Kyungsoo ternyata menerima banyak orderan dari desain yang dibuatnya. Kyungsoo merasa seperti kebahagiaan benar-benar datang padanya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YAAMPUN INI LAGI ISENG GARA-GARA NGGA ADA IDE WAKTU NULIS SOME SECRETS**

 **JADI MAAF CERITANYA B AJA YAA PADAHAL UDAH ADA IDENYA SIH BUAT MET ME IN THE RAIN**

 **CUMA AKU BELUM PAS AJA NYUSUN KATA-KATANYA**

 **JADINYA BARU SEGINI DEH WKWKWK MIAN**

 **KINDLY ADVISE ME MOMENT-MOMENT APA BUAT KAISOO SELANJUTNYA NIH?**

 **REVIEW YAAA GAYSS, LAFFF**


	8. Chapter 8

**Met me in the rain**

 **Summary**

 **Hujan tak pernah berpihak pada Kyungsoo, ia selalu memaksanya menemani langit untuk menangis.**

 **Lantas, Apakah Kai pelangi bagi Kyungsoo?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 8—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Annyeonggg!" Teriak Kai dari kursi lobby kantor Kyungsoo sambil membawa beberapa plastik makanan. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya kemudian membelalakkan matanya, Kai tersenyum manis ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"kenapa tiba-tiba, eoh? kau tidak ke kantor?" tanya Kyungsoo saat baru saja sampai didepan tubuh Kai yang sedang duduk,

Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga duduk di pangkuannya, tentu saja, Kyungsoo mengomel.

"Yaa! Ini tempat umum!" Kyungsoo buru buru membangunkan tubuhnya kemudian menarik tangan Kai keluar kantornya.

"Aku mau beri kejutan sayang, tada~~~~ aku belikan cemilan yang banyak untukmu di kantor" ucap Kai sambil berjalan mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah sebungkus plastik cemilan dalam genggaman Kai. Ia membuka plastiknya dan melihat-lihat isinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendapati beberapa buah coklat, beberapa kaleng permen dan beberapa plastik rumput laut kesukaannya berada didalamnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah Kai yang masih menggenggam kantong plastik tersebut,

"Gomawooo sayangkuuu~~~~" ucapnya membuat Kai berdecih dan menoleh kan kepalanya,

"Kau ini, kalau ada sogokannya baru besikap manis"

"ani, aku memang selalu bersikap manis pada pacarku"

"jinjja? kalau begitu cium dulu pipiku" goda Kai menyodorkan pipinya didepan bibir Kyungsoo

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah dan ia mulai menghela nafasnya, "waee? kenapa diam saja? cium aku baby sooo~~"

Kyungsoo melirik Kai, "muah!~~" Kyungsoo mencium pipi Kai sekilas setelah memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Kai tersenyum kemudian mengusak rambut Kyungsoo,

"Benar-benar menyayangiku kan bukan hanya karena sebungkus makanan?" ejek Kai pada kekasihnya yang wajahnya sudah mulai memerah. Kyungsoo menarik lengan Kai dengan wajah malu-malunya, "kajja makan siang, aku lapar~~" Kai terkekeh lagi, sedari tadi tidak ada sedikitpun pembahasan dalam pikiran Kyungsoo selain makanan, Kai bergegas menggandeng Kyungsoo membawanya makan di restoran dekat kantornya.

Begitu kira kira hal kecil yang bisa mereka lakukan ditengah kesibukan mereka, Kai sesekali akan mendatangi Kyungsoo ke kantornya, atau sebaliknya. Kalau sempat, Kai akan menjemput Kyungsoo dan mengantarnya pulang, pernah sekali Kai menunggu Kyungsoo pulang bekerja sejak selesai makan siang dan menunggu kekasih mungilnya itu di lobby, tentu saja Kyungsoo mengomelinya, Kyungsoo bilang, _lakukanlah hal hal yang bermanfaat dalam waktu luangmu!_ Kai pikir kekasihnya ini sudah lebih produktif sekarang, walaupun Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk _'makan'_ dan menurut Kyungsoo itu adalah hal paling bermanfaat.

.

.

.

 _ **Met me in the rain**_

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama-sama menenteng sekotak bekal makanan untuk kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan berkompetisi di perusahaan mereka sendiri, iya, kali ini perusahaan mereka menjadi tuan rumah untuk kompetisi tahunan itu. Setelah sarapan bersama, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengoceh menyemangati Chanyeol sebelum acara dimulai. Sementara Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo memang agak terlihat cuek, tapi sekarang, dia sedang melihat lihat miniatur yang sudah dipersiapkan Kai dan Chanyeol untuk presentasi hari ini.

"Kai? apa ini tidak terlihat aneh? Bentuknya membuat pemandangan miniaatur ini terlalu padat, bisa dibuat lebih simple?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan serius.

"maksudnya, soo? aku harus buat bagaimana agar kelihatan lebih simple?"

"waktunya berapa menit lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan panik.

"masih ada setengah jam lagi"

Maka saat itu juga, Kyungsoo merombak sedikit karya Kai dan Chanyeol sebelum dipresentasikan. Kai dan Chanyeol menyusun miniatur miniatur tersebut sesuai perintah Kyungsoo, bahkan dalam menit-menit terakhir. Saat itu Kyungsoo bahkan lebih terlihat mempesona dihadapan wanita jika dibandingkan dengan Kai dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun berulang kali memuji Kyungsoo,

"Kyung, bisa kau jadi seme ku untuk semalam?"

"YAAA!" Kyungsoo memukul kepala belakang baekhyun membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan berteriak kesakitan.

"kau itu waras atau tidak sih?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

"habis, tadi kau terlihat manly seperti seme, bahkan lebih mempesona dari Kai dan Chanyeol"

Kai dan Chanyeol terkekeh, "itu kan kelebihan pacarku, Baek." ucap Kai sambil melingkarkan tangannya didada Kyungsoo dari belakang, "tidak hanya idaman para pria, tapi dia juga idaman para wanita"

"Cih! Sayangnya Kyungsoo terlalu cantik untuk dibandingkan dengan para wanita" tambah Baekhyun, "tapi tidak lebih cantik dariku..." baekhyun ber aegyo ria didepan Kyungsoo.

"ne.. kau cantik, lebih cantik dariku, tentu saja, aku kan pria" jawab Kyungsoo dengan cuek sambil menarik tangan Kai keluar ruangan untuk bersiap siap presentasi. Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kesal, Chanyeol langsung merangkul Baekhyun dan mengusap rambutnya, "uuuuu neomu yeppeoo nae namjachingu~~" ejeknya sambil membawa tubuh Baekhyun berjalan keluar menyusul Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terlihat merapikan dasi dan jas yang dipakai Chanyeol, sementara Kyungsoo asik memainkan rambut Kai yang sedang gugup disampingnya. Saat acara dimulai, Kai dan Chanyeol memasuki ruangan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo diluar yang menurut peraturannya memang tidak boleh ada orang luar yang masuk. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya menunggu kekasih mereka di lobby bawah sambil berbincang-bincang mengenai pekerjaan baru Kyungsoo. Layaknya para gadis yang suka bercengkerama, mereka pun tak henti-hentinya tertawa geli saat saling bercerita bahkan sampai memukul satu sama lain,

"Kyung kyung... bukannya itu Jessica?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedang asik tertawa tiba-tiba menengok ke arah Jessica yang baru saja memasuki lobby,

"mau apa wanita jalang itu datang kesini?!" tanya Baekhyun kesal sambil terus menatap istri dari mantan kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"sudahlah Baek, biarkan saja. Anggap saja kita tidak melihat dia, tidak usah dipedulikan, memangnya dia siapa" jawab Kyungsoo cuek

"Ah iya, benar juga Kyung. Ayo ceritakan lagi tentang HRD managermu itu Kyung" Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan Jessica setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo kemudian mereka berbincang lagi membicarakan orang atau bahkan teman mereka sendiri— _njir, ngerumpi ye._

"Eoh? Kyungsoo? Sedang apa kau disini? Bersama Baekhyun juga?" Sapa Jessica menghampiri dua pria cantik yang sedang asik duduk berbincang berdua.

"Eh? Kita kenal?" ejek Baekhyun pada Jessica yang tiba-tiba menyebut namanya.

"eisshh, jangan begitu Baekhyun-aahh, dulu saat kuliah kita sering main bersama kan di rumah Kyungsoo?"

"aahh~~ mianhae, aku suka tiba-tiba amnesia kalau bertemu perebut kekasih orang" Baekhyun semakin menjadi membuat Jessica berdecih dengan gaya sombongnya, Kyungsoo menatap jessica malas kemudian membawa Baekhyun pergi.

"Kyungsoo-aaahh? Apa Kai itu kekasihmu?" teriak Jessica membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah Jessica. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jessica,

"wae?" tanya Kyungsoo singkat

"aaahhh~~ jadi benar ya? Apa dia benar-benar gay?" Jessica mulai memanas-manasi Kyungsoo,

"Sica-ssi..." panggil Kyungsoo dengan berat hati sambil menahan amarahnya, "Kalau merebut Kris tidak cukup membuatmu puas, berhentilah merebut kekasih orang lain"

"mwoya? apa maksudmu menasehatiku begitu?"

"ani, hanya saja... kau jadi terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat menanyakan Kai padaku. Apa hidupku begitu menarik untukmu?"

"Cih! Yang benar saja..." gumam Jessica saat Kyungsoo akhirnya membalikkan badan kemudian menarik Baekhyun lagi untuk pergi meninggalkan Jessica.

.

.

.

.

"Otte?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan antusias saat Kai dan Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dari ruangan,

"so far so good, baby. Kita tunggu saja hasilnya" ucap Kai sambil mengusak rambut Kyungsoo, entahlah, Kai suka sekali mengusak rambut Kyungsoo, mungkin karena Kyungsoo lebih pendek darinya sehingga dengan mudah Kai menggapai kepala dan rambutnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi Kai, kemudian menggapai lengan Kai sambil ber aegyo ria,

"mwoyaaa?" Tanya Kai bingung, "aaahhh~~ pasti mau makan, kan?" Kai menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, tentu saja, ia sudah paham betul bagaimana namjachingunya itu. Kai tersenyum kemudian menggandeng Kyungsoo untuk bergegas menuju restoran terdekat.

"eeiiissshhh... dunia milik berdua ya? Mereka bahkan tidak memberitahu kita mau kemana" gerutu Baekhyun didepan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil,

"biar saja Baek, apa kau iri?"

"tentu saja! kekasihku terlalu sibuk sekarang!" Baekhyun mulai mengomeli Chanyeol membuat pria berbadan tinggi itu memeluknya erat dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya sambil berjalan.

Kai dan Kyungsoo asik bercanda ria sejak didalam lift bahkan saat akhirnya Kai minta temani sebentar ke toilet. Tapi hal yang menyebalkan buat Kyungsoo, kenapa lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan Jessica. Kai bahkan sedikit terkejut melihat Jessica yang tiba-tiba ada di perusahaannya,

"Kai-ssii..." panggil Jessica yang berdiri tepat didepan Kai membuat Kyungsoo hampir naik pitam, apalagi yang diingini si nenek sihir satu ini, batinnya.

Kai menatap heran seolah tak merasa terpanggil, ia kemudian melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah kesal setengah mati. Jessica tiba-tiba menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kai, Kai lagi-lagi merasa bingung dan tak sedikitpun menanggapi uluran tangan Jessica, tapi si wanita yang menurut Kyungsoo dan Kai tak tahu diri itu tetap tersenyum,

"Ah mianhae kau pasti tidak mengenalku, Kai. Aku Jessica..."

"arra" Kai memutus perkataan Jessica,

"ne, rupanya kau sudah tahu"

"lalu?"

"aku adalah sekretaris baru untuk kau dan Chanyeol selama masa pelatihan kalian"

"Masa pelatihan? Aku akan memegang perusahaan ini tahun depan, dan.. aku pikir aku dan Chanyeol tidak perlu sekretaris untuk sekarang ini, karena kita tidak akan terlalu mnegurus kantor juga. Kalaupun perlu, aku rasa kita sudah punya sekretaris"

"ne, aku pengganti sekretaris yang lama"

"siapa yang mengizinkanmu?"

"aku sudah interview disini sejak sebulan yang lalu, Kai. Dan sekarang aku sudah bisa mulai menggantikan sekretaris yang lama" Kyungsoo berkali-kali menghela nafas mendengar Jessica bicara dengan sangat lembut pada Kai.

"ah sudahlah, aku tidak mau tahu. Lagipula aku jarang kekantor, kau bekerja saja sesukamu disini tanpa harus memberitahu aku atau Chanyeol, karena kami memang belum sepenuhnya memegang perusahaan." Kai berucap malas sebelum akhirnya merangkul Kyungsoo dan membawanya benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Jessica. Kai tidak ambil pusing sama sekali, tapi dia juga mengerti, pasti Kyungsoo sedang kesal sekali dalam hatinya, dan mungkin sedang menahan amarah.

"Kau kesal?" tanya Kai saat mereka duduk bersebelahan dia sebuah sofa restoran dekat kantor Kai.

"ani" Kyungsoo terus memainkan jari Kai yang sedari tadi tangannya bertengger merangkul bahu Kyungsoo membuat jarinya menggantung didepan bahu pria mungil tersebut.

"lalu kenapa diam begitu?"

"aku tidak mengerti kenapa Jessica tidak ada hentinya mengusikku. Dia kan sudah menikah, kenapa sekarang harus menggoda kekasihku? Jelas jelas aku dan dia berbeda, aku laki laki dan dia perempuan. Kalau memang ada yang mau dia usik kehidupannya, kenapa bukan perempuan saja? Lebih ketahuan mengganggu pasangan normal, daripada pasangan gay. Membuat kesal saja"

"tadi katanya tidak kesal hm?" ucap Kai sambil memainkan bibir Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya yang sedari tadi dimainkan Kyungsoo, Kai tertawa kecil.

"ani tidak kesal... hanya sajaa... ah! iya deh aku kesal!" Kyungsoo kini memanyunkan bibirnya dan Kai terus terkekeh memainkan bibir Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya,

"AH!" Kai berteriak karena Kyungsoo menggigit jemarinya.

"jangan mengusik orang yang sedang kesal... dan lapar!"

Kai tidak mendengarkan Kyungsoo, ia sibuk memperhatikan jemarinya dan bergumam sendiri, "ahh jinjjaa? apa ini berdarah?" kai mengemut jarinya dan bertingkah kesakitan. Kyungsoo melirik kekasihnya itu,

"eoh? apa gigiku setajam itu?" Kyungsoo mulai panik mengingat bibirnya sendiri pernah berdarah karena gigitannya. Kai membalikkan tubuhnya dari hadapan Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya, Kai sedikit meringkuk dan menundukkan kepala menatapi jarinya yang terluka. Melihat itu, Kyungsoo menggenggam lengan Kai berharap Kai membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadapnya, tapi Kai menolak. Kyungsoo terus memaksa menarik lengan Kai kemudian memegang tangan Kai dari belakang, tapi Kai tetap menolak.

"yaaaaa~~~~~ sini biar aku lihat lukanya, jangan ngambek begitu" Kyungsoo terus berusaha meraih tangan Kai sampai akhirnya Kai yang berhasil menarik kepala Kyungsoo hingga berada didepan dadanya, "mmmuuuuaaaaahhhhhh!" Kai mencium paksa bibir milik kekasihnya itu cukup lama.

"YAAAA!" Kyungsoo berteriak kencang setelah Kai melepas ciumannya, dan teriakannya itu membuat orang orang disekitar mereka menengok ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cengengesan dihadapan semua orang, dan Kai terkekeh geli menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya panjang saat tiba tiba makanan pesanannya tiba diatas meja.

"FYUUUHHHHH~~~ baiklah... berhubung aku lapar, aku akan makan dulu baru menghukummu" ucap Kyungsoo tidak peduli, karena saat ini yang dia pedulikan adalah, makanan yang harus segera ia santap saat itu juga. Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya, Kyungsoo melahap habis makanannya tanpa tersisa.

"Aku suka sekali dengan pria yang banyak makan" ucap Kai saat Kyungsoo baru saja meneguk air minumnya.

"Semua pria suka makan, semua pria makannya banyak. Jadi, semua pria suka makan yang banyak" jawab Kyungasoo dengan wajah 'kekenyangan' nya.

"eissshhh~~ aku tidak sedang belajar konjungsi. disjungsi. negasi atau implikasi. aku sedang membicarakan kekasihku" jawab Kai sambil tertawa kecil.

"ah sudahlah Kai, jangan mencoba merayuku, aku sedang kesal!"

Kai lagi lagi terkekeh, bahkan saat Kyungsoo sedang kesal.

"kesal kenapaciiiiiii cayanggggggg..." Kai mencubit gemas pipi kenyal Kyungsoo.

"pikirkan saja sendiri!"

"karena aku menciummu? atau karena aku membohongimu?"

"memang apa bedanya? sama saja..."

"beda soo~~ kalau menciummu itu bukan bagian dari rencanaku. Habisnya kau memaksa meraih tanganku, mendekat dekati tubuhku,membuat goyah imanku saja"

"ohoo~~ gaya bahasamu seperti orang benar saja. apanya yang goyah, kau sudah sering menciumku kaiiii~~"

"NAH! kalau sudah sering kenapa harus marah?"

"kau melakukannya ditempat umuuuuuuummmm! aaaaa~~haaa~~~aaaa~~~~..." kyungsoo merengek pelan, Kai sudah tidak heran lagi. Sebenarnya, kalau tadi tidak ada makanan datang, Kyungsoo pasti sudah merengek tepat setelah Kai mencium bibirnya. Kai langsung menarik tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat ke tubuhnya kemudian mendekapnya,

"mianhae soo baby.." ucap Kai sambil mengelus ngelus pipi Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya.

"kau menyebalkan! Jessica merusak moodku dan kau menciumku didepan umum" Kyungsoo terus merengek dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam pelukan Kai. kai hanya tersenyum, baginya ini menyenangkan, melihat Kyungsoo merengek manja kemudian memasrahkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Kai, tentu saja Kai tersenyum puas untuk itu.

.

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali lagi ke lantai atas untuk menunggu pengumuman kompetisinya, setelah Kai berkali kali membujuk Kyungsoo dengan 'ini' dan 'itu' agar Kyungsoo tidak merengek lagi.

"YAAA! Makan dimana sih? Pergi makan berduaan saja tidak mengajak aku dan Chanyeol!" suara cempreng itu menyambut kedatangan Kai dan Kyungsoo, _yaaaa lu pada taulah suara siapa._

"hehehehehe mianhaeee baekhieeeee, habis aku lapar sekali, kalau tadi mengajakmu dulu, pasti kita berdebat menentukan tempat makan, ya, kan?"

"eisshh~~ terserah alasanmu saja lah Kyung"

"yasudah, kalau begitu kalian berdua ikut masuk saja, sekarang kan cuma pengumuman saja, orang luar sudah boleh masuk dan melihat, kok" ajak Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"iya seharusnya tadi kita juga tidak apa apa ikut masuk, ini kan perusahaan milik calon suamiku" oceh Baekhyun kesal karena tidak bisa melihat kekasihnya saat kompetisi.

"eisshhh nyonya Park mulai lagi mengoceh" ejek Kyungsoo sambil mendorong tubuh Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan kompetisinya.

Kai berjalan sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang digandeng oleh Chanyeol. Mereka duduk dikursi dan meja paling depan, mendengarkan sambutan dari CEO acara tersebut. Bukannya mendengarkan, Baekhyun malah melirik lirik sekitarnya kemudian berbisik pada Kyungsoo,

"Kyung, kita seperti istri pejabat ya disini, menemani dua calon pemilik perusahaan ini dan duduk di paling depan."

"yaa~~ jangan bicara yang bukan bukan!'

baekhyun berdecih mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, kenapa Kyungsoo sulit sekali sependapat dengannya, pikirnya. Baekhyun tiba tiba menoleh keatas panggung saat melihat seorang pria berdiri disana.

"Kyung? Bukankah itu Kris?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kaget.

"Diamlah, Baek. Aku sedang berusaha biasa saja menanggapi semua ini" Kyungsoo menjawab ketus dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap terlihat dingin. Kai menengok ke arah Kyungsoo setelah membelalakkan mata bersama Chanyeol.

"Kyung? Aku dan Kai benar benar tidak tahu bahwa Kris..."

"Diam Chanyeol-aah, kumohon bersikap biasa saja. Jangan seperti ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan saat kita melihat dia" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tegas tanpa menengok sedikitpun ke arah Chanyeol, Baekhyun ataupun Kai, Kyungsoo melihat Kris dengan tajam. Kyungsoo mampu menahan amarahnya karena Kai kini menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa siapa. Kyungsoo memang diam, tapi hatinya terus berteriak,

"YA TUHAAAAAANNNN KENAPA HIDUPKU TIDAK BISA BEBAS DARI DUA JALANG KRIS DAN JESSICAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

 **To be Continued**

 **Pfff kesian amat baby soo dihantui bayang bayang mantan yang udah nikah wkwkw**

 **Btw gimana gimana? udah terbuai sama hubungan kaisoo di cerita ini belum? hehehehe.**

 **Sebenernya sih aku lagi mikir keras bikin ending some secrets hohohoh**

 **tapi ya gitu, kalo lagi ga mood dan dipaksain yaudeh makin mengeras aja tuh pikiran sekeras anunya Jongin kalo lagi di deket Kyungsoo**

 **HAHAHAH**

 **Ada yang nunggu NC? Kalo nggak ada, ya nggak dibikin dulu deh ehehehehe**

 **REVIEW MAKANYAAA! hahah maksa authornya njir:(**

 **Tengkyu tengkyu yang udah ngikutin cerita ini :)**

 **Intinya, banyak banyaklah makan kek Kyungsoo, kali aja nemu laki kek Kai ye kan?**

 **#Np : She's dreaming :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Met me in the rain**

 **Summary**

 **Hujan tak pernah berpihak pada Kyungsoo, ia selalu memaksanya menemani langit untuk menangis.**

 **Lantas, Apakah Kai pelangi bagi Kyungsoo?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 9—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menatap bangga Kai yang sedang berada diatas panggung saat memberikan sedikit sambutan sebagai wakil dari pemilik perusahaan. Yaa cukup melelahkan bagi Kyungsoo mendengarkan satu persatu sambutan dari sepuluh perusahaan yang bersaing, salah satunya adalah Kris, dan Kai adalah pemberi sambutan yang paling terakhir.

"Apa Kris tidak mengajukan dirinya sebagai peserta kompetisi? Kenapa Kai dan Chanyeol tidak tahu ada Kris?" bisik Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo sedang serius menatap kekasihnya diatas panggung.

"molla, nanti tunggu saja penjelasan dari mereka" jawab Kyungsoo masih sambil menatap kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Kai saat Kai kembali duduk di sampingnya, Kai membalas senyuman Kyungsoo kemudian bertanya 'gwaenchana?', Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kai takut sekali mood Kyungsoo jadi berantakan karena kemunculan Kris.

Mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat untuk Kyungsoo kesal dan memanyunkan bibirnya hari ini, karena Kai dan Chanyeol berhasil memenangkan kompetisi tahunan tersebut. Jika kalian bilang suatu kecurangan karena kompetisi diadakan di perusahaan mereka, tentu saja salah besar, perusahaan mereka ini sudah lima tahun berturut turut mempertahankan posisi juara pertama, jadi.. siapa yang tidak kesal dan iri, bukan?

Kai sibuk berbincang dengan beberapa orang bergantian diakhir acara. Kai bolak balik mendapat pujian dan sanjungan kemudian saling berjabat tangan, Kyungsoo dengan pasrah menunggu Kai di kursi tempatnya sedari tadi duduk, walaupun harus mendengar ocehan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo membuka kedua tangannya menyambut Kai yang berjalan ke arahnya, Kai tersenyum bahagia dan buru buru menghamburkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Chukkaeyooo~~" ucap Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Kai mengecup bahu Kyungsoo , "gomawoo soo baby~~"

Mereka saling berpelukan, pun dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka tidak peduli apa kata orang yang saat ini sudah berhamburan kemana mana diruangan tersebut, mereka tidak berpikir bahwa mereka akan jadi pusat perhatian, karena orang orang pun sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing. Setelahnya, Kai dan Chanyeol membawa kekasih mereka ke ruangan yang nantinya akan menjadi ruangan kerja pribadi mereka masing masing, dan letaknya bersebelahan, mungkin hanya berbatas pintu kaca yang buram. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengikuti Kai dan Kyungsoo dari belakang menuju ruangan Kai,

"Coba jelaskan! Si lelaki tidak tahu malu itu kenapa bisa ada disini?" oceh Baekhyun karena sudah geram sedari tadi, tidak sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang mencoba tidak peduli dengan memainkan jarinya sendiri—sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada meja kerja Kai.

"Kris itu adalah owner sebuah perusahaan, aku saja baru tahu itu." jelas Kai disamping Kyungsoo.

"owner? apa dia sekaya itu Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"molla~" Kyungsoo tak tertarik sedikitpun dengan pembahasan mereka barusan. Kai tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang berusaha keras untuk tidak peduli, kemudian menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan merangkulnya, Kyungsoo tetap saja menunduk memainkan jemarinya.

"eish~~ kau tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu tentang itu? Baiklah kita lupakan saja~" jawab Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol untuk masuk ke ruangan pribadinya yang tepat berada disebelah ruangan Kai. Entahlah, mungkin junior Chanyeol tiba - tiba bangun.

"Kau lebih suka aku menjelaskan semuanya, atau lebih suka aku diam saja?" tanya Kai lembut disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berhenti menunduk, ia menengok ke arah Kai, kemudian tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"eoh? kenapa tersenyum begitu?" tanya Kai bingung sambil terkekeh. Tiba tiba Kyungsoo mendatarkan ekspresi wajahnya setelah baru saja tersenyum.

"mwoyaaaa babyyyy" Kyungsoo kembali menunduk, Kai terkekeh dan selalu terkekeh melihat tingkah aneh kekasih mungilnya itu.

"aku ingin dengar penjelasan mu tapi aku malas mendengar apapun tentang Kris. Lagipula, perasaanku sedang senang karena kau berhasil memenangkan kompetisi hari ini, benar benar merusak mood ku saja" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Kai kemudian memindahkan tubuhnya berdiri didepan Kyungsoo. Kai meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja kerjanya yang terletak dibelakang Kyungsoo, itu sama saja Kai sedang menghimpit tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat gugup dan pipinya memerah.

"Aku juga benci membahas ini soo. Aku benar benar tidak tahu Kris siapa, dan tiba tiba istrinya juga muncul disini? Itu juga cukup memuakkan buatku hari ini. Apalagi untuk memikirkan apa motif Jessica tiba tiba melamar menjadi sekretaris disini, atau apakah ada rencana lain yang akan dibuat Kris sebagai pesaing perusahaanku? Sungguh, aku malas untuk memikirkan hal hal semacam itu, soo. Aku hanya ingin kita saling percaya, aku tidak akan pernah membohongimu, apalagi sampai berpindah ke lain hati, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi" Ucap Kai didepan wajah Kyungsoo, dekat sekali, hingga membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah.

"ne, aku percaya padamu makanya tidak mau membahas ini. Apapun yang akan dilakukan Kris dan Jessica selanjutnya, aku bahkan tidak peduli" Kyungsoo masih memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengoceh, Kai tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo kemudian mengelus rambut milik Kyungsoo.

"Good! Thats why i love u so much, we have too much similiarity, babe" jawab Kai membuat Kyungsoo berhenti memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian tersenyum memeluk tubuh Kai yang ada didepannya.

"eumhhh... Chanyeol aahhh... eumhhh... fasterrhhh babyy... ahhhh.."

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Kai walaupun masih tetap memegang erat pinggang Kai.

"mwoya? suara apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya. Kai cengengesan, pasti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang melakukannya di ruangan sebelah. Kai buru buru meletakkan tangannya di kedua telinga Kyungsoo

"andwae, kau tidak boleh mendengarnya sayang. tidak boleh!" pinta Kai membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya heran.

"YAA! mwoya~~!" Kyungsoo melepas tangan Kai yang menghalangi pendengarannya.

"aaahhh... aahhh... aahhhh... fuck me... harderhh... eumhh... deeperhhh... ahhh.."

Kyungsoo memasang raut wajah takut,

"YA! CHANBAEK!" Kyungsoo berteriak tepat setelah mendengar suara desahan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dengan spontan berjalan cepat menuju pintu dalam ruangan Chanyeol untuk mengomeli mereka.

"YAAA!" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, dia lupa kalau... Chanbaek kan sedang bercinta? Kyungsoo terbawa emosinya untuk segera mengomeli pasangan tersebut, tapi ia lupa kalau keadaannya tidak tepat, bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mungkin bisa melihat orang lain telanjang bulat di hadapannya.

"waaeehh kyunghhhhhh...?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih asik digagahi oleh Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia membalikkan badannya dan kembali lagi ke ruangan Kai. Tepat saat Kyungsoo menutup pintu pembatas ruangan Kai dan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menabrak tubuh Kai yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo salah tingkah, tentu saja, ia baru saja menyaksikan adegan porno secara langsung, pikirnya.

BUKK!

Wajah Kyungsoo terhalang bahu Kai, Kyungsoo menunduk, tanpa sepengetahuannya, Kai terkekeh menatapnya, kalau Kai mau, ia bisa langsung memeluk tubuh mungil yang sedang menempel dengan tubuhnya itu sekarang, tapi Kai membiarkan Kyungsoo karena ingin terus melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang salah tingkah. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke samping kanan, Kai mengikutinya, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi ke samping kiri, Kai tetap mengikutinya. Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya. Kai sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan tingkah kekasihnya, karena gemas, Kai mendekap dan menyeret tubuh Kyungsoo keluar ruangannya.

Kyungsoo dengan pasrah mengikuti kemana tubuhnya dibawa oleh Kai, tapi ia tetap menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya didepan dada Kai walaupun tubuhnya berada disamping Kai, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan kalau sedang malu. Kai menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu ruangannya. Tentu saja, tujuan Kai membawa Kyungsoo keluar ruangannya hanyalah agar Kyungsoo tak lagi mendengar desahan Baekhyun. Kai tidak melepaskan dekapannya sama sekali, ia berusaha menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar berhenti menunduk dan menatapnya, Kai bahkan menggelitiki bagian bawah dagu Kyungsoo, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo merubah posisinya menjadi memeluk tubuh Kai dari depan dan benar benar menyembunyikan wajahnya didepan dada Kai, Kai terkekeh karena Kyungsoo memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"kaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii apa yang baru saja aku lakukaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn" Kyungsoo merengek didalam pelukan Kai

"makanya tadi aku menutup kupingmu, tapi kau malah melepas tanganku" ucap Kai sambil tertawa kecil.

"aaaaaaaaaaa~~~aaaaaa~~~aaaa~~~~~~~"

Sungguh! Kai tidak ada bosannya meladeni rengekkan Kyungsoo, Kai justru semakin jatuh cinta pada kekasihnya itu. Belum lagi sifat kekanakannya yang.. mungkin buat kebanyakan seme, itu menyebalkan untuk seumuran Kyungsoo belum pernah bercinta, tapi Kai? baginya itu menggemaskan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kai melihat Kris keluar dari ruangan tempat kompetisi tadi yang memang berada dilantai yang sama dengan ruangan Kai dan Chanyeol. Kris menatap Kai dari kejauhan, tapi Kai dengan bangganya mengelus ngelus rambut Kyungsoo dan semakin mengajak Kyungsoo yang ada didalam pelukannya bercanda. Kai tidak menoleh lagi ke arah Kris, tapi Kai tahu pasti kalau Kris melihat adegan pelukan mesranya dengan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Yaaa mwoyaa! Apa katamu? " oceh Kyungsoo setelah melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Kai. Kyungsoo berbicara begitu karena Kai baru saja berdirty talk ria ditelinga Kyungsoo. Kai terkekeh, "ani, aku tidak bicara apa apa" jawab Kai sambil tertawa.

"yaaa kimkai~~ aku mendengar jelas ucapanmu tadi."

"kau mendengar dengan jelas? baik kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan nanti malam" goda Kai pada Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo memukul manja dadanya, Kai terkekeh.

Berbeda dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedang bercanda mesra, Kris dan Jessica malah bertengkar setelah melihat adegan mesra yang baru saja mereka lihat.

"Kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Jessica pada Kris, tapi Kris berdecih,

"kau sendiri? bukannya kau senang sekali menjadi sekretaris baru Kai?"

"ani, hanya saja aku tidak suka melihat pasangan itu bahagia." Kris tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Jessica. Jujur saja, Kris tidak mau melihat Kyungsoo bersama pria lain, sungguh egois. Lantas kenapa Kris menikahi Jessica? Karena Kyungsoo baginya terlalu kekanakan, tak bisa disentuh sedikitpun. Tapi, bukan berarti Jessica juga belahan jiwanya, mungkin hampir bisa dibilang begitu, karena awalnya Kris mengenal Jessica dari appanya, kemudian mereka berdua dijodohkan, Kris pikir Jessica orang yang tepat, ditambah lagi mereka juga sudah melakukan 'itu'. Tapi entahlah, Kris memang mengejar jabatan sebagai owner perusahaan yang notabene adalah perusahaan milik appanya Jessica, tapi belum apa apa, Kris sudah berulang kali melihat Jessica bersama pria lain. Kris merasa harga dirinya dijatuhkan hanya karena Jessica lebih kaya darinya dan Jessica melakukan apa apa seenaknya. Mungkin Kris baru menyadari betapa bodohnya ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan akhirnya menikahi Jessica.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Kaisoo dan Chanbaek merayakan kemenangan mereka bersama. Awalnya Chanyeol mengajak ke bar, tapi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menolak mati matian.

"Aku tidak mau ya kalau sampai banyak wanita disana menggoda Chanyeol" celoteh Baekhyun di atas sofa rumah Kyungsoo.

"KAI JUGA!" tambah Kyungsoo singkat.

"Yasudah Kai kalau begitu kita pergi ke bar berdua saja" ajak Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama sama berteriak dan menjewer telinga kekasih mereka masing masing.

"YAAA! Aku habisi penismu kalau sampai berani ke bar diam diam!" teriak Baekhyun.

"aku akan pergi kencan dengan Sam Smith kalau kau berani mengkhianatiku!" Kai terkekeh mendengar bisikkan Kyungsoo, kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendengar, pasti mereka ikut terkekeh.

"arrata arrata~~ Kita pesta disini saja kalau begitu" ucap Kai membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berhenti menjewer kuping kekasih mereka. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling menatap dan tersenyum puas sebelum akhirnya mereka berempat sama sama pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli makanan dan beberapa jenis minuman, dan tentunya beberapa jenis bir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau minum ini?" Tanya Kai setelah Kyungsoo memintanya menuangkan bir yang ditunjuk olehnya kedalam gelas yang ada didalam genggaman Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"aaaaahhhhh~~~~~ sudah lama sekali tidak minum ini" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah puasnya.

"tentu saja~~ Kau kan sudah tidak tersiksa lagi seperti dulu. Sekarang sudah punya pekerjaan yang bagus, dan kekasih yang setia" oceh Baekhyun yang juga sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Kai dan Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat kekasih mereka.

"Jangan banyak banyak soo" pinta Kai saat Kyungsoo hendak menuang lagi bir ke dalam gelasnya. Tapi Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kai, Kai menghela nafasnya kemudian menatapi lagi kekasih mungilnya yang sedang asik minum.

"YAAA! BAEKHYUN-AAAHH!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan tingkah mabuknya.

"WAEEE?" Baekhyun membalas teriakkan Kyungsoo. Kai dan Chanyeol diam saja karena tahu kekasih mereka ini sedang mabuk.

"kenapa tadi siang melakukan di kantor, eoh? Hish! Kotor!"

"YA YA YA! mulutmu itu tak bisa dijaga~ apanya yang kotor, hm? Sok suci sekali kau Kyungsoo"

"eisshhh~~ aku hanya bercanda sahabatku" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum imut kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kyungsoo-aaahh~~ bilang saja kau iri hm? kau bahkan belum melakukannya sama sekali..." ejek Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kaget,

"JINJJA?" Chanyeol ikut masuk dalam perbincangan bodoh dua orang mabuk tersebut, "kau belum menyentuhnya sedikitpun?" Kai hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"YAAA KAIII! Kyungsoo itu terlalu polos, makanya mudah dikhianati." ujar Baekhyun, "JADI, kalau kau berani berani mengkhianati sahabatku Do Kyungsoo! Aku tidak segan segan membakar penismu!" mendengar ocehan Baekhyun membuat semuanya tertawa, termasuk Kyungsoo dengan mata mabuknya.

"Yaa~~ Baekhyun-aaahhh" Kyungsoo berbisik pelan, walaupun tetap saja Kai dan Chanyeol mendengarnya. Memang ada ada saja tingkah orang mabuk.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, memang masih polos, tapi... bukan berarti aku tidak tahu apa apa mengenai 'itu'. Aku mahir kok melakukannya~"

Semua terkekeh geli, "yaa Kai, Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah memberi lampu hijau" ejek Chanyeol membuat pipi Kai memerah.

"Cih! memang sudah terlihat Kyung wajah licikmu, kau pasti ingin kan melakukan 'itu'?"

"YAA! aku hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat saja Baekhyun-aah, aku tidak mempercayai Kris untuk memilikiku sepenuhnya, dan ternyata dugaanku benar. Cih..."

"YA Kyungsoo-aaah! Lakukanlah segera dan rasakan nikmatnya bercinta. Aku hampir gila setiap kali Chanyeol menumbuk hole ku, aaah~~ neomu choaaa~~"

"eish baekhiee jangan seperti itu... membuat juniorku bangun saja~" rengek Chanyeol pada kekasih cantiknya itu.

Kyungsoo menuangkan lagi bir ke dalam gelasnya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya Kai menahannya.

"Geumane... dengarkan perkataanku Soo!"

"sekali lagi, ne?" pinta Kyungsoo dengan aegyonya.

"Ani! Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya sejak pertama kau bilang 'sekali lagi'." Kai menarik gelas dan botol botolnya. Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya,

"aku sudah menuruti kemauanmu dari tadi sayanggg, aku bahkan sudah membiarkanmu menghabisi 8 gelas." Kyungsoo tetap merengek dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"neee... kalau begitu.. gendong aku ke kamar... aku sudah ngantuk" pintanya sambil membuka kedua tangannya agar digendong oleh Kai. Kai benar benar tidak pernah habis pikir dengan tingkah mabuk Kyungsoo, kenapa sekarang tingkahnya jadi sangat manja.

Kai buru buru menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo ala bridal style dan disambut ejekkan Chanyeol yang sedang asik bermanjaan dengan kekasihnya yang sedang mabuk.

"ohoo~~~ malam ini ada yang akan mendahuluiku membuat rumah Kyungsoo berisik rupanya?" Kai terkekeh saat baru saja berdiri dan menggendong Kyungsoo.

"Yaa! puasi saja baekhyunmu, jangan menggangguku dan Kyungsoo sedikitpun malam ini, oke?" Kai balik mengejek dengan senyum puasnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"lepas sayang..." pinta Kai pada Kyungsoo yang menahan tubuh Kai agar tidak lepas dari pelukannya saat Kai baru saja membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Kyungsoo memeluk Kai erat padahal Kai sedang susah payah membungkukkan badannya disamping kasur. Kyungsoo terus menggelengkan kepalanya berharap Kai tidak pergi.

"soo lepaskan duluuuu sebentar..." Kai merasa punggungnya kesakitan walaupun tetap saja ia merasa nyaman dan hangat memeluk Kyungsoo. Tapi apa daya, kalau Kyungsoo sudah mabuk begini, Kai mau tidak mau mengikuti permintaan aneh Kyungsoo.

Kai akhirnya menaikkan kakinya ke atas kasur melalui tubuh Kyungsoo, Kai melangkahi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan Kyungsoo yang masih setia memeluk erat tubuh kekarnya.

Kai kini menindih tubuh Kyungsoo, ia susah payah menahan hasrat bercintanya karena kini junior mereka saling bergesekkan.

"eunghhh..." Kyungsoo melenguh pelan membuat Kai semakin bergairah. Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kai bingung dengan mata mabuknya,

"apakah yang barusan itu junior mu yang menyentuh milikku?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Kai terkekeh kemudian mengangguk.

"neomu choaa~~~" ucap Kyungsoo menggoda sambil memainkan bibirnya.

"oh my god soo baby please jangan menggodaku sayang. sudah sekarang kita tidur ne?" Kyungsoo menahan tubuh Kai yang baru saja hendak memindahkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo.

"kajima! tidak mau memilikiku sepenuhnya eoh?"

Kai tertawa kecil, "aku tidak akan memaksamu bercinta"

"aku ingin, kai"

"memangnya aku orang yang tepat untukmu?" tanya Kai khawatir mengingat apa yang sudah Kyungsoo katakan pada Baekhyun tadi. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"kau mempercayaiku, soo?"

"hmm percaya tidak yaaaa"

Kai terkekeh lagi, oh my God! Kyungsoo sedang mabuk Kai!

Kai buru buru memindahkan tubuhnya lagi, "kenapa pergi..." rengek Kyungsoo pada Kai yang turun dari kasur.

"aku tidak mau bercinta dengan orang mabuk" ucap Kai santai sambil mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur. Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang tiba tiba tak bersuara, Kai bisa lihat Kyungsoo sedang memanyunkan bibirnya. Kai kemudian mencuci wajahnya didepan kaca westafel kamar mandi Kyungsoo dan sengaja tidak menutup pintu kamar mandinya agar bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang sedang menggumam sendirian,

"Kyungsoo-ah! baboya? orang yang kau cintai tidak mau bercinta denganmu? jadi benar kan kalau kau itu tidak tampan dan tidak seksi? huh menyedihkan..." Kai tertawa kecil didalam kamar mandi mendengar perkataan kekasihnya.

"kyungsoo-yaaa memangnya kekasihmu itu tidak tahu kalau kau susah payah menjaga tubuhmu ini agar tidak dimiliki siapapun kecuali orang yang tepat? apa dia bukan orang yang tepat? tapi kau sangat sangat sangat mencintainya kan?" ujar Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Kai itu lelaki yang tepat untukmu Kyungsoo-aaah, dia mencintaimu dan sangat mencintaimu..." Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya sendiri membuat Kai yang sedang menggosok gigi semakin gemas.

"lalu... kenapa dia tidak mau bercinta denganmu, eoh? Apa Kai pikir kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya bercinta? jinjja? kau kan tau bagaimana caranya menungging, mengangkang, melumat, menghisap, menggoyangkan pinggang, dan... mendesah? tentu saja desahan mu kan merdu."

Kai semakin gila mendengar dirtytalk nya Kyungsoo,

"oh plis jangan bangun, Kyungsoo sedang mabuk kumohon adikku sayang jangan bangun dulu" Kai berucap susah payah menghadap juniornya sendiri. Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Kyungsoo ternyata sudah tertidur. Kai menghela nafasnya kasar kemudian terkekeh, bagaimana bisa setelah mengoceh panjang lebar langsung tertidur?Ah! memang hanya Kyungsoo saja yang begitu, walaupun kalau dilihat memang mata Kyungsoo sudah mengantuk sedari tadi, tapi... ya begitulah kalau Kyungsoo sedang mabuk.

"ah syukurlah kau akhirnya tidur soo.." Kai masuk lagi kekamar mandi dan menyelesaikan urusannya sambil membayangkan Kyungsoo, padahal bisa saja Kai menghabisi Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur hanya demi kepentingannya, tapi Kai ingin sekali, melakukan 'itu' untuk pertama kalinya dalam keadaan sadar, bukan dalam keadaan mabuk, atau tidur, itu sama saja memperkosa, pikirnya.

Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo masuk kedalam dekapannya untuk tidur bersama. Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah benar benar terlelap dalam tidurnya, bahkan sampai mulutnya terbuka. Kai terkekeh,

"soo... bagaimana bisa kau tetap menggemaskan walau sedang tidur, hm?" kai bertanya sendiri sambil tersenyum kemudian memainkan bibir Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Kai tak hentinya memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur menganga, dan tak hentinya juga tangan itu mengelus ngelus bibir merah milik Kyungsoo.

"cepatlah bangun dan sadar dari mabukmu, sayang" ucap Kai sebelum akhirnya mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan lagi tubuh Kyungsoo masuk kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

 **HAHAHAH SIAPA YANG UDAH NEGANG JUGA?**

 **Sengaja ditahan dulu takutnya lu pada basah lagi HAHAHA**

 **Bau bau NC nih wkwkwkw REVIEW YAAAAA LAFF KALIAAN️️️️!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Met me in the rain**

 **Summary**

 **Hujan tak pernah berpihak pada Kyungsoo, ia selalu memaksanya menemani langit untuk menangis.**

 **Lantas, Apakah Kai pelangi bagi Kyungsoo?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 10—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, pukul empat pagi Kyungsoo terbangun dan mendapati tubuhnya tidur didalam pelukan Kai. Kyungsoo terbangun karena entah kenapa udara semakin dingin. Ia membangunkan tubuhnya dan mendengar rintikkan hujan, Kyungsoo turun dari kasur menuju jendela kamarnya.

"eoh? hujan?" gumam Kyungsoo seteah mendapati halamannya basah dan terlihat sangat sejuk. Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meregangkan otot otot tubuhnya, Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang..

"aaaaahhhhhh~~~~ ternyata hujan itu indah ya... apalagi jika hujannya tenang seperti ini..." Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri menatap keluar jendela, padahal langit pun masih gelap, tapi Kyungsoo benar benar merasa senang entah apa alasannya.

Kyungsoo menaikkan lagi tubuhnya ke atas kasur kemudian memeluk kembali tubuh Kai,

"sepertinya aku bangun terlalu pagi di hari libur, tidak ada salahnya kan tidur lagi?" gumamnya sendirian kemudian mendekap hangat tubuh Kai.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo terlelap lagi, Kyungsoo merasa sesuatu hinggap di keningnya. Kyungsoo membuka kembali matanya, tapi sepertinya, pergerakannya terkunci. Kyungsoo melirikkan matanya ke atas karena semakin merasakan hangat di keningnya.

Kai mengecup keningnya dengan mesra,

"eoh? kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai yang masih setia menempelkan bibirnya pada dahi Kyungsoo, Kai bahkan semakin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat, meletakkan satu kakinya diatas paha Kyungsoo, dan semakin gemas menciumi kening Kyungsoo.

"yaa mwoyaaa~~ mencium saja lama sekali sihh! aku bahkan tak bisa bergerak sama sekaliiii~~" Kyungsoo merengek membuat Kai terkekeh dan melepas ciumannya, Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kai.

"kau sudah tidak mabuk, hm?" tanya Kai lembut.

"apa semalam aku mabuk?"

"eishh~ pura pura polos... kau pusing tidak?"

"iya sih, sedikit" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengurut dahinya.

Kai kemudian mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk saling bertatapan,

"eoh? wae? kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Kai tetap diam dan semakin menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo.

"kau ingat yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Kai penasaran.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, ia terlihat berpikir dengan keras.

"tidak, heheh"

Kai langsung membaringkan kembali tubuhnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kai hampir frustasi semalam dan sekarang Kyungsoo melupakan semuanya, tapi Kai juga sadar, akan sulit bagi Kyungsoo mengingat hal hal yang terjadi saat dia mabuk berat seperti yang terjadi di awal pertemuan mereka. Kai mencoba mengkontrol emosinya, padahal ia benar benar sedang ingin melakukannya saat itu juga, tapi ia tak mungkin memaksa Kyungsoo.

"yaaaa~~~~ kenapaaaa bertingkah aneh begituuuuuu, hm?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Kai yang tertutup selimut.

"aku tidak mau melihatmu dulu! aku sedang mengontrol nafsuku chagiiiii~~~" ucap Kai dengan wajah penuh frustasi saat ia membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. Kyungsoo terkekeh geli.

Kai menatap heran Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo bahkan tiba tiba mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan menatap Kai. Kyungsoo kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kai. Kyungsoo melumat bibir Kai perlahan, Kai tersentak kaget.

Kai memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan melepas ciuman yang Kyungsoo berikan,

"kau mau membuatku tersiksa, hm? apa kau sedang menggodaku?" tanya Kai buru buru sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kepala kasur. Kyungsoo terkekeh geli,

"eoh? kau pikir hanya kau yang tersiksa? hasratku semalam mau tidak mau ku tanggung sendirian sampai terbawa dalam mimpi"

Kai membelalakkan matanya,

"kau mengingatnya?"

"nee! bahkan terbawa mimpi, makanya aku mengingatnya" jawabnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Kai tertawa lepas, ia merasa lega sekarang.

"kau jahat!" rengek Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

"wae?"

"kau tidak menyukaiku, huh?" tanyanya membuat Kai terkekeh lagi.

"Kyungsoo-aah..." Kai menegakkan tubuhnya didekat Kyungsoo, ia menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar kekasihnya itu menatapnya. Kai tersenyum gemas saat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Kai dengan puppy eyesnya.

"pertanyaanmu itu sungguh konyol, soo. tidak mungkin aku tidak mencintaimu,"

"lalu... semalam kau menolakku..."

"kau mabuk, sayang."

"jinjja itu alasannya?"

Kai berdeham, kemudian menarik dagu Kyungsoo pelan, Kai mulai melumat mesra bibir merah kekasih mungilnya itu. Mereka saling berbagi saliva, melumat pelan, lidah mereka berperang bahkan Kai sesekali menggigit bibir Kyungsoo, membuatnya melenguh kesakitan. Entah belajar darimana, Kyungsoo menaikkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Kai, ia duduk mengangkang tepat diatas junior Kai yang sudah menegang. Kai terkekeh dengan tingkah Kyungsoo,

"belajar darimana, hm?" tanya Kai sambil terkekeh. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai.

"hanya menonton 'sedikiiittt'" jawabnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'sedikit', tentunya dengan wajah malu. Kai terkekeh lagi.

"kau baru pertama kali melakukan ini?"

"jika kau mau tahu dan tidak menertawakanku, sejujurnya ciuman pertamaku adalah ciumanku denganmu"

"jinjja?" Kai tertawa lepas.

"aku... mungkin sudah jadi orang yang kesekian untukmu"

"ani" jawab Kai singkat, Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya.

"its my first time, too." jawab Kai sebelum akhirnya menarik lagi tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, Kai melumat lagi bibir Kyungsoo dengan mata terpejamnya. Kyungsoo mengelus ngelus leher Kai, pun dengan Kai yang sudah membiarkan tangannya menjelajah masuk kedalam baju Kyungsoo, meraba apapun didalam sana.

Kai melepaskan baju Kyungsoo tanpa melepas ciuman mereka, Kyungsoo sempat menahan tangan Kai, karena, tentu saja dia malu, untuk pertama kalinya ia mengekspos tubuhnya didepan orang lain. Kyungsoo tak mau kalah, ia melucuti piyama tidur yang Kai pakai hingga kini mereka sama sama topless. Dengan mata sayunya, Kyungsoo menatap kagum tubuh Kai, begitu juga dengan pria berkulit tan dihadapannya, tatapannya sungguh seperti orang yang igin menerkam tubuh putih mulus yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Kai mulai mengecupi tubuh itu, pelan dan penuh lumatan, Kyungsoo melenguh frustasi meremas rambut Kai.

"eunghhhhhh..." lenguh Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas paha Kai, ia merasakan sesuatu semakin menusuk selangkangannya yang masih tertutup celana.

"apa itu milikmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan penuh desah, Kai tersenyum.

Mengerti apa yang Kai rasakan, Kyungsoo buru buru membuka celana pendek Kai setelah membuat tubuhnya sendiri full naked.

"omo? otokkeeeeee" rengek Kyungsoo saat melihat betapa besarnya milik Kai, entah harus berapa kali Kai terkekeh pagi ini, Kyungsoo bahkan tiba tiba mengelus milik Kai dan mengajak miliknya bercakap sebentar,

"how can u grow like this, hm? kau tidak kasihan dengan holeku?" ucapnya pada junior Kai dengan wajah panik.

"yaa little Kai! bersikap baiklah pada holeku, arachi?" sungguh Kai semakin terkekeh geli, ia langsung menarik wajah Kyungsoo dan melumat kembali bibir kekasih mungilnya itu saking gemasnya. Kyungsoo belum berani membiarkan milik Kai masuk dalam holenya, Kyungsoo meletakkan kedua lututnya diatas kasur, ia bahkan tidak mau mendudukkan dirinya diatas milik Kai.

"ottokke? aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada juniormu" rengeknya lagi dengan wajah memelas. Jujur saja, Kai inginnya Kyungsoo memakan juniornya itu sekarang, tapi Kai rasa, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya.

"bukannya kau sudah menonton?" ejek Kai.

"kan hanya sedikit, ah! aku benar benar tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya... apa benar seperti memakan lollipop?" Kai tertawa kemudian mengangguk.

"gwaenchana, lupakan yang itu. pegang bahuku yang kuat, aku akan memasukkan milikku sekarang, gwaenchana?" tanya Kai meminta izin, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia bahkan tidak sekedar memegang bahu Kai, Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat tubuh kekar itu, meletakkan kepala Kai sejajar dengan dadanya. Kai perlahan memasukkan miliknya, Kyungsoo berteriak keras, ia bahkan mencakar punggung Kai.

"ah! sakit Kaiiiihhhhhh" teriaknya saat milik Kai sudah benar benar dilahap habis oleh lubangnya,

"mianhae chagiiihh..." ucap Kai sambil memejamkan matanya menahan betapa nikmatnya lubang Kyungsoo menyedot miliknya, Kai mengecupi bahu Kyungsoo saat mendiamkan miliknya bersarang pada lubang Kyungsoo.

"aku harus apa Kai? eumhhh..."

"goyangkan pinggulmu sayang" perintah Kai sambil menatap lembut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menuruti perintah Kai, ia mulai menggoyangkan dan menaik turunkan tubuhnya . Kai memegangi pinggang Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum menatapi wajah Kyungsoo. Merasakan Kai menatapnya sedari tadi, Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya,

"yaaaa mwoyaaa~~~~ jangan menatapku begituuuuu..."

"waee... kau menggoda, soo" Kai terus tersenyum menatap tingkah aneh Kyungsoo, bahkan saat mereka sedang bercinta.

"YA! aku bukan bintang porno! aku hanya imut! cukup imut saja!" rengeknya sambil terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Kai terkekeh geli dengan mata sayunya, ia bahkan tertawa sambil merasakan nikmat akan perlakuan Kyungsoo diatasnya.

"ne, kau eumh imut, bahkan saat sedanghhh bercinta seperti ini" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan Kai, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyandarkannya pada kepala Kai. Kai kemudian menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan erat, menghisap nipple kekasihnya yang semakin menegang, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi.

"aaahhh...eumhhh... Kaihh... i wanna cumm..." desahnya membuat Kai mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Kyungsoo mendekap tubuh Kai semakin erat tepat saat cairan putih miliknya memenuhi perut keduanya. Kai mendiamkan sebentar tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar hebat sambil mendekapnya. Setelah merasakan Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, Kai membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo diatas kasur tanpa melepaskan miliknya yang masih tertanam didalam lubang Kyungsoo, Kai kemudian meletakkan kedua kaki mungil itu ke atas bahu kekarnya.

"yaaa~~ kau mau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo panik.

"giliranku chagi, kau egois sekali, sih, masa hanya kau yang keluar?" Kini Kai yang merengek, tapi sayangnya, rengekkan Kyungsoo selalu lebih menggemaskan,

"mianhaee... mollaseoo" Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya, dan tentu saja membuat Kai tertawa lagi.

"ne, sekarang ikuti saja kataku, hm?" pinta Kai sebelum akhirnya menusuk lubang Kyungsoo perlahan. Kyungsoo meremas lengan Kai dan menggigit bibirnya.

"ahhh... eummhh... Kaihhhh... ahhh" desahnya membuat Kai tersenyum. Kai memainkan kedua nipple Kyungsoo sambil terus menumbuk hole Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"ahh yeeahh... disituu sayangghh.. fuckk mee harderhhhh kaiihh" Kyungsoo semakin menggila, ia sudah pandai mendesah rupanya. Suara desahan Kyungsoo yang seksi menyatu dengan suara rintik hujan diluar membuat Kai yang merasa semakin terangsang akhirnya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan erat, mereka bahkan terus berciuman dan melumat mesra seiring dengan gerakan Kai yang semakin cepat menumbuk hole Kyungsoo. Leher Kyungsoo sudah penuh dengan tanda merah disana,

"Kai milikkuuuhhh eumhhhh" pinta Kyungsoo membuat Kai buru buru meraih junior mungil milik kekasihnya dan mengocok lagi dengan cepat.

"ahhh fasterhhh chagiihhh, kaaiiihh aku mencintaimuhhh ahh.. ahh..." Kai semakin gila dengan desahan Kyungsoo, ia semakin menusukkan miliknya dengan cepatt,

"aaahh ahhh.. eunghh.. i wanna cummhhh ahhh"

"bersamaa sayangghhhh.. aaakkkhhh!"

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat saat mereka sama sama mengeluarkan cairan putih di perut mereka dan tentu saja cairan Kai dilubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menelentangkan tangannya karena lelah, begitu juga Kai yang tumbang diatas tubuh Kyungsoo dan terus mengecupi seluruh bagian tubuh Kyungsoo.

ddrrttt... ddrrtttt...

Beberapa menit setelahnya, handphone Kai bergetar diatas meja lampu disamping kasur, Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pundak Kai untuk mengangkatnya, tapi sepertinya Kai sudah nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya sekarang, ia benar benar tidak mau beranjak dari tubuh mulus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengambil handphone Kai dan mencoba mengangkat panggilan tak bernama tersebut,

"Kai, ini nomorku, Jessica, simpan ya? apa kau bisa makan siang denganku hari ini? mungkin kita perlu berkenalan lebih dekat sebagai seorang sekretaris dan atasannya" ucap Jessica tanpa henti membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya,

"apa sudah selesai bicaranya?" tanya Kyungsoo denga ketus.

"eoh? Kyungsoo? bagaimana bisa pagi pagi sekali handphone Kai sudah ada ditanganmu?" tanya Jessica kaget dan penasaran.

"yaa! Kai itu pacarku! tidak ada urusannya denganmu"

"siapa yang menelepon, soo?" tanya Kai dengan suara beratnya, Jessica semakin gila mendengarnya, ia buru buru mematikan panggilannya dengan wajah kesal.

"apa Kai benar benar gay dan mencintai Kyungsoo? apa Kyungsoo sudah bahagia sekarang?" Jessica bicara sendirian dikamarnya, ia semakin frustasi mengetahui Kai dan Kyungsoo pagi pagi sudah bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan aktivitas panjang mereka pagi tadi, tanpa sadar mereka tertidur hingga pukul dua belas siang. Hujan yang sejak tadi menemani tidur mereka pun benar benar sudah reda, mereka bisa merasakan sinar matahari siang menelusup masuk kedalam selimut mereka.

Kyungsoo membangunkan tubuhnya, dan tentunya untuk pertama kalinya ia bangun dalam keadaan sperma melengket ditubuh dan berceceran dikasurnya. Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai sekilas untuk membangunkan Kai, mereka bahkan sudah berencana mencuci seprai dan selimut bersama siang itu.

"Kai-aaah..." panggil Kyungsoo pelan sambil asik menyandarkan dadanya pada dada bidang Kai. Kyungsoo memainkan bibir Kai berharap Kai segera bangun. Merasakan geli dibibirnya, Kai terbangun dan tersenyum, dengan cepat Kai mencium, ani, mungkin bahkan mengemut bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kaget kemudian membangunkan tubuhnya,

"YA! ireona~~ kau janji kan mau mencuci selimut siang ini?" ajak Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Kai. Kai tersenyum kemudian membangunkan tubuhnya,

Siang itu mereka benar benar menghabiskan waktu libur mereka untuk mencuci selimut dan pakaian mereka dihalaman rumah Kyungsoo. Oh chanbaek? Kai bahkan melarang Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar mereka, Kai sudah tahu betul, dihari libur seperti ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa seharian penuh menghabiskan waktu dikamar. Mendengar penjelasan Kai, Kyungsoo berteriak ngeri,

"MWO? APA SELANGKANGAN BAEKHYUN TIDAK LECET?! aisshh mengerikan~~~" ujarnya ketakutan kemudian berjalan keluar membawa selimut dan pakaian mereka. Kai terkekeh, kenapa Kyungsoo sungguh menggemaskan bahkan tanpa berpikir panjang mengatakan hal hal konyol seperti itu didepan Kai?

Kai membantu Kyungsoo menginjak nginjak pakaian mereka didalam air yang penuh busa. ah! siapapun yang melihatnya, itu sungguh romantis, mereka bahkan saling berhadapan dan Kyungsoo terus memegangi kedua pinggang Kai, entahlah, apa aktivitas mereka ini mereka gunakan untuk mencuri kesempatan berpacaran, tapi mereka benar benar menikmatinya. Mereka bahkan terus tertawa walau sambil memeras pakaian mereka, ditambah lagi tingkah Kyungsoo yang benar benar konyol dan kekanak kanakan, memainkan selang dan menyiramkan airnya ke arah Kai, atau bahkan saling meniupkan busa satu sama lain. Kai tersenyum melihat betapa bahagianya Kyungsoo sekarang, dan Kyungsoo sendiri merasakan bahwa memang banyak yang berubah sejak kehadiran Kai dalam hidupnya, _baginya, Kai benar benar pelangi yang hadir setelah hujan._

.

.

.

.

 _ **Met me in the rain**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"appa! apa memang harus benar benar perempuan itu menjadi seketarisku dan Chanyeol?" tanya Kai frustasi pagi pagi diruangan appanya.

"Jessica maksudmu?"

"ne! SIAPA LAGI! memangnya appa tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah istrinya Kris? Appa tau Kris, kan?"

"ara~ tentu saja appa tahu! tapi ini semua juga trik bisnis kita anakku, kalau mereka berpikir ini adalah cara mereka bersaing, tentu saja sama buat kita. Tidak ada yang salah jika Jessica bekerja diperusahaan lain walaupun suaminya adalah owner perusahaan, tidak ada rule yang melarang hal semacam itu. Dan, tenang saja, perusahaan dia bukanlah pesaing kita, kita lihat saja motif nya apa nanti"

Kai menghela nafasnya,

"appayaa~~ kau tahu kan kekasihku yang pernah kukirimkan fotonya pada appa?"

"ne, Kyungsoo? ah! dia bagaimana kabarnya?"

"baik, appa. tapi masalahnya, Kris adalah mantan kekasihnya Kyungsoo, ia bahkan meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk menikahi Jessica. Apa menurut appa tidak menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo melihat Jessica sekarang adalah sekretarisku?" jelas Kai dengan tatapan memelas, appanya tertawa,

"eoh jinjja? tapi kalau dipikir pikir, kalau mereka tidak putus, kau tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan Kyungsoo" ejek appanya.

"appa!~~~" rengek Kai membuat appanya tertawa lagi,

"ne! ne! kalau begitu appa harus makan malam bersama dengan Kyungsoo untuk membahas ini, Kyungsoo orang yang pengertian, kan?"

"tentu saja! dia mempercayaiku, sih, tapi tetap saja aku risih dengan keberadaan Jessica"

Kai terus mengeluh pada appanya, begitu juga sebaliknya, appanya terus menjelaskan ini itu mengenai perusahaan dan membuat Kai benar benar mengerti mengenai apa yang appanya maksud.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau makan siang dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo melalui telepon.

"molla, mungkin seperti biasa di cafe sebelah kantor, kau sendiri? bersama dengan Hrd mu itu lagi?" ejek Kai membuat mereka sama sama tertawa.

"eishh~ jangan begitu! setidaknya dia yang selalu menemaniku makan siang"

"kau mulai jatuh cinta pada wanita sekarang?" tanya Kai panik, lebih tepatnya sih mengejek.

"ani! tentu saja tidak~~ yasudah kalau begitu aku tutup dulu, ya"

Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya dan buru buru merapikan bekal bekal yang sudah ia siapkan untuk dibawakan ke kantor Kai. Tanpa Kai tahu, Kyungsoo meminta cuti sehari untuk sekedar memasakkan makan siang untuk Kai dan mencoba main ke kantor kekasihnya itu di hari kerja. Kyungsoo buru buru menuju kantor Kai sebelum jam makan siang tiba. Selalu dengan setelan casualnya, tapi kali ini Kyungsoo mencoba menggunakan sweater merah muda dan celana jeans berwarna biru. Kyungsoo tersenyum menenteng satu set kotak makan dalam genggamannya. Kyungsoo menelepon Kai lagi sesampainya di lobby untuk memastikan bahwa Kai benar benar masih diruangannya.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Kyungsoo pikir Kai sedang sibuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift dan menuju ruang kerja Kai, pintunya bahkan terbuka, Kyungsoo pikir Kai akan segera bergegas makan siang dan dia datang di waktu yang tepat.

Belum sempat mengucap 'annyeong', Kyungsoo mendapati Kai bersandar pada dinding dengan Jessica didepan tubuhnya. Kai tak melihat Kyungsoo, tak sama halnya dengan Jessica yang semakin mendekati tubuh Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo di sudut pintu. Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo ingin sekali menjatuhkan apapun yang ada digenggamannya sekarang karena lemas, tapi ia mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Kai, tentu saja, dengan airmata yang menetes di pipinya.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat sambil menunduk, ia bahkan terus mengusap air mata yang keluar dan menetes di pipinya,

BUKKK!

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menabrak tubuh seorang pria, Kyungsoo menoleh pada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu,

"Kyungsoo? Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo menatap kesal dan tidak peduli, ia terus berjalan meninggalkan mantannya yang baru saja menegurnya, entah apa yang Kyungsoo mimpikan semalam, ia benar benar sial hari ini. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah Kyungsoo mencoba melarikan diri, Kris menarik lagi tangannya, dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"YAA MWOYAA! LEPASKAN! KAU ITU SUAMI ORANG!" teriak Kyungsoo mencoba melarikan diri dari pelukan Kris, Kyungsoo berteriak sambil menangis. Kris tetap menahannya sampai tiba tiba Kyungsoo merasa seseorang membawa pergi tubuhnya dari dekapan Kris, Kyungsoo tahu betul tangan siapa yang sedang menggenggamnya, menyadari hal itu, Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Kai, dengan mata yang sudah memerah dan berkaca kaca, Kyungsoo bahkan melempar bekal yang sudah ia bawa.

"mwoya? apa kau baru saja mengemis kembali cinta padanya?" tanya Kai dengan emosi, "apa kau kesini untuk janjian dengannya dan berpelukan didepanku?" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kai, kenapa Kai terlalu berburuk sangka padanya begitu? Kyungsoo semakin menangis.

"geurae, apa itu menyakitkan untukmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai dengan dalam, Kai menghela nafasnya, ia memutar bola matanya,

"apa menurutmu tidak menyakitkan melihat kekasihmu sedang berduaan dengan wanita lain diruang kerjanya?" Kyungsoo menyerang Kai membuat Kai tersentak kaget dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pilu.

"Kyungsoo-aah? Sejak kapan kau datang?"

"mwo? apa kau khawatir sekali aku memergokimu begitu?"

"ani chagi, semua tidak seperti yang kau lihat begitu saja, kau percaya padaku, kan? Kita saling mempercayai, kan?"

Kyungsoo berdecih, airmatanya sudah tak terbendung lagi, bahkan kini bukan hanya matanya yang memerah, hidungnya pun ikut memerah.

"aku harap kau tidak menyalahgunakan kepercayaanku padamu, Kai-ssi..."

Kyungsoo pergi dengan tangan kosong, ia tak menunggu jawaban dan penjelasan Kai sama sekali. Kyungsoo sadar mungkin saja semua ini adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman, tapi, yang terjadi barusan padanya sungguh menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo berlari keluar perusahaan kekasihnya itu, ia berjalan sambil menangis. Lagi lagi, rintik hujan turun menyertai tangisnya, Kyungsoo semakin terisak hebat. Ia menjongkokkan tubuhnya karena lemas kemudian menangis dengan hebat, saat itu juga, rintik berubah menjadi hujan lebat.

"gomawoo telah menemaniku menangis... hikss... hikss..." kali ini Kyungsoo berterima kasih pada hujan, sahabat setianya saat menangis. Kyungsoo tak peduli terlihat seperti orang gila, airmatanya sudah bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Kyungsoo membangunkan tubuhnya setelah cukup lama berjongkok dan terisak, ia berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Seseorang membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, pria itu memayungi Kyungsoo dari belakang, Kyungsoo menoleh dengan wajah sendunya.

Saat itu juga, hati Kai terkoyak melihat kekasihnya saling berhadapan dengan mantannya di tengah hujan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **aaaaaa~~~ maafin akuuu yaaaa lama banget update ini, aku lagi sakit dan kemarin baru aja ujian dan rasanya setengah mati banget bikin NC disaat saat seperti ini, makasih yaaa yang udah nungguin, review and support yaa, kalian terbaikkkkk!~~~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Met me in the rain**

 **Summary**

 **Hujan tak pernah berpihak pada Kyungsoo, ia selalu memaksanya menemani langit untuk menangis.**

 **Lantas, Apakah Kai pelangi bagi Kyungsoo?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 11—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

Kyungsoo pergi dengan tangan kosong, ia tak menunggu jawaban dan penjelasan Kai sama sekali. Kyungsoo sadar mungkin saja semua ini adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman, tapi, yang terjadi barusan padanya sungguh menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo berlari keluar perusahaan kekasihnya itu, ia berjalan sambil menangis. Lagi lagi, rintik hujan turun menyertai tangisnya, Kyungsoo semakin terisak hebat. Ia menjongkokkan tubuhnya karena lemas kemudian menangis dengan hebat, saat itu juga, rintik berubah menjadi hujan lebat.

"gomawoo telah menemaniku menangis... hikss... hikss..." kali ini Kyungsoo berterima kasih pada hujan, sahabat setianya saat menangis. Kyungsoo tak peduli terlihat seperti orang gila, airmatanya sudah bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Kyungsoo membangunkan tubuhnya setelah cukup lama berjongkok dan terisak, ia berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Seseorang membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, pria itu memayungi Kyungsoo dari belakang, Kyungsoo menoleh dengan wajah sendunya.

Saat itu juga, hati Kai terkoyak melihat kekasihnya saling berhadapan dengan mantannya di tengah hujan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi dari pandangan Kris, Kai kemudian menyandarkan tubuh Kyungsoo pada pintu mobilnya membuat Kyungsoo semakin menjadi jadi menangisnya.

"LEPASKAN!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, soo!" Kai terus memegangi bahu Kyungsoo dengan erat,

"PERGILAH! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!" Kyungsoo terus menjadi jadi, ia semakin terisak, dan menangis dengan kencang

Kyungsoo memberontak saat Kai akhirnya mencium paksa bibir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, dan Kai terus menyerang bibir Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya memegang pipi Kyungsoo.

"hmmpphhh... Kaiii lepaskan akuuu... hiks..." Kai tidak peduli, ia terus melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan cepat, Kyungsoo bahkan memukul mukul dada Kai sambil terisak hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo pasrah dengan perlakuan Kai karena Kai tidak mengindahkan sedikitpun perlawanannya. Kyungsoo melepaskan segala tenaga yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk memberontak, dengan tubuhnya yang lemah itu, Kyungsoo akhirnya hanya bisa menangis dan pasrah saat Kai terus melumat bibirnya. Merasakan Kyungsoo sudah diam, Kai akhirnya melepas pagutannya dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat lekat, Kyungsoo hanya bisa terisak dengan dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat.

"kau salah paham, soo. kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melirik siapapun selain dirimu"

"aku melihatmu dengan jessica, Kai." ucap Kyungsoo sambil terus terisak,

"ne! karena dia adalah sekretarisku makanya ada diruanganku, tapi aku tak sedikitpun pernah meyentuhnya, bahkan kejadian tadi itu adalah ulahnya sendiri, soo. Aku tak mungkin mengkhianatimu" jelas Jongin membuat Kyungsoo diam tak bersuara, tapi dadanya masih sesak dan Kyungsoo terus terisak. Kai mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan menghadapkan wajah kekasihnya itu ke depan wajahnya agar Kyungsoo segera menjawab penjelasannya,

"walaupun dia menggodamu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menahan suara sesak tangisnya, Kyungsoo kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya, bahkan dibawah hujan pun Kyungsoo tetap menggemaskan, Kai rasanya ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo barusan, tapi Kai menahannya dengan senyuman tipisnya,

"hmm... tidak akan, soo."

"aku cukup trauma, aku harap aku tidak kehilangan kekasihku lagi untuk kedua kalinya..." mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Jongin buru buru memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Tubuh mereka yang sudah basah kuyup pun akhirnya saling bersentuhan, membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa nyaman ada didalam pelukan Kai, walaupun hujan, tapi mereka tetap saling merasakan hangat bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Met me in the rain**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jangan lihat aku! miringkan kaca mobilnya!" bentak Kyungsoo saat baru saja ia hendak membuka bajunya yang basah dan menggantinya dengan kemeja milik Kai, Kai terkekeh,

"kenapa tidak boleh melihat sih? kita kan sudah pernah melakukannya, aku bahkan sudah melihat semuanya..." ejek Kai sambil tertawa, ia kemudian memainkan kaca mobilnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Kyungsoo, Kai bahkan bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang baru saja melepas bajunya,

"YAAA! MICHYEOSOOO!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan ketus kemudian mencubiti lengan Kai dari belakang berharap Kai segera merubah arah kaca mobilnya,

"aku hanya tidak mau kau tiba tiba menerkamku didalam mobil!"ujar Kyungsoo pelan membuat Kai tertawa lagi,

"tutup matamu!" perintah Kyungsoo membuat Kai menuruti perkataan pria mungilnya itu, Kyungsoo bisa melihat dari kaca mobil Kai bahwa Kai benar benar menutup kedua matanya, Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"awas saja kalau sampai mengintip!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil membuka celananya,

"memang kau sedang apa, soo?"

"membuka celana..."

"dammit, aku bahkan bisa membayangkannya..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis,

"eish dasar pervert!" ucap pria mungil itu sambil buru buru meletakkan pakaian basahnya kedalam tas plastik milik Jongin dibelakang mobilnya. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo memindahkan tubuhnya ke kursi depan disaat Kai masih terus memejamkan matanya.

"sudah belum?" tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo terkekeh tak bersuara mengerjai kekasihnya, dengan pelan Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Kai sekilas membuat Kai membuka matanya karena terkejut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum ke arah kekasihnya itu,

"kau sekarang yang ganti pakaian..." pinta Kyungsoo dengan lembut membuat Kai buru buru menuruti perintah Kyungsoo.

Untungnya Kai selalu menyimpan beberapa baju dibelakang mobilnya, lengkap dengan pakaian dalamnya, jadi... ya Kyungsoo mau tidak mau harus memakai pakaian dalam milik Kai, daripada harus membuat Kai menerkamnya karena Kyungsoo tidak menggunakan pakaian dalam? Dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya memakai kemeja milik Kai yang kebesaran tanpa bawahan saja sudah cukup membuat Kai susah payah menahan hasratnya,

"soo..." panggil Kai dengan pelan sambil menyetir mobil,

"hm?" Kyungsoo berdeham sambil menoleh ke arah Kai.

"mianhae..." ucap Kai lirih membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"aku tahu, pasti tidak mudah bagimu menerima Jessica sebagai sekretaris ku, aku sudah meminta pada appa untuk mengganti Jessica, tapi appa punya rencana lain mengenai Jessica.."

"hmmm..." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis,

"appa ingin bertemu denganmu dan dinner bersama, bisa kau atur jadwalmu?" tanya Jongin sambil meraih tangan Kyungsoo kemudian mencium punggung tangannya, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut kepada kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya didepan rumah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo berlari dengan cepat ke arah pintu rumahnya setelah menoleh kanan dan kiri memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya, tentu saja, Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan kemeja putih milik Kai yang kebesaran dan tanpa bawahan, pahanya yang putih mulus itu tentu saja terekspos. Kyungsoo berlari seperti penguin dari mobil Kai setelah Kai membukakan pintu rumahnya, Kai terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, Kyungsoo selalu begitu, menggemaskan dan membuat Kai selalu bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mengirimkan pria mungil itu kedalam hidupnya.

Kyungsoo berlari cepat menuju kamarnya tapi Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat Kai tiba tiba memanggilnya,

"Soo!"

Kyungsoo berhenti secara tiba tiba kemudian menoleh ke arah Kai, Kai menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, Kyungsoo benar benar menggoda karena kemeja putih miliknya yang transparan dan bootynya Kyungsoo yang semok itu tetap terlihat dan terbentuk indah, Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo,

"eoh? mau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo panik, Kai hanya tersenyum tipis,

"ani, hanya ingin melihatmu lebih lama dengan kemeja putih itu tanpa bawahan..." ucap Kai sambil terkekeh,

"YAAA PERVERT!" Kyungsoo buru buru berlari lagi menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu itu dengan kencang, Kai tertawa kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa ruang tamu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan sudah memakai celana training warna hitam masih dengan kemeja kebesarannya Kai,

"ah, aku tidak suka penampilanmu yang ini!" ejek Kai dengan bibir poutynya, Kyungsoo menjitak kepala kekasihnya,

"otakmu kotor!" teriak Kyungsoo kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kai,

"aku mau mandi, kau mau minum coklat panas? biar aku buatkan dulu" tanya Kyungsoo pelan,

"uuuuhhhh tumben pacarku perhatian sekaliiiiiiiii" ucap Kai sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo karena gemas, Kyungsoo tertawa sebelum akhirnya membawa dirinya ke meja dapur untuk membuatkan segelas coklat hangat untuk Kai.

"AH!" teriak Kyungsoo tiba tiba saat baru saja ingin membawakan coklat hangat buatannya ke arah Kai, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya membuat Kai menoleh panik melihat kekasihnya sedang susah payah membuka matanya,

"wae, soo?" kai mengambil segelas coklat hangat didalam genggaman Kyungsoo kemudian menuntun tubuh Kyungsoo keatas sofa tempatnya sedari tadi duduk,

"gwaenchana?" tanya Kai khawatir,

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus memejamkan matanya dengan raut wajah menahan sakit,

"kepalaku pusing, sepertinya karena terkena hujan tadi..." ucap Kyungsoo dengan susah payah,

"kau sudah makan?" tanya Kai lagi, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Kai ingat bahwa Kyungsoo tadi datang untuk makan siang bersamanya,

"mianhae... kau masih sanggup untuk bangun?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "aku mau mandi dulu..." ucap Kyungsoo

"biar aku siapkan air hangat, ya? kau berbaring saja dulu disofa, atau mau aku gendong ke kamar?"

"tidak usah, aku tunggu disini saja."

Kai buru buru menyiapkan semua perlengkapan mandi Kyungsoo, bahkan handuk dan pakaian ganti untuk dipakai setelah mandi. Kai kemudian mengumpulkan segenap kemampuannya untuk sekedar menyiapkan bubur untuk kekasihnya serta merapikan tempat tidur Kyungsoo yang masih cukup berantakan. Kai kemudian menuntun Kyungsoo lagi ke kamar kemudian mendudukkan Kyungsoo diatas kasurnya yang hendak mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hairdryer.

"Biar aku yang mengeringkan rambutmu" ucap Kai sebelum akhirnya mengambil hairdryer yang sedang digenggam Kyungsoo kemudian ia memposisikan tubuhnya dibelakang tubuh mungil itu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan perlakuan Kai.

"aku mencintaimu..." ucap Kai sembari memainkan hairdryer disekitar rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedang merasa lemah pun hanya bisa tersenyum,

"jangan sakit. jangan terluka. aku tidak mau melihat kekasihku menderita" ucap Kai lagi membuat Kyungsoo semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

Setelah selesai mengeringkan rambut Kyungsoo, Kai tiba tiba mencium bahu Kyungsoo dari belakang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut karena Kai malah semakin menaikkan ciumannya ke leher Kyungsoo. Kai kemudian menolehkan pipi Kyungsoo ke arahnya saat Kai hendak ingin menggapai bibir kekasihnya itu, mereka pun akhirnya saling berciuman mesra dengan tangan Kai yang melingkar didepan dada Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat.

Mereka saling melempar senyum setelahnya,

"sekarang makan bubur, ya?" pinta Kai dengan lembut pada kekasihnya yang masih pucat.

Kai kemudian menurunkan tubuhnya dari kasur dan menyiapkan bubur untuk Kyungsoo makan sebelum pria mungil itu beristirahat total dikamarnya. Kai bahkan menyuapinya, dan sesekali mengajak bercanda.

"aku benci kalau melihatmu lemas dan sakit begini..." rengek Kai sambil menyuapi Kyungsoo.

"wae? bukannya kau senang membuatku lemas tak berdaya diatas kasur?" ejek Kyungsoo kemudian tertawa kecil.

"eishh, kalau yang itu beda lagi... kau ini... senang ya aku buat lemas?"

"ish dasar pervert..." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis sambil terus menerima suapan demi suapan yang Kai berikan.

Setelahnya, Kai menemani Kyungsoo tiduran diatas kasurnya, tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo terus merengek manja untuk meminta Kai bermain game saja karena Kyungsoo belum mau tidur saat itu. Kai pun menuruti kekasihnya, ia membiarkan tubuh Kyungsoo menyandar pada tubuhnya dan masuk kedalam pelukannya saat ia sedang bermain game diatas kasur Kyungsoo. Kai berkali kali mengomeli Kyungsoo untuk tidur karena tubuh Kyungsoo masih terasa panas, tapi Kyungsoo tetap merengek dan Kai suka melihat rengekkan Kyungsoo.

"kau tahu tidak, soo? aku mengomelimu berkali kali karena bokongmu terus bersentuhan dengan milikku. Apa kau tahu bahwa aku susah payah menahan hasratku untuk tidak menerkam orang yang sedang sakit?" ucap Kai sambil terus menekan tombol stick dan menatap layar tv. Kyungsoo terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Kai, tapi ia tidak peduli, Kyungsoo terus saja bersandar pada tubuh kekasihnya itu sampai ia benar benar bisa tertidur didalam pelukan Kai. Kai pun semakin lama semakin merasa sepi saat suara Kyungsoo tak terdengar lagi dan rupanya pria mungil itu sudah tertidur didalam dekapan Kai sambil memeluk boneka beruang. Kai pun menghentikan permainannya karena Kyungsoo sudah tertidur, ia pun membenarkan posisi Kyungsoo untuk tidur disampingnya dan masuk dalam pelukannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Handphone Kyungsoo berdering saat ia sedang terlelap dalam pelukan Kai. Kyungsoo meraih handphonenya yang tengah membangunkannya dan mendapati atasannya menelepon nya,

"Kyungsoo-aah maaf mengganggu cutimu, bisa kau ke kantor sore ini?" tanya sang atasan pada Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya.

"molla. aku tiba tiba saja sakit, mungkin akan izin untuk tidak masuk. apa ada urusan yang penting?"

"hmmm... sebenernya aku perlu kau datang ke kantor besok."

"ada apa?"

"ada perusahaan yang ingin membeli desainmu dan mengajak kerjasama perusahaan"

"perusahaan apa?"

"kita bicarakan langsung saja, ya? pokoknya perusahaan ini akan membuat karirmu semakin baik, jadi siapkan dirimu segera yaa." pintanya sebelum akhirnya Kyungsooo membaringkan tubuhnya lagi diatas kasur dengan Kai yang masih memeluknya.

"siapa yang membangunkanmu, sayang?" tanya Kai sambil memejamkan matanya kemudian menarik tubuh Kyungsoo lebih dekat lagi dalam pelukannya.

Merasa Kai semakin memeluknya dan memintanya untuk menghadap kearahnya, Kyungsoo pun membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian menghadap ke arah Kai dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Kai membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang melamun ke sembarang arah,

"wae? kenapa tidak tidur lagi?" tanya Kai kemudian memegang kening Kyungsoo, "badanmu masih panas"

Kyungsoo kemudian menatap Kai,

"aku diminta ke kantor sore ini."

"untuk apa, soo?"

"ada perusahaan yang ingin bekerja sama karena mereka melihat desainku, atasanku bilang, karirku akan semakin baik jika sungguh sungguh menjalankannya bersama dengan perusahaan itu juga"

"ambil saja kalau begitu. itu kesempatan yang baik, kan?"

"hmm..."

"yasudah sekarang tidur lagi, nanti sore aku bangunkan dan aku temani ke kantor, ya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah mengangguki perkataan kekasihnya, ia kemudian menelusup masuk lagi ke dalam pelukan Kai untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai tidak melanjutkan lagi tidurnya setelah merasakan bahwa suhu tubuh Kyungsoo tak turun juga. Selama Kyungsoo tidur, selama itulah Kai terus mengompres kening Kyungsoo dengan air hangat baru kemudian membiarkan Kyungsoo memeluknya dan memindahkan seluruh suhu panas tubuhnya itu pada tubuh Kai, Kai harap begitu, lebih baik dia yang sakit daripada Kekasih mungilnya itu yang sakit.

Setelah membangunkan Kyungsoo dan menyiapkan pakaian Kyungsoo untuk ke kantor, Kai akhirnya menemani Kyungsoo ke kantornya sebentar berhubung Kyungsoo masih sedikit pucat walau tubuhnya sudah tidak terlalu panas. Kyungsoo tak berhenti tersenyum selama di sisi Kai, Kai benar benar malaikat baginya. Jika kemarin ia ditinggal pergi oleh mantan kekasihnya, ternyata Tuhan sudah mempersiapkan yang jauh lebih baik untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai menatap kekasih nya dengan senyuman manis saat Kyungsoo baru saja keluar lift dan ingin menghampirinya yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi lobby. Kyungsoo masih dengan raut pucatnya, dan kini semakin pucat entah kenapa membuat Kai semakin khawatir.

"waaeee? kenapa wajahmu semakin tidak enak begitu?" tanya kai bingung,

"hm? otte? pertemuan kerjasamanya berjalan lancar?" tanya Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia menunduk kemudian mencubit lengan kemeja Kai dengan manja, Kai yang gemas akhirnya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kyungsoo,

"katakan soo... ada apaa, hm?"

"perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan Kris." ucap Kyungsoo susah payah takut takut Kai akan mendiaminya dan marah.

"kau menerimanya?" tanya Kai setelah cukup terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"molla, aku bilang besok aku akan berikan jawaban, karena aku ingin mendiskusikannya denganmu dulu." Kyungsoo mulai memanyunkan bibirnya karena merasa kesal dan bingung, kenapa harus Kris lagi? Kyungsoo yakin, pasti ini semua memang rencana Kris untuk mendekati perusahaannya dan mengajaknya bekerja sama. Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat bibir manyun Kyungsoo, ia pun merangkul tubuh mungil itu sambil tertawa,

"jangan manyun begitu sayang"

"aku takut kau marah"

"wae? kenapa harus marah? lanjutkan segala yang kau sukai, aku tidak akan pernah melarangmu selama semua itu dibatas wajar."

"kau tidak menyayangiku, ya? kenapa kau tidak cemburu, hm?" rengek Kyungsoo lagi.

"haahaaani, omong kosong macam apa itu. mana ada pria yang tidak mencintai pacarnya jika pacarnya seimut dan semenggemaskan ini? belum lagi pipinya yang bulat dan bokongnya yang montok, mana mungkin tidak cinta..."

"YAAA~~~~!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin karena perkataannya barusan, kai pun semakin gemas kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengecup pucuk kepala kekasih mungilnya itu,

"aku sangat cemburu, tapi aku sangat mempercayaimu untuk tidak berpaling padaku. Kepercayaanku lebih besar dari kecemburuanku. muah~" kai mengecup kening Kyungsoo diakhir kalimatnya, merasakan kening dan tubuh Kyungsoo sudah tidak panas lagi, Kai membelalakkan matanya,

"kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Kai antusias dan Kyungsoo tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan Kai,

"mana mungkin aku tidak sembuh kalau aku punya kekasih yang sangat telaten mengurusku. Menyiapkan air hangat, membuatkan bubur, menyuapiku makan, mengeringkan rambutku, mengompres dan memeluk tubuhku... kenapa kekasihku manis sekali ya sikapnya?" ejek Kyungsoo karena merasa bangga pada kekasihnya yang sudah dengan setia mengurusnya saat sakit, Kai tertawa,

"karena aku ingin sesuatu darimu malam ini" Kai semakin mengejek membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya dan mengomel,

"YAA~~! PERVERT!" Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dekapan Kai kemudian berlari keluar dari kantornya dan meninggalkan Kai pergi duluan membuat Kai menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **hm hm hm... ga ada edi bangettt sungguhhh aku bingung**

 **SARAN DONG YAAA KALO BOLEEEHHHH PLISSEUUU**

 **BIAR FF INI CEPET KELARRR DAN GUE DAPET LAGI MOODNYA :'(((((**


	12. Chapter 12

**Met me in the rain**

 **Summary**

 **Hujan tak pernah berpihak pada Kyungsoo, ia selalu memaksanya menemani langit untuk menangis.**

 **Lantas, Apakah Kai pelangi bagi Kyungsoo?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 12—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

"kau tidak menyayangiku, ya? kenapa kau tidak cemburu, hm?" rengek Kyungsoo lagi.

"haahaaani, omong kosong macam apa itu. mana ada pria yang tidak mencintai pacarnya jika pacarnya seimut dan semenggemaskan ini? belum lagi pipinya yang bulat dan bokongnya yang montok, mana mungkin tidak cinta..."

"YAAA~~~~!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin karena perkataannya barusan, kai pun semakin gemas kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengecup pucuk kepala kekasih mungilnya itu,

"aku sangat cemburu, tapi aku sangat mempercayaimu untuk tidak berpaling padaku. Kepercayaanku lebih besar dari kecemburuanku. muah~" kai mengecup kening Kyungsoo diakhir kalimatnya, merasakan kening dan tubuh Kyungsoo sudah tidak panas lagi, Kai membelalakkan matanya,

"kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Kai antusias dan Kyungsoo tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan Kai,

"mana mungkin aku tidak sembuh kalau aku punya kekasih yang sangat telaten mengurusku. Menyiapkan air hangat, membuatkan bubur, menyuapiku makan, mengeringkan rambutku, mengompres dan memeluk tubuhku... kenapa kekasihku manis sekali ya sikapnya?" ejek Kyungsoo karena merasa bangga pada kekasihnya yang sudah dengan setia mengurusnya saat sakit, Kai tertawa,

"karena aku ingin sesuatu darimu malam ini" Kai semakin mengejek membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya dan mengomel,

"YAA~~! PERVERT!" Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dekapan Kai kemudian berlari keluar dari kantornya dan meninggalkan Kai pergi duluan membuat Kai menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Met me in the rain

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo mampir sebentar ke sebuah supermarket untuk belanja sejumlah makanan, lebih tepatnya, makanan yang akan bersarang di rumah Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo juga terkejut, kenapa Kai tiba tiba menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah supermarket? Tapi setelahnya, malah Kyungsoo yang sibuk kesana kemari memasukan berbagai cemilan ke dalam keranjang belanjaan. Kai hanya terkekeh mengikuti kemana kekasihnya membawanya, berkali kali tertawa mendengar Kyungsoo menggumam sendirian bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengenai makanan apa yang baik untuk kesehatannya,

"chocolatte! chocolatte!" teriak Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan duluan mencari rak yang berisi sekumpulan cokelat, Kai menuruti saja kekasihnya sambil terus mendorong keranjang belanjaan.

"hmmm... apa lagi ya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri setelah memasukkan berbagai jenis coklat ke dalam keranjang, dan tentu saja, keranjang tersebut telah [enuh dengan beberapa snack lainnya, sekaleng biskuit, kacang, wafer dan beberapa cemilan lainnya, malah sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibeli lagi.

"masih kurang, eoh?" tanya Kai dengan santai, Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menggigit jarinya memikirkan apalagi yang harus ia beli,

"kajja!" ajak Kai tiba tiba saat Kyungsoo tengah terdiam, Kyungsoo kemudian mengikuti kemana Kai membawanya.

"Kau boleh saja memakan semua cemilan yang kau beli ini, tapi... kau juga jangan lupa untuk makan buah buahan" ujar Kai pelan sambil memasukkan beberapa jenis buah ke dalam keranjang, Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang dinasehati eommanya,

"aku membelikanmu buah buahan ini untuk dimakan, jangan sampai kau biarkan saja didalam kulkas, ne?" oceh Kai lagi sebelum akhirnya membawa Kyungsoo beserta belanjaannya menuju kasir.

Setelah asik berbelanja, mereka pun kembali lagi kerumah Kyungsoo.

Kai kemudian membawakan beberapa plastik belanjaan yang ada dibagasi mobil menuju kedalam rumah Kyungsoo dengan Kyungsoo yang duluan berlari menuju rumahnya. Bukan hanya karena Kyungsoo yang manja dan malas membawakan belanjaannya, tapi Kai juga memang ingin selalu memanjakan kekasihnya. Kai bahkan buru buru menuju pintu kulkas milik Kyungsoo untuk memasukkan makanan makanan tersebut dan merapikannya, sementara Kyungsoo malah asik memakan ice cream didepan meja makan.

"KAI!" panggil Kyungsoo sambil memandangi punggung Kai yang sedang sibuk merapikan makanan ke dalam kulkas.

"can u just call me 'jagi'?" rengek Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"mwo?"

"panggil aku dengan sebutan 'jagi' dan katakan itu dengan lembut. bisa tidak?" tanya Kai sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya,

"ani" jawab Kyungsoo singkat dengan wajah polosnya, tapi bukannya marah, Kai malah terkekeh,

"arraseo~" jawab Kai lagi dengan nada membentak membuat Kyungsoo heran,

"eissh, apa kau marah? kenapa membentakku begitu, eoh?"

"ani. aku tidak membentakmu, kok. Bukannya kita sama sama saling membentak saat berbicara? sama seperti kau memanggilku tadi. 'KAI!' apa itu tidak membentak?" ejek kai meniru gaya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berdecih kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya,

"arraseo~ mianhae..." Kyungsoo meminta maaf, tapi Kai tidak sama sekali menajwab, ia terus saja memasukkan belanjaan Kyungsoo ke dalam kulkas. Merasa Kai mendiaminya, Kyungsoo memanggil Kai lagi.

"kau marah?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan mencoba membujuk Kai, tapi Kai tidak menjawab,

"jagiyaaa~~" Kyungsoo semakin menjadi jadi membujuk Kai, Kai hanya terkekeh tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo.

Buru buru Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati tubuh Kai yang sedang berdiri memasukkan beberapa ice cream dan minuman ke dalam freezer, Kai semakin terkekeh mengerjai kekasihnya. Kai kemudian terkejut saat tiba tiba kedua tangan mungil kekasihnya melingkar dipinggangnya, Kyungsoo meletakkan pipi kanannya dibelakang punggung Kai, dan tentu saja itu membuat Kai tersenyum,

"wae? kenapa tiba tiba memelukku, hm?" Kai mulai angkat suara,

"saranghae..." ucap Kyungsoo dengan manjanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, Kai bahkan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, ia kemudian buru buru menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang bertengger didepan perutnya dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya,

"kekasihku ini ternyata bisa romantis juga rupanya, hm?" ejek Kai sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo, mereka saling berpelukan tanpa jarak sama sekali, Kai bahkan semakin gemas dengan wajah mungil yang sedang mendongak dibawahnya,

"aku pandai bersikap romantis walaupun hanya sesekali" balas Kyungsoo.

"muah!~" Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo tanpa aba aba, tapi sepertinya, Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan kecupan Kai secara tiba tiba yang sering diberikan padanya, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kemudian masuk kedalam pelukan Kai,

"gomawooo~~" ucap Kyungsoo dengan lembut, Kai semakin tersenyum kemudian mengelus elus rambut Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

"gomawo untuk apa?"

"untuk semua makanan yang kau belikan hari ini, eheee..." ujar Kyungsoo dengan polosnya, "apa aku harus membayarnya diakhir bulan?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Kai terkekeh dan mulai mengejek kekasihnya lagi,

"hmm.. akan aku catat dalam bill hutangmu"

"YAAA!~~~ kau mengurasku?" teriak Kyungsoo setelah melepas pelukan Kai dengan cepat,

"bukannya kau yang mengurasku?"

"eish jinjjaa~~! kenapa aku punya pacar yang perhitungan sekali sih..." sahut Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang sudah mulai mengoceh tak karuan dihadapannya, dengan cepat Kai menggapai kedua pipi bulat Kyungsoo dengan tangannya kemudian mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan melumatnya. Kyungsoo membelalak kaget karena Kai melakukannya tidak sekilas, bahkan bisa terkesan seperti ciuman panas.

Sambil terus melumat bibir Kyungsoo, Kai membawa tubuh Kyungsoo bersandar pada dinding ruang tengahnya itu, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya seketika karena Kai benar benar menghabisi bibirnya tanpa izin lagi.

Tangan Kai menelusup masuk baju Kyungsoo dengan cepat, mengelus tubuh mungil itu yang sama sekali rata tanpa absnya, tapi kai menyukainya. Kulit Kyungsoo bahkan sangat halus dan lembut layaknya kulit bayi. Bukannya melenguh, Kyungsoo malah tertawa karena merasa kegelian, dan tentu saja Kai ikut tertawa juga karena melihat kekasihnya yang tertawa sambil menggeliat geli. Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikan tangan Kai yang terus bermain diatas tubuhnya, Kyungsoo berlari menjauhi Kai walaupun mereka bolak balik bergenggeman tangan saat Kai memaksa Kyungsoo untuk diam, tapi Kyungsoo terus melarikan diri dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Mereka terus bercanda bahkan sampai Kyungsoo akhirnya naik ke atas kasurnya, bahkan tiada henti Kyungsoo tertawa geli seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar kejaran, daaaann, tidak mungkin Kai tidak bisa menggapai tubuh mungil itu, apa lagi kalau sudah diatas kasur.

Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menggelitiki perut Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo lemas diatas kasurnya. Kai terduduk disamping Kyungsoo yang tengah berbaring, sama seperti Kyungsoo, Kai juga terus tertawa karena melihat kekasihnya itu bahagia. Kyungsoo mencoba mengatur nafasnya sambil menatap dalam dalam mata Kai, kemudian ia mengatur tawanya hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum saja.

"KAJJA!" ajak Kyungsoo sambil membangunkan tubuhnya,

"eoh? kemana?" tanya Kai bingung

"keluar rumahku. Lihat! sudah jam sepuluh!" Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah hjam dinding kamarnya.

Mendengar itu, Kai langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur Kyungsoo dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

"ah! kepalaku sakit!" rengek Kai tiba tiba.

"YA! jangan pura pura sakit! cepat pulang!" oceh Kyungsoo sambil menarik narik tangan Kai,

"SHIREOOO!"

"KAIIIIIIIIIII!" teriaknya sambil menarik tangan Kai membuat tubuh Kyungsoo mundur ke belakang karena Kai tidak seringan Kyungsoo tentunya. Tapi Kai tetap menahan dirinya dan tak mau beranjak,

"baiklah! menginap saja disini, tapi aku akan tidur dikamar sebelah" ancam Kyungsoo kemudian hendak membawanya beranjak dari kasur, Kai buru buru membangunkan tubuhnya dan menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga jatuh diatas kasur membuat Kyungsoo berbaring disebelah Kai yang malah memeluki tubuh Kyungsoo layaknya bantal guling.

"kajimaa..." kai mulai merengek seperti anak kecil pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan menatap langit langit kamarnya,

Kai kemudian meletakkan salah satu kakinya hingga terletak diatas paha Kyungsoo, kemudian mendekap Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat,

"aku maunya begini terussssss jagiiii...mmmhhhhh" Kai semakin merengek kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sebentar, kenapa kekasihnya itu tiba tiba jadi sangat manja tidak seperti biasanya? mau tidak mau Kyungsoo menidurkan Kai dulu sebentar sebelum mengganti pakaiannya, karena sepertinya Kai memang sudah ngantuk mengingat seharian tadi Kai terus mengurus dirinya yang sedang sakit. Setelah merengek, Kai bahkan tak bersuara lagi. Kyungsoo pun merubah posisi tubuhnya menghadap kearah Kai tapi ternyata Kai masih belum cukup pulas karena ia masih menggeliat disamping tubuh Kyungsoo dan terus berkata 'kajima' sambil terus mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu. Kyungsoo pun balik memeluk Kai dan membawa tubuh kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukannya, mengelus ngelus rambut dan punggung Kai, persis seperti sedang menidurkan anak bayi.

Dan kecupan manis Kyungsoo dikening Kai menjadi penghantar mimpi indah bagi Kai malam itu. Kyungsoo membatalkan niatnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya, kemudian ikut tertidur bersama Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"annyeonghasseyo! Do Kyungsoo imnida" ucap Kyungsoo penuh sopan santun dihadapan Kris yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

Kris tersenyum manis walaupun Kyungsoo sudah bersikap sedikit lebih cuek pada partner baru perusahaannya itu.

"Kyungsoo-aaah, jangan canggung begitu" pinta Kris sambil tersenyum tipis. Kyungsoo tetap tak menghiraukan, ia malah menolehkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah.

"selamat bergabung dengan perusahaanku. kau akan jadi yang terpenting untuk beberapa bisnis kedepan. Aku mendapatkanseorang buyer yang tertarik dengan desainmu, dan mereka berani membayar mahal"

"kamsahamnida..."

"jadi... mulai sekarang, kau bisa saling berhubungan langsung dengan bawahanku yang nantinya akan memproses desainmu untuk kemudian dijual kepada buyer luar negeri. Dan salah satu buyer sudah mulai membuat appointment untuk bertemu dengan kita minggu ini."

"aah.. ne.."

"dan... pertemuannya tidak di Seoul. Tapi di busan, jadi kita akan trip ke Busan minggu ini."

Kyungsoo cukup terkejut, kenapa terburu buru sekali? baru saja bergabung sudah harus trip bersama, huh, Kyungsoo mencoba bersabar. Ia harus mengingat dan menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas kerja.

"ah ne! profil para buyer akan dikirim ke email ku, kan? kalau begitu, yasudah. aku pikir aku sudah cukup paham, lagipula, aku akan berhubungan dengan bawahanmu, kan? aku akan berdiskusi dengannya saja nanti." jelas Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya pergi dari ruangan Kris.

"MWO? LUSA?" teriak Kai terkejut melalui telepon.

"ne... mereka sudah mengkonfirmasinya, memesankan tiket pesawat dan hotel. mungkin dua atau tiga hari disana, dan tentu saja, setelahnya akan ada trip trip selanjutnya lagi dengan perusahaan tersebut."

"yaa jinjjaa si bajingan itu... kenapa harus membawa kekasihku ke Busan..." oceh Kai tanpa sadar membuat Kyungsoo senyum senyum sendiri dibalik telepon. Kyungsoo mulai senang saat tahu Kai cemburu dan posesif seperti tadi,

"aku akan pergi juga!" ucap Kai dengan tegas, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. Niat Kyungsoo merengek dan mengadu pada Kai kan agar Kai juga ikut dengannya, dan ternyata ia berhasil membuat Kai panik dan cemburu setengah mati.

"Yaa~ Do Kyungsooo!" panggil Kai karena Kyungsoo tak menjawab, tentu saja, Kyungsoo sedang mengatur senyum bahagianya sebelum menjawab,

"hmm... eoh? kau ikut ke Busan? eishh protective sekali sih kau ini!" Kyungsoo semakin mengejek.

"aku ini pacarmu, soo. Jangan sampai membuatku marah yaaa..."

Kyungsoo akhirnya tertawa geli mendengar penyataan ketus Kai, kekasihnya itu benar benar panik dan cemburu rupanya.

"YA! JANGAN TERTAWA!" pinta Kai malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin terkekeh.

Setelah asik bertelepon ria di jam makan siang, Kyungsoo pun mulai bekerja lagi. Tidak sama halnya dengan Kai, pria berkulit tan itu malah sibuk menghubungi Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol untuk mengajak mereka trip bersama ke Busan. Sebenarnya, yang menyebabkan Kai panik dan cemburu setengah mati bukan hanya karena Kyungsoo akhirnya pergi dengan Kris keluar kota, tapi, tepat di hari itu juga Kyungsoo ulang tahun. Bagaimana bisa Kai membiarkan kekasihnya dibawa pergi oleh orang lain, apalagi mantannya, disaat ulangtahunnya? Dan ini kali pertama bagi Kai merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya. Dan jujur saja, Kai sudah menunggu nunggu waktu lusanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Kyungsoo seharian penuh.

Dengan cepat, pasangan yang disebut sebagai pasangan mesum oleh Kai itupun mengiyakan ajakan Kai, dan tentunya ikut membantu sahabatnya itu menjalankan rencana. Diantara mereka berempat, kini hanya Kyungsoo saja yang sibuk bekerja, Kai dan Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan kompetisi mereka dan mereka benar benar sudah berencana akan menghabiskan masa masa senggang mereka untuk liburan, termasuk dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **BUSAN, 12 Januari 2017**_

Kyungsoo menapakkan kakinya dikota metropolitan itu pada pukul satu siang. Kyungsoo langsung melesat menuju Hotel _Ciel De Mer Haeundae_ yang merupakan salah satu hotel berbintang lima disana. Kyungsoo bahkan tak habis pikir kalau kamar yang Kris rencanakan awalnya benar benar harus bersebelahan dengan kamar Kris, dan untung saja sejak awal Kyungsoo meminta untuk memesan kamar sendiri, dan tentunya kamar untuk berdua dengan Kai juga. Kyungsoo mengetahui hal tersebut saat mengetahui Kwang Soo, sang partner kerjanya yang tadinya akan sekamar dengannya memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa kamar Kris ada disebelah kamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar, Kyungsoo langsung mengecek handphonenya, tapi belum juga ada pesan dari kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu, pada pukul berapa Kai akan tiba di Busan. Kai pun tak menjawab jawab telepon Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo pikir mungkin masih dipesawat. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya memilih untuk tidur dan istirahat dikamar hotelnya setelah mengirimkan pesan pada Kai,

 _To: Kai_

 _"eodi? aku sudah dihotel. aku tunggu dikamar ya, hati hati my baby bear"_

Kai tertawa kecil saat membaca pesan singkat Kyungsoo setelah sambil asik berbincang bincang disebuah cafe bandara bersama Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Mereka bahkan merencanakan sesuatu,

"Kyungsoo sudah menghubungimu?" tanya Baekhyun membuat Kai mengangguk pelan,

"kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? kalian sekamar, kan? kalau dia menunggumu bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan khawatir.

"ya! aku kan ingin memberikan kejutan ulang tahun padanya, BACON!" Kai buru buru menjitak kepala Baekhyun karena ia benar benar melupakan rencana yang baru kemarin mereka bahas bersama.

Mereka bertigapun tidak berangkat ke hotel sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore, karena Kai sudah mengetahui dengan jelas jadwal Kyungsoo selama tiga hari trip di kota pelabuhan itu.

Sementara Kyungsoo mulai jengah, ia merasa bosan karena ekspektasinya untuk bertemu Kai di Busan jadi sedikit berantakan. Kenapa sampai ia ingin berangkat bertemu dengan buyer pun Kai tidak mengabarinya juga? Kyungsoo mau tidak mau pasrah dan membiarkan dulu handphonenya sampai meetingnya selesai, walaupun sesekali melirik handphonenya.

Kai dan kedua sahabatnya buru buru masuk ke hotel setelah mendapati Kyungsoo dan teamnya bergegas meninggalkan hotel. Dengan cepat, Kai menuju dapur hotel dan bertemu direkturnya sesuai dengan janji yang sudah ia buat. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol buru buru membawa koper mereka beserta koper Kai menuju kamar mereka yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamar Kyungsoo.

Tidak tahu lagi Kai sudah menghabiskan berapa banyak uang untuk memberikan kejutan pada kekasih mungilnya, dan dibalik kejutan ulang tahun Kyungsoo, tentu saja masih ada kejutan lagi. Kai benar benar totalitas dalam menyiapakn semuanya, menyulap restoran mewah hotel tersebut menjadi lebih mewah lagi, dan... mungkin tidak akan ketahuan oleh Kyungsoo bahwa restorannya disulap menjadi sangat elegan semata mata adalah untuknya.

Kai bahkan menyiapkan dirinya memakai kemeja putih pendek dan jas berwarna biru soft yang ia sengaja gantung di kursi meja makannya, agar tetap dalam suasana casual sesuai gaya Kai, dan tentu saja agar tidak ketahuan Kyungsoo, Kai bahkan menggunakan celana formalnya dalam bentuk celana pendek, jadi Kai harap, Kyungsoo tidak menyadari ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya malam itu.

Pukul sembilan malam,

Kira kira pukul segitu Kai memprediksi kehadiran Kyungsoo kembali ke hotelnya. Tapi kai tidak sedikitpun mengabari Kyungsoo, ia tetap mendiamkan Kyungsoo sampai kekasihnya itu marah dan kesal padanya, padahal, sudah 12 pesan dan 18 panggila tak terjawa dari Kyungsoo dihandphone Kai. Baekhyun berdecih,

"Kyungsoo benar benar tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, aku tidak menyangka ia ternyata cukup posesif saat berpacaran denganmu"

"cih... kata siapa, Baek? Ia sering sekali bersikap cuek dan jutek padaku"

"jinjjaa? haha, dasar kyungiee... tapi, at least sekarang dia sudah mau mempedulikan dimana keberadaan pacarnya sekarang" jelas Baekhyun memberitahu kai, Kai senyum senyum sendiri dibuat Baekhyun.

Setelahnya, mereka melihat Kyungsoo turun dari mobil didepan lobby, mereka bertiga siap siap menjalankan rencana mereka dan mengambil posisi masing masing.

"Baek?" panggil Kyungsoo dengan raut terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun lewat begitu saja didepan wajahnya, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya,

"eoh? Kyungieeee? kau kemana saja?"

"aku? aku ada meeting, apa Kai tidak memberitahu kalian?"

"Kai? ah! mollaseo~ Kai dari siang tidak memberitahu apa apa..."

"dari siang? kalian sudah di busan sejak daritadi siang?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget, kenapa Kai tidak mengabarinya sama sekali,

"ne... kami bahkan sudah mampir ke beberapa tempat kuliner searah jalan hotel ini..." jawab Baekhyun dengan polosnya,

"YA JINJJJA KIMKAIII!" Kyungsoo berdecih dan berdesis pelan dengan penekanan pada kalimatnya barusan,

"aku mau menemui Chanyeol dulu ya di basement, ada beberapa barang yang tertinggal dimobil. kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun santai,

"DIMANA KAI?"

"direstoran, ia sedang minum sendirian. kau mau menemuinya? kalau begitu aku tinggal dia padamu, ne?" Baekhyun buru buru berlari menuju lift meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedang kesal setengah matipun langsung bergegas menuju restoran untuk menemui Kai. Bahkan, Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa restorannya bernuansa elegan dengan balon balon berwarna silver dari depan pintu masuknya, sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak peduli sama sekali. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada Kai yang sedang duduk sendirian dengan berbotol botol bir diatas mejanya. Kyungsoo menghampiri kekasihnya itu,

"Cih! malah asik asikan minum tanpa mengabari pacarnya sendiri" ujar Kyungsoo pada Kai yang sedang menunduk layaknya orang mabuk. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dikursi depan Kai duduk. Kai tiba tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah duduk didepannya,

"eoh? jagi?" Kai terkejut membuat Kyungsoo semakin mentapa Kai dengan malas,

"belum mabuk rupanya? apa kau masih ingat siapa aku? apa statusku padamu?" Kyungsoo mulai mengomeli Kai,

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku mengirimimu pesan, meneleponmu berkali kali tapi handphonemu mati. Saat aku lihat bahwa pesanku telah terkirim dengan baik, tapi kau tak sedikitpun membalas pesanku. apa kau sudah mulai bosan padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo kini dengan mata berkaca kaca,

"yaa~~ aniiieyooo, aku tidak bermaksud begitu... aku hanya..."

"tidak suka jika aku mengusikmu? mengusik masa liburanmu disini bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, begitu?"

"yaa~ jagiyaa~~~"

"kalau kau tidak suka aku bekerja disaat saat kau ingin berlibur, kenapa kau harus beritahu aku bahwa kau akan ke Busan juga? jika kau ingin bersenang senang tanpaku, berlibur saja sendiri! tidak usah memberitahuku! kau tahu? aku menunggumu sejak tadi siang Kai! aku menunggumu!" Kyungsoo kini menitikkan air matanya,

"kau tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah mempedulikan pacarku saat pacaran? ne! seperti ini! Mempedulikan dan mempercayai oranglain hanya membuatku kecewa! Dan kau, kau sudah cukup mengecewakanku hari ini, Kai-ssii..." ucap Kyungsoo dengan tegas kemudian membangunkan dirinya dan beranjak pergi melewati tubuh Kai. Kai buru buru bangun dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat, Kai membalikkan badan Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat.

Tepat saat itu juga, lampu diruangan tersebut mati total. Kyungsoo yang awalnya ingin memberontakpun bingung harus berbuat apa, ia membiarkan tubuh Kai terus memeluk tubuhnya walau jujur saja Kyungsoo sedang setengah mati kesal dengan kekasihnya itu, bahkan airmata Kyungsoo terus tumpah menyadari bahwa Kai benar benar sudah mengecewakannya entah apa alasannya,

"saengil chukkae jagiyaa~~" bisik Kai ditelinga Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dan ia semakin menangis,

"mianhae, aku mengecewakanmu."

Lampu restoran menyala lagi membuat Kai melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo, Kai tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia didepan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo heran. Kyungsoo lebih terkejut lagi tiba tiba Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang membawa sebuah cake dari belakang tubuh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya lagi kedalam pelukan Kai, memeluk tubuh kekar erat itu dengan erat,

"mianhae sayang, mianhae..."

"kau jahaaaaaaaaatttttt~~~~ aaaaa heuuu...heuuu...heeuuuu..."

Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo mulai merengek lagi dan Kai terkekeh didalam pelukannya. Kai mencoba membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya, dan mengusap airmata dipipi kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sambil menangis membuat Kai semakin gemas, buru buru Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo dengan mesra untuk sekedar menenangkan Kyungsoo yang masih merengek. Setelah melepas ciumannya, dua insan itu saling bertatap membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum malu malu,

"Yaaa~~ mwoyaa! mengerjaiku seperti ini membuatku hampir gila kau tahu tidak!" Kyungsoo kini mengomel. Ia mulai berhenti merengek dan langsung menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disampingnya,

"YAAA! KALIAN!" teriak Kyungsoo didepan kedua sahabat mesumnya itu,

"aku tidak melakukan apa apa~" jawab Chanyeol membela dirinya,

"YA! Tiup dulu tiup dulu lilinnya!" oceh Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memegangi kue ulangtahun sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan Baekhyun dan melakukan make a wish sebelum meniup lilinnya,

 _Sebelum meminta, aku tahu bahwa aku patut bersyukur terlebih dahulu._

 _Semoga Tuhan mau memaafkan kebodohanku karena pernah terlalu berburuk sangka padanya._

 _Ya Tuhan, terimakasih telah menghadirkan Kai didalam hidupku._

 _Menghapus luka dalamku._

 _Membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupku._

 _Mengisinya dengan goresan warna warni._

 _Menjagaku layaknya dinding kokoh sebuah rumah._

 _Layaknya gunung sebagai tiang langit._

 _Layaknya bumi yang tak pernah berhenti berputar dan menjaga insan didalamnya._

 _Seperti itulah Kai, ia bagaikan pelangi setelah hujan._

 _Menghapus kebencian dan sebuah dendam._

 _Mengajarkanku bahwa arti kebahagiaan bukan hanya karena dicintai, tapi juga mencintai._

 _Mengajarkanku bahwa kepercayaan adalah tombak utama sebuah keharmonisan._

 _Dan kasih sayang? Ia tidak akan pernah luntur jika kau meletakkan ketulusan didalamnya._

 _Jadi... ku mohon, jangan biarkan pelangi itu pergi dan hilang dari hidupku, Tuhan._

Kyungsoo meniup lilinnya setelah berdoa dan memejamkan matanya. Semuanya bersorak bahagia termasuk para petugas hotel yang ikut andil dalam rencana Kai, setidaknya membantu menghiasi ruangan dan... menyiapkan sesuatu yang bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun tidak tahu.

Kai tiba tiba menarik tangan Kyungsoo, membawa tubuh mungil itu naik keatas panggung yang ada didalam restoran tersebut. Di panggung tersebut, bahkan ada sebuah cake lagi, cake bertingkat berwarna putih, Kyungsoo terkejut karena tidak sama sekali menyangka bahwa Kai menyiapkan itu semua.

"potong sedikit bagian atasnya, kemudian letakan potongannya disebuah piring."

Kyungsoo sedikit bingung,

"bisa kita potong kuenya bersama sama?" ajak Kyungsoo sambil cengengesan,

"eissh, seperti pasangan yang sedang menikah saja~" ejek kai sebelum akhirnya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang tengah memegang pisau berukuran besar untuk memotong kue tersebut. Kyungsoo memotong kecil bagian tengahnya dan mengambil sebagian untuk dipindahkan kedalam piring.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat sebuah cincin berada ditengah tengah kue tersebut,

"Kai?" Kyungsoo memanggil Kai sambil terpaku menatap cincin tersebut tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Kai. Kai tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil cincin tersebut dan membersihkannya sebentar dengan sebuah tisu,

"Kyungsoo-aah..." panggil Kai dengan lembut membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai. Kai pun melangkahkan kakinya agar benar benar berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo,

"berhentilah menahan luka sendirian. Jadikan aku sebagai pendamping hidup terbaikmu, menemanimu dalam setiap suka dan dukamu. tapi aku berjanji, tidak akan pernah duka dalam hidupmu lagi selama bersamaku. Menikahlah denganku..." ucap kai sambil tersenyum dan menatap lekat lekat mata Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo menitikkan airmatanya,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **huehuehuehue udah taulah ya jawabannya apa**

 **eh tapi jangan sotoy deng, kan authornya gue, HAHAHAHA**

 **see ya in next chapter gais!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Met me in the rain**

 **Summary**

 **Hujan tak pernah berpihak pada Kyungsoo, ia selalu memaksanya menemani langit untuk menangis.**

 **Lantas, Apakah Kai pelangi bagi Kyungsoo?**

 **Rate : M, NC**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 13—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

Kyungsoo sedikit bingung,

"bisa kita potong kuenya bersama sama?" ajak Kyungsoo sambil cengengesan,

"eissh, seperti pasangan yang sedang menikah saja~" ejek kai sebelum akhirnya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang tengah memegang pisau berukuran besar untuk memotong kue tersebut. Kyungsoo memotong kecil bagian tengahnya dan mengambil sebagian untuk dipindahkan kedalam piring.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat sebuah cincin berada ditengah tengah kue tersebut,

"Kai?" Kyungsoo memanggil Kai sambil terpaku menatap cincin tersebut tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Kai. Kai tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil cincin tersebut dan membersihkannya sebentar dengan sebuah tisu,

"Kyungsoo-aah..." panggil Kai dengan lembut membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai. Kai pun melangkahkan kakinya agar benar benar berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo,

"berhentilah menahan luka sendirian. Jadikan aku sebagai pendamping hidup terbaikmu, menemanimu dalam setiap suka dan dukamu. tapi aku berjanji, tidak akan pernah duka dalam hidupmu lagi selama bersamaku. Menikahlah denganku..." ucap kai sambil tersenyum dan menatap lekat lekat mata Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo menitikkan airmatanya,

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Met me in the rain**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai tersenyum sambil mengusap airmata yang tengah mengalir dipipi Kyungsoo,

"uljimaa sayangg, kenapa menangis?"

"aku terharu, bodoh!"

"eish kasar sekali sih dengan calon suami sendiri" ejek Kai kemudian mulai menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo. "otte?" tanya Kai lagi,

Kyungsoo yang sudah terharu bercampur rasa bahagia pun langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis walaupun airmata terus mengalir dipipinya. Mana mungkin Jongin tidak langsung memeluk Kyungsoo saat pria mungil itu mengiyakan lamarannya, mereka langsung berpeluk mesra membuat orang orang yang melihat bertepuk tangan termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bersorak bahagia. Kedua sahabatnya itu langsung mendekati tubuh dua insan yang sedang berpelukan itu dan mengejek mereka,

"woaaahhh! jinjja Kimkai benar benar yang terbaik.. Kita bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia akan melamarmu Kyung" oceh Baekhyun membuat Kai tertawa kecil.

"ini semua kejutan Baek, tidak untuk Kyungsoo saja, tapi juga untuk kalian berdua" jawab Kai kemudian merangkul Kyungsoo disampingnya.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berbahagia malam itu, dan tentunya memberikan sedikit hiburan kepada orang orang yang masih duduk bersantai dan makan bersama di restoran tersebut.

Malam itu, apalagi yang akan dilakukan pasangan bahagia itu setelah mereka menyecap status sebagai calon pendamping hidup satu sama lain? Tentu saja bercinta.

Setelah baru saja Kai menutup pintu kamar hotel mereka, Kai pun menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang berada didepannya, Kyungsoo terkejut karena kini ia sudah benar benar dihadapan Kai tanpa jarak. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil begitu juga Kai, setiap melihat Kyungsoo, Kai seperti melihat matahari yang baru saja terbit. Mereka saling menatap tanpa sepatah kata,

"kau cantik.." ucap Kai sambil memandangi wajah Kyungsoo.

"aku bukan wanita~" jawabnya dengan mata membulat.

"lebih cantik dari wanita"

"mwo? kalau begitu aku apa?" gumamnya sendirian membuat Kai selalu gemas dengan kekasihnya itu. Kai pun mencium kening Kyungsoo,

"aku mencintaimu"

kemudian mencium kedua mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam,

"kau adalah milikku"

hingga turun dan mencium hidung Kyungsoo,

"selamanya milikku"

dan berakhir di bibir Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya mereka melumat mesra. Mereka saling mengecup awalnya, kemudian melumat dengan cepat setiap bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian.

Kai pun membalikkan badan Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo yang bersandar pada pintu kamarnya, kemudian menyecap dagu Kyungsoo dan menjilati perlahan leher putih dan mulus milik kekasihnya itu. Jongin melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya menelusupkan masuk wajahnya ke seluruh badan Kyungsoo, menghisap nipple merah muda yang selalu menjadi candu baginya, mengecup dan menggigit pelan kulit tubuh Kyungsoo hingga bertanda merah keunguan disana. Kyungsoo mulai melenguh saat lidah Kai bermain pada nipplenya dan tangan Kai mulai menurunkan celana Kyungsoo dari kakinya. Kai pun menjelajahi bibir dan lidahnya hingga turun kebawah, mencium dan menjilat perut Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan junior mungil milik Kyungsoo. Sebelum memasukkan milik Kyungsoo kedalam mulutnya, Kai pun menaikkan satu kaki Kyungsoo ke atas bahunya. Ia pun mulai menjilat habis twinballs hingga lubang milik kekasihnya itu. Pelan... dan terus membuat Kyungsoo semakin melenguh manja.

Kai memainkan lidah pada selangkangannya, kemudian mengecup seluruh bagian intim itu dengan mesra sembari tangannya terus meremas booty Kyungsoo yang besar itu. Merasa semakin kegelian dengan sentuh Kai pada lubang dan selangkangannya, Kyungsoo pun dengan agresif buru buru mendorong Kai hingga ke atas kasur dan membuat tubuh Kai berbaring. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo membuka celana Kai kemudian langsung melahap habis milik Kai yang tak mungkin penuh pada mulutnya karena ukurannya yang cukup besar. Kyungsoo pun memaju mundurkan kepalanya membuat milik Kai terus masuk ke dalam mulutnya lebih dalam, Kai melenguh karena Kyungsoo benar benar memanjakan miliknya, belum lagi tangan Kyungsoo terus memainkan twinballs milik Kai sebelum akhirnya ikut menjilatinya juga.

Kyungsoo yang sudah tak berbusana pun mengangkang diatas Kai, memaksa kekasihnya membuka bajunya sebelum Kyungsoo menghisap nipple Kai juga dan balas memanjakan pria kesayangannya itu.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakanku begitu sayangghhhh, biar aku saja" ujar Kai susah payah karena Kyungsoo terus melumat lagi miliknya setelah selesai memanjakan nipplenya.

Kai pun membalikkan badan Kyungsoo, kemudian mereka saling bertatap sebentar dengan wajah yang sama sama sudah bergairah. Kai pun buru buru mengambil lube diatas meja lampu membuat Kyungsoo bertanya, "sejak kapan ada lube disitu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai hanya terkekeh, "aku bahkan sudah meminta Baekhyun menyiapkannya"

"eish benar benar berencana melakukannya malam ini?"

"tentu saja! kalau bisa setiap malam" jawab Jongin sambil menuangkan lube ditangannya kemudian mengusapkannya pada lubang Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya Kai memasukkan jarinya pada lubang pink tersebut,

"eunghhh..." lenguhnya,

Kai pun mulai memainkan jarinya di lubang tersebut,

"eumhhhh... aahhh..."

"joah?" tanya Kai sebelum Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian mengocok lubang tersebut dengan jari jarinya, Kyungsoo pun melenguh, hingga Kai akhirnya melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan jarinya yang terus bermain dilubang Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya, Kai mengusap lube pada miliknya kemudian mengocok miliknya sebentar sebelum menghentakkan masuk ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo.

"aku masukkan sekarang, ya?" tanya Kai dengan lembut membuat Kyungsoo mengiyakan dan mulai menggenggam erat lengan Kai.

Kai pun dengan segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu hingga membuat Kyungsoo mencakar cakar punggung Kai, tapi tak sedikitpun Kai merasa kesakitan karena rasa nikmat lubang Kyungsoo yang terus menjepit miliknya membuat Kai dengan gila merasakan betapa nikmatnya lubang Kyungsoo.

Kai menciumi leher Kyungsoo sembari menghentakkan miliknya,

"aaahhhh... Kaiihhhh... eummhhh..."

Kai semakin mempercepat hentakannya karena desahan Kyungsoo sudah menjadi candu baginya,

"ahh... eummmhh.. yeeaahh disitu sayanghhh" desah Kyungsoo saat Kai berhasil menemukan titik nikmatnya. Kyungsoo pun mengelus ngelus punggung Kai seirama dengan hentakan Kai dan lidah Kai yang mulai menjelajahi belakang telinga Kyungsoo.

"eungghhhh... ahh Kaiiihh.. neomu joahaeeyooo..."

desahnya, membuat Kai akhirnya melumat lagi bibir Kyungsoo hingga membengkak.

Kai pun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga menungging dihadapannya. Kyungsoo memajukan tubuhnya untuk menyandarkan kedua tangannya pada kepala kasur.

"ahhhh...!" Kai secara tiba tiba menghentakkan miliknya saat baru saja Kyungsoo mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Kai. Kai pun memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang,

"aahhh... ahhh.. ahhhhh.." desah Kyungsoo seiring hentakkan Kai dibelakang tubuhnya. Kai semakin gila melihat punggun seksi kekasihnya itu dari belakang, ia pun mengecup bahu Kyungsoo berulang kali, membuat Kyungsoo sesekali meminta agar bibirnya dilumat dari belakang.

Mereka terus mendesah dan menggoyangkan pinggang mereka walaupun peluh keringat telah membasahi mereka. Kai terus memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, memainkkan nipple Kyungsoo dan sesekali menghisapnya dengan menelusupkan masuk wajahnya dari sela antara tubuh dan lengan Kyungsoo.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

"iya sayang terusshh, ahhh, Kaiihh aku mencintaimuuuhhh..."

Kai yang sedang menghisap nipple Kyungsoo pun tersenyum kemudian meletakkan kembali kepalanya diatas bahu Kyungsoo,

"nadooo~ aku juga mencintaimu sayangghhh" ucapnya dengan penuh desah membuat libido mereka semakin memuncak, Kai pun mempercepat hentakannya dan buru buru mengocok milik Kyungsoo yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"kocok terus sayangghhhhh, aahhh... ahhhh..." pinta Kyungsoo dengan dua tangannya kini berpegangan pada kedua pinggang Kai dibelakangnya,

"aakkkhhh...!"

teriaknya bersamaan dengan tubuh yang sama sama bergetar. Mereka saling berciuman dan melumat lagi walau sperma tengah berceceran di lubang dan di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya mereka sama sama membaringkan tubuh mereka diatas kasur,

"mandi bersama? otte?" ajak Kai sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo yang sudah lemah pasrah saja saat Kai menggendong tubuhnya ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jadi begitu ya perasaan senang mereka setelah melakukan lamaran? Menungkapkan ekspresi bahagia mereka melalui bercinta, dan tentunya sampai pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya,**

Kyungsoo tengah terbangun dibalik selimut putih didalam pelukan calon suaminya. Tubuh mereka yang sama sama polos tanpa busana pun benar benar menyebabkan mereka tak ingin beranjak dari kasur.

"Kai... ireonaa~~" panggil Kyungsoo dengan lembut sambil mengelus pipi Kai, tapi Kai hanya menggeliat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Kyungsoo yang polos. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, ia kemudian mengikuti Kai untuk bergelut lagi dengan kasur dan selimut mengingat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Merasakan Kyungsoo kembali lagi tidur disampingnya, Kai pun mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan erat kemudian tidur bersama lagi.

Sebenarnya, jika tidak ada urusan penting dan meeting, Kyungsoo tentu saja lebih memilih bergelut diatas kasur bersama calon suaminya itu sampai sore. Hanya saja, handphonenya selalu berdering membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya jengah dan mendapati banyak pesan dari Kris. Kai yang merasa Kyungsoo mulai risih pun ikut terbangun dan menenangkan Kyungsoo yang moodnya tiba tiba saja berubah karena ocehan Kris. Padahal, jadwal meeting mereka sore, tapi Kris terus menghubungi Kyungsoo untuk segera mengajak mantan kekasihnya itu makan bersama. Kyungsoo pun dengan cepat mematikan handphonenya, karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul jam sebelas siang,

"jangan kesal begitu jagi~ kau mau kemana hari ini, hm?" tanya Kai dengan lembut.

"molla~ aku ingin jalan jalan denganmu, tapi, nanti sore aku harus meeting lagi... heuh"

"baby..."

"hm?"

"kau mau kuliner tidak? kita ke gukje market, yuk! kita akan kembali sebelum kau meeting, otte?"

Kyungsoo pun melebarkan senyumnya mendengar ajakan Kai, "YUKKKKKK!"

Mereka pun bergegas mandi, apa itu mandi besar? tentu saja, sperma sudah berceceran di seluruh tubuh mereka karena aktivitas panas mereka tadi malam. Setelah menelepon Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk ikut dan bersiap siap, mereka pun pergi bersama sama menggunakan motor yang mereka sewa agar mereka tidak terhalau macet dan tentunya bisa kembali dalam waktu cepat. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo diboncengi Kai dengan sebuah motor, dan ternyata hal itu lebih mengasikkan. Saat Kai menaikkan kecepatan sepeda motornya, Kyungsoo bisa terus memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu, merasakan nyaman dan tak sedikitpun ada rasa takut lagi karena Kai selalu menjaganya. Setidaknya, ditengah kesibukan Kyungsoo, mereka berempat masih bisa jalan jalan bersama walau hanya kuliner saja.

Mereka pun menikmati kuliner mereka, apalagi Kyungsoo yang tak hentinya merengek minta 'ini' dan 'itu' dan Kai selalu saja menuruti kemauan kekasih mungilnya itu. Sesekali mereka menawar, dan mengajak sang penjual bercanda ria. Apalagi Baekhyun yang terus mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

Setelah berjam jam sudah mereka kuliner bersama, Kyungsoo dan Kai pun berpamitan pulang pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih ingin terus berjalan jalan bersama. Walaupun Kyungsoo memaksa Kai untuk terus melanjutkan kuliner bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Kai lebih memilih untuk mengantar kekasihnya itu kembali ke hotel dan menunggunya pulang. Bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak tersentuh pada setiap perlakuan dan ketulusan Kai padanya.

Kai pun mengantar Kyungsoo kembali ke hotel, dan tepat saat baru saja mau menurunkan Kyungsoo didepan lobby, rupanya Kwangsoo dengan supir pribadi mereka sudah berada didepan lobby juga dan akan segera berangkat. Melihat hal itu, Kyungsoo buru buru menurunkan tubuhnya dan segera berlari menuju mobil, eitss, tapi Kyungsoo lupa memberikan ciuman manis pada kekasihnya, buru buru Kyungsoo berlari lagi ke arah Kai dan mengecup mesra bibirnya. Mereka sama sama tersenyum sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo bergegas pergi. Dan, entah kenapa rasanya Kai tidak ingin sekalipun tidak melihat Kyungsoo, Kai selalu merasa rindu padanya hari itu, aah~ bukan hari itu saja, tapi setiap hari. Kai pun memutar balikkan arah motornya dan mengejar mobil Kyungsoo untuk sekedar mengiringi mobil itu dari samping.

Menyadari Kai berada disisi mobilnya, Kyungsoo pun membuka kaca jendelanya, kemudian mereka saling tersenyum lagi. Seperti layaknya para remaja yang baru berpacaran, mungkin Kwangsoo yang duduk disamping Kyungsoo merasa jijik saat mendengar Kyungsoo dan Kai saling bertukar kata mesra, ah~ sungguh menjijikan!~~

"joahaeyooooo~~~" ucap Kai berulang kali pada Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo juga berucap 'nadoo~' berulang kali dihadapan Kai sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama. Kai pun melesatkan motornya duluan dan melakukan aksi kebut kebutan dijalan raya yang cukup sepi itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sedang menunjukkan betapa bahagianya dia setelah melamar Kyungsoo semalam.

 **BUAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!**

Kai seketika terhempas dari motornya saat sebuah mobil diperempat jalan menghantam motor Kai dari arah kanan.

"KAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam mobil dengan wajah memerah.

Sang sopir pun menghentikan motornya seketika saat mendapati sebuah kecelakaan didepan mereka. Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil dan berlari kencang menuju tubuh Kai yang terhempas ke tengah jalan. Kyungsoo menarik tubuh Kai dan memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat. Mendapati kepala Kai tengah bercucuran darah dan beberapa orang mulai ke tengah jalan mengerubunginya,

"AMBULANS! PANGGIL AMBULANSS! SIAPA PUN TOLONG PANGGILKAN AMBULAANNNSSS!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan airmata yang benar benar tumpah membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Kwangsoo buru buru membantu Kyungsoo memanggil ambulans kemudian menelepon Kris bahwa tidak mungkin Kyungsoo datang meeting saat itu juga. Kyungsoo menangis terisak dengan tangannya yang juga ikut bercucuran darah, Kyungsoo tak peduli, tak ada yang ia pikirkan selain Kai saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari disamping Kai yang tengah terbaring dan dibawa para suster menuju ruang operasi, mereka semua berlari sangat cepat membuat Kyungsoo terus menangis berharap Kai akan segera dalam keadaan baik baik saja. Saat ruang operasi tertutup, saat itulah Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandangi sang calon pendamping hidupnya dari luar pintu. Kyungsoo terus menangis dengan Kwangsoo yang terus menenangkannya. Kyungsoo lemas dan rasanya ingin pingsan, buru buru Kwangsoo menuntun tubuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi tunggu. Setelah Kyungsoo berhenti terisak dan mulai menundukkan kepalanya, baru lah Kwangsoo berani berpamitan padanya,

"Kyungsoo-aah... aku harus pergi meeting sekarang." ujar Kwangsoo dengan pelan, tapi kyungsoo tak sedikitpun mengangkat kepalanya, ia hanya mengangguk dalam tundukkan kepalanya.

"mianhae, aku tidak bisa datang. Tolong jelaskan pada Kris dan juga buyernya" ucap Kyungsoo dengan lemas.

"gwaenchana?"

"hmm... aku aku akan menelepon Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kau pergi saja sekarang, aku tidak apa apa disini." jawab Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia menelepon Baekhyun untuk segera datang dan Kwangsoo pun pergi meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang dengan tergesa gesa setelah sekitar satu jam setengah sejak Kyungsoo meneleponnya, dan selama itu pula pikiran Kyungsoo kosong entah kemana karena tak ada seorangpun menemaninya. Kyungsoo rasanya frustasi dan hampir gila karena belum satupun perawat atau dokter keluar dari ruang operasi.

"WAE? apa yang terjadi?" tanya baekhyun dengan panik, tapi Kyungsoo tak menjawab.

Baekhyun pikir benar benar keadaan darurat hingga membuat sahabatnya itu tak bisa berkata apa apa. Mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo sedang frustasi, Baekhyun pun berhenti berbicara dan mulai duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian, seorang dokter keluar dan memanggil salah satu dari mereka, dengan cepat Kyungsoo membangunkan tubuhnya yang lemah itu hingga berdiri di hadapan sang dokter. Sayangnya, bukan sesuatu yang Kyungsoo harapkan untuk didengar, Kyungsoo semakin lemah saat mengetahui bahwa Kai, seorang pria yang baru saja semalam melamarnya, sang calon pendamping hidupnya, penghapus lukanya dan pemberi warna dalam hidupnya, satu satunya orang yang Kyungsoo cintai dan mencintai Kyungsoo, belum bisa sadarkan diri dan dinyatakan koma.

"Dia kritis, dan koma."

Pernyataan singkat yang hampir membuat Kyungsoo pingsan, membuat Baekhyun menopang tubuh Kyungsoo yang lemah dari samping tubuhnya. Chanyeol pun dengan segera membantu Baekhyun membopong tubuh mungil itu duduk lagi, memberikannya minum dan mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus menangis dan tak sedikitpun mau kembali ke hotel. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Kai sampai Kai sadar dan keadaannya membaik. Begitu juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka tentu saja ikut setia menunggu bersama Kyungsoo sampai akhirnya keadaan Kai setidaknya tidak terlalu kritis dan mereka dibolehkan masuk ke dalam ruangan Kai. Kyungsoo berjalan lemah saat mendekati tubuh Kai yang tengah terbaring dengan bunti elektrodiagram yang terus mengiringi suasana sepi malam itu. Chanyeol dan baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan lirih, sahabatnya itu benar benar frustasi dengan rambut berantakan dan baju yang masih tampak bekas cucuran darah, pipi dan matanya membengkak dan bibir yang semakin memerah itu terus bergetar.

"Kai... ireona... sebentar lagi kita akan menikah, hm?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan sambil tersenyum lirih.

"Aku tidak mau lagi ditinggal orang yang ku sayang, kau tahu kan kepahitan yang kurasakan kemarin? kau tidak akan membiarkan aku merasakannya lagi, ya, kan?" gumam Kyungsoo sendirian.

"Kai..." panggilnya sambil tersenyum paksa,

"baru semalam kau melamarku..." lirihnya lagi membuat Baekhyun menyembunyikan tangisnya dibalik dada Chanyeol,

"baru semalam kita bercinta lagi dan saling berbisik kata mesra..."

"baru saja kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku berulang kali, kan?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menitikkan airmatanya,

"kenapa kau menyakitiku begini, hm? membiarkanku mengkhawatirkanmu seperti ini..."

"kau bilang kau tidak akan membuatku bersedih lagi jika aku menjadi pacarmu, kan?"

"ani... aku tidak bersedih. Aku selalu bahagia bersamamu, selama kau masih terlihat jelas oleh mataku, dan kau masih bisa ku temui dibumi ini, kenapa aku harus menangis? hehe..."

"aku yakin kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, jadi cepat bangun, sayang. aku selalu disini... disampingmu"

Airmata Kyungsoo tumpah seketika saat menyadari bahwa ia tengah berbicara pada seseorang yang tak sedikitpun mendengarkannya. Baekhyun semakin terisak didalam pelukan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol terus mengelus bahu Baekhyun, dan tentu saja mengelus Kyungsoo juga untuk sekedar menenangkan sahabat mungilnya itu. Bagi Kyungsoo, Kai adalah pelangi setelah hujan. Kyungsoo yakin, setelah tangisannya ini, Kai akan memberikan banyak kejutan dan memberi kebahagiaan lagi untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo percaya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menginap dan tidur disamping kasur Kai. Membiarkan kamar yang baru saja dipakai mereka saling berpeluk hangat pun menjadi semakin dingin dan sepi tiada penghuni. Kyungsoo bahkan tak sedikitpun peduli pada apa rencana awalnya datang ke Busan, ia tak sedikitpun membuka handphonenya dan tidak peduli apakah Kris atau Kwangsoo mencarinya. Chanyeol pun pagi pagi sekali tengah datang dan membawakan baju untuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang juga ikut menemani Kyungsoo menginap. Mereka berdua akhirnya membeli sarapan pagi itu dan membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk tetap istirahat dan menjaga Kai jika dia memang tidak mau ikut. Kyungsoo tetap pada posisinya dan tak beranjak kemana mana, ia yakin, Kai akan segera sadar.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan tangan dalam genggamanya bergerak, Kyungsoo menengok ke arah Kai memastikan bahwa yang ia rasakan memang benar. Kai mengerjapkan matanya yang sayu membuat Kyungsoo secara spontan membangunkan tubuhnya dan berdiri disamping Kai,

"KAI?!" teriak Kyungsoo membuat Kai langsung menatap Kyungsoo,

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kyungsoo walaupun Kai tak sedikitpun angkat suara, Kyungsoo pun memencet bel untuk memanggil suster dan buru buru membawa tubuhnya untuk mengambilkan segelas air pada kekasihnya tersebut.

"gomawoo, telah menolongku..." ujar Kai lirih saat Kyungsoo sedang menuangkan air minum kedalam gelas, Kyungsoo pun tersenyum bahagia bukan main.

"yang penting kau sudah sadar, untuk apa berterima kasih, hm?" jawab kyungsoo antusias, ia benar benar tidak menyangka bahwa Kai bahkan langsung sanggup mengajaknya berbincang, Kyungsoo pun membawakan segelas air yang telah dituangnya ke arah Kai,

"aku diajarkan untuk selalu berterima kasih pada semua orang, walaupun aku tidak mengenal siapa dirimu."

 **DEG.**

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, apa dia salah mendengar? Apa Kai bercanda? Kyungsoo pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mematung,

"dimana keluarga dan kerabatku? apa mereka tidak mengunjungiku?" tanya Kai lagi membuat Kyungsoo semakin mematung,

"kalau keluargaku sudah datang, kau boleh pulang, maaf karena merepotkanmu"

Saat itu juga, Kyungsoo menjatuhkan gelas kaca didalam genggamannya. Sudah tiga pernyataan yang Kai lontarkan membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya tersadar apa yang telah terjadi pada Kai. Para dokter dan suster pun masuk dan cukup terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo dengan serpihan kaca dibawah kakinya, tapi tatapan Kyungsoo tetap kosong membuat Kai heran begitu juga dengan para dokter dan suster yang datang. Buru buru seorang suster hendak menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terlihat tengah shocked, tapi Kyungsoo buruburu menghentikan langkah mereka.

"BERHENTI! Jangan hiraukan aku, jangan dekati aku sedikitpun...! kalian bisa langsung memeriksa pasien yang ada dihadapan kalian!" bentak Kyungsoo membuat semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut pun heran. Setelahnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang dan mereka juga terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang masih saja mematung. Baekhyun pun mendekati Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tak sedikitpun menghalangi Baekhyun,

"Kyungieee...~~~~" rengek Baekhyun dengan penuh khawatir. Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia mulai memperhatikan gerak gerik sang dokter memeriksa keadaan Kai kemudian memberitahukan sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan, tapi setelah para dokter itu berpamitan pergi, Chanyeol mendekati tubuh Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu pada kekasih cantiknya itu.

"YA! Kenapa kalian berkumpul disitu? pasiennya kan sedang berbaring disini..." rengek Kai pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya membawa tubuhnya buru buru keluar ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun pun mengejar Kyungsoo seiringan dengan Chanyeol yang akhirnya mendekati tubuh Kai,

"KYUNG!" teriak Baekhyun saat mendapati Kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat menjauhi ruangan tersebut, Kyungsoo tak sedikitpun menoleh membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau berlari dengan cepat untuk menarik tubuh Kyungsoo agar mau mendengarkannya, Baekhyun pun meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan berhasil membalikkan tubuh mungil itu hingga menghadapnya,

"Kyungieee~~" Baekhyun tak kuasa lagi menahan airmatanya mendapati pipi Kyungsoo telah bercucuran air mata dan lagi lagi bibirnya bergetar hebat, Kyungsoo menahan isakan tangisnya, Baekhyun pun memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo,

"uljimaaa..." ucapnya sambil menangis juga,

"jangan katakan padaku bahwa Kai telah amnesia... kumohon jangan katakan itu..." ujar Kyungsoo sambil menangis sedih, Baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan lebih tau sebelum dokter memvonis hal itu,

"kita harus terus berusaha, Kyung... aku dan Chanyeol akan terus membantumu..."

"aku tak sanggup berlama lama didekatnya, Baek... itu sungguh menyakitkan..." isaknya lagi membuat Baekhyun mengelus punggung Kyungsoo,

"aku benci mendengar segala omong kosongnya, aku benci saat mendengar dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengenalku. Aku benci mendengar dia berterima kasih dan meminta maaf secara formal padaku. Aku benci kenyataan hidup ku yang sekarang. AKU BENCI BAEKKK!" Kyungsoo semakin menjadi jadi dalam raumannya, iya terus menangis membasahi pipinya dan membasahi bahu Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun tak kuasa untuk ikut menangis juga walaupun kenyataannya ia harus menenangkan Kyungsoo saat itu.

 _Siapa yang telah menghapus luka ditengah hujan?_

 _Kamu._

 _Karena kamu pelangi setelah hujan itu._

 _Tapi sekarang, sang pelangi sudah tak kenal lagi dengan hujan._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Kai lagi bersama Baekhyun. Walaupun sungguh! Kai tidak ada habisnya berucap kata kata yang menunjukkan bahwa ia benar benar tak mengenali Kyungsoo. Seperti yang dokter jelaskan, bahwa pada amnesia sebagian, seorang penderita tidak melupakan segala hal didalam hidupnya, ia hanya lupa pada memori tertentu saja, dan memori tersebut, adalah memori yang paling ia ingat dan selalu ia pikirkan. Itu kenapa, Kyungsoo lah yang benar benar tidak Kai ingat sama sekali. Segala sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo, Kai sudah pasti tidak mengingatnya.

"annyeonghasseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida. aku adalah temannya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Aku harap kau mengingatku, setidaknya didalam mimpi." ujar Kyungsoo membuat Kai terkekeh kecil karena ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar benar bisa gila menghadapi segala kenyaatan itu, Kai terkekeh disaat yang sama hati Kyungsoo sedang menangis. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun menatapnya lirih. Tak lama kemudian, appanya Kai datang dengan langkah yang cepat,

"KAII! GWAENCHANA?" teriak appanya dengan panik.

"gwaenchana appa... tidak usah terlalu terburu buru begitu"

Appanya menghela nafasnya kemudian meletakkan bingkisan yang ia bawa diatas meja.

"bagaimana kau bisa jadi begini, hm? besok sudah bisa pulang, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"hmm, nee... besok aku sudah bisa pulang. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa seperti ini, kau bisa tanyakan padanya, dia yang menolongku" jelas Kai sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo, appanya pun menoleh,

"Kyungsoo?" panggil appanya setelah teringat pada foto yang pernah Kai berikan padanya,

"eoh? appa mengenalnya?"

"bagaimana bisa appa tidak mengenali calon menantu appa?" ucapnya sambil merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun tersenyum lirih, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa ia harus bahagia atau bersedih.

"MWO? bagaimana bisa appa bilang begitu? aku tidak suka ya kalau appa menjodohkanku..." oceh Kai membuat appanya bingung, "aku saja bahkan baru bertemu dengannya hari ini" gumamnya pelan walau tetap terdengar siapa saja yang ada dihadapan Kai saat itu.

Mendengar hal itu, Kyungsoo pun keluar lagi dari ruangan tersebut. Entah harus berapa kali ia menangis, ia pun terisak diatas kursi ruang tunggu sementara sang appa yang tengah bingung pun mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Kai setelah Baekhyun membisikkannya. Tidak lama kemudian, Kris dan Kwangsoo datang mendekati Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo pun ingat bahwa masih ada satu hari lagi tersisa untuk pertemuannya dengan buyer hari ini. Kyungsoo mencoba mengusap airmatanya untuk tak terlihat sedikitpun menangis didepan Kris. Kris pun duduk disamping Kyungsoo, menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya dan bagaimana keadaan Kai. Memang, Kris hanya terlihat berniat baik didepan Kyungsoo, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo sudah trauma dengan apapun tentang Kris walaupun mantan kekasihnya itu mencoba bersikap baik padanya.

Appanya Kai keluar dari ruangan kemudian memanggil Kyungsoo untuk berbicara sebentar, tapi sayang, Kyungsoo masih belum bisa membendung airmatanya hingga appanya Kai pun bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya menjadi Kyungsoo.

"uljima..." bujuknya kemudian mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar mau menatap wajah appanya Kai, tapi Kyungsoo justru semakin terisak saat calon mertuanya itu mengusap airmata dipipinya dengan raut penuh iba. Kyungsoo pun tak kuasa dan langsung memeluk tubuh sang appa dan terisak lagi,

"Kyungsoo-aah... anak appa..." ucapnya membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk,

"kita bahkan belum sempat makan bersama... mianhae karena appa juga yang terlalu sibuk..."

"Kai semalam mengirimkan video pada appa, bahwa dia telah melamarmu..."

Apa ada yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan lagi selain menangis hebat saat appanya mengingatkannya pada hal itu?

"kumohon jangan ungkit itu, appa... aku sedih harus mengingat bahwa Kai baru saja melamarku dan kita akan segera menikah..." Kyungsoo mengatur naik turun dadanya karena ia sudah benar benar terisak.

"gwaenchana... jangan putus asa... Kai sangat mencintaimu, kita pasti bisa membuat ingatannya tentangmu pulih kembali. Appa akan selalu disisimu jika kau membutuhkan appa, ne? uljima... hapus airmatamu dan hadapi kenyataan hari ini, esok dan seterusnya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued~**

 **Gua tau lu semua lagi pada benci banget sama guaa ya kaan?**

 **Jadi, BAYBAY GUA MAU KABORRR DULUUU!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Met me in the rain**

 **Summary**

 **Hujan tak pernah berpihak pada Kyungsoo, ia selalu memaksanya menemani langit untuk menangis.**

 **Lantas, Apakah Kai pelangi bagi Kyungsoo?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 14—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

"uljima..." bujuknya kemudian mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar mau menatap wajah appanya Kai, tapi Kyungsoo justru semakin terisak saat calon mertuanya itu mengusap airmata dipipinya dengan raut penuh iba. Kyungsoo pun tak kuasa dan langsung memeluk tubuh sang appa dan terisak lagi,

"Kyungsoo-aah... anak appa..." ucapnya membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk,

"kita bahkan belum sempat makan bersama... mianhae karena appa juga yang terlalu sibuk..."

"Kai semalam mengirimkan video pada appa, bahwa dia telah melamarmu..."

Apa ada yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan lagi selain menangis hebat saat appanya mengingatkannya pada hal itu?

"kumohon jangan ungkit itu, appa... aku sedih harus mengingat bahwa Kai baru saja melamarku dan kita akan segera menikah..." Kyungsoo mengatur naik turun dadanya karena ia sudah benar benar terisak.

"gwaenchana... jangan putus asa... Kai sangat mencintaimu, kita pasti bisa membuat ingatannya tentangmu pulih kembali. Appa akan selalu disisimu jika kau membutuhkan appa, ne? uljima... hapus airmatamu dan hadapi kenyataan hari ini, esok dan seterusnya"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Met me in the rain**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau amnesia Kai-aaah..." ujar appanya didepan Kai,

"mwo? bagaimana bisa aku amnesia tapi aku mengingat appa, mengingat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Aku mengingat semuanya... mengingat baik alamat rumah ku, apa pekerjaanku, apa jabatan appa, bahkan aku masih ingat nama pembantu rumah tangga dirumah. eish~ kalian ini.." decihnya setelah mengomel didepan appanya, Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

"kau mengingat Kyungsoo?" tanya appanya lagi.

"appayaaa~~ bagaimana bisa appa mengetes ingatanku dengan menanyakan orang yang aku tidak kenal?"

"kau itu amnesia sebagian Kai! kau melupakan sesuatu yang selama ini benar benar kau ingat." jelas appanya.

"omong kosong macam apa itu? appa berkata seperti itu agar aku istirahat dirumah, eoh? agar aku benar benar menjaga kesehatanku dan tidak main kemana mana, kan?"

Oceh Kai lagi sebelum akhirnya appanya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meninggalkan Kai sendirian untuk mencermati hasil lab dari dokter. Mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, Kai pun terdiam. Apakah benar Kyungsoo itu... adalah tunangannya seperti yang appanya katakan? Tapi, Kai benar benar tidak mengenalnya, satu pun memori tentang Kyungsoo, Kai tidak punya didalam benaknya. Kai pun meletakkan hasil lab tersebut diatas meja samping kasurnya kemudian mulai beristirahat lagi dan tak mau ambil pusing, karena jujur saja, Kai tidak percaya semua omong kosong itu.

Setelah appanya Jongin menenangkan dan setidaknya menyemangati Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mencoba mengumpulkan tekadnya untuk berusaha membuat Kai mengingatnya kembali. Memangnya apa yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang selain berusaha dan menjadi kuat? Menyerah? Apakah Kyungsoo orang yang seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak, Baekhyun pun berulang kali menegaskan pada Kyungsoo, _"ingatlah bagaimana dirimu yang sebenarnya, Kyung! Kau bukan pria yang mudah putus asa! Aku merindukan Kyungsoo yang ceria"_ kira kira begitulah pernyataan yang Baekhyun lontarkan padanya hingga membuat Kyungsoo mau menerima kenyataan dan dengan kuat menghadapi kekasihnya itu yang sudah terasa asing baginya.

Tapi tidak, Kyungsoo pikir akan masih terus ada nama dirinya yang tersimpan didalam hati Kai, dan Kyungsoo hanya perlu membuat Kai menengok kembali pada hatinya itu.

 **Pukul 21.00, 14 Januari 2017**

Setelah Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan buyer di hari terakhir pertemuan bisnisnya, Kyungsoo kembali ke hotel untuk merapikan seluruh barangnya dan barang barang Kai dihotel karena mereka sudah bisa pulang ke Seoul besok pagi. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Kai. Dan ada satu hal yang terlewat untuknya hari itu, yaitu, ulang tahun Kai. Kyungsoo benar benar takut untuk sekedar mengucap ulangtahun pada tunangannya itu, jujur saja, sudah sejak pagi ia menahannya, tapi tak mungkin Kyungsoo melewatkan hari spesial Kai begitu saja. Cincin yang baru saja dua hari yang lalu Kai sematkan dijarinya pun membuat Kyungsoo semakin kuat, bahwa Kyungsoo harus berjuang menggapai kembali kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo harus ingat, bahwa sebenarnya akan ada hari indahnya bersama Kai disebuah altar, dan Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan semua hilang begitu saja.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu ruangan Kai dengan pelan setelah berusaha menahan degup jantungnya kemudian membuka sedikit pintunya membuat Kai menengok ke arah Kyungsoo datang,

"ehee... annyeong!" sapa Kyungsoo sambil cengengesan, Kai pun yang sedang asik menonton tv mengernyitkan dahinya,

"eoh? kau lagi?" tanya Kai,

Kyungsoo pun memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam dalam. Pria mungil itu pun masuk dan menutup pintu dengan pelan,

"apakah tidak boleh jika aku lagi?" ejeknya kemudian berjalan mendekati tubuh Kai yang setengah berbaring,

"gwaenchana~~ Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemana?" tanya Kai lagi,

"makan di kantin" jawab Kyungsoo singkat membuat Kai hanya mengangguk nganggukkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian Kyungsoo terdiam karena semakin canggung harus berkata apa lagi, ia benar benar seperti berbicara dengan orang asing sekarang.

"Kai..." panggil Kyungsoo dengan pelan, Kai pun menengok,

Kyungsoo membuka tas ranselnya dan mengambil sesuatu didalamnya,

"this is for you..." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah boneka beruang kecil ke arah Kai,

"eoh? untukku? dalam rangka apa?" tanya Kai bingung.

"today is your birthday, hehe" ucap Kyungsoo susah payah dengan airmata yang mulai bergumul di pelupuknya. Buru buru Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian membawa tubuhnya keluar dari ruangan Kai, ia menarik nafasnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu yang baru saja ia tutup.

"uljima Kyungsoo, uljima... jangan membuat Kai tidak mau melihatmu lagi karena keanehan sikapmu ini, ayolah kumohon! jangan menangis, please..." pintanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menahan airmatanya yang sebentar lagi keluar. Kyungsoo pun mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibagian bawah matanya agar tak sedikitpun air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo pun masuk lagi menemui Kai,

"beruang ini lucu" ujar Kai tiba tiba saat baru saja Kyungsoo menutup pintu, Kyungsoo pun menoleh dan mendapati Kai tengah tersenyum manis padanya,

 _Senyum itu dahulu pernah menjadi candu bagiku._

 _Karena setiap kali melihatmu tersenyum, aku melihat cinta tulusmu._

 _Hari ini aku melihat senyum yang sama, tapi pada jiwa yang berbeda._

 _Aku berjanji, akan mengembalikan jiwa itu._

 _Jiwa yang hilang,_

 _dan sedang mencari jalan pulang._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya**

Setelah jadwal meetingnya dengan buyer selesai, dan tentu saja Kyungsoo ketinggalan banyak hal mengenai bisnis dan masalah pekerjaannya, tapi Kyungsoo benar benar tidak peduli lagi, Kyungsoo harap orang orang bisa mengerti bagaimana keadaannya kemarin.

Kyungsoo pun tidak pulang bersama teamnya, ia lebih memilih pulang bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya, dan bersama Kai juga tentunya. Bahkan ia mendapatkan kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Kai. Apa dengan begitu Kyungsoo merasa senang? tidak juga. Yang disampingnya sekarang memang lah Kai, tapi jiwanya bukan. Memang sih, kalau harus mengingat lagi semua kenyataan yang ada, semuanya sungguh menyakitkan, tapi bagaimanapun juga, Kyungsoo harus berjuang dan setidaknya menguatkan dirinya sendiri walau Kai selalu ada didekatnya,

Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa menatap wajah teduh yang tengah tertidur disampingnya, menatapi setiap bagian wajahnya, dan tentu saja Kyungsoo hampir gila karena semua memori saat ia bercinta dengan Kai pun muncul begitu saja. Mengingat bagaimana bibir Kai menciumnya, mata Kai menatapnya, hidung Kai diusakkan di setiap bagian tubuhnya, dan semua yang ada pada diri Kai, Kyungsoo pernah memilikinya. Ani, bukan pernah, tapi selamanya adalah milik Do Kyungsoo.

"kau tidak tidur?" tanya Kai tiba tiba membuat Kyungsoo terkejut, apa dia melihat aku menatapnya? padahal kan matanya terpejam? bukannya dia tidur? tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

" _eisshh... amnesia ataupun tidak tetap sama saja, senangnya menggoda ish.."_ lagi lagi Kyungsoo menggumam membuat Kai pun membuka matanya dan menoleh,

 _"_ apa kau sedang mencaci makiku dalam rutukanmu?" tanya Kai sedikit emosi,

"ani! eisshh~~" Kyungsoo buru buru mengambil bantal miliknya dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal itu,

Kai pun terkekeh,

 _'aku seperti pernah merasakan hal hal semacam ini... apa perasaanku saja?'_ batin Kai kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur juga seperti Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"AH! Aku bosan seperti ini terus!" rutuk Kai didalam kamarnya saat ia tak berhasil juga menidurkan tubuhnya. Segera kai menelepon Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya bermain dan berkumpul sore itu. Chanyeol pun mengiyakan, karena memang seperti itulah mereka, mereka memang tidak pernah betah berdiam diri dikamar mereka sendiri. Kai pun membangunkan tubuhnya dan segera mengganti bajunya, tapi tiba tiba, Kai memusatkan matanya pada sebuah sweater pink yang menggantung didepan lemarinya. Sweater pink itu bahkan berbalut syal berwarna kuning.

"cih! sejak kapan seleraku jadi colorful begini?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis, ia pun menyentuh sebentar sweater dan syal tersebut membuat pikirannya terlintas akan sesuatu, tapi kai tak bisa menggapai hal apa yang baru saja melintasi pikirannya. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya buru buru mengganti pakaiannya untuk bermain bersama Chanyeol.

"aku rasa... kita perlu jalan jalan..." ujar Kai didepan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sambil menggigit sebuah biskuit dari atas piring yang tergeletak diatas karpet kamar Chanyeol.

"ya michyeoso! kau tidak lihat bagaimana kakimu dan badanmu yang masih saja diperban itu? kau perlu istirahat JONGONG!"

"gwaenchanaaa baek~~ dalam beberapa hari aku akan sembuh, lagipula aku tidak merasakan sakit apa apa"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala mereka melihat antusias Kai yang tak pernah ada habisnya mengajak jalan jalan.

"ayolaaahhh! Aku tidak bisa menikmati hidupku sekarang, aku berdiam diri di kamar seperti orang bodoh, handphone ku bahkan rusak dan tidak mau menyala sama sekali" oceh Kai lagi dengan nada memohon di awal kalimatnya, tapi tidak lama kemudian, handphone Chanyeol berbunyi,

Chanyeol mengangkat telepon tersebut dengan serius, tidak sama halnya dengan Kai yang malah sibuk bercanda dengan Baekhyun.

"kalian tidak bisa pergi kemana mana dulu, ada hal penting dan benar benar mendadak!"

"mwoyaa?!" teriak Chanyeol mendengar perkataan Jessica dari telepon.

Jessica pun menjelaskan bahwa Chanyeol dan Kai harus pergi untuk segera memburu vendor baru yang akan diperebutkan beberapa perusahaan. Dan,pekerjaannya itu berlokasi di Jeju. Sebenarnya Kai malas sekali mengikuti pekerjaannya itu, tapi...

"kalau begitu, kita sekalian saja berlibur ke jeju!" ajak Kai membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, mereka merasa bosan, apa kah harus berlibur ke Jeju lagi? Tapi, apakah Jeju benar benar berarti dan teringat di memori Kai sampai Kai bahkan tidak mengingat bahwa mereka sudah pernah berlibur bersama sama disana.

"tapi dengan satu syarat!" jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat,

"mwo?"

"aku akan ajak Kyungsoo, otte?"

"KOL!" Kai pun juga menjawabnya secara spontan, entah kenapa, tapi kyungsoo itu bukan tipe orang yang mengesalkan menurutnya.

Mereka pun akhirnya menyetujui dan langsung memberitahukan pada Kyungsoo untuk setidaknya ambil cuti, mengingat Kyungsoo adalah orang yang cukup diandalkan, apakah perusahaan akan melepasnya walau dia tak masuk berhari hari? Ah! kyungsoo tak peduli.

"aku hanya setuju jika kita ke museum teddy bear, dan ke pantai dibelakang villamu" jawab Kyungsoo saat akhirnya mereka berkumpul berempat.

"eoh? bagaimana kau tahu aku punya villa disana?" tanya Kai terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"just forget it. kalian harus menyetujui itu." jawab Kyungsoo dengan ketus.

"KOL! KOL!" Kai dengan semangat menyetujui permintaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo benar benar merasa berbeda, Kai saat awal mengenalnya benar benar diam dan terlihat malu malu. Apa Kai tidak bisa menyukainya lagi seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu? entahlah, Kyungsoo hanya merindukan Kai yang dulu. Dan Kyungsoo harap, dengan rencananya kembali ke pulau Jeju, bisa membuat Kai kembali lagi mengingatnya.

Tidak sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo, Kai juga merasa aneh, kenapa dia merasa antusias sekali sekarang menanggapi Kyungsoo? Semakin mengenal Kyungsoo, Kai seperti merasakan bahwa Kyungsoo bukanlah orang asing baginya, apakah benar yang dikatakan appa dan chanbaek? apa itu hanya perasaanku saja? rutuknya sendirian.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung..." panggil Baekhyun saat baru saja Kai dan Chanyeol pergi untuk urusan kerja mereka dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berdua di villa.

"wae? jangan tanya yang aneh aneh. Jangan memulai sesuatu yang sendu. Aku sedang belajar. belajar mengelola bagaimana hati dan sikapku bertindak."

"Kyungieeee~~" mendengar itu, tentu saja Baekhyun langsung merengek di lengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu benar benar kuat bersikap seperti orang asing didepan tunangannya sendiri?

"jangan tanya apa kah itu menyakitkan atau tidak, Baek. Melihatnya saja sungguh sakit..." Baekhyun pun melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Kyungsoo dari samping, dan bisa Baekhyun lihat, sahabat mungilnya itu tidak menangis sama sekali.

 _"aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk membawanya kembali."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung! bisa kau ambilkan aku handuk? " teriak Kai dari dalam kamar mandi kamarnya dengan Kyungsoo pagi itu. Kyungsoo pun buru buru mengambil handuk Kai kemudian mengentuk pintu kamar mandi. Kai membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandinya dan meraih handuk yang Kyungsoo sodorkan padanya. Tapi Kai malah tiba tiba terkekeh karena Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya. Setelah merasa Kai mengambil handuk dari tangannya, Kyungsoo tak langsung membuka matanya karena merasa Kai tidak menutup pintu kamar mandinya,

"buka matamu!" ejek Kai.

"shireo!"

"geuraaee~~" Kai terus berjalan melewati Kyungsoo setelah melingkarkan handuk di pinggangnya.

"Cepat siap siap, kita akan segera pergi. Kau sudah pernah ke museum teddy bear sebelumnya?" tanya Kai membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan membalikkan badannya setelah merasakan suara Kai telah berpindah. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis menatapi Kai, _tentu saja pernah, dan itu denganmu..._ Kyungsoo harus ingat lagi, disaat ia ingin sekedar bermanja dan bercanda dengan Kai, Kyungsoo tahu, ia tidak bisa melakukannya saat itu.

Kyungsoo pun tak menanggapi Kai, ia dengan tatapan kosongnya pun keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju mobil Kai.

"apa dia tidak mendengarku berbicara?" batin Kai.

Mereka pun berangkat menuju museum teddy bear hari itu. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang? ia rasanya ingin menangis setiap kali menyusuri jalan di museum itu dan mengingat semua kenangan bersama Kai.

"KAI!" panggil Kyungsoo, Kai pun menoleh,

"berdiri disitu.. aku akan mengambil fotomu" pinta Kyungsoo membuat Kai antusias menuruti perkataan teman barunya itu,

"kau benar benar mirip..." gumam Kyungsoo sambil melihat foto Kai, Kai pun berdecih dan mengomel, "YA! apa aku ini boneka beruang? jadi itu maksudmu memberikanku kado boneka beruang kecil?" tanya Kai dengan nada tinggi,

Kyungsoo hanya cengengesan membuat Kai tersenyum tipis menatapi Kyungsoo yang dengan cepat berjalan duluan setelah berhasil mengejeknya.

"eoh? Kyung?" panggil Kai membuat hati Kyungsoo rasanya teriris. _Bukan begitu caramu memanggilku, Kai..._ " lirihnya didalam hati.

"wae?"

"entah kenapa, melihat boneka beruang ini, aku jadi teringat sesuatu, ya?" tanya Kai bingung sambil menatapi boneka beruang yang memakai baju koki,

"apa itu mirip denganmu?" tanya Kai lagi.

"yaaa~ mwoyaa~~ aku imut, lucu dan seksi begini malah disamakan dengan boneka beruang, hissshhh" Kyungsoo menggumam sendirian membuat Kai terkekeh,

"wae? kenapa tertawa?"

"kau suka menggumam? kenapa gumamanmu panjang sekali?" ejek Kai membuat Kyungsoo teringat kembali pada Kai yang dulu,

"karena aku tahu, bahwa kau suka mendengar gumamanku" ucap Kyungsoo dengan percaya diri sambil tersenyum manis, Kai pun mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Entahlah, Kai juga tidak mengerti mengapa begitu, apa Kai benar suka gumamannya?

Jika Kai sering tersenyum sendiri karena melihat setiap ulah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo malah rasanya ingin menusuk dirinya sendiri menahan betapa sakitnya melihat tunangannya itu benar benar tak ingat segalanya. Kyungsoo hampir frustasi dalam menjalankan usahanya itu.

Baru saja mereka hendak mengelilingi lagi museum tersebut, tiba tiba, mereka berpapasan dengan Jessica,

"Kai..." panggilnya dengan lembut membuat Kyungsoo menatap malas. Kyungsoo tahu, pasti Kris sudah menceritakan pada Jessica bahwa Kai tengah amnesia sebagian.

"kau jalan dengan siapa, Kai?" ejek Jessica,

"aah~ dia teman Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua begitu saja, karena Kyungsoo yakin, niat Jessica adalah mengejeknya. Dan tentu saja ia akan tertawa puas mendengar Kai menyebut Kyungsoo sebagai seorang teman. Kai pun menatap Kyungsoo heran yang terus menjauhi tubuhnya kemudian berbincang lagi dengan Jessica sebentar. Walaupun jujur saja, Kai mengingat Jessica sebagai sekretarisnya, tapi entah kenapa Kai benar benar merasa tidak menyukai wanita itu? Dengan terpaksa, Kai pun memutus percakapannya dengan Jessica karena jujur saja, ia merasa semakin jengah berada didekat wanita itu.

Setelahnya, Kai mencari cari kemana Kyungsoo berada, ia menelepon Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tapi mereka juga tidak tahu dimana Kyungsoo. Sampai akhirnya, Kai menemukan sosok mungil itu didepan sebuah tempat jual makanan pinggir jalan didepan museum, dan tentu saja, pria mungil itu sedang melahap banyak makanan.

"kau daritadi makan disini?" tanya Kai yang tiba tiba datang. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dengan pipi menggembung membuat Kai terkekeh geli sambil terus menatapi Kyungsoo yang sedang makan.

"apa menurutmu, Kai akan mengingat Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dari kejauhan,

"Kai tidak pernah berubah, ia selalu menyukai Kyungsoo walaupun mereka memulai semuanya dari awal..." jelas Baekhyun, "aku bahkan bisa melihat cinta dimata Kai, hanya saja ia bingung bagaimana menempatkannya. Aku yakin, Kai belum bisa menemukan bagaimana hatinya yang sebenarnya saja sekarang."

.

.

.

.

 **Pagi itu,** Kyungsoo tengah berjalan sendirian dipantai saat matahari belum terbit sama sekali.

"kau tidak mengajak siapapun?" teriak seseorang dari belakang tubuh kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menoleh,

"Kai?"

Kai pun mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya mereka jalan berdampingan. Mereka sama sama terdiam sambil menatapi pasir yang mereka tapaki, atau sesekali menoleh pada ombak laut yang juga mengajak mereka bercengkerama.

"Kai... apa kau belum mengingat sesuatu yang kau lupakan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan berani setelah ia mencoba menghentikan langkahnya.

"aku tidak pernah melupakan sesuatu apapun." jawab Kai dengan santai.

"apa kau sebelumnya pernah ke pantai ini?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"its been a long day... dan terakhir saat aku masih sekolah" jelasnya membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas, jadi Kai benar benar belum mengingatnya juga?

Kyungsoo pun tiba tiba menjongkokkan dirinya dan membuka gelang yang ada pada kakinya. Kemudian, ia memasangkannya pada kaki kanan Kai,

"YA!" Kai terkejut dan hampir memberontak, tapi melihat perlakuan Kyungsoo yang lembut benar benar membuat Kai terdiam.

"pertama kalinya kau menyematkan gelang kaki ini pada pergelangan kaki ku disaat matahari terbenam. Aku tidak pernah melupakannya, dan sekarang, aku harap kau akan mengingatnya lagi saat baru saja aku menyematkannya kembali saat matahari terbit."

Kai terdiam dan mencoba mencermati perkataan Kyungsoo,

"apa kau tidak berniat mengingatku lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih dengan angin yang juga berhembus lirih menggoyakan helaian rambutnya,

"aku hanya tidak mengingat apa apa." jawab Kai singkat, jujur saja, ia masih meraba raba keadaan yang sebenarnya. Meskipun selalu terbesit banyak hal didalam pikirannya setiap Kyungsoo melakukan berbagai hal didekatnya, tapi Kai masih belum bisa mengakui bahwa Kyungsoo adalah tunangannya.

"apa ini cincinmu?" tanya Kai penasaran sambil menunjuk cincin yang tersemat di jari manis Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk.

"cincin tunangan kita" jawab Kyungsoo singkat dan berhasil membuat hati Kai terenyuh,

"aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi aku akan berjuang untuk mengembalikan hatimu yang dulu" jelasnya kemudian tersenyum pada Kai, Kai pun membalas senyuman Kyungsoo. Entahlah, saat itu Kai merasakan betapa teduhnya senyuman Kyungsoo, tapi sekali lagi, Kyungsoo itu siapa baginya?

.

.

.

Mereka pun berangkat kembali dari jeju bersama dan Kyungsoo benar benar baru tahu bahwa ternyata perusahaannya juga berusaha memburu vendor yang juga ingin diburu oleh perusahaan Kai. Tentu saja Kyungsoo kaget, Kris tiba tiba memintanya untuk bertemu bersama teamnya juga disalah satu hotel,

"mianhae mendadak, tapi memang keadaan yang genting. Perusahaan Kai berusaha untuk mengambil vendor yang sudah membuat perjanjian dengan kita" jelas Kris disebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari hotelnya. Kyungsoo pun menyempatkan waktunya sebentar untuk berdiskusi bersama teamnya, tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, bahwa Jessica juga telah membuat janji dengan Kai di restoran itu.

"apa itu Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"ne, itu Kyungsoo" jawab Jessica membuat Kai menoleh malas, apa Jessica harus mendengar gumamannya itu? hish.

"itu kekasihnya Kyungsoo, ani, itu tunangannya" jelas Jessica lagi membuat Kai membelalakkan matanya,

"mwo? itu tunangannya?" tanya Kai spontan membuat Jessica mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kai memutar otaknya, apa maksud appa dan kedua sahabatnya membohonginya? kenapa mereka bilang Kyungsoo adalah tunangannya? Padahal dengan jelas didepan mata Kai, ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang makan berdua dengan tunangannya. Kalaupun memang Kyungsoo adalah tunangan Kai, untuk apa ia janji bertemuan dengan seorang pria? Jadi, Apa maksud semua perlakuan Kyungsoo yang seolah olah banyak mempunyai kenangan dengannya? apa Kyungsoo juga ikut berbohong? lalu untuk apa?

Apakah aku benar benar mempunyai tunangan yang seperti itu? rutuk Kai menyesali dirinya sendiri. Kai semakin berpikir, bahwa, memang sudah seharusnya dia bersikap biasa saja pada Kyungsoo, karena kenyataannya, Kyungsoo hanyalah teman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dan Kai benar benar tidak mengenalnya. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu diingat tentang seorang pria yang nyatanya adalah tunangan orang lain. Mungkin semuanya adalah rencana appanya untuk menjodohkannya, dan tentu saja Kai benci perjodohan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendatangi kantor Kai dengan beberapa kotak makan, ia mendatangi ruangan tunangannya itu dan rasanya hampir seperti deja vu, karena, lagi lagi Kyungsoo melihat Jessica tengah mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kai yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam dalam, 'heeeuuuuhhh ya Tuhann, kemarin rasanya sudah cukup menyakitkan, apalagi sekarang? aku berhak saja memarahi Jessica didepan Kai sekarang, tapi apa kata Kai nanti?' batinnya sendirian. Buru buru Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu ruangan Kai dan membuat si pemilik ruangan beserta sekretarisnya menoleh juga ke arahnya.

"KAIIII ANNYEONGG!" sapa Kyungsoo dengan ramah membuat Jessica menatap jijik.

"masuklah..." pinta Kai pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menutup pintunya dan berjalan masuk mendekati Kai.

"sudah, kan? kau bisa keluar sekarang" ucap Kai pada Jessica setelah menandatangani sesuatu pada kertas yang Jessica berikan, Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

 _'ASSA! Kai benar benar tak menanggapinya, hehehe'_ gumam pria mungil itu,

'Kai, nanti aku tunggu di puzzlenut cafe ya, kita makan siang bersama.'

Begitu kira kira tulisan disebuah kertas yang masih tergeletak diatas meja Kai, Kyungsoo bahkan masih bisa mengintipnya walaupun pada akhirnya Kai membuang kertas tersebut.

"YA! YA! kenapa kau buang?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran,

"memangnya harus aku apakan?" tanya Kai balik.

"hmmm... ani~~" Kyungsoo pun menggaruk kepalanya, " apa kau akan makan bersamanya? sebentar lagi jam makan siang..." ucap Kyungsoo ragu ragu.

"ani. aku tidak mau"

"w-wae?" Kyungsoo berpura pura ingin tahu, padahal jujur saja, dia sudah sangat senang bahwa Jessica sama sekali tidak bisa mengganggunya,

"aku tidak mengiyakan." ucapnya sambil menutup laptopnya sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang masih bediri dan menenteng sebuah bingkisan yang berisi beberapa kotak makan,

"kau bawa makanan?" tanya Kai antusias, Kyungsoo pun membelalakkan matanya sebentar,

"eoh?" pria mungil itu menengok pada kotak makannya, "aaahh~~ ini... bagaimana kau tahu ini makanan?"

"aku menciumnya... hehe.. apakah untukku?"

Kyungsoo pun menganggukkan kepalanya seperti anak bayi,

"ayo makan bersama!" ajakan Kai tersebut tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo menyukai bagaimana sikap Kai menanggapinya, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin semangat untuk terus memperjuangkan Kai kembali. Merekapun makan bersama sambil terus berbincang, mau tidak mau Kyungsoo terus saja bertindak layaknya teman baru Kai, mau jujur? tentu saja Kai tidak akan percaya, karena bagaimanapun, ingatan Kai mengenainya sudah hilang. Tapi tidak apa apa, Kyungsoo adalah pria yang kuat, dan tidak pernah berubah, ia selalu saja ceria dan menggemaskan, dan Kai, selalu saja senang menanggapi lelucon Kyungsoo.

 _"aku seperti pernah mengenalmu. apakah itu di masa reinkarnasi?" batin Kai didalam hatinya._

 _._

.

.

.  
Kyungsoo pun keluar dari ruangan Kai untuk sekedar mencuci tangannya sebentar, meninggalkan Kai sendirian yang masih belum selesai melahap habis masakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum didepan kaca westafel kamar mandi kantor Kai. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo selalu merasa dekat dengan Kai, walaupun Kai sudah melupakan bahwa Kai pernah melamarnya, mencintainya dan selalu ingin bersama Kyungsoo, _tapi Kai tetap Kai, ia selalu terkekeh mendengar gumamanku, tersenyum didekatku, dan senang menggodaku, ehe... Fighting! Kai pasti segera kembali!_ Ucapnya dalam hati dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo pun keluar dari toilet dan berjalan menuju ruangan Kai lagi, tetapi...

"Sicaaaa yaaa! lepaskan!" oceh Kai saat tangan Jessica menggenggam kedua pipinya dan memaksa Kai untuk berciuman dengannya di sudut koridor jalan. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, ia buru buru berjalan mendekati Jessica kemudian menghepaskan tangan wanita itu dari pipi Kai! Tanpa basa basi, Kyungsoo menampar pipi Jessica. Satu kali, dua kali... hingga tiga kali dan berhasi membuat warna merah di pipi mantan sahabatnya itu.

"MICHYEOSO?" Jessica mulai berteriak didepan Kyungsoo.

"kau yang gila. berani beraninya kau memaksa Kai menciummu? kau pikir kau siapa? kau punya suami! mengabdilah pada suamimu sendiri! kau tidak malu? menjadi wanita jalang seperti ini?" oceh Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, Jessica pun hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai dan mengajak tunangannya itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya sendiri,

"kau bodoh? dengan mudah dipaksa mencium seorang wanita? kau tidak punya harga diri?" omel Kyungsoo pada Kai, karena jujur saja, Kyungsoo masih cukup tekejut dengan pemandangan yang barusan ia lihat dan bahkan kakinya masih terasa lemas. Hatinya masih terasa sesak walaupun mereka sama sekali tidak berciuman.

"dia yang memaksaku! dia marah karena aku tidak memenuhi ajakannya."

"dan kau menerima ocehan dia? memangnya dia siapamu? apa dia berhak memarahimu dan memaksamu menciumnya? apa tidak bisa kau mengatakan bahwa dia tidak perlu repot repot mengejarmu seperti itu?"

"ani... aku..."

"kau senang dikejar kejar dia? kau senang di goda olehnya? KAU SENANG JIKA DIA TERUS MENDEKATIMU SEPERTI TADI?"

"YA!" Kai mulai membantah dengan nada tinggi,

"KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU?"

"KAU SIAPA, EOH?"

Pertanyaan Kai itu berhasil membuat hati Kyungsoo benar benar pedih, seketika itu juga Kyungsoo menitikkan air mata. Kyungsoo terdiam,

"kenapa kau mengomeliku dan memarahiku seperti itu, eoh? memangnya kau sendiri siapa bagiku? apa kau juga berhak membuatku harus menurutimu?"

Kyungsoo berdecih dengan tetesan airmata yang satu persatu menetes di pipinya,

"kau tanya pada dirimu sendiri, aku... dan dirimu itu siapa!" tegas Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kai pergi dan berlari keluar sambil menangis.

.

.

.

.

 _Apa Kai benar benar tidak bisa di pertahankan lagi? Apa di benar benar tidak menyukaiku? Apa yang kemarin itu adalah mimpi? Dan aku yang harus bangun kemudian memeluk kenyataan?_

Kyungsoo terus menari nari dibar tersebut sendirian tanpa satupun temannya. Ia ikut saja bergabung dengan orang orang bodoh itu yang menari tidak jelas untuk sekedar tertawa atau melepas penat mereka. Tapi Kyungsoo tak sedikitpun minum, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menyeret tubuh mungil itu untuk menyingkir diantara kerumunan orang. Kyungsoo pun menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal,

"YA! Kenapa menyeretku begitu, eoh?" bentak Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun,

"KAU! Berhentilah menjadi orang bodoh seperti mereka semua! itu bukan stylemu!"

"style? apa pedulinya style ku yang kemarin dan yang sekarang?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku lelah menjadi sabar. aku muak menjadi orang baik karena Tuhan selalu mengambil semua kebahagiaanku!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang benar benar memerah, rautnya benar benar marah, tapi tetap terlihat sendu.

"Kyung! Jangan frustasi begini ku mohon! Kyungsoo yang ku kenal bukan seperti inii..." rengek Baekhyun melihat betapa menyedihkan sahabatnya itu,

"memang Kyungsoo yang kau kenal bagaimana? bahkan tunanganku sendiri tidak mengenal bagaimana aku, cih!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan airmata yang lagi lagi menetes keluar dari matanya. Ia pun meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju kursi didepan meja bar,

"aku minta satu botol!" teriak Kyungsoo pada bartender sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah duduk disampingnya, Kyungsoo pun menatap malas dan langsung membuang wajahnya. Tapi si pria berkulit tan itu pun tak angkat suara juga walau sampai Kyungsoo mulai mabuk didepannya,

"YA! menyingkirlah dari pandanganku! Kau membuatku mengingat jiwa yang telah hilang dari hidupku" ocehnya membuat Kai terdiam. Setelah mendapati bahwa Jessica berbohong padanya, Kai pun akhirnya mau menemui Kyungsoo atas permintaan kedua sahabatnya walaupun, ia masih belum mengingat siapa Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya.

"aku pernah dikhianati, dan pria itu datang menghapus lukaku. Saat aku mabuk seperti ini, ia menggendong tubuhku dan menemaniku untuk berani menghadapi masa laluku." rutuk Kyungsoo sambil sedikit mabuk. Tiba tiba Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Kai,

"ia menggenggam tanganku seperti ini" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan genggaman tangannya dengan Kai didepan Kai sendiri.

"aku mampu berjalan menghadapi kenyataan bersamanya, dan dia selalu ada untukku. Tapi... kenapa sekarang dia pergi dan menghilang, hm? Apa dia tidak mau mengingatku lagi?" Kyungsoo mulai menangis kemudian menundukkan kepalanya diatas meja bar dan tanpa sadar, tangannya masih bergenggaman dengan Kai.

Kai pun menatapa lirih, ia bingung dan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Pria mungil itu tiba tiba mengangkat kepalanya lagi,

Kyungsoo menatap malas saat Jessica tiba tiba datang dan menarik tubuh Kai dari hadapannya. Kejadian sebelumnya sudah hampir membuatnya menyerah, dan kini Jessica membuatnya semakin frustasi. Bagaimana bisa Kai mau saja dibawa wanita itu pergi? Bukannya Kai sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia tidak menyukai Jessica walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya? Kyungsoo semakin lelah, dan kepalanya terasa pusing walaupun ia tidak minum terlalu banyak.

Kyungsoo keluar dan menemukan Jessica sedang berbicara panjang lebar dengan Kai, Kyungsoo pun terus berjalan melewati mereka.

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO!" panggil Jessica dengan kasar membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya.

Jessica pun mendekati tubuh mungil yang sama sekali tak menengok kearahnya,

"aku tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja kejadian tadi, apa kau ingin minta maaf padaku?"

Pertanyaan Jessica benar benar membuat Kyungsoo berdecih,

"mwo? cih!"

"yaa~~ menyerahlah! menyerahlah mengejar lelaki manapun. Kau pikir Kris mendekatimu lagi? yang benar saja~ dia masih suami sah ku. Dan Kai? Jangan berharap kai kembali padamu karena Kai sudah melupakanmu. cih! dasar gay!"

"aku tidak butuh Kris. aku bukan perebut suami orang, apa kau perlu ku belikan kaca?"

"YA!" Jessica hendak menampar Kyungsoo, tapi tiba tiba tangan Kai menahannya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali bersikap seenakmu, eohhh?" bentak Kai sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jessica, dan tentu saja membuat Jessica kesakitan. Kyungsoo pun bingung, tapi jujur saja, hatinya sedang hancur melihat Kai malam itu, walaupun harusnya dia bahagia karena Kai sedang membelanya.

"kau bahkan membela orang yang tidak kau kenal dari pada sekretarismu sendiri?" bentak Jessica.

"ani... dia temanku"

Seketika Kyungsoo menitikkan airmatanya. _Teman? Yang benar saja... kau tidak ingat cincin yang tersemat dijariku ini, hm?_ batin Kyungsoo dengan hati yang sangat sesak. Belum lagi Jessica semakin senang mendengar pernyataan Kai seperti itu. Kyungsoo pun buru buru berlari menjauhi Kai dan Jessica, tapi hati Kai tak kuasa untuk mengejar Kyungsoo saat itu juga. Disaat Kyungsoo belum terlalu jauh, Kai pun menarik tangan Kyungsoo kemudian membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam mobilnya yang terparkir didepan bar. Kyungsoo memberontak, tapi Kai lebih kuat darinya.

Kyungsoo terduduk dikursi mobil Kai sebelum akhirnya Kai melesatkan mobilnya, dengan Kyungsoo juga yang duduk disampingnya.

"kau mabuk. dan tidak baik pulang sendirian larut malam begini. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan mengkhawatirkanmu nanti." jelas Kai membuat Kyungsoo berdecih dengan kalimat akhir yang Kai ucapkan.

"hentikan mobilmu." Kai menatap heran sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo mengatakan hal yang sama lagi sambil berteriak, "HENTIKAN MOBILMU!"

Kai yang semakin merasa heran pun meminggirkan mobilnya. Kyungsoo buru buru membuka seatbelt mobil yang mengikat tubuhnya,

"YA! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai panik.

"apa pedulimu?"

"kau temanku, Kyung..."

Kyungsoo langsung menatap tajam mata Kai,

"chingu?" tanyanya dengan air mata yang sudah bergumul dan akan keluar dengan satu kedipan saja, tapi Kai terus menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan lirih tanpa jawaban,

"tidak bisa kah kau mengingat satu pun moment yang sudah kita lewati bersama?" tanya Kyungsoo kini dengan airmata mengucur di pipinya. Kai semakin memutar pikirannya. Memang, setiap kali didekat Kyungsoo, Kai merasakan hal hal berbeda, dan beberapa hal terbesit di pikirannya, tapi ia tidak tahu, semua itu apa.

"apa kau benar benar tidak mengenal siapa aku? apa kau sudah merasakan lebih dalam bagaimana hatimu?"

Kai lagi lagi tak menjawab, "ne... aku pikir aku sudah tidak sanggup melanjutkan ini semua" jelasnya sambil tersenyum tipis walau ia sedang menangis hebat.

Kyungsoo buru buru keluar membuka pintu mobil Kai dan berlari ke tengah jalan yang sepi tersebut. Kai pun semakin lama semakin merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, jujur saja, beberapa hal yang terbesit di pikirannya itu benar benar mengganggunya, dan Kai benar benar ingin menuntaskannya.

"Kyung!" teriak Kai membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di tengah jalan itu pun menoleh dan membalikkan badannya,

"GEUMANE! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BEGITU! AKU TERSIKSA MENDENGARNYA!"

Kai bingung setengah mati apa maksud dari perkataan Kyungsoo, Kai pun mendekati tubuh mungil itu,

"hentikan langkahmu, KAI-SSI... jangan dekati aku..."

Suara klakson mobil pun berbunyi membuat Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan lampu mobil tersebut menyoroti tubuhnya. Kyungsoo membuka tangannya lebar lebar dan memejamkan matanya, ia pasrah... _dan Kyungsoo, ia telah berhenti berjuang._

 **BUKKKK!**

Kai membawa tubuh Kyungsoo hingga ke pinggir jalan, kemudian menyandarkan tubuh Kyungsoo pada tiang lampu jalan didekat mereka,

"GEUMANE! KAU SUDAH GILA!" Bentak Kai membuat Kyungsoo terus menatap tajam Kai,

"NE! AKU SUDAH GILA KARENAMU!" teriak Kyungsoo hingga suaranya benar benar serak, ia kemudian terisak,

"aku gila karena seseorang yang baru saja melamarku keesokan harinya berlumur darah didepan wajahku! aku gila karena setelah dia sadar dia bahkan tak mengenal siapa aku! aku gila karena orang yang sangat menyayangiku bahkan lupa dimana ia letakkan cinta itu. Aku gila! aku benar benar sudah gila karenanya!"

"apa maksudmu, Kyung?"

"aku bahkan benci mendengarnya memanggil namaku seperti itu..."

Kai mulai memutar bola matanya saat sesuatu mulai terlintas lagi di pikirannya,

 ** _tes... tes.. tes..._**

Dua sejoli itu sama sama mendongakkan kepala mereka saat tiba tiba rintik hujan membasahi kepala mereka, Kyungsoo pun berdecih. Setelahnya Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman Kai pada bahunya, ia kemudian membawa tubuhnya ke tengah jalan lagi saat rintik hujan itu semakin senang menjatuhkan diri mereka, tapi Kai buru buru berlari lagi dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk segera memasukkan pria mungil itu kedalam mobilnya. Kyungsoo memberontak dan melepaskan tangan Kai.

"Hujan Kyung! kau bisa sakit!" Kai mulai membentak dan Kyungsoo terdiam karena bentakkan Kai. Kai pun merasa bersalah saat melihat Kyungsoo tak lagi memberontak dan kini matanya memerah,

"mianhae... aku tak bermaksud..." Kai meminta maaf dengan terbata bata,

"masuklah ke mobilmu! tinggalkan aku sendirian disini..." pinta Kyungsoo sambil menangis dan dengan baju yang sedikit basah karena rintik hujan terus turun, Kai pun pasrah dan membalikkan tubuhnya, tapi, tiba tiba Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua bahu Kai dari belakang. Kai pun menghentikan langkahnya,

"jangan menoleh sedikitpun..." pinta Kyungsoo membuat Kai terdiam.

Kyungsoo pun pelan pelan menggerakkan tangannya ke punggung Kai, pria mungil itu menangis sambil menggerakkan jari jarinya membentuk beberapa huruf di belakang tubuh Kai. Kyungsoo menangis karena ia semakin teringat pada saat pertama kali mereka berkencan dan Kai menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya,

'uri hamkke kajja'

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya saat menyelasaikan huruf terakhirnya, sementara Kai sedari tadi memutar pikirannya dan matanya menatap ke sembarang tempat, lagi lagi sesuatu terbesit di pikirannya,

 _"tidak bisa kau ulangi lagi? aku tidak merasakannya"_

 _"YA! Modus! pali, katakan apa yang tadi aku tulis, hm?" Kai membalikkan badannya dan kembali menggenggam kedua bahu Kyungsoo, tapi kali ini, Kai mendekatkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo menunjukkan raut heran sekaligus salah tingkah,_

 _"uri..." ucap Kai dengan pelan sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk._

 _"hamkke..."_

 _Kyungssoo tersenyum._

 _"kajja..."_

 _Kyungsoo langsung mengajak Kai ber-tos-ria dengannya, melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang terbuka, Kai langsung menanggapinya, tapi saat Kai mau balas menepuk telapak tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo malah menurunkan tangannya, dan terkekeh geli, "YAAAA!" Kyungsoo berlari menjauhi Kai yang terus mengejarnya dan mereka tertawa mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo dengan santai._

Kai pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah memundurkan tubuhnya kembali ke tengah jalan sambil terus menatap punggung Kai yang kini sudah berbalik, Kai terdiam seperti orang bodoh,

"kau ingin mencegahku lagi? apa kau tidak jengah menghadapi orang egois sepertiku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menangis,

"aku membenci hujan, sungguh membencinya." Kai terus mendengarkan Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam dalam walaupun hujan turun semakin deras,

"tapi itu dulu, sebelum bertemu denganmu" jelasnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"jangan hentikan aku... karena kau tahu? kau mengubah presepsiku untuk tidak lagi menganggap hujan sebagai sesuatu yang buruk" airmata Kyungsoo tengah bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

"dan kini aku mencintai hujan, aku tak akan sedikitpun berburuk sangka lagi padanya karenamu" tutur kata Kyungsoo semakin membuat Kai mengingat banyak hal,

Kyungsoo semakin memundurkan tubuhnya ke tengah jalan sambil memejamkan matanya,

"aku tidak takut! Kau yang membuatku berani menghadapinya! Kau yang membuatku tidak takut lagi pada hujan, segalanya akan baik baik saja, kan?" teriak Kyungsoo dengan sekencang kencangnya, untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kyungsoo memasrahkan dirinya untuk dihantam habis oleh sebuah mobil yang sudah menyorot tubuhnya,

Terlintas segala ingatan didalam pikiran Kai,

 _"aku akan membuatmu mencintai hujan, Kyung"_

 _Kai kemudian membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan dengan cepat melumat bibir merah milik pria mungil itu. Saat itu juga, hujan turun dengan derasnya, dan Kyungsoo, dia meneteskan air matanya bercampur dengan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya._

.

.

 _"kalau begituuuu... sekarang kau boleh beli apa saja yang kau mau Kai" ucap Kyungsoo antusias mentraktir Kai saat Kai menurunkan tubuh Kyungsoo dari gendongannya, Kai menaikkan alisnya._

 _"uang siapa?" ejek Kai sambil tertawa kecil,_

 _"uangmu dulu, nanti aku ganti" jawab Kyungsoo dengan polosnya membuat Kai tertawa geli,"jadi aku ditraktir pakai duitku sendiri, eoh?" Kai terkekeh geli memegang perutnya,_

 _"YAAA! NANTI AKU GANTIIIIII! AYOOO KITA KULINER LAGII!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kemudian menarik tangan Kai untuk mengikutinya menjelajah tempat makan lagi._

 _"EOH? Hujan?" ucapnya saat baru saja mau berjalan menjelajahi kuliner lagi, Kai tanpa ragu terus membawa Kyungsoo berjalan saat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya,_

 _"hanya gerimis soo, kajja~~" ajak Kai kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan berlari lagi menjelajahi tempat makan di sekitar mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _Kai berdeham, kemudian menarik dagu Kyungsoo pelan, Kai mulai melumat mesra bibir merah kekasih mungilnya itu. Mereka saling berbagi saliva, melumat pelan, lidah mereka berperang bahkan Kai sesekali menggigit bibir Kyungsoo, membuatnya melenguh kesakitan. Entah belajar darimana, Kyungsoo menaikkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Kai, ia duduk mengangkang tepat diatas junior Kai yang sudah menegang. Kai terkekeh dengan tingkah Kyungsoo,_

 _"belajar darimana, hm?" tanya Kai sambil terkekeh. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai._

 _"hanya menonton 'sedikiiittt'" jawabnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'sedikit', tentunya dengan wajah malu. Kai terkekeh lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku tak mungkin mengkhianatimu" jelas Jongin membuat Kyungsoo diam tak bersuara, tapi dadanya masih sesak dan Kyungsoo terus terisak. Kai mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan menghadapkan wajah kekasihnya itu ke depan wajahnya agar Kyungsoo segera menjawab penjelasannya,_

 _"walaupun dia menggodamu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menahan suara sesak tangisnya, Kyungsoo kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya, bahkan dibawah hujan pun Kyungsoo tetap menggemaskan, Kai rasanya ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo barusan, tapi Kai menahannya dengan senyuman tipisnya,_

 _"hmm... tidak akan, soo."_

 _"aku cukup trauma, aku harap aku tidak kehilangan kekasihku lagi untuk kedua kalinya..." mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Kai buru buru memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Tubuh mereka yang sudah basah kuyup pun akhirnya saling bersentuhan, membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa nyaman ada didalam pelukan Kai, walaupun hujan._

 **TIIIINNNNNN... TIIIIINNNNNNNN...**

Tepat saat itu juga Kai berlari dan menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga tubuh Kai menghantam mobilnya sendiri di pinggir jalan. Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat dengan Kyungsoo yang semakin memejamkan matanya saat merasakan tubuhnya terombang ambing didalam pelukan Kai. Setelah mendaratkan tubuhnya disamping mobilnya sendiri, kai membuka matanya dan buru buru membalikkan posisinya hingga Kyungsoo yang bersandar pada pintu mobilnya,

"GWAENCHANAAAA?!" teriak Kai panik sambil menggenggam kedua sisi pipi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menunduk dan menangis hebat karena terkejut dan tubuhnya kini benar benar tak berjarak dengan pria berkulit tan itu,

"Soo?" panggil Kai membuat Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Kai dengan matanya yang membelalak kaget, tiba tiba Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo kemudian mengelus jari Kyungsoo yang tengah tersemat cincin pemberiannya, Kai mencium tangan mungil itu kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo lagi dengan erat,

"Soo..." panggilnya lagi dengan lirih membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk didalam pelukan yang Kai berikan.

"mianhae" permintaan maaf Kai berhasil membuat Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kai.

"kau mengingatnya?" tanya Kyungsoo susah payah sambil menahan sesakan tangisnya,

"ne, aku mengingatnya. aku sudah mengingat semuanya, Soo" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menangis haru didalam pelukan Kai.

Mereka lagi lagi berpelukan dibawah hujan, sebelum akhirnya Kai melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo perlahan, membawa mereka kembali pada masa indah mereka bersama, kembali pada kenyataan, bahwa mereka, saling mencintai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued~**

 **gue ngetik ini dalam keadaan ngantuk setengah mati.**

 **dan gak gampang cari mood,**

 **sumpah gembel banget:(**


	15. Chapter 15

**Met me in the rain**

 **Summary**

 **Hujan tak pernah berpihak pada Kyungsoo, ia selalu memaksanya menemani langit untuk menangis.**

 **Lantas, Apakah Kai pelangi bagi Kyungsoo?**

 **Rate : M, NC PARAH! INI ISINYA NC DOANG HAHA**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 15—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

"GWAENCHANAAAA?!" teriak Kai panik sambil menggenggam kedua sisi pipi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menunduk dan menangis hebat karena terkejut dan tubuhnya kini benar benar tak berjarak dengan pria berkulit tan itu,

"Soo?" panggil Kai membuat Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Kai dengan matanya yang membelalak kaget, tiba tiba Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo kemudian mengelus jari Kyungsoo yang tengah tersemat cincin pemberiannya, Kai mencium tangan mungil itu kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo lagi dengan erat,

"Soo..." panggilnya lagi dengan lirih membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk didalam pelukan yang Kai berikan.

"mianhae" permintaan maaf Kai berhasil membuat Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kai.

"kau mengingatnya?" tanya Kyungsoo susah payah sambil menahan sesakan tangisnya,

"ne, aku mengingatnya. aku sudah mengingat semuanya, Soo" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menangis haru didalam pelukan Kai.

Mereka lagi lagi berpelukan dibawah hujan, sebelum akhirnya Kai melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo perlahan, membawa mereka kembali pada masa indah mereka bersama, kembali pada kenyataan, bahwa mereka, saling mencintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Met me in the rain_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo sama sama terdiam didalam mobil. Mereka kini sama sama memeluk tubuh mereka sendiri yang kedinginan dikursi belakang,

"aku tidak menyiapkan pakaian dimobil. hanya ada satu..." ujar Kai pelan sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan bibir yang terus bergetar,

"kau saja yang pakai ya?" tanya Kai dengan lembut.

"lalu kau pakai apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi,

"gwaenchana... aku tidak apa apa tidak ganti baju dulu" jawab Kai dengan santai membuat Kyungsoo berdecih,

"eishh, kalau kau sakit kan aku juga yang repot" oceh Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke kursi paling belakang mobil Kai. Kyungsoo terlihat mencari cari sesuatu membuat Kai bingung,

"sudah, kau saja yang pakai baju. selimutmu ini tidak pernah beranjak dari sini kok" jawab Kyungsoo setelah berhasil meraih selimut milik Kai yang selalu terletak dikursi paling belakang. Kai pun tersenyum tipis,

"eishh, kau mau bertelanjang ria dibalik selimut, begitu?" goda Kai sambil tertawa kecil.

"ish diamlah! cepat pakai pakaianmu" oceh Kyungsoo sambil hendak membuka bajunya yang basah. Tapi, belum sempat membuka bajunya, Kyungsoo merasa Kai terus memperhatikannya, Kyungsoo pun kemudian menengok ke arah sumber yang tengah memperhatikannya itu,

"ya~~ pali ganti pakaian~ mau sampai kapan kedinginan begitu, hm?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mendapati Kai malah terus memandanginya, hanya saja, ocehan Kyungsoo pun tetap tak mempan, Kai terus terdiam menatap Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum.

Kyungsoo memasang raut bingung kemudian membatalkan niatnya untuk membuka bajunya saat Kai tiba tiba menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo,

"aku menyesal menghabiskan beberapa hari tanpa memikirkanmu..." ujarnya pelan membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa sadar. Kai kemudian menarik pelan tubuh Kyungsoo agar semakin menempel dengan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo pun mengikuti kemana tangan Kai membawanya, dan menatap balik mata Kai yang terus memandanginya,

"menjadi amnesia adalah hal terburuk dalam hidupku, dan aku harap aku tidak akan mengalaminya lagi" ujarnya lirih,

"aku mengingat semuanya, aku benar benar mengingat semuanya dan rasanya nyawaku kembali lagi."

"jinjja?" ejek Kyungsoo membuat Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis,

"aku mengingat semua tentangmu, dan aku merasa kembali seperti dulu lagi." ujarnya lagi sebelum akhirnya menarik masuk tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya, Kyungsoo pun tersenyum. Bagi Kyungsoo pun rasanya seperti mimpi melihat calon suaminya kembali seperti dulu lagi.

"Kau kedinginan? Kita sama sama basah sekarang..." ucap Kai masih sambil terus mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo yang basah. Kyungsoo pun melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap wajah Kai dengan imut,

"kau sendiri? apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Kyungsoo balik membuat Kai merengek manja sambil bertingkah mengikuti kebiasaan kekasihnya mengangguk ngangguk seperti anak bayi,

"mau tahu bagaimana tidak kedinginan lagi?" ejek Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang semakin dibuat imut membuat Kai semakin gemas dan terkekeh geli.

Kyungsoo pun meraih kedua pipi Kai dengan tangannya kemudian memaksa bibir Kai menyentuh bibirnya, tapi yang kali ini tidak seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo benar benar melumat bibir Kai perlahan, menghisap bagian atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Kai yang biasanya tahu kalau Kyungsoo hanya suka memberikan kecupan singkat, kinipun dibuat terkejut saat Kyungsoo terus menekan pipi Kai sambil terus memperdalam ciumannya. Kai tersenyum tipis saat tiba tiba Kyungsoo menaikkan tubuhnya diatas Kai dan menurunkan sentuhan tangannya di kedua sisi leher Kai. Kai pikir bukan saatnya untuk bercanda lagi, Kyungsoo benar benar serius melakukannya.

Kai pun membalas lumatan Kyungsoo dengan mengajak lidah mungil itu berperang sambil memainkan tangannya dipunggung kecil tunangannya itu. Mendekap erat tubuh Kyungsoo lagi agar tak berjarak sama sekali dengan tubuhnya sambil terus menghisap bibir dan lidah Kyungsoo tanpa henti. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mencari udara sebanyak banyaknya saat Kai menurunkan bibirnya ke leher putih milik Kyungsoo yang masih basah, menjilat dan menghisapnya berulang kali membuat Kyungsoo tak kuasa untuk meremas rambut Kai dengan gerakan tangannya yang seksi. Kai menurunkan bibirnya pada nipple Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup kemeja putih milik pria mungil itu. Nipplenya terlihat dan menonjol dengan jelas karena kemejanya yang basah membuat tubuhnya tetap terlihat dari luar. Kai pun menghisap habis nipple Kyungsoo sambil terus menjilatinya. Kemejanya yang basah membuat Kai semakin merasa tergoda dan terus menahan dirinya untuk bermain sebentar tanpa Kyungsoo harus membuka pakaiannya.

"eummhh..." lenguh Kyungsoo saat Kai menggit pelan nipplenya.

"buka pakaianmu..." pinta Kyungsoo tak sabar,

"aku suka kau memakai kemeja basah seperti ini" ucapnya sebentar disela sela kegiatannya menghisap nipple Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menoleh ke bawah dan melihat Kai yang terus menikmati nipple miliknya.

"eunggghhh..." Kyungsoo melenguh lagi. Ia merasakan sesuatu hampir menusuk lobangnya.

"milikmu menegang Kaihhh" rengek Kyungsoo membuat Kai akhirnya melepas lumatannya pada nipple Kyungsoo kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi Kyungsoo dibawahnya. Kai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Kyungsoo kemudian menjelajahi tubuh mulus yang tengah basah itu dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Kali ini bukan hanya di nipplenya, Kai mulai mengecup setiap inci kulit Kyungsoo dari leher hingga perutnya. Perlahan... dan lembut. Kai memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo membuat kekasihnya itu harus menghisap habis jemarinya. Kai benar benar tak mau membuka celananya dulu, Kai pikir waktunya bermanja manja melakukan foreplay belum cukup.

Kai melumat kembali bibir Kyungsoo setelah berhasil melepas kemeja Kyungsoo dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Tidak melakukannya dengan pelan lagi, Kai kini menjelajahi leher Kyungsoo dengan cepat, melumat dan menghisapnya dengan binal, dan tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo semakin menikmati sentuhan yang Kai berikan.

"eeummhhh Kaiihhhh..." lenguhnya disetiap bagian yang Kai kecup dan hisap.

"eungghhh..." Kyungsoo semakin melenguh saat bibir Kai mendarat di pusar bawahnya dan mulai menjilatinya. Kai menurunkan celana Kyungsoo perlahan. Dengan area yang sangat sempit untuk bercinta, Kai pun dengan pelan membuka celana Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya bermain main diselangkangan putih mulus kekasihnya. Mengecup dan menggelitik dengan lidahnya membuat Kyungsoo terus menggeliat susah payah karena mereka bukan bercinta diatas kasur king atau queen size, tetapi didalam mobil yang membuat mereka tidak bisa leluasa bergerak, tapi tentu saja hal itu yang membuat keduanya sama sama semakin bergairah.

"geliiiiihhhhhh sayanghhh" Kyungsoo menggeliat frustasi, Kai benar benar tak ada habisnya bermain main dengan tubuhnya. Memainkan lidah pada lubang hingga twinsballnya sebelum akhirnya melahap habis miliknya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Kyungsoo pun tak kuasa, ia meremas rambut Kai saat Kai terus menikmati lubang dan juga miliknya. Kyungsoo terus melenguh, dan tentu saja itu membuat libido Kai terus meningkat.

Kai membuka pakaiannya, kemudian menempelkan lagi tubuh basahnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang juga masih sangat basah. Kai memasukkan jari kedalam lubang Kyungsoo setelah Kyungsoo mengangguk mengizinkannya. Kai melumat kembali bibir Kyungsoo sambil terus menusuk lubang Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar, merasakan sakit sebelum Kai menemukan titik nikmatnya dan kembali mengocok lubangnya dengan cepat.

"euuumhhhh... aahh... Kaihhh... aahhh..." lenguh Kyungsoo sambil menggeliatkan badannya.

"sudah boleh aku mulai?" tanya Kai lembut membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membiarkan Kai membuka celananya sebentar.

"aaakkkh..." teriak Kyungsoo pelan sambil menggenggam kedua bahu Kai dengan erat. Merasakan betapa nikmat lubang Kyungsoo menyedot miliknya, Kai terpaku sebentar menatap wajah Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya kembali menghisap nipple milik kekasihnya itu sambil menusuk pelan lubang milik kekasihnya.

"Ahh... ahh... ahhh..." desah Kyungsoo seiring dengan setiap tumbukan yang Kai berikan. Kai menelusupkan masuk wajahnya kedalam ceruk leher Kyungsoo sambil terus menghentakkan miliknya. Kyungsoo mengusap asal punggung Kai sambil terus mendesah,

"aaahhhh... eummhh... Kaiihhh... ahhh... ahhh..." desah Kyungsoo membuat Kai semakin menjadi jadi menghentakkan miliknya. Ia pun melumat bibir Kyungsoo lagi, kecipak mesra ciuman mereka pun terus terdengar seiring dengan tangan kai yang mulai mengocok milik Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"aahh... eummhh.. fasterhh..." Kyungsoo semakin suka hentakan yang Kai berikan, belum lagi gerakan tangan Kai mengocok miliknya,

"ahh.. ahh... ahhh... ahhh.. akkhhh!" teriak Kyungsoo saat akhirnya kocokan tangan Kai berhasil membuat cairan putihnya tumpah memenuhi tangan Kai. Kai pun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga Kyungsoo berada diatasnya.

Kyungsoo merengkuh leher Kai saat Kyungsoo harus memulai pergerakannya diatas tubuh kekasihnya itu. Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah dipenuhi dengan peluh keringat membuat Kai semakin bersemangat. Kyungsoo memegangi pinggul Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo menggoyangkan pinggulnya,

"aku mencintaimu" ucap Kai dengan tatapan mata yang tajam,

"nado Kai~" jawab Kyungsoo susah payah sambil mengelus pipi Kai.

"aku ingat posisi ini, hehe" ejek Kai mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada saat pertama kali mereka mulai bercinta, Kyungsoo juga ikut tersipu malu.

"kalau begitu sudah mahir, kan?"

"tentu saja!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengusap rambut tebalnya membuat Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasih mungilnya, Kyungsoo tak pernah berubah bahkan setelah aku amnesia, batinnya.

Kyungsoo pun menangkup kedua pipi Kai dan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya, Kai tersenyum tipis,

"benar benar mahir rupanya, hm?" ejek Kai membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil bercampur dengan raut nikmat yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas Kai. Buru buru Kai menarik leher Kyungsoo dan mengajak Kyungsoo berciuman lagi. Sembari Kyungsoo terus menggoyankan tubuhnya, Kai kembali mengecupi tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan dan lagi lagi menghisap nipplenya.

"aaahhhhh... eungghh... kaiiihhhh..." Kyungsoo mulai mendesah dan merasa lemas saat Kai mulai beraksi menghentakkan miliknya dari bawah.

"aahh... joahaeee... ahhh... ahh... " desah Kyungsoo lagi membuat Kai tersenyum tipis dan menghabisi lagi nipplenya. Kai benar benar membuat Kyungsoo melayang malam itu.

"aahhhh... ahhhh... ahhhh..." desah Kai karena tiba tiba merasakan sesuatu akan keluar. Kyungsoo pun semakin menggoyangkan pinggulnya lagi dan mulai menciumi leher Kai membuat Kai pasrah tubuhnya dimanjakan oleh Kyungsoo. Kai mendesah dengan berat karena cairan putihnya akan benar benar keluar saat itu, ia pun terus menghentakkan dengan cepat miliknya membuat Kyungsoo lagi lagi harus mendesah dengan keras,

"aaaaakkkkhhhhhh...!" teriak Kai saat cairannya keluar didalam lubang Kyungsoo. Kai pun mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat saat tubuhnya bergetar hebat sebelum akhirnya mereka membersihkan cairan mereka dengan tisu dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menyelimuti tubuh polosnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo ikut ke apartemen Kai malam itu. Rasanya mereka belum cukup puas menghabiskan malam bersama hari itu. Kai pun mulai mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya setelah Kyungsoo mengomelinya untuk segera mandi sebelum Kyungsoo. Tapi rupanya, entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo jadi merasa candu bercinta dengan Kai, atau hanya karena Kyungsoo sedang merindukan kekasihnya itu yang ingatannya baru saja kembali?

Kyungsoo pun membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan tubuh nakednya yang putih dan mulus itu. Memeluk Kai dari belakang yang sedang bershower ria membelakangi arah pintu. Kai tersentak kaget dan dengan spontan tersenyum saat mendapati tangan mungil tunangannya itu melingkar di tubuhnya, lagi lagi mereka basah bersama.

"siapa yang mengajarimu menyelinap masuk menghampiri orang yang sedang mandi, hm?" tanya Kai sambil tertawa kecil,

"ani... aku hanya merindukanmu"

"aku masih disini sayang"

"amnesiamu membuatku trauma, aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu pergi walau sebentar saja. aku takut kehilanganmu lagi" ujar Kyungsoo membuat Kai tersenyum manis dan mengajak Kyungsoo masuk kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan kepala mungil itu bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

Kai pun membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi didepannya kemudian memeluk tubuh itu dengan mesra. Mereka sama sama mulai terangsang lagi. Kai pun mulai menyusuri leher Kyungsoo yang terus dibasahi air dari atas tubuh mereka, dan terus mengecup hingga kepunggungnya.

"eumhhh" Kyungsoo melenguh pelan saat bibir Kai tiba pada booty montoknya, tangan Kai pun mulai meraih milik Kyungsoo dan memijatnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Kai lagi lagi menguasai lubang miliknya setelah meletakkan satu kaki Kyungsoo diatas bahu kekar milik Kai.

"aahh... eummmhh... aahhh..."

Setelah asik bermain dengan lubang Kyungsoo, Kai pun mengajak tubuh mungil itu masuk ke dalam bathup, membuat Kyungsoo berdiri membelakanginya dan menyandarkan kedua tangannya pada dinding. Kai langsung memasukkan miliknya dari belakang, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya pasrah lubangnya lagi lagi dihentak oleh milik Kai.

Kyungsoo mendesah lagi, tangan Kai mulai memainkan nipple Kyungsoo dari belakang, mencubit dan meremasnya,

"aa...aa... ahhhh..." desahnya sambil meletakkan tangannya pada pinggul Kai dibelakangnya. Kai terus menghentak dengan keras membuat Kyungsoo membungkuk karena lelah, Kai pun menurunkan tubuhnya lagi dan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk duduk diatasnya didalam bathup. Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh kai dengan erat saat Kai melanjutkan lagi hentakannya dari bawah. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah, membiarkan Kai menguasai dirinya dan sambil terus mendesah juga merasakan betapa nikmatnya lubang Kyungsoo menyedot miliknya. Kai benar benar tak pernah kecewa pada Kyungsoo saat mereka bercinta, begitu juga sebaliknya,

"aaaaakkkkhhhh!" pekik Kai dengan keras saat miliknya menyemburkan lagi cairan putih didalam lubang Kyungsoo. Kai memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Kyungsoo. Kai menengadahkan kepalanya dan melumat lagi bibir Kyungsoo diatasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan paginya,**

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat lelap dan seperti biasanya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka membuat Kai selalu gemas dengan Kyungsoo walaupun Kyungsoo sedang tidur. Dengan pelan, Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo membuat pria mungil itu menggeliat merasakan seseorang mengganggu tidurnya. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya membuat Kai tertawa kecil kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang,

"soo... ireona~~" bisik Kai dengan lembut, tapi Kyungsoo tak bangun juga,

"sayangg..." panggil Kai lagi sambil meraba raba milik Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo membuka sedikit matanya, Kyungsoo menoleh mendapati Kai tersenyum dibelakangnya, Kyungsoo pun tersenyum ke arah Kai,

"aku ke kantor, ya?" tanya Kai dengan lembut membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya seperti anak kecil. Buru buru Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibir merah itu dengan lembut, Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, entah apa lagi yang bisa menggambarkan kebahagiaan Kyungsoo hari itu, buru buru Kyungsoo membangunkan tubuhnya dengan semangat untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan menyiapkan pakaian untuk Kai pergi ke kantornya.

.

.

.

Kai memasuki ruang kerja appanya dengan wajah yang ceria siang itu. Tentu saja, setelan rapi kemeja dan jas yang ia gunakan adalah pilihan Kyungsoo sebelum ia berangkat, dan raut bahagianya muncul apalagi kalau bukan karena keinginannya untuk segera menikahi Kyungsoo saat itu.

"wae?" tanya appanya singkat saat Kai baru saja membuka pintu, tapi sambil tertawa sendiri.

"apanya? bukannya appa memanggilku untuk segera menemui appa?" tanya Kai sambil berjalan mendekati kursi tempat appanya duduk.

"ani... maksud appa, kenapa tertawa sendiri begitu?"

"hehe..." Kai mulai cengengesan lagi, appanya buru buru membangunkan tubuhnya dan mendekati Kai. Ia menarik tangan Kai untuk membawanya keluar,

"ya~~ ayo kita ke dokter lagi, apa keadaanmu semakin parah sekarang? appa benar benar khawatir..."

"MWOYAA~~ apa menurut appa aku akhirnya mengalami gangguan kejiwaan?" rengeknya membuat appanya menghentikan langkahnya,

"kau amnesia, bisa saja kan keadaanmu bertambah buruk karena amnesiamu?"

"appa!"

"wae?"

"aku ingin segera menikah..."

"MWO? ANDWAE! kau itu sudah bertunangan Kai, dan kau harus segera mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo itu tunanganmu" omel appanya.

"aku akan menikahi Kyungsoo" tegasnya membuat sang appa membelalakkan matanya dan menatap wajah Kai dengan tajam,

"kau sudah mengingatnya?" tanyanya lagi,

"hmm~~ ayo nanti malam makan diapertemen ku, Kyungsoo ada disana dan dia ingin memasak untuk appa" ajak Kai dengan semangat, dan sang appa pun terdiam menatap Kai sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh kekar putranya itu.

"appa benar benar menunggu saat saat ini, Kai" ujar appanya didalam pelukan Kai, "appa ingin melihat kau menikah dan bahagia dengan pasanganmu"

Kai tersenyum didalam pelukan appanya kemudian mengelus elus punggung appanya itu,

"appa menyukai Kyungsoo?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Kyungsoo benar benar pria yang tepat untukmu, jadi jangan sia siakan dia, ne!" tegas appanya sebelum akhirnya mengajak Kai bergegas menuju ruang meeting bersama. Disana bahkan sudah ada Chanyeol dan juga Jessica. Chanyeol sudah mulai menggoda Kai karena sudah tahu bahwa semalam sahabatnya itu sudah berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo dan bahkan sudah bercinta lagi tadi malam. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Jessica semakin ingin tahu apa yang tengah terjadi antara Kai dan Kyungsoo semalam setelah dia dan mantan sahabat mungilnya itu bertengkar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"i am home baby..." teriak Kai saat baru saja sampai di apartemennya. Kai tersenyum saat mencium bau masakan dan langsung buru buru mencari tunangannya yang tentu saja sedang memasak didapur. Kai langsung mencium pipi Kyungsoo dari belakang membuat Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Kai sebentar,

"appa kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Kai merengek,

"kenapa malah mencari appa, hm? tidak merindukan aku?" rengeknya kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan manja, Kyungsoo hanya tertawa,

"ne~ tentu saja aku merindukan appa, untuk apa merindukanmu?" goda Kyungsoo.

"jinjja? apa kau menikahnya dengan appa bukan denganku?"

"apa aku harus menikah denganmu?"

"eish jinjja!~" Kai melepas pelukannya,

"apa kau tidak ingat siapa yang semalam ingin bunuh diri ditengah hujan?" ejek Kai membuat Kyungsoo membanting pisaunya membuat Kai terkekeh kecil sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Kai,

"ah~ jinjja dia benar benar lupa bagaimana dia frustasi dan mabuk semalam karena orang yang dia cintai amnesia dan melupakannya?" gumam Kai sendirian dengan maksud mengejek Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai menatap tajam,

"apa kau mau kepalamu itu aku dorong ketembok sampai kau amnesia lagi?" ancam Kyungsoo tiba tiba membuat Kai melirik Kyungsoo dengan ngeri,

"eoh? ani ani ani..." jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala dan cengengesan. Kyungsoo kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya lagi setelah melototi Kai,

"apa harusnya aku amnesia saja ya dan mencari kekasih baru?" gumam Kai lagi semakin mengejek.

"YAAA KIMKAAAAAAIIIIII!" teriak Kyungsoo kemudian memukul kepala Kai dan menjambak rambutnya. Kai hanya tertawa walaupun Kyungsoo akhirnya menggigit lengan Kai membuat Kai teriak kesakitan, tapi sambil terus tertawa.

"AH~ AH~ AH~~ JAGIYAAA!" rengek Kai membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya melepas gigitannya, Kyungsoo pun menatap tajam Kai yang terus terkekeh geli sambil memegangi lengannya.

"senang jika mempunyai tunangan lain, begitu?" omel Kyungsoo membuat Kai mengendalikan tawanya,

"apa ada pria lain seseksi diriku? kulitnya putih dan mulus seperti kulitku? bibirnya semenggoda bibirku? bootnya besar seperti bootyku? apa ada? HMM?" ocehan Kyungsoo lagi lagi membuat Kai terkekeh, tapi tentu saja perkataan Kyungsoo itu benar. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Kyungsoo untuknya, Kyungsoo benar benar pria yang paling sempurna bagi Kai.

Kai pun berjalan mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo sebelum menjawab. Ia kemudian meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya pelan, Kyungsoo menatap bingung,

"kulit seperti ini hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang didunia ini" jawabnya kemudian menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan mencium pelan bibir Kyungsoo,

"bibir ini juga..." ujarnya lagi sebelum akhirnya meremas pelan booty Kyungsoo sambil tertawa,

"apalagi yang ini, ini hanya milikku" ucapnya sambil terkekeh membuat Kyungsoo lagi lagi harus mencubiti perut Kai,

"HISH! INI MILIKKU! IZIN DULU JIKA INGIN MENYENTUH!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi sebelum akhirnya Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo masuk kedalam pelukannya,

"saranghaaeeee~~~~" ucap Kai dengan lembut membuat Kyungsoo berhenti mengomel dan tersipu malu didalam pelukan Kai,

"aku selalu suka bertengkar denganmu seperti ini. entahlah, kau tidak pernah membuatku merasa bosan sama sekali, soo"

"gomawo untuk pujiannya, hehe" jawab Kyungsoo membuat Kai terkekeh lagi,

"apa tidak bisa kau menjawab dengan kata kata romantis juga, hm?" rengeknya lagi masih sambil memeluk Kyungsoo,

"apa kau menerima aku apa adanya?" tanya Kyungsoo dan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, "ne.. kalau begitu, memang beginilah aku.. tetaplah menerimaku sebagaimana adanya aku, Kai. Gomawo sudah mau bertahan dengan ku sejauh ini..."

Kai tersenyum lebar kemudian mendekap lagi dengan erat tubuh mungil didalam pelukannya,

"kau baru saja mengucapkan kata kata romantis, soo" ujar Kai sambil tersenyum tipis.

"EISH! Nanti saja bermesraannya berdua didalam kamar!" teriak appanya Kai tiba tiba mengagetkan kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan mesra itu. Kai dan Kyungsoo menengok kemudian tertawa bersama,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Tbc dulu ah... gue beneran ga ada ide ni :(**

 **Ini direncanakan satu chapter full NC haha**

 **Dan... apa satu chapter lagi selesai aja? atau lanjutin marriage lifenya? gimana?**

 **Soalnya gue belum ada ide buat bikin endnya haha jadi palingan kalo end, gue tunda lagi deh haha**

 **MAAF YA! Sumpah ga ada edi, ga ada mood, kaisoo belom muncul muncul juga :(**

 **Banyak tugas, banyak kerjaan, ujian, kuis mulu, yah jadi curhat kan gue huehuehue**

 **Makasih ya udah mau baca ff ini, ff selingan yang ditujukkan untuk romantis romantis aja sebenarnya hehe,**

 **annyeong!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Met me in the rain**

 **Summary**

 **Hujan tak pernah berpihak pada Kyungsoo, ia selalu memaksanya menemani langit untuk menangis.**

 **Lantas, Apakah Kai pelangi bagi Kyungsoo?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 16—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

Kai pun berjalan mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo sebelum menjawab. Ia kemudian meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya pelan, Kyungsoo menatap bingung,

"kulit seperti ini hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang didunia ini" jawabnya kemudian menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan mencium pelan bibir Kyungsoo,

"bibir ini juga..." ujarnya lagi sebelum akhirnya meremas pelan booty Kyungsoo sambil tertawa,

"apalagi yang ini, ini hanya milikku" ucapnya sambil terkekeh membuat Kyungsoo lagi lagi harus mencubiti perut Kai,

"HISH! INI MILIKKU! IZIN DULU JIKA INGIN MENYENTUH!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi sebelum akhirnya Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo masuk kedalam pelukannya,

"saranghaaeeee~~~~" ucap Kai dengan lembut membuat Kyungsoo berhenti mengomel dan tersipu malu didalam pelukan Kai,

"aku selalu suka bertengkar denganmu seperti ini. entahlah, kau tidak pernah membuatku merasa bosan sama sekali, soo"

"gomawo untuk pujiannya, hehe" jawab Kyungsoo membuat Kai terkekeh lagi,

"apa tidak bisa kau menjawab dengan kata kata romantis juga, hm?" rengeknya lagi masih sambil memeluk Kyungsoo,

"apa kau menerima aku apa adanya?" tanya Kyungsoo dan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, "ne.. kalau begitu, memang beginilah aku.. tetaplah menerimaku sebagaimana adanya aku, Kai. Gomawo sudah mau bertahan dengan ku sejauh ini..."

Kai tersenyum lebar kemudian mendekap lagi dengan erat tubuh mungil didalam pelukannya,

"kau baru saja mengucapkan kata kata romantis, soo" ujar Kai sambil tersenyum tipis.

"EISH! Nanti saja bermesraannya berdua didalam kamar!" teriak appanya Kai tiba tiba mengagetkan kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan mesra itu. Kai dan Kyungsoo menengok kemudian tertawa bersama,

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Met me in the rain**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi... kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya pria paruh baya yang masih tampak tampan dan gagah itu kepada kedua pria dihadapannya. Kyungsoo terdiam membiarkan Kai untuk angkat suara dan menetapkan bagaimana jawaban yang appanya lontarkan.

"sesegera mungkin." jawabnya singkat.

"geurae. appa tidak mau menunggu lama lagi, kau juga sudah harus mengurus perusahaan appa." jelasnya membuat Kai tersenyum tipis, pun dengan Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

Appanya Kai mulai membuka sedikit pembicaraan kepada Kyungsoo untuk mengenal lebih dekat lagi bagaimana calon menantunya itu, bercerita bagaimana latar belakang keluarganya, bertanya dimana keberadaan eomma dan appanya, pendidikannya, dan bagaimana pekerjaannya sekarang. Kai pikir ia cukup jengah karena merasa terabaikan oleh kekasihnya yang malah asik berbincang dengan appanya, sesekali Kai menambahkan, tak tapi sedikitpun dihiraukan.

"appa... entahlah. ia tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungiku sejak kepergian eomma." jelas Kyungsoo, "aku tidak pernah mengerti alasan appa keluar dari rumah dan meninggalkanku sendirian, ahjussi..." curhatnya lirih didepan appanya Kai membuat appanya harus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo,

"gwaenchana... seorang appa tidak akan pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan. suatu saat ia akan mencarimu, tidak akan mungkin dia tidak merindukanmu. percaya pada appa, appamu akan segera kembali mencarimu. Tugasmu sebagai anak hanyalah menerima baik kehadirannya dan maafkan apapun kesalahannya. arachi?" jelasnya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan linangan air matanya. Kai pun mulai merasa bahwa percakapan mereka berubah menjadi sendu,

"yaaa!~~ aku tau kalau suasananya berubah menjadi mengharukan sekarang, tapi bisa kah kalian berhenti bergenggaman tangan seperti itu?" oceh Kai tiba tiba sebelum akhirnya ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk digenggam.

"eishh! cemburuan sekali!" ejek appanya, "yasudah! appa juga sebentar lagi akan pulang" tambahnya lagi sebelum akhirnya membangunkan tubuhnya dari kursi ruang makan. "dimana kamar mandinya? appa menumpang mandi sebentar di apartemenmu!" teriaknya sambil menjauhi tubuh Kai dan Kyungsoo yang justru sedang asik tertawa melihat tingkah appanya itu.

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun asik bergelut lagi dikamar mereka setelah appanya Kai benar benar pergi meninggalkan apartemennya. Kyungsoo kali ini bersandar pada dada bidang Kai yang tengah berbaring dengan elusan tangan Kai pada rambut tebal Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo sesekali memejamkan matanya.

"besok kita mulai mempersiapkan pernikahan, yaaa, otte?" tanya Kai,

"apa menurutmu aku harus resign?" pria mungil itu malah bertanya balik,

"apa kau masih suka bekerja disana? lakukan saja apa yang kau suka, Soo.. aku tidak pernah melarangmu."

"ani, maksudku... sebentar lagi kita akan menikah, apa kau tidak melarangku bekerja meskipun nanti kau sudah menjadi suamiku?"

"ani."

"kau lebih suka aku bekerja atau tidak?"

"kalau boleh jujur... ya lebih baik kau tidak usah bekerja karena apapun yang kau mau kau hanya perlu minta padaku. tapi, jika kau merasa senang melakukannya, maka lakukan saja. aku tidak akan melarangnya"

"ani." jawab Kyungsoo singkat, Kai hanya menaikkan alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti akan jawaban Kyungsoo,

"aku mulai tidak menyukai pekerjaanku semenjak kehadiran Kris sebagai partner kerja ku."

Mendengar itu, Kai tertawa dan langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Kai gemas, Kyungsoo mulai merengek lagi menyatakan ketidak sukaannya pada Kris yang terus muncul didalam hidupnya. Kai pun mengecup kening Kyungsoo tiba tiba hingga Kyungsoo tersenyum menghentikan rengekannya,

"geurae. berhentilah bekerja, dan jadilah pendamping hidup terbaik untukku, Soo... aku mencintaimu"

Kyungsoo semakin melebarkan senyumnya kemudian menelusupkan masuk wajahnya kedalam pelukan Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **6 tahun kemudian.**

"Taeoh-yaaaa~~~~ ireonaaa sayaaanggggg~~" teriak Kyungsoo diruang makan sembari merapikan kotak kotak bekal makanan untuk dibawa oleh kedua pria tersayangnya.

Taeoh mengerjapkan matanya dan buru buru keluar kamarnya untuk segera menemui Kyungsoo. Lelaki mungil berusia enam tahun itu pun berjalan tak beraturan dengan matanya yang masih setengah terpejam, handuk diatas bahunya pun sesekali hampir terjatuh saat Taeoh berjalan sempoyongan.

"annyeong baby!" sapa Kyungsoo mendapati Taeoh berjalan ke arahnya sambil terpejam, Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian meurunkan badannya mensejajarkan dengan tubuh Taeoh.

"annyeong my beautiful daddy" jawab Taeoh sebelum akhirnya mencium pipi Kyungsoo masih denga mata terpejamnya.

Bisa dibilang begitu rutinitas mereka setiap hari, sejak Taeoh mulai sekolah diusia lima tahun, Kyungsoo dan Kai mengajarkan Taeoh untuk bangun dan mandi sendiri. Menyapa kedua orang tuanya, mencium pipi atau kening mereka sebelum bergegas mandi. Begitu juga Kyungsoo, setiap pagi ia harus selalu sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk Kai dan Taeoh.

"anakk appa sudah bangun, hmm?" sapa Kai tiba tiba dari belakang tubuh Taeoh kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya, Kai mencium pipi Taeoh dengan cepat.

"ISHHH! andwaeeee~~~" oceh Taeoh setiap kali Kai mencium pipinya, tapi Taeoh tidak pernah marah jika Kyungsoo yang melakukannya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa melihat rengekkan Taeoh sebelum akhirnya mereka yang melakukan morning kiss setelah Taeoh bergegas ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi Kyungsoo dan Kai, pernikahan mereka yang sudah berjalan lebih dari 6 tahun adalah sebuah anugerah dan takdir yang memang sengaja Tuhan rencanakan untuk kebahagiaan mereka. Kehadiran Taeoh sebagai pelengkap pernikahan mereka, keputusan mereka bersama untuk mengadopsi seorang anak beberapa bulan setelah mereka menikah, karena Kyungsoo tahu, seberapa sering pun mereka melakukan "itu", selamanya Kyungsoo tak akan pernah bisa mengandung seorang anak didalam perutnya.

Kyungsoo bersyukur, Kai selalu mengerti apapun keputusannya. Kalau dibilang idaman, tentu saja Kyungsoo harus mengakui bahwa kehidupannya yang sekarang adalah kehidupan yang memang Kyungsoo idam idamkan. Mereka tak pernah bertengkar, dan rasanya... bertahun tahun menikah, tapi mereka tetap saja menjalani hubungan mereka layaknya saat mereka pacaran. Kyungsoo masih suka merengek jika malu atau mengomeli Kai yang suka menggodanya. Mereka jarang sekali berbeda pendapat, karena apapun keputusan Kyungsoo, Kai akan selalu mengikutinya.

Beberapa hal yang mungkin satu sama lain mereka rasakan adalah, setiap malam Kyungsoo akan selalu bisa memeluk dan dipeluk Kai saat tidur, setiap pagi selalu ada yang membangunkan Kai dengan lembut walaupun ujung ujungnya mengomel jika Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo tiba tiba sebelum mandi. Setiap malam Kai bisa langsung melepas penat kerjanya dipangkuan Kyungsoo, bercerita bagaimana kesulitan yang ia alami hari itu, deadline pekerjaan, rival yang terus menyerang, atau bahkan mantan sekretaris yang sesekali masih mengunjunginya. Dan Kyungsoo, ia pasti akan selalu mengelus rambut Kai jika sepulang kerja Kai sudah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo akan dengan seksama dan antusias mendengarkan cerita Kai, menenangkannya dengan berbagai guyonan, mengajaknya bercanda jika Kai sudah mulai merasa jengah atau langsung menuruti saja keinginan Kai jika sepulangnya Kai dari kantor langsung ingin melakukan "itu" dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo benar benar meraih kebahagiaannya bersama Kai. Kai bahkan mampu mewujudkan mimpi Kyungsoo untuk membuka dan mengelola toko furniture sebagai hadiah di ulangtahun pernikahan mereka yang ke tiga tahun. Kini Kyungsoo tidak perlu berangkat bekerja lagi dan tidak juga merasa kesepian karena tidak ada kegiatan yang ia kerjakan jika Kai pergi kerja dan Taeoh berangkat sekolah.

"aku sedang dalam proses membuat desain baru tahun ini" ucap Kyungsoo santai sambil melahap mie kecap diatas meja ruang pribadi tokonya.

"geuraeeee~~~~~ aku hanya ikut saja bagaimana projectmu, kan kau yang mendesain, aku hanya bisa membantu mengelola dan mempromosikannya" jawab Baekhyun lebih santai mengotak atik laptopnya.

Baekhyun lagi? Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan persahabatan mereka berdua. Setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menikah,Baekhyun tetap saja mengajak Kyungsoo bermain setiap kali suami mereka sedang sibuk bekerja. Mereka masih senang bergosip ria, ke salon, atau bahkan spa bersama. Entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo jadi ketagihan dengan ajakan Baekhyun melakukan hal hal yang terlalu girly semacam itu, mungkin karena Kai selalu memuji tubuhnya wangi setiap kali mereka sedang bercinta.

Setelah Kyungsoo mengadopsi anak, tentu saja Kyungsoo jadi jarang keluar bersama Baekhyun dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun yang selalu main kerumah Kyungsoo. Apakah Baekhyun tidak punya kegiatan lain? Chanyeol membolehkannya bermain dan melakukan apa saja yang dia mau, asalkan jangan bekerja. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri, ia tidak bisa jalan jalan dengan teman lainnya jika tidak ada Kyungsoo disampingnya.

"sudah ya... Taeoh sudah menguap" ucap Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun setelah melihat putra tersayangnya mengerjapkan matanya masih sambil menjinjing tas sekolahnya.

"yasudah pergi sanaaaa~~~ aku juga jam tiga akan pulang cepat yaaaaa? otte?' tanya Baekhyun dengan aegyonya.

"eoh? mau kemana?"

"Chanyeol pulang cepat danberjanji akan mengajakku pergi, hehee..." jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah sumringah.

"geurae~ berhentilah meminta izin padaku. kau bukan karyawan disini, Baek, lakukan apapun yang kau suka, arachi chinguyaaa~~~?" jawabnya lagi dengan aegyo juga di akhir kalimatnya. Merekapun saling melontarkan senyum sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo bergegas pergi membawa Taeoh pulang.

Seperti biasa, akan ada saja kue yang Kyungsoo buat setiap harinya. Setelah mampir ke toko dan bertemu Baekhyun, setiap jam satu siang Kyungsoo akan pulang karena di jam jam seperti itu Taeoh harus menjalani rutinitas tidur siangnya. Memang terkesan terlalu disiplin, tapi apapun yang Taeoh lakukan tidak ada sedikitpun campur tangan kedua orang tuanya itu, Kai dan Kyungsoo membebaskan Taeoh melakukan apa yang dia suka, tapi ternyata, Taeoh sendiri yang menata kegiatannya dengan baik walaupun ia masih berusia enam tahun. Taeoh selalu merasa mengantuk dijam satu siang dan dia akan tidur setelah menonton beberapa film kartun sambil makan siang. Nah, di sore harinya, Taeoh akan selalu bangun jika sudah mencium bau kue buatan Kyungsoo, apa saja, dan Taeoh selalu menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Weekend adalah waktu yang paling ditunggu tunggu oleh Kai, karena dimasa weekend itulah Kai bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua pria mungil tercintanya.

"Pamerannya sampai jam berapa?" tanya Kai sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"molla, mungkin sore." jawab Kyungsoo santai sambil merapikan pelan beberapa helai poninya.

"Taeoh.. kalau nanti merasa bosan di pameran, kita pergi duluan saja yaaaa~~" ajak Kai mulai menggoda Kyungsoo, Taeoh pun yang sedang asik memainkan tabnya hanya mengangguk ngangguk dikursinya. Kyungsoo melirik malas pada Kai yang malah asik menatapnya sambil tertawa.

Hari itu mereka juga berjanjian bertemu dengan appanya Kai yang kebetulan mendapat undangan untuk menghadiri pameran tersebut. Sementara Taeoh asik bermain tab didalam gendongan appanya, selama itu pula Kyungsoo berjalan jalan melihat lihat pameran saat itu. Cukup lama, lebih dari sekitar tiga puluh menit Kyungsoo mengitari area pameran tanpa sedikitpun merasa bosan dan hal itu berhasil membuat Taeoh mengantuk. Sedangkan Kai hanya mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo dari satu tempat ke tempat lain hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan appanya Kai. Taeoh yang sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu dengan kakeknya itupun langsung meminta sang kakek menggendongnya. Mereka berempat pun berbincang sebentar, mendengarkan dan mengejek ocehan Taeoh pada kakeknya, dan saling menceritakan apa saja kesibukan mereka satu sama lain. Seementara Kai dan Taeoh masih asik berbincang, Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan kegiatannya menyusuri setiap pameran yang ditampilkan, tentu saja, yang ia lihat saat itu adalah seratus persen ketertarikannya pada desain, makanya Kyungsoo tak pernah bosan walaupun harus berjalan sendirian.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat Kyungsoo tak tampak lagi dihadapan ketiga pria yang sedang asik berbincang itu, Kai pun memutuskan untuk mencari Kyungsoo bersama Taeoh disaat yang sama appanya juga sudah ditunggu beberapa rekan bisnisnya.

Di sela sela kegiatannya, Kyungsoo terdiam dan mematung menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri didepan tubuhnya, pria itu bertatap nanar sambil menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang airmatanya hampir menetes. Tiba tiba.. Kai dan Taeoh pun menghampiri tubuh Kyungsoo yang tengah mematung membuat Kai yang sedang asik bercanda dengan Taeoh pun menatap bingung siapa pria yang ada dihadapan Kyungsoo. Taeoh meminta Kai menurunkan tubuhnya karena sepertinya ia hanya ingin dipeluk Kyungsoo sekarang.

"appa..." ujar Kyungsoo lirih tepat saat Taeoh mendongakkan kepalanya didepan tubuh Kyungsoo pertanda minta untuk digendong.

Pria paruh baya itu menoleh pada Taeoh kemudian pada Kai yang tiba tiba berdiri disamping tubuh Kyungsoo, ia ikut mematung, bahkan tak mengeluarkan suara apa apa.

"appa..." panggil Kyungsoo lagi membuat pria yang Kyungsoo sebut appa itu akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjauh.

Kyungsoo menunduk, ia lupa untuk segera menggendong Taeoh yang tengah membuka tangannya didepan tubuhnya yang kini sedikit menggigil. Merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo, Kai pun menggendong Taeoh lagi dan memposisikan dirinya berada didepan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Soo... wae?" tanya Kai bingung tapi tak sedikitpun pria mungil itu menjawab dan menanggapinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai pun mulai merasa sedih karena sepertinya mood Kyungsoo tiba tiba saja berubah. Entah apa alasannya, entah siapa pria tadi, Kai hanya benar benar tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo sesedih dan semurung ini.

"yasudah, kita pulang ya?" ajak Kai lembut sambil mengelus tangan Kyungsoo yang berada didalam genggamannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguki ajakan Kai kemudian mencari lagi appanya Kai untuk segera berpamitan. Belum sempat Kai menegur appanya yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya, tiba tiba...

"Do Han Kyung!" teriak appanya Kai pada seorang pria yang sebelumnya telah dipanggil 'appa' oleh Kyungsoo, Seketika Kyungsoo menoleh karena mendengar teriakan appanya Kai kemudian menatapi punggung pria yang dalam sekejap menghentikan langkahnya mendengar teriakan appanya Kai dibelakang tubuhnya. Kyungsoo pun baru menyadari suatu hal, apakah mertuanya itu mengenal siapa pria itu? batin Kyungsoo.

Tidak hanya Kyungsoo, Kai yang sedang menggendong Taeoh yang sedang tertidur pun langsung membelalakkan matanya saat appanya mendekati tubuh pria paruh baya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued~**

 **haiiiii... kalian bosen ngga sih? tadinya gue mau bikin end tapi ngga jadi deh,**

 **gue coba bikin marriage lifenya dan mungkin bakalan jadi lebih lama lagi endnya.**

 **Bosen nggaak kalo dilanjut terus gini? atau gue end aja?**

 **yang manis banget banget bangetnya next chapter yah, disini gue cuma mau kenalin satu konflik baru aja sih,**

 **dan insyaallah cuma konflik ringan, halah**

 **heuheu takut kaliannya udah pada lost interest gitu, huhu maaf yahhh :(**


	17. Chapter 17

**Met me in the rain**

 **Summary**

 **Hujan tak pernah berpihak pada Kyungsoo, ia selalu memaksanya menemani langit untuk menangis.**

 **Lantas, Apakah Kai pelangi bagi Kyungsoo?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 17—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

Kai pun mulai merasa sedih karena sepertinya mood Kyungsoo tiba tiba saja berubah. Entah apa alasannya, entah siapa pria tadi, Kai hanya benar benar tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo sesedih dan semurung ini.

"yasudah, kita pulang ya?" ajak Kai lembut sambil mengelus tangan Kyungsoo yang berada didalam genggamannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguki ajakan Kai kemudian mencari lagi appanya Kai untuk segera berpamitan. Belum sempat Kai menegur appanya yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya, tiba tiba...

"Do Han Kyung!" teriak appanya Kai pada seorang pria yang sebelumnya telah dipanggil 'appa' oleh Kyungsoo, Seketika Kyungsoo menoleh karena mendengar teriakan appanya Kai kemudian menatapi punggung pria yang dalam sekejap menghentikan langkahnya mendengar teriakan appanya Kai dibelakang tubuhnya. Kyungsoo pun baru menyadari suatu hal, apakah mertuanya itu mengenal siapa pria itu? batin Kyungsoo.

Tidak hanya Kyungsoo, Kai yang sedang menggendong Taeoh yang sedang tertidur pun langsung membelalakkan matanya saat appanya mendekati tubuh pria paruh baya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Met me in the rain**

.

.

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo menatap lekat lekat pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Jujur saja, mereka masih heran dan tentunya penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Appanya Kai berjalan mendekati pria bernama Do Han Kyung yang baru saja ia panggil beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan santai ia merangkul dan menepuk punggung pria itu. Kai dan Kyungsoo pun bisa melihat jelas wajah mereka berdua, karena posisi mereka yang menghadap ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo saat itu.

"lepaskan! jangan berpura pura kenal padaku." ucapnya sinis pada appanya Kai.

"ya!~ apa kau masih membenciku?"

"sejak kapan aku memaafkanmu?"

"Han Kyung - aahh~~ semua nya sudah berlalu sejak lama sekali, dan kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu"

"sejak kapan juga teorinya menjadi seperti itu? kita membangun semuanya bersama, dan kau diam diam membangun perusahaan sendiri, ani, membangunnya dengan orang lain. memanfaatkan semua desainku dan meninggalkan begitu saja apa yang sudah kita dirikan dari awal. apa itu tidak cukup dijadikan alasan untukku membencimu?"

"kau tahu kan kalau kita sebenarnya sama sama dibodohi? tidak ada yang membangun perusahaan sendiri dan mengkhianatimu, tidak ada yang mencuri dan memanfaatkan semua desainmu Kyung! Beberapa orang berusaha menghancurkan bisnis kita. ayolah, Kyung! aku tidak mungkin membohongimu!"

Pria itu menunjukkan sikap dinginnya dan berusaha tak peduli pada penjelasan appanya Kai, wajahnya tampak jijik apalagi saat akhirnya ia melihat Kyungsoo di depan matanya. Tepat saat itu juga, appanya Kai menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan Kai yang juga sedang ditatap oleh Do Han Kyung.

"Han Kyung - aahhh... itu anak, menantu dan cucuku. kita sudah melalui banyak hal, bukan? apa kau masih terus mau memutuskan persahabatan kita seperti ini?" rutuknya frustasi.

Tapi rupanya, bukan mempedulikan ocehan mantan sahabatnya, Do Han Kyung malah serius membelalakkan matanya ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo saat sahabatnya itu mengatakan 'anak, menantu, dan cucuku'. Ia mengepal tangannya dan matanya memerah menatap Kyungsoo,

"kalian adalah satu keluarga sekarang?" tanyanya dingin pada appanya Kai sambil menatap Kyungsoo lekat lekat. Tidak kuat lagi menahan airmatanya, Kyungsoo pun mulai menangis,

"appaa... hikss.." lirihnya dengan pipi yang basah sambil melangkah pelan mendekati appanya.

Appanya Kai pun terkejut sambil bolak balik menatap sahabatnya dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Kai pun terpaku menatap kejadian didepan matanya saat tiba tiba Kyungsoo berlutut didepan appanya entah apa alasannya,

"appa mianhae..." lirihnya sambil terisak kencang,

"Kyungsoo tidak sama sekali mengerti apa kesalahan Kyungsoo hingga appa benar benar pergi dan tidak pernah kembali."

Appanya masih terdiam dan mematung, hampir seperti manusia tak berperasaan melihat putranya berlutut didepannya,

"apapun kesalahan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mohon, maafkan Kyungsoo, appa... mianhae..." Kyungsoo semakin terisak dan bahunya mulai bergerak tak beraturan.

Melihat appanya Kyungsoo tak menanggapi sama sekali, Kai pun mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo dan menarik pelan tangannya untuk segera bangun. Kyungsoo menolak dan menepis tangan Kai, ia memilih untuk tetap berlutut, walau appanya tak sedikitpun menanggapi, bahkan berkatapun tidak. Ia kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja, bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Kai dan appanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menceritakan kembali apa yang telah terjadi dahulu antara ia dengan appanya,

"Eomma meninggal dunia karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil, bersamaku, dan juga bersama appa. ani. bukan appa yang baru saja bersikap dingin padaku. tapi, appa yang tak sedarah daging denganku, dan entah kenapa, aku selalu merasa dekat dengannya karena kupikir aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu ku dengannya daripada dengan ayah kandungku sendiri. Itu terjadi saat aku kelas 6 SD, jujur saja, aku tidak tahu apa itu perselingkuhan? yang aku tahu, aku bahagia bersama eomma dan appaku, sekali lagi, bukan appa kandungku."

"Memasuki masa SMP, entah kenapa appa mulai sering ribut dengan eomma setiap malam, padahal baru tadi sore juga aku bersenang senang bersama eomma dan ahjussi yang tak ku kenal itu. Pertengkaran itu membuat ku mulai berpikir, mungkin juga seiring dengan umurku yang semakin bertambah membuatku semakin dewasa dan rasional untuk berasumsi, bahwa apa yang telah eomma lakukan selama itu, memanglah salah."

"Aku mulai mengerti bahwa appa adalah seseorang yang dikhianati, dan eomma berusaha melarikan diri bersama pria itu, dan juga, membawaku. Disaat itulah kecelakaan terjadi, dan satu satunya yang masih bertahan hidup, adalah aku. Semenjak itu aku dan appa menjalani hidup berdua, ia yang mengurus dan membiayaiku sampai aku lulus kuliah. Aku menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya, walaupun sulit sekali bertemu dengannya karena rutinitas dan pekerjaan yang menyibukkan appa. Kita jarang berbincang, malah hampir tidak pernah, mungkin itulah penyebab mengapa aku dan appa tidak bisa sependapat dan mempunyai komunikasi yang baik."

"Saat aku lulus kuliah, aku memutuskan untuk menggapai karirku sebagai desainer. Tapi sayangnya, appa menolaknya. Dan seperti yang aku jelaskan, sulit sekali berkomunikasi baik dengan appa, dan kita terkesan seperti sama sama keras kepala pada keputusan kita masing masing. Aku tetap bersikukuh pada pendirianku dan kita bertengkar hebat. Sejak saat itulah, appa pergi tanpa pamit, dan tak kembali sama sekali."

Kyungsoo mengusap air mata dipipinya didepan Kai yang kini mengelus ngelus bahunya menenangkan. Sementara appanya Kai terdiam menunduk menyimpan banyak luapan didalam hatinya, sebelum akhirnya, ia angkat bicara,

"appa mengenal pria itu. pria selingkuhan ibumu" ucap appanya Kai tiba tiba membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai sama sama menoleh.

"dia adalah pria yang appamu maksud di pembicaraan tadi, pria yang appamu pikir bekerjasama dengan appa untuk mengkhianati dia. Padahal, appa sendiri dijebak, dan pria itu juga yang menyebabkan putusnya persahabatan appa dengan appamu. Appamu bahkan berpikir bahwa appa membantunya untuk berselingkuh dengan eommamu, sungguh, appa tidak tahu sama sekali, Kyungsoo-aah. Semuanya adalah kesalahpahaman. Appamu pergi begitu saja bahkan tanpa memperkenalkanmu sebagai anak kandungnya, sungguh appa sangat menyesal semuanya terjadi" jelasnya membuat Kyungsoo semakin menundukkn kepalanya dan semakin terisak. Buru buru appanya Kai ikut memeluk Kyungsoo juga dan menenangkan menantu mungilnya itu.

Kai pun membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar untuk istirahat dan setidaknya menenangkan diri. Jika sudah seperti ini, apalagi yang bisa Kyungsoo harap? Tentu saja ia hampir putus asa karena appanya yang tak sedikitpun mau nelihatnya dan juga appanya Kai yang notabene adalah ayah mertuanya. Jika masalah pribadinya kemarin dengan appanya sudah cukup membuat hubungan mereka renggang, bagaimana dengan sekarang? Mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo menjadi menantu dari mantan sahabatnya, apa yang bisa Kyungsoo harapkan lagi?Appanya pasti sangat membencinya sekarang.

Appanya Kai juga sedih mengetahui keadaannya menjadi buruk seperti itu. Ia berjanji pada Kyungsoo untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah pribadinya, dan akan terus membantu Kyungsoo untuk kembali bersatu lagi dengan appanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan paginya,**

"Selamat paggiiiiiiiii" sapa Kai didepan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tengah berbaring. Kai sudah mengenakan bathrobe pagi itu dan tubuhnya basah karena baru selesai mandi. Kyungsoo membuka matanya kemudian tersenyum dan merasakan tubuhnya terasa hangat, ia pun menarik lagi selimut menutupi tubuhnya,

"eissh... tidur lagi? suaminya sudah bangun pagi begini dan kau malah tidur lagi?" ejek Kai sambil tertawa kecil menatapi bahu mulus Kyungsoo yang setidaknya terekspos didepan matanya,

"aku lelah, Kai.. eummhhhhhh~~~" lenguhnya sambil menggeliatkan badannya diatas kasur membuat Kai mau tidak mau menindih tubuh mungil itu lagi kemudian mencium bibirnya tiba tiba,

"YAAA!~~~~~"

"wae?" ejek Kai kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya membuat alis Kyungsoo melengkung dan matanya menatap tajam,

"kita kan tidak bermain sampai pagi, kenapa kau merasa lelah sekali, hm?" ejek Kai lagi,

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sebentar,

"tidak bermain sampai pagi? melakukannya dikamar mandi, diatas sofa, dan berakhir diatas kasur, hingga membuat kau baru saja mandi lagi, apa itu tidak melelahkan menurutmu? cih.."

"ani, tentu saja tidak. aku bahkan ingin lagi pagi ini..." rengek Kai diatas dada Kyungsoo.

Buru buru Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai dan membangunkan tubuhnya dari atas kasur. Ia pun berlari dengan cepat menuju pintu kamarnya untuk segera keluar,

"YA KYUNGSOO-AH!" teriak Kai sambil terkekeh,

"aah mwoyaaaa~~ aku tidak mau kau habisi lagi pagi ini..." jawabnya sambil berusaha membuka kunci pintu kamarnya, Kai pun terkekeh lagi,

"pakai bajumu sayang... masa berkeliaran dirumah tanpa busana begitu, hmm? aku tidak mau sampai suami tetangga melihat tubuhmu itu dari jendela dapur." oceh Kai membuat Kyungsoo mematung, menyadari bahwa, ia memang sedang telanjang bulat didepan Kai saat itu. Kyungsoo pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai menurunkan tubuhnya, seperti biasa, Kyungsoo menunduk dan mulai menutup wajahnya karena malu,

"aaaa~~ memalukaaan~~~" rengekannya tak pernah berubah, "lemparkan aku bathrobe itu, Kaiiiii~~~" pintanya ketus sambil menunjuk bathrobe yang tengah tergantung di dinding belakang tubuh Kai,

"shireooo~~ ambil sendiri..." godanya dengan raut mengejek,

"yaa~~ apa salahnya meminta tolong pada suami sendiri, hmm?" rengeknya semakin menjadi jadi, kalau sudah seperti itu, Kai mana kuat lagi menahan betapa menggemaskannya Kyungsoo. Ia pun menuruti Kyungsoo dan mengambilkan bathrobe milik Kyungsoo kemudian mulai berjalan mendekati pria mungil itu.

"STOPPP! Aku bilang kan lempar saja, jangan mendekati tubuhkuuuuu~~" rengeknya lagi saat Kai baru saja mau melangkahkan kakinya,

"pilihannya hanya dua, aku yang memberikannya padamu, atau kau yang datang kesini mengambil bathrobenya?" Kai juga semakin menjadi jadi menggoda Kyungsoo,

"aah mwoyaaaa~~~ kenapa mengerjaiku begini, sih. CEPAT LEMPAAARRR!" teriak Kyungsoo tapi Kai tetap pada posisinya, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo buru buru berlari mendekati tubuh Kai untuk merampas bathrobe miliknya kemudian berlari lagi dengan cepat. Tapi rencananya tak semulus itu, tepat saat Kyungsoo tiba didepan tubuh Kai, Kai pun langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Suami Kyungsoo itupun meletakkan wajahnya dileher Kyungsoo yang mulus itu, kemudian mengecupinya pelan.

"eummhhh~~ geumaneeehhh~ aku lelahhhh... aku tidak mau melakukannya sekarang Kaaaihhhh"

"ani, aku hanya ingin mencicipi sebentar tubuhmu, apa salah?" jawabnya sambil terus mengecupi leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun terdiam, dan membiarkan Kai menicumi lehernya sebentar seperti apa yang Kai katakan, setelah sekitar lima menit Kai menciumi lehernya, Kai pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil bathrobe yang ada digenggaman Kyungsoo kemudian memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan sangat manis sampai akhirnya Kai menatapnya lagi setelah mengikatkan tali bathrobe di pinggang Kyungsoo,

"gomawo selalu menuruti keinginanku" ucap Kai lembut hingga Kyungsoo tak henti henti tersenyum didepan suaminya. Kyungsoo pun dengan cepat mencium bibir Kai sekilas,

"kau bahkan lebih mengerti aku, Kai" jawab Kyungsoo kemudian mengelus pipi Kai.

Mereka pun keluar kamar dengan Kyungsoo yang terus berjalan menuju dapur, dan Kai yang mendatangi kamar Taeoh untuk membangunkan jagoan mungilnya itu. Buru buru Kai menggoda Taeoh untuk bangun kemudian menggendong jagoan kecilnya menuju ruang tengah dan duduk bersama diatas sofa menonton tv.

Taeoh masih mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, ia kemudian menyandarkan lagi tubuhnya pada dada bidang Kai untuk tidur lagi, Kai pun terkekeh, bagaimana bisa Taeoh begitu menggemaskan dan mirip dengan Kyungsoo?

"YA! YA! POWER RANGER! TAEOH-YAA POWER RANGERMU SUDAH MULAIII!" teriak Kai sambil menepuk nepuk pelan bahu Taeoh, tapi Taeoh tidak bangun juga,

"appaya~~ ini kan hari minggu..." ujar Taeoh hampir seperti mengigau didalam pelukan Kai,

"memang hari minggu, makanya bermain dengan appa, hari biasa kan appa bekerja" jawab Kai pelan,

"geurae~~ kita mainnya nanti siang saja appa..." igaunya lagi dengan mata terpejam,

"eoh? siang? geuraee~ kalau begitu sekarang appa bermain dengan appa cantikmu saja yaa?" goda Kai dan berhasil membuat Taeoh memanyunkan bibirnya, ia mengerjapkan matanya dan mulai menatap sinis Kai,

"andwae~~~" rengek Taeoh kemudian membangunkan tubuhnya dengan pelan. ia menurunkan tubuhnya dari pangkuan Kai kemudian berlari kedapur mencari cari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Kai terkekeh geli, entah kenapa Taeoh cemburuan sekali padanya, ia selalu kesal jika Kai sudah berduaan dan bermanjaan dengan Kyungsoo, makanya Taeoh ambil start duluan, takut takut Kyungsoo mengabaikannya karena ada appanya itu.

Taeoh pun langsung bersemangat saat Kai dan Kyungsoo mengajaknya menonton bioskop bersama. Ia buru buru mandi disaat yang sama Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan utnuk keluarga kecilnya. Kai merapikan kamarnya sebentar kemudian menyirami tanaman tanaman favorit Kyungsoo yang setiap hari selalu ia perhatikan sebelum akhirnya bergegas memanaskan mobilnya pagi itu.

Kai dan Kyungsoo teringat pada waktu dimana pertama kali mereka berkencan saat mereka sedang saling bergenggaman tangan. Rasanya masih semanis dulu, dan mungkin lebih manis karena sekarang mereka sudah ditemani sang buah hati. Taeoh yang sedang digendong Kai pun terlihat antusias melihat deretan kartun yang tayang hari itu hingga membuatnya bingung menonton yang mana.

"kau suka movie marathon?" goda Kai mengembalikan Kyungsoo pada nostalgia mereka saat pertama kali mereka berkencan dan bingung ingin menonton film apa.

"joaahh~" bisik Kyungsoo membuat mereka sama sama tertawa kecil dan Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya dilengan Kai yang sedang ia genggam.

"apa Taeoh boleh menonton semua film kartunnya?" tanya Taeoh didalam gendongan Kai, Kai dan Kyungsoo pun tertawa, kenapa hobby Taeoh jadi sama seperti mereka begitu?

"jinjjaa? kau mau? baiklah siapa takut!" sahut Kai antusias didepan wajah Taeoh hingga Taeoh tersenyum girang.

"asalkan jangan film horror" tambah Kai lagi,

"wae? Taeoh tidak takut pada hantu"

"ani, bukan begitu. kalau kita menonton film horror, appamu yang cantik itu akan berteriak teriak di telinga appa dan menggigit gigit lengan appa sampai berdarah"

Mendengar itu, Taeoh tertawa geli dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merengek dan mulai mencubiti perut Kai, tapi Kai dan Taeoh mulai bertos ria karena berhasil mengejek Kyungsoo. Tidak ragu lagi, Kyungsoo pun menggigit lengan Kai dengan keras.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Nih yang minta pelan pelan**

 **biar enak masuknya, eeehh**

 **wkwkwk tbh gue bukan tipe yang suka cerita bertele tele makanya gue nanya kalian,**

 **bosen nggak? mau nggak kalo gue lanjutin terus? hehe**

 **soalnya kan cerita ini tuh nggak terencana konfliknya kayak story yang lain haha**

 **yaudah intinya sih makasih ya yang udah mau bacaaaa lopyuuuuu**


	18. Chapter 18

**Met me in the rain**

 **Summary**

 **Hujan tak pernah berpihak pada Kyungsoo, ia selalu memaksanya menemani langit untuk menangis.**

 **Lantas, Apakah Kai pelangi bagi Kyungsoo?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 18—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

Kai dan Kyungsoo teringat pada waktu dimana pertama kali mereka berkencan saat mereka sedang saling bergenggaman tangan. Rasanya masih semanis dulu, dan mungkin lebih manis karena sekarang mereka sudah ditemani sang buah hati. Taeoh yang sedang digendong Kai pun terlihat antusias melihat deretan kartun yang tayang hari itu hingga membuatnya bingung menonton yang mana.

"kau suka movie marathon?" goda Kai mengembalikan Kyungsoo pada nostalgia mereka saat pertama kali mereka berkencan dan bingung ingin menonton film apa.

"joaahh~" bisik Kyungsoo membuat mereka sama sama tertawa kecil dan Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya dilengan Kai yang sedang ia genggam.

"apa Taeoh boleh menonton semua film kartunnya?" tanya Taeoh didalam gendongan Kai, Kai dan Kyungsoo pun tertawa, kenapa hobby Taeoh jadi sama seperti mereka begitu?

"jinjjaa? kau mau? baiklah siapa takut!" sahut Kai antusias didepan wajah Taeoh hingga Taeoh tersenyum girang.

"asalkan jangan film horror" tambah Kai lagi,

"wae? Taeoh tidak takut pada hantu"

"ani, bukan begitu. kalau kita menonton film horror, appamu yang cantik itu akan berteriak teriak di telinga appa dan menggigit gigit lengan appa sampai berdarah"

Mendengar itu, Taeoh tertawa geli dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merengek dan mulai mencubiti perut Kai, tapi Kai dan Taeoh mulai bertos ria karena berhasil mengejek Kyungsoo. Tidak ragu lagi, Kyungsoo pun menggigit lengan Kai dengan keras.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Met me in the rain**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Taeoh-yaaaa..." panggil Kai saat baru saja ia dan kedua pria mungilnya keluar dari bioskop setelah menonton tiga film kartun berturut turut.

"kau mau appa ajak ke suatu tempat tidak?" tanya Kai lagi pada Taeoh yang kini berjalan diantara Kai dan Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam masing masing salah satu tangan mereka.

"kemana?"

"kajja!" ajak Kai buru buru tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taeoh, Kyungsoo pun mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya menyadari kemana Kai akan membawanya.

Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum saat Kai tiba tiba mengajak Taeoh untuk naik ke punggungnya dan menggendong putra mungil mereka menaiki tangga. Taeoh bingung saat mereka tiba dilantai paling atas yang tak beratap, kemudian bertanya tanya, apa bagusnya tempat yang appanya maksud?

"ini tempat apa?" tanya Taeoh bingung.

Kai pun membawa tubuh Taeoh mendekati tepi atap yang berpagar tembok sejajar dengan pinggang Kai, memperlihatkan Taeoh pada pemandangan kota malam hari dari tempat mereka berdiri. Taeoh sempat terkejut karena letaknya sangat tinggi sekali hingga akhirnya Taeoh tersenyum puas dan menunjuk berbagai warna warna lampu yang muncul dari mana saja. Ia pun mulai asik berbincang dengan appanya sambil terus tertawa. Melihat Kyungsoo malah terdiam dibelakang Taeoh sambil tersenyum, Kai pun mengajak tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berpindah ke sisinya dan masuk ke dalam pelukannya, dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengiyakan dan ikut dalam perbincangan konyol Taeoh malam itu.

"APPA! Gerimis?" tanya Taeoh saat merasakan air menetes mengenai pucuk kepalanya, Kai dan Kyungsoo pun menengadahkan tangan mereka merasakan setiap tetesan air yang jatuh,

"kau tidak suka hujan?" tanya Kai pada Taeoh,

"appa mau mengajakku mandi hujan? kajja!" teriak Taeoh bersemangat sambil meminta Kai menurunkan tubuhnya.

Taeoh pun mulai memutar mutar kan tubuhnya dan berlari lari kecil saat hujan akhirnya turun dengan deras. Kai mencipakkan air dengan kakinya membuat Taeoh tertawa geli dan membalas serangan appanya. Kyungsoo pun ikut tertawa dan mulai tertarik pada permainan mereka berdua, Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya diantara Kai dan Taeoh membuat keduanya sama sama terserang oleh cipakan air Kyungsoo. Buru buru Kyungsoo berlari saat Kai dan Taeoh akhirnya mengejarnya dan mencipakkan air terus menerus ke arah Kyungsoo,

"yaaa~~~ geumaneeeeeee~~~~" rengek Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh membuat Taeoh langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan menyerang balik Kai. Taeoh mulai bertingkah seolah olah pahlawan pelindung Kyungsoo. Ia menghalangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah tersungkur dibawah sambil terus mencipakkan air ke arah Kai didepannya sampai tanpa sadar Taeoh kelelahan sendiri dan ikut terduduk disamping Kyungsoo masih sambil terkekeh geli,

"eoh? hanya segitu saja?" ejek Kai yang masih berdiri didepan kedua pria mungilnya, Taeoh pun mengeluh bahwa ia lelah kemudian membuka kedua tangannya untuk meminta Kai menggendongnya. Kai yang masih semangatpun buru buru membawa tubuh Taeoh kedalam pelukannya dan membawa tubuh itu berlari lari sambil berputar putar.

Teruntuk hujan,

Terimakasih pernah mengajarkanku pada kepahitan,

Membuatku membencimu, dan berprasangka buruk padamu.

Terima kasih telah menghadirkan cinta diantara aku dan belahan jiwaku sekarang,

Membuatku mencintaimu, dan tak takut lagi menghadapi kenyataan.

Bolehkah sebentar aku bercerita padamu?

Tentang pelangi yang hadir setelah derasmu?

Pelangi yang tak hanya memberikan satu persatu warnanya, tapi menggoreskan seluruh warna warninya.

Setiap hari ia melakukannya, dan warna warni itu... tak pernah ada habisnya.

Seperti itulah kebahagiaanku sekarang,

Dari seorang pria, yang tak pernah memudar cinta dan kasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AYO SEKARANG MANDIIIII!" teriak Kyungsoo pada Kai dan Taeoh yang malah mampir sebentar didepan tv untuk bermain game bersama sejak Kyungsoo mulai mandi hingga selesai.

"YA! kalian mau aku peloroti handuk yang sudah melingkar dipinggang kalian itu?" omel Kyungsoo sambil bertolak pinggang.

Taeoh pun mengangguk membuat Kai tertawa dan berdecih melihat anggukan Taeoh sambil tertawa kecil,

"eish, kenapa mirip sekali seperti appanya.." gumam Kyungsoo sendirian kemudian mendekati tubuh Kai dan mencubit suaminya itu.

"AAH!" pekiknya kemudian tertawa menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo,

"ajari putranya yang baik! kau mau kalian sakit dan aku kerepotan sendirian, begitu? aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk kalian, merapikan baju tidur untuk kalian, bahkan sekarang aku akan memasak untuk kalian makan malam, tapi kenapa kalian tidak mau menuruti perkataanku, eoh? apa kau... mmppphhhh" ocehan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Kai akhirnya mencium bibirnya dan menghentikan omelannya.

"APPAA GAME OVERRR! YOU LOSTTT!" teriak Taeoh saat akhirnya Kai melepaskan stick gamenya kemudian mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Buru buru Kai melepas ciuman sekilasnya dan tertawa melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah. Kai pun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut kemudian menoleh ke arah Taeoh,

"sudah menang, kan? ayo sekarang mandi" ajak Kai kemudian menggendong tubuh Taeoh dan membawanya berlari ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum lagi sambil menunduk, entah kata kata apalagi yang harus ia katakan pada Kai bahwa dia benar benar mencintai pria yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum itu.

"Kai, aku mencintaimu" ucap Kyungsoo sendirian tepat saat Kai menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Taeoh sudah tertidur dan Kai bergelut sebentar dengan laptop dikamarnya. Setelah selesai mengurus suami dan putranya, Kyungsoo pun merapikan sebentar rumahnya sebelum tidur. Merapikan deretan kaset game yang baru saja Kai dan Taeoh mainkan, bantal bantal sofa berserakan, dan membuang sekantong sampah keluar rumahnya. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan dan membuka pintu pagar dengan sangat hati hati untuk menghindari kebisingan. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya setelah berhasil meletakkan sampah sampah pada tempatnya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati appanya tengah berdiri didepan rumahnya sambil bertatap nanar.

"appa..." panggilnya lirih,

Lagi lagi, appanya bersikap dingin dan tak menjawab apa apa, tapi Kyungsoo bisa lihat tetesan airmata di pipinya. Ia pun menoleh pada Kyungsoo,

"appa merindukanmu" ucap appanya membuat hati Kyungsoo langsung tersentuh seketika, Kyungsoopun ikut meneteskan air matanya saat appanya bertatap nanar. Ia berjalan mendekati tubuh pria paruh baya itu dan tersenyum,

"appa memaafkan segala kesalahanku?"

"appa tak pernah membencimu. hanya saja kau yang terlalu keras kepala untuk tetap pada pendirianmu"

"mianhae appa..." jawabnya lirih sambil menatap appanya, "appa... Kyungsoo mohon maafkan Kyungsoo"

Appanya terdiam menatap putranya dengan nanar, tapi Kyungsoo masih melihat juga raut kesal dan menahan amarah pada wajah appanya.

"tinggallah bersama appa, Kyungsoo-yaa..." pintanya dengan dingin, Kyungsoo hampir saja menyemburatkan senyum bahagianya sebelum appanya berkata lagi,

"appa tidak sudi kau menjadi menantu Kim Han Jong. sampai kapanpun appa tidak sudi" tegasnya lagi tanpa sedikitpun ekspresi di wajahnya,

"appa..." Kyungsoo terkejut dan tubuhnya melemas, semburat senyumnya tidak jadi muncul dan malah airmata yang kini menggantikan bagaimana bentuk perasaannya.

Kyungsoo pun tak kuasa menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan terduduk dibawah saat appanya membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi begitu saja. Kyungsoo menangis, ia terisak tiada henti.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya, mendapati Kai masih setia bergelut dengan laptopnya diatas kasur, tapi tubuh Kyungsoo melemah, ia berjalan pelan dengan mata sedikit membengkak. Menyadari Kyungsoo datang, Kai pun langsung menoleh dan berniat mengajak bercanda suami cantiknya itu, tapi Kai rasa ada yang salah saat menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menunduk dan terdiam tak beralasan.

"wae sayang?" tanya Kai khawatir saat Kyungsoo berjalan menuju lemari bajunya dan mencari cari piyama tidurnya.

Kai semakin khawatir melihat celana Kyungsoo sedikit kotor dan cara jalannya pun tidak seperti biasanya. Buru buru Kai menutup laptopnya,

"gwaenchana~" jawab Kyungsoo yang tiba tiba berjalan ke arah Kai diatas kasur.

"kau terjatuh? celanamu kotor sekali, Soo" tanya Kai bingung pada Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri dipinggir kasur disamping Kai.

"ani..." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, ia kemudian membuka celananya perlahan dan menggantinya dengan celana tidur, "bisa kau bukakan kancing bajuku?" pinta Kyungsoo sesaat setelah berhasil mengganti celananya. Ia pun duduk dipinggir kasur membelakangi Kai agar Kai segera membantunya membuka kancing bajunya.

Perlahan Kai membukakan kancing baju Kyungsoo,

"biar aku yang bukakan bajunya" ucap Kai membuat Kyungsoo menuruti dan membiarkan saja Kai akhirnya melepaskan bajunya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum meski sambil meneteskan airmata saat Kai akhirnya menciumi punggung mulus miliknya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat Kai terus saja melakukan aktivitasnya sebelum akhirnya ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah Kai.

Sepertinya memang hobby Kai memakaikan Kyungsoo pakaian, meskipun tidak lebih candu dari melucuti pakaian dan membuat Kyungsoo naked didepannya. Lagi lagi Kai memakaikan piyama tidur pada tubuh Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo untuk dengan fokus menatap matanya.

"kau kenapa, Soo?" tanya Kai lagi dengan lembut, ia bahkan tidak bisa dibohongi hanya dengan menatap mata Kyungsoo, lebih dari enam tahun bersama pria mungil itu, tentu saja Kai tahu apa apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

"gwaenchana~~~" jawab Kyungsoo masih bersikukuh pada pendiriannya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia baik baik saja, ia bahkan bertingkah aegyo didepan Kai membuat Kai lagi lagi harus terkekeh melihat pria mungilnya itu. Kai pun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kyungsoo dan menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung Kyungsoo kemudian berbisik pelan sambil tersenyum,

"saranghae"

Entah berapa kali Kai mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Kyungsoo di setiap harinya, kata kata mesra bahkan tak pernah menua, tak pernah menjadi sesuatu yang membosankan untuk sekedar dilontarkan, tak pernah sedikitpun merubah perasaan Kai pada Kyungsoo bahwa selamanya, Kai akan terus mencintai Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum Kai akhirnya melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya berciuman mesra sebelum tidur. Kai pun membawa tubuh Kyungsoo berbaring diatas kasur mereka tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan ciumannya. Kai terus melumat dan menikmati setiap manisnya bibir Kyungsoo yang tak pernah berubah rasanya sejak mereka pertama kali berciuman.

"hiksss.."

Kai bisa merasakan airmata menetes dipipi Kyungsoo saat mereka sedang berciuman, bahkan suara isakan pun mulai terdengar olehnya.

"wae Soo? apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Kai panik saat ia melepaskan ciumannya dan wajah Kyungsoo menunjukkan raut yang benar benar memilukan. Kyungsoo menyandarkan dahinya pada dada kiri Kai sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Kai, kemudian menangis terisak. Merasakan Kyungsoo benar benar dirundung kesedihan, Kai pun memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengelus pelan punggung Kyungsoo saat akhirnya mereka duduk lagi diatas kasur.

"aku baru saja bertemu appa, Kai..." lirihnya masih didalam pelukan Kai,

"apa yang terjadi Soo..."

"appa mengatakan ia merindukanku, dan ia ingin tinggal bersamaku"

Kai tersentak sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum menenangkan Kyungsoo. Bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya, Kai bisa mengerti maksud dari appanya Kyungsoo dan tentu saja Kai langsung merasa sakit bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo menjelaskan semuanya.

"bukankah itu bagus, hmm? kau bisa tinggal dengan appamu lagi?" tanya Kai berpura pura kuat didalam pelukannya, Kyungsoo pun langsung melepas pelukan mereka sebelum menjawab,

"tapi... bukan bersama kita. appa hanya menginginkan aku, Kai. aku sungguh sakit mendengar semua perkataannya... hikss" Kyungsoo menangis pilu di depan wajah Kai, dan jujur saja Kai sedikit lagi pun akan menangis, tapi ia berusaha tersenyum untuk Kyungsoo.

"apapun keputusanmu, aku akan selalu mendukung, Soo.."

"KAI!" bentak Kyungsoo mendengar jawaban Kai,

"apa kau pasrah jika aku harus dibawa oleh orangtuaku kemudian meninggalkanmu dan Taeoh?"

"dia appamu Soo, walaupun aku tidak mungkin rela membiarkan semua itu terjadi"

"apa kau tidak mau memperjuangkanku?" isak Kyungsoo kemudian menangis hebat.

Kyungsoo semakin terisak dan tak bisa berkata kata lagi, ia memasrahkan tubuh lemahnya itu akhirnya didekap lagi oleh Kai. Kai pun mengusap mengusap pelan rambut Kyungsoo,

"aku akan memperjuangkanmu, Soo.. jadi, jangan sampai salah satu dari kita mengambil keputusan sepihak, kita selesaikan masalah ini bersama sama, hm?" ujar Kai pelan ditelinga Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk walau sambil menangis.

"sshhhhtt~~ sudah sayang, ayo tidur..."

Kai terus menenangkan Kyungsoo kemudian membawa tubuh mungil itu terbaring lagi diatas kasur, menelusupkan masuk tubuh keduanya kedalam selimut dan kecupan selamat tidur yang Kai berikan pada pria mungil tersayangnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai termenung didalam ruang kerjanya, ia takut, sungguh takut kalau tiba tiba Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Pernyataan Kyungsoo semalam tentu saja membuatnya khawatir akan bagaimana hubungan rumah tangga mereka ke depannya. Bagi mereka, restu orang tua adalah hal utama untuk mencapai kebahagiaan bersama, dan pilihan yang ada didepan mereka kali ini benar benar sulit. Secara tidak langsung, appanya Kyungsoo meminta untuk mereka bercerai, dan hal yang paling jelas adalah bahwa appanya Kyungsoo tidak menyukai Kai yang notabene adalah anak dari mantan sahabatnya.

Kai berpikir berkali kali untuk menceritakan pada appanya mengenai apa yang telah terjadi padanya dan Kyungsoo, tapi Kai sadar, itu adalah masalah rumah tangganya sendiri dan sudah seharusnya ia dan Kyungsoo yang bertanggung jawab dalam menyelesaikannya.

 **Tok.. tok... tok...**

Kai terkejut dalam lamunannya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya, Kai pun memijat kepalanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengijinkan masuk seseorang dibalik pintunya,

"annyeong!" sapanya dengan aegyo saat memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, Kai tersenyum mendapati Kyungsoo yang tiba tiba bermain ke kantornya. Kyungsoo membawakan beberapa kotak makan didalam genggamannya membuat Kai yang sedari tadi bersandarpun langsung semangat menegakkan tubuhnya,

"sekarang tidak pernah ada lagi ya sekretaris centil yang suka merusak niatku untuk makan siang denganmu" ejek Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendekati tubuh Kai yang tengah berdiri dan membuka tangannya agar Kyungsoo masuk kedalam pelukannya.

Kai pun tertawa mendengar ejekan Kyungsoo mengingat betapa seringnya mereka bertengkar dan salah paham karena Jessica, ah kemana wanita itu? Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah tidak peduli sama sekali sejak wanita itu mulai menggoda pemuda tampan yang menjadi sekretaris baru suaminya sendiri. Kyungsoo pikir mantan sahabatnya itu sudah benar benar gila karena terus melakukan hal hal yang membuat orang lain merasa sakit hati, ah! sudahlah... apa urusannya dengan Kyungsoo, selagi Jessica tak mengusik kehidupan barunya dengan Kai, kenapa harus ambil pusing?

Kyungsoo pun menghamburkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Kai hingga mereka saling berpelukan erat. Kai mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo saat pria mungil itu asik bersandar pada dada bidang Kai,

"aku mencintaimu.." ucap Kyungsoo tiba tiba membuat Kai heran, tidak biasanya Kyungsoo berani mengatakan hal hal semacam itu pada Kai, Kai pun tersenyum saat Kyungsoo tiba tiba berkata lagi,

"aku benar benar mencintaimu Kai"

"aku juga, Soo" jawab Kai kemudian mereka saling bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil berpelukan,

"aku lebih mencintaimu"

"ani, aku yang lebih mencintaimu"

"eishh! keras kepala~ pokoknya aku yang lebih!" Kyungsoo mulai merengek dan menghentikan pergerakan mereka kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya didepan dada Kai, ah! Kai paling suka adegan seperti ini, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat mungil berada dibawahnya, belum lagi bibir manyunnya dan dagunya yang menyender di dada Kai, Kyungsoo benar benar menggemaskan!

Tidak tahan lagi, Kai pun mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dari atas,

"araa~~ aku selalu mengalah untukmu~" jawabnya setelah melepaskan ciumannya, dan tentu saja Kyungsoo tersenyum malu,

"makan?" ajak Kyungsoo membuat Kai tertawa, terus saja Kyungsoo seperti itu, makan, makan, makan dan makan. Tapi Kai selalu menyukai si gembil miliknya itu sampai sampai ia sendiri lupa untuk melahap habis makanannya jika sudah asik menatap si gembil makan dengan lahap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai menemani Kyungsoo untuk berjalan menuju lift setelah mereka selesai makan siang bersama. Awalnya, Kai ingin mengantar Kyungsoo sampai lobby dan naik taksi tapi apa dikata jika meeting mendadak sudah dikumandangkan? Untungnya Kyungsoo bukan pria yang manja dan tentunya selalu mengerti apapun kesibukan Kai.

"aku menjemput Taeoh dulu, yaah..." ujar Kyungsoo didepan lift.

Kai hanya tersenyum kemudian menyodorkan pipinya untuk dikecup sekilas oleh pria tersayangnya itu.

"eish! ini tempat umum!" bentaknya yang tak sama sekali berhasil merubah posisi Kai yang masih menyodorkan pipinya, Kai bahkan mencoba merengek sekarang,

"ppopo~~ beri aku semangat sebelum meeting, hmm?" rengeknya hingga Kyungsoo menoleh kekanan dan kekiri berharap tak seorang pun melihatnya. Buru buru Kyungsoo mendekatkan bibirnya dengan Kai, tapi...

"mmmuaaahh~" kecup Kai saat sengaja menolehkan kepalanya hingga bibir mereka saling bertemu, Kai pun terkekeh melihat raut terkejut Kyungsoo.

"YAAA!~~~ kau mempermainkanku, eoh?" rengek Kyungsoo dengan raut kesalnya, Kai pun mengusap ngusap rambut Kyungsoo sambil terus terkekeh melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

Suara lift pun berbunyi menunjukkan bahwa pintu lift akan terbuka, buru buru Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengecup kening pria mungil itu saat ia hendak berlari masuk kedalam lift, Kyungsoo terkejut lagi dan membelalakkan matanya, kenapa Kai tak pernah berubah untuk melakukan hal hal yang tak terduga. Kai akhirnya membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam lift kemudian memencet lagi tombolnya agar tetap terbuka,

"aku mencintaimu" ucap Kai membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh,

"yaa~ biarkan aku pulang sekarang" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil membuat Kai juga ikut tertawa.

Lagi, Kai memencet tombolnya saat pintunya sudah hampir tertutup, Kyungsoo tertawa lagi,

"yaaa~~"

"aku bahkan sudah merindukanmu sekarang..."

"eissh jinjja!~" bentaknya dengan senyum tipis yang berhasil tersemburat dibibir Kyungsoo atas perkataan yang Kai lontarkan.

Pintunya terbuka lagi dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo benar benar berteriak,

"YA KIMKAII! PERGILAH MEETING SEKARANGGG!" mata Kyungsoo membulat sebelum akhirnya ia terkekeh saat Kai mengatakan, "Flying kisses~~~" dan memanyunkan bibirnya kepada Kyungsoo memberikan ciuman jarak jauh padanya, Kyungsoo terkekeh bukan main. Setelahnya, pintunya terbuka lagi, tapi kali ini Kyungsoo yang sengaja membukanya, Kai terkekeh saat ternyata Kyungsoo bertingkah aegyo dan memberikan simbol love dari kedua lengannya ke arah Kai, kemudian membalas flying kisses yang baru saja Kai berikan padanya. Mereka pun sama sama terkekeh geli,

Dasar para orang tua yang selalu merasa muda~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

 **dua chapter lagi yaaaaaa~~~~**


End file.
